Galaxy Story
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Es la historia de dos pegasos que son hermanos, siempre discuten por todo o por cualquier tontería hasta que en una noche trágica, todo cambió para ellos, quedándose solos, sin sus padres y ellos deberán apoyarse del uno con el otro en un mundo donde alguien no descansará hasta que obtenga lo que es suyo.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

En un bosque oscuro, iba una silueta pequeña que daba a entender que era una potrilla, pero un poco más alta.

 _… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?..._

La misteriosa silueta estaba caminando a pasos algo rápido, pero sin dejar de ver alrededor asustada de que alguien la atacara de repente.

 _… Yo no quería esto… No quería que esto pasara…_

Muchos ojos aterradores veían a la indefensa potrilla entre los árboles.

 _… Yo sé que lo había pedido… pero no lo decía en serio…_

La pequeña silueta seguía caminando hasta llegar a un puente colgante. Ella observaba desde el otro lado, un castillo abandonado.

 _… Yo solo quería algo de atención… Quería al menos una amiga… Que me entienda… Que me quiera por como soy…_

La potrilla cruzaba el puente lentamente aterrada por miedo a caerse.

 _… Acaso… ¿Mi destino es no ser feliz?..._

La silueta llegaba al otro lado del puente y suspiraba aliviada, aunque al hacer eso, el puente se cayó de golpe asustándola y se asomaba en la orilla por como caía al vacío.

 _… Acaso… ¿Tengo que estar toda mi vida en la soledad?..._

La pequeña estaba como impactada por la caída repentina del puente que hizo que se sentara en el suelo con sus flancos, pero en eso, se veía algo salir de sus ojos y rodaba por sus mejillas para caer en el suelo, como una gota de lluvia.

 _... Creo que me lo merezco… No he sido la hermana o hija más ejemplar del mundo… hasta creo que hubiera pedido haber sido yo… en vez de él… porque no cambiaría nada con solo desaparecerlo de mi vida…_

La silueta estaba llorando desconsolada mientras se oía de repente, un trueno y empezaba a caer gotas del cielo de forma leve.

 _… Estaría igual de sola… o más solitaria… o sea a él le va mejor haciendo amistades… mientras yo… soy la rara de la escuela de vuelo… que puede tener amistades raras igual que yo…_

La potrilla se levantaba del suelo y se restregaba los ojos para luego dar media vuelta y observaba el castillo abandonado.

 _… No… No quería que esto pasara… ahora después de ver lo que hice… soy una poni horrible… que debería desaparecer… en vez de él…_

La silueta caminaba hacia el castillo temerosa y entraba por la vieja entrada del sitio.

 _… Mami… papi… hermanito… lo siento… lo siento mucho… sé que las disculpas no servirá de nada… pero aun así…_

La pequeña silueta caminaba por un pasillo del castillo hasta llegar a lo que sería, el salón del trono. Ella no caminó mucho, porque se detuvo al ver en el centro del salón, unas siluetas muy familiares para la potrilla y además que en donde estaba el trono, había una silueta sentada y acariciaba a alguien que estaba en su regazo mientras la dicha silueta sonreía mostrando sus dientes y miraba con sus ojos amarillos intensos a la pequeña silueta que había llegado.

 _… Pagaré por los errores que he cometido…_

 **Fin del prólogo**


	2. Los hermanos Galaxy

**Advertencia: en una escena del capítulo, puede contener escenas sangrientas, se recomienda discreción**

 **Vaya, apenas el primer capítulo y ya pongo una advertencia XD solo es una escena, así que no se me alteren :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los hermanos Galaxy**

En los cielos de Equestria, más precisamente, en una casa de nubes que estaba muy apartada de la hermosa ciudad de nubes, Cloudsdale.

Salía de dicha casa, una hermosa pegaso roja con la melena negra con mechones azules atada con una cola de caballo. Tenía la cola negra y los ojos de color rojo. Se notaba que usaba lentes circulares y llevaba una alforja que ocultaba su cutie mark. La susodicha estaba cargando en su lomo a un potrillo pegaso de diez años, su pelaje era azul oscuro, crin negro con una línea roja y una cola de color negro con rojo. Tenía los ojos rojos y no tenía cutie mark. A un lado de la pegaso roja, estaba una potrilla pegaso un poco más alta que el potrillo, tenía como unos catorce años, su pelaje era rojo, tenía la melena azul con una franja negra horizontal y una cola azul con negro. Sus ojos eran azules y no tenía cutie mark todavía.

La potrilla agarraba la cola de la pegaso con sus pezuñas para luego la yegua mayor empezaba a emprender el vuelo lentamente para empezar a volar por el cielo siendo sujetada por la potrilla que estaba agarrada de su cola. Iban volando y el potrillo que estaba en el lomo de la madre, tenía una expresión de fastidio.

—Mami, puedo ir solo a la escuela, no necesitas llevarme— decía el pequeño pegaso azul fastidiado y apenado al estar en el lomo de su madre.

—Podrías, pero la otra vez que fuiste solo, te extraviaste para después encontrarte con la cara manchada de dulces— comentaba su madre girando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo con una ceja alzada.

—Mami, no es mi culpa que hubiera una tienda de dulce cerca de aquí. Solo quise bajar y dar una miradita— se excusaba el potrillo.

— ¿Una miradita o querías comerte toda la tienda?— preguntaba la potrilla de forma burlona.

— ¡No! La tienda no está hecha de dulce. Si lo estuviera me lo comería… ah digo… ¡mami, Stellar me está molestando!— exclamaba molesto el potrillo señalando a la potrilla de nombre Stellar.

— ¿Yo te estoy molestando? Serás baboso— decía indignada y molesta por lo que dijo.

—Yo no soy baboso, babosa— dicho eso, los dos empezaban a discutir y su madre tenía un tic en un ojo.

— _Cuando será el día que dejen de pelear_ — pensaba la aludida suspirando fastidiada. Los dos pequeños seguían discutiendo por todo el vuelo hasta que la yegua mayor les gritaba — ¡Comet Galaxy! ¡Stellar Galaxy! ¡Dejen de discutir! Consiento que discutan en la casa, pero por favor, cuando estén afuera, no, no quiero que nos estén mirando— la madre los regañaba. Los dos potrillos bajaban sus orejas.

—Lo siento, mami— se disculpaban y miraban a otro lado para no verse. La pegaso suspiraba fastidiada.

—… _¿Por qué no tuve tres hijos o trillizos? Ahí sí que mi vida será muy emocionante—_ pensaba la susodicha con sarcasmo.

En un rato, habían llegado a un lugar donde había pegasos potrillos en muchas nubes. Era la escuela de vuelo. La yegua mayor aterrizaba en una nube y al hacerlo, Comet se bajaba de su lomo y Stellar soltaba la cola de la pegaso.

—Bueno, mis pequeños, pórtense bien y no vayan a regresar a casa solos. Yo los iré a buscarlos ¿ok?— decía la madre de los pequeños con una sonrisa maternal.

—Ok, mami— decían sus dos hijos al unísono. Aún seguían molestos.

—Muy bien, nos vemos en la tarde— se despedía la yegua dándoles un beso en la frente a los dos potrillos y se retiraba volando de regreso a su casa. Cuando los hermanos veían que su madre se alejaba, escuchaban de repente, la voz de alguien llamando al potrillo pegaso azul.

— ¡Comet!— los dos pequeños se volteaban para ver a una potrilla pegaso celeste con una crin con colores del arcoíris y al lado de ella, estaba una pequeña pegaso amarilla con la melena rosada que miraba un poco el suelo de forma tímida. Las dos tampoco tenían cutie mark.

— ¡Rainbow! ¡Fluttershy!— exclamaba Comet cambiando su cara de molesto por una sonrisa y fue hacia ellas galopando. Stellar se había quedado en el mismo sitio sin moverse mientras miraba como su hermano saludaba a sus dos amigas chocando su casco delantero con la pezuña de Rainbow, la pegaso de la crin arcoíris y saludaba también a Fluttershy, aunque lo hacían de forma tímida los dos, y la pequeña pegaso celeste rodaba sus ojos fastidiada de que se saludaran así.

— _Bueno, estoy sola… otra vez_ — pensaba la potrilla roja un poco deprimida.

—Pero miren, si es la planeadora— la aludida miraba en donde venía la voz burlona y era un pequeño pegaso marrón acompañado de un potrillo pegaso naranja.

— _… Pensándolo mejor… prefiero estar sola_ — decía Stellar en su mente fastidiada y soplaba su melena que le tapaba un poco el ojo derecho.

 **Mientras tanto, en Ponyhattan**

En un edificio de la ciudad que era específicamente, un hotel. Afuera, estaba un pegaso azul algo oscuro, sus ojos eran azules, su crin era rojo con una línea negra y su cola era roja. Tenía puesto una armadura dorada igual que un casco en la cabeza y no se podía ver su cutie mark por la armadura.

Estaba afuera como esperando a alguien, tenía una expresión de seriedad hasta que veía a lo lejos, un carruaje en el cielo tirado por dos pegasos y se observaba a una alta alicornio blanca con la melena multicolor sentada en dicho carruaje. Se acercaba al hotel donde estaba el pegaso y aterrizaba deteniéndose frente al edificio. La alicornio se bajaba del carruaje y se acercaba al semental que la esperaba. El pegaso se reverenciaba con respeto.

—Bienvenida princesa Celestia. La estaba esperando— decía el poni azul con educación. La princesa bajaba la cabeza un poco.

—Levántese, capitán Speed Galaxy— ordenaba Celestia algo seria y el capitán obedecía —Entonces ¿pasó otra vez?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—Sí, su majestad y a veces pienso que es cada vez peor que el anterior— mencionaba Speed preocupado, pero sin quitar su seriedad.

—Ya veo. Bueno, mejor guíame a donde aconteció el hecho capitán. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos— decía la alicornio aun seria.

—Por supuesto princesa, es por aquí— el pegaso empezaba a caminar para guiarla y la princesa lo seguía de cerca. Estuvo guiando a Celestia por el hotel hasta que estaba como por el tercer piso y se veía dos ponis con armaduras, y cascos, a los lados de una puerta. El capitán la guió hacia donde estaban los dos soldados y ellos se reverenciaban al ver pasar a la princesa —Bueno, princesa Celestia, es aquí y le recomiendo que use esto por precaución— agregaba sacando de su armadura, dos mascarillas que era para tapar la nariz y el hocico del poni.

—Entendido, capitán— decía la yegua sin quitar la seriedad. Agarraba la mascarilla con su magia para ponérselo en su hocico igual que el semental. Speed abría la puerta y entraban en la habitación, pero cuando Celestia entraba, se detenía en seco para ver todo en shock —Vaya, cuando dijiste que es peor que el anterior, no bromeabas— comentaba intentando mantener la compostura ya que se había puesto pálida, aunque con su pelaje blanco, no se notaba. Caminaba lentamente por la habitación observando alrededor.

En la habitación, era un desastre. Había arañazos en una pared, sangre por el suelo y en el techo. La ventana que se veía para el exterior, estaba embarrado de sangre y había una extremidad de un poni bajo la ventana, como si lo estuviera trancándolo. La cama estaba ensangrentada con una yegua acostada en dicha cama, pero no tenía la mitad de su cuerpo o sea su retaguardia desapareció y además sus ojos estaban en blanco con una expresión de miedo. Arriba de la cama, en la pared estaba escrito en sangre que decía:

 _NO ENCUENTRO A MI JUGUETE_

Aunque no era el único, también había otros escritos en sangre por toda la habitación como:

 _2 + 2 = pez_

 _Flancos a la crema_

 _¡Hola mama! ¡Estoy en un fic!_

 _Mi libro de cocinar los flancos de muchas formas posibles, es un éxito en todas las tiendas de Equestria, Equestria 1, Equestria 2, cómpralo, sé que te comerá_

Celestia le perturbaba esos escritos, pero al ver a uno, se le erizó el pelaje.

 _¿Cuándo dejaras de ser metiche Celestia, o mejor dicho, princesa nalgona?_

Al leer eso, le vino un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero otro escrito en sangre decía:

 _Mira debajo de la cama. Sé que te encantará_

La princesa confundida por lo que decía hasta tenía una flecha dibujado en sangre, apuntando a la cama.

—Princesa, vi lo que hay abajo y pues no es nada bonito— decía Speed dándole un poco de nauseas. Celestia se ponía un poco nerviosa, pero de igual forma, caminaba a la cama y se agachaba para ver en shock con los ojos achicados.

Bajo la cama, estaba repleto de todo lo que tenía un poni por dentro, como tripas, intestino, el corazón hasta el cerebro. La alicornio se levantaba rápidamente para poner una pezuña en su hocico para aguantar las ganas de vomitar y trataba de no quitarse la mascarilla.

—… Si capitán… es más horrible que los anteriores asesinatos de… la misma cosa que… atacó a esta pobre yegua…— mencionaba la yegua con dificultad para no vomitar.

—No es solo ella princesa, también había un semental aquí— decía el capitán con tristeza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?— preguntaba la alicornio mirando la habitación, pero no lo encontraba.

—Está en el baño— decía simplemente el pegaso señalando una puerta que estaba en el cuarto. Era de color marrón, pero estaba manchada de sangre por un lado. Celestia se acercaba lentamente y abría la puerta un poco para asomar la cabeza y veía el interior del baño, pero al hacerlo, sacaba su cabeza de forma inmediata y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. La cara de la princesa estaba verde, aguantaba las ganas de vomitar.

—Mejor…— la alicornio miraba al capitán —… Hablemos afuera…— el pegaso entendiendo eso, asentía con la cabeza. Los dos salían de la habitación y se cerraba la puerta.

Los dos estaban un poco alejados de la puerta y se quitaban las mascarillas. Celestia respiraba profundamente.

—No puedo creer lo que vi, es horrible— decía la princesa intentando mantener la calma.

—Si princesa. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero cada vez que vamos a una escena, se pone cada vez peor— comentaba Speed con seriedad.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Quién o qué cosa es lo que provoca estos asesinatos?— preguntaba la alicornio pensativa —En serio, debemos detener lo que sea que provoca esto, antes de que más ponis inocentes mueran por su culpa— agregaba con una expresión seria.

—Lo se princesa, pero lo único que encontramos, es siempre el mismo escrito de "no encuentro a mi juguete". La verdad no tenemos muchas pistas— mencionaba el capitán decepcionado.

—Ya veo. Mmmm. Tiene que haber algo, lo que sea— decía Celestia quedándose pensativa con una pezuña en su mentón. Speed pensaba también hasta que se le ocurría algo.

—Princesa ¿Crees que esto lo haya hecho esos tipos de caza recompensa?— preguntaba el semental con seriedad. La princesa al escuchar eso, se quedaba pensando un poco.

—Mmmmmm. No creo. No creo que haya alguien tan sádico o sanguinario que haya dejado a estos ponis así— la yegua seguía pensativa. No sabía que pensar. No tenía muchas pistas al cual seguir —De igual forma, iré a ver a ese gremio con discreción. A ver si encuentro algo o al culpable, no quiero que sepan sobre esto. Todos se volverían locos— decía un poco fastidiada.

— ¿Por qué?— el pegaso tenía una ceja alzada.

—Porque querrían su recompensa. Al menos que ya supieran de esto y ya hayan puesto su cartel de "se busca" o algo así, pero igual iré a echar un vistazo al gremio...— la princesa suspiraba fastidiada.

—Ok princesa. Yo por mientras, seguiré investigando a ver si encuentro algo en la escena— decía Speed con seriedad.

—Ok capitán. Si encuentra algo, me avisa— mencionaba Celestia también con seriedad. El pegaso ponía un casco en su frente.

— ¡Entendido, princesa Celestia!— exclamaba el capitán acatando su orden.

—Bueno, hasta luego capitán Speed— dicho eso, la alicornio se retiraba del lugar.

—Hasta luego, princesa Celestia— se despedía el semental dando una pequeña reverencia y veía que la aludida se perdía por una esquina. Daba un suspiro de cansancio —Bueno, es mejor empezar a trabajar y buscar una pista o lo que sea— agregaba fastidiado. Se daba media vuelta para entrar a la habitación con la mascarilla puesta y empezaba a investigar con la ayuda de un soldado que estaba en la puerta.

 **De regreso con los hermanos Galaxy**

Era la tarde en la escuela de vuelo. Los pequeños ya se iban a casa mientras que Comet y Stellar estaban en una nube esperando a su madre. El potrillo estaba aburrido y la potrilla estaba desanimada mirando al horizonte. Para ella siempre era lo mismo en casi todos los días en la escuela, siempre recordaba esas palabras que le decían esos dos pegasos.

—"En serio planeadora, no sé qué haces aquí. Aquí solo vienen para volar, no planear. Ja, ja"— hablaba el pegaso marrón que se llamaba Billy —"Y no eres muy grande para venir a la escuela. Ah no. Espera, aun no puedes volar y sigues sin tener cutie mark. Ja, ja, ja"— se oía en su mente como los dos se reían de ella y Stellar solo miraba abajo tapándose su costado con la cola. Siempre le decían planeadora por no subir o mejor dicho, volar por su cuenta. No importaba lo que hacía, pero siempre planeaba, en vez de volar como cualquiera de su edad. Siempre había estado sola en esa escuela, siempre veía a Comet sonriente con sus dos amigas. Si Billy y sus amigos los molestaban, Rainbow siempre salía a defender a esos dos tímidos como todos los días.

Con Stellar, era diferente, no tenía a nadie que la defendiera, ni amigos, aunque intentaba defenderse sola, pero siempre terminaba desanimada.

Le salía una pequeña lágrima en su ojo derecho, pero se lo secaba rápido para que su hermanito no la viera llorar.

A lo lejos, se observaba a su madre volando en su dirección para recogerlos y luego de unos segundos, ya estaban volando por el cielo de regreso a casa. Con Comet en el lomo de la yegua mayor y Stellar agarrándose de la cola de su madre con sus pezuñas mientras agitaba sus alas.

El potrillo le contaba a la pegaso adulta de cómo le fue hoy mientras la potrilla escuchaba en silencio.

—Mami ¿papi vendrá a cenar con nosotros?— preguntaba Comet de repente. Su madre se quedaba en silencio un momento, pensaba en que decir.

—Lo siento mi vida. Tú sabes que tu padre está muy ocupado. Así que no creo que venga a cenar con nosotros— decía la yegua algo deprimida.

—Oh… ya veo…— el pequeño se entristecía y miraba abajo por un costado para ver el suelo desde lo alto. Stellar también se deprimía un poco.

—…— la pegaso pensaba en algo para subirles los ánimos —Oigan pequeños ¿Quieren un helado?— preguntaba con una sonrisa maternal. El potrillo inmediatamente cambiaba su expresión a una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Siiiii!— exclamaba Comet alegre. La yegua se reía un poco por la actitud de su hijo.

—… Si mami. Quiero un helado— decía la potrilla con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues es un hecho. Vamos a Ponyville por unos ricos helados— decía la pegaso con una sonrisa y se desviaba del camino en dirección al pueblo. Mientras iban allá, Stellar se quedaba pensativa un momento, se miraba sus alas como las agitaba y veía que lo hacía bien. Así que respiraba hondo y soltaba la cola de su madre un momento para luego tratar de volar por su cuenta, pero no mantenía el vuelo ya que iba planeando, rápidamente agarraba la punta de la cola de la pegaso con sus dientes. Se salvó de que lo tenía largo y volaba lento por la potrilla —Hija ¿Sucede algo?— preguntaba girando un poco su cabeza para mirarla de reojo ya que sintió un pequeño tirón en su cola. Stellar subía un poco el vuelo sujetando la cola con sus pezuñas.

—No mami. No sucede nada— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ok pequeña. No te sueltes ¿ok?

—Ok— dicho eso, las dos seguían volando hasta que llegaban a Ponyville. La pegaso aterrizaba frente a una heladería igualmente que la potrilla mientras soltaba la cola de su madre. Comet se bajaba de su lomo y los tres entraban al lugar.

—Bien pequeños ¿De qué sabor los quieren?— preguntaba la yegua con una sonrisa y se ajustaba sus lentes.

— ¡Yo quiero de Ron con pasas, mi favorito!— exclamaba el potrillo saltando alegre.

—Je, je. Ok hijo— miraba a Stellar —Y tú lo de siempre ¿verdad?— decía su madre con una sonrisa pícara.

—S-si— la pequeña pegaso miraba a otro lado ruborizada.

—Je, je. Ok. Espero que te controles esta vez— comentaba la pegaso adulta con una sonrisa traviesa —Espérenme aquí mientras traigo sus helados— agregaba yéndose a pedir los helados.

—Mami, espera. No le compres el helado de chocolate o si no, se comerá todo el lugar— decía Comet un poco burlón. Stellar lo miraba molesta.

—Pero si serás exagerado— tenía una vena marcada en su frente.

—No exagero. Mi hermana gorda se comió su torta de cumpleaños sin compartirlo conmigo y con mami, y papi— decía el potrillo molesto también.

— ¡Yo no estoy gorda! Ni que fuera redonda y no me recuerdes ese día— mencionaba la potrilla mirando a otro lado avergonzada.

—Yo te lo recordaré hermana, para que veas que yo comparto y tú no— decía con una sonrisa triunfal.

—O sea me dices egoísta ¿no?— Stellar lo miraba con seriedad.

—Sí, si no me das chocolate— Comet hacía un puchero.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Por qué tú no me das las pasitas que siempre mami te compra? ¿Eh?— preguntaba la potrilla con una ceja alzada.

—Emmmmm. Esto… no tenía— el potrillo miraba a otro lado un poco nervioso.

—Serás mentiroso— decía molesta. Los dos iban a empezar a discutir, pero al frente suyo, aparecía dos helados.

—Pequeños, por favor. No empiecen a discutir aquí— decía su madre que estaba a su lado con una mirada inexpresiva. Los dos se quedaban callados con una sonrisa nerviosa y agarraban sus helados con un casco — ¿Por qué no vamos al parque y nos sentamos a comerlos allá? ¿Les parece?— los dos asentían con la cabeza rápidamente. Dicho eso, los tres salían del lugar y caminaban mientras los pequeños lamían sus helados un poco y miraban en direcciones opuestas para no verse, pero Stellar intentaba resistirse de no comerse de golpe su helado.

Después de un rato, llegaban a un parque y se sentaban bajo un árbol. Los dos disfrutaban de sus helados, aunque más lo disfrutaba era la potrilla roja ya que lo comía sin ver nada a su alrededor. La yegua adulta observaba el parque como había padres jugando con sus hijos haciendo que le diera algo de melancolía. Comet se terminaba su helado y se sentía triste al acabárselo, pero de igual forma, se quedaba viendo el lugar para pasar el tiempo y podía ver a unos potrillos jugar con una pelota. Quería jugar con ellos, pero mejor quiso estar al lado de su madre, pero en eso, miraba la pelota de ellos que caía al suelo para luego rodar y llegaba a un lado del potrillo. Miraba la pelota y escuchaba una voz femenina.

—Oye— Comet alzaba su vista para ver la dueña de la voz. Era una potrilla terrestre de pelaje verde claro, ojos color ámbar, una melena amarillo oscuro teniendo un mechón negro y su cola era amarillo oscuro teniendo en el interior negro. Era un poco baja que el potrillo y lo miraba de forma amistosa — ¿Podrías pasarme la pelota, por favor?— preguntaba la potrilla.

—…— el potrillo no decía nada. Solo empujaba la pelota para que rodara hacia ella.

—Gracias— decía la pequeña terrestre con una sonrisa, pero antes de irse con la pelota, lo miraba con curiosidad y le preguntaba —Oye ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Hay espacio para uno más.

Comet solo miraba el suelo tímido y hacía círculo con su casco delantero en la tierra.

—Emmmm. Es un ¿sí o no?— preguntaba confundida. El potrillo negaba con la cabeza —Oh ok. Bueno, adiós— decía la potrilla y se retiraba con la pelota. La pegaso lo miraba compresiva.

—Hijo, ve a jugar con ellos. Yo no me iré a ninguna parte— decía su madre con una sonrisa maternal.

—Emmm. No mami. No tengo ganas de jugar— mentía Comet mirando aun el suelo. Stellar al terminar su helado, miraba a su hermano.

—Por favor hermanito, ni que te fueran a comer— decía la potrilla con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

—Cállate. A ti nadie te preguntó— el potrillo se ruborizaba y miraba a Stellar molesto, pero la potrilla le sacaba la lengua. La pegaso suspiraba fastidiada.

— _Algún día… algún día se llevaran bien… espero_ — pensaba un poco frustrada. Estuvieron un rato más relajándose mientras Comet no dejaba de mirar a los potrillos jugar. Quiso decirle si a la potrilla de antes, quiso jugar con ellos, pero cuando era de hablar con ponis o potrillos desconocidos para él, se ponía muy tímido hasta nervioso —Bueno pequeños, vamos a casa, ya se hace tarde— decía la yegua mirando el cielo que atardecía. Además que se veía algunos ponis retirarse con sus hijos o amigos. La pegaso se levantaba para extender sus alas, Comet se levantaba también para subirse en su lomo y Stellar al levantarse, extendía sus alas para luego agarrar la cola de su madre con sus pezuñas.

Hecho eso, la yegua emprendía vuelo para ir directo a casa. Al llegar, la madre de los pequeños, se disponía a hacer la cena mientras los hermanos esperaban la cena sentados en el sillón de la sala, sin hacer nada. Era un silencio incomodo ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba y miraban en direcciones contraria.

Cuando ya estaba lista la cena, cenaban en la mesa sin hablar, aunque Comet estaba deprimido al ver un asiento vacío en la mesa. Después de cenar, su madre recogió los platos para lavarlos y al terminarlo, miraba la hora que estaba en un reloj en la pared de la cocina mientras se secaba sus pezuñas y veía que eran las diez de la noche. Así que se disponía a darles las buenas noches a sus hijos. Primero fue al cuarto de Stellar que ya estaba acostada de lado arropada con una sábana rojo oscuro. La yegua se acercaba a la cama para luego ver que la potrilla tenía una expresión de tristeza.

—Hija ¿estás bien?— preguntaba preocupada.

—… Sí mami, estoy bien— decía Stellar de forma cortante.

— ¿Segura? Siempre me dices eso y me preocupa verte así— mencionaba la pegaso con voz maternal mientras le acariciaba su cabeza de forma delicada —Por favor, dime que pasa— insistía.

—No te preocupes mami. Está todo bien— mentía la potrilla sin mirar a su madre.

—…— la yegua suspiraba deprimida y le daba un beso en su frente —Buenas noches, Stellar. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana…— lo decía cortante. Sin más, la adulta se retiraba del cuarto para ir esta vez al cuarto de Comet. Entraba y observaba que estaba acostado en la cama, pero sin arroparse y miraba al techo deprimido. La pegaso se acercaba a la cama para arroparlo con su sábana azul. El potrillo no decía nada, con solo mirarlo, sabía del porque estaba triste.

—Hijo, no te pongas así— decía la yegua mayor acariciándole la crin —Tu padre está ocupado. Sé que algún día vendrá temprano y cenaremos juntos como una familia— añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—… Ok mami. Eso es lo que espero siempre— decía Comet con tristeza para luego acomodarse en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Comet— la pegaso le daba un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, mami— decía su hijo cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir. La aludida se retiraba del cuarto para cerrar la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, pero en eso, escuchaba unos pasos de cascos en el pasillo. Giraba su cabeza a la derecha para ver que era Speed Galaxy que aún tenía la armadura puesta, pero no tenía el casco.

—Vaya, llegaste un poco temprano hoy— decía la pegaso con sarcasmo. El capitán se detenía a un lado de ella apenado.

—Lo siento Aurora. Hubiera llegado más temprano, pero tuve que investigar una escena otra vez— decía Speed deprimido.

—Y otra vez no encontraste nada y solo fuiste a perder el tiempo ¿verdad?— decía la llamada Aurora con seriedad.

—Yo no perdí el tiempo. Era mi trabajo investigar esas cosas que deja el culpable— mencionaba el pegaso asqueado.

—Amor ¿Por qué investigas esas escenas tan horribles? Porque no dejas que la princesa Celestia sea la que lo revise y tú no pierdes tanto tiempo en ese lugar— sugería su esposa con seriedad.

—La princesa está muy ocupada como gobernante, deberías saberlo.

—Sí, lo sé. Entonces pues deja que otro se encargue de las investigaciones y así puedes venir temprano a casa— le recomendaba Aurora con una sonrisa.

—No puedo. No creo que soporten eso y además ya me acostumbré— decía Speed con asco al recordar todas esas escenas. Desapareció la sonrisa de la yegua.

—Ya veo…— la pegaso se daba la media vuelta para ir a su cuarto que compartía con su esposo sin decir nada.

—Amor por favor. No te pongas así— decía el capitán siguiéndola por detrás.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¿Feliz?— preguntaba Aurora molesta sin dejar de caminar ni mirarlo y abría la puerta de su cuarto.

—No, pero debes saber que…— fue interrumpido por la pegaso que daba la media vuelta rápidamente para verlo.

—Que eres capitán y todo eso. Es lo único que le digo a mis hijos siempre ya que deberías saber que ellos siempre preguntan por ti, aunque te pregunta más es Comet y siempre le tengo que decirle lo mismo— comentaba un poco molesta.

—Oh… ¿siempre pregunta por mí?— preguntaba Speed con tristeza.

—Siempre— decía Aurora dirigiéndose a un lado de su cama para dejar la alforja que llevaba en el suelo dejando ver su cutie mark, pero no se veía por lo oscuro que estaba la habitación ya que solo lo iluminaba la luz de la luna que pasaba por una ventana. El pegaso se quedaba un poco pensativo mientras se quitaba la armadura para dejarlo en una esquina del cuarto y se podía ver que su cutie mark era una espada teniendo alrededor un destello verde como si fuera viento. Luego de dejarlo en la esquina, se dirigía a la cama y miraba a su amada sentada en la cama dándole la espalda.

—Amor. Emmmm. Yo te prometo que mañana vendré temprano— decía Speed inseguro.

—No me hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Speed Galaxy— mencionaba la yegua con seriedad sin mirarlo.

—No amor. Es en serio. Yo te lo prometo, yo haré lo posible para llegar a casa antes de la cena, te lo prometo— decía el pegaso con una sonrisa y tenía una mirada decidido, aunque por dentro estaba dudoso.

— ¿Seguro?— preguntaba la aludida girando un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo.

—Si amor, seguro— decía Speed subiéndose a la cama y la abrazaba por la espalda —Yo te lo prometo. No quiero que mis hijos estén tristes igual que mi linda y sexy esposa. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa pícara. La pegaso se sonrojaba, aunque no se notaba por su pelaje y miraba a otro lado.

—Ok querido, espero que me lo cumplas, porque si no, te mandaré a dormir hasta el año que viene— lo amenazaba con una sonrisa, pero teniendo una mirada amenazante.

—S-si amor. Entiendo— decía el capitán con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Je, je. Bueno querido, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde— comentaba la pegaso bostezando un poco.

—Oh vamos cariño ¿Por qué no vamos a "conversar" un poco? Ya que estando en esos lugares siempre pensaba en ti ya que te extrañaba mucho— decía con una sonrisa apenado.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿De cómo golpearte de las peores formas posibles?— preguntaba la yegua burlona mientras subía sus cascos traseros a la cama para voltearse y estar frente a su marido aun abrazada.

—… Si, también eso. Je, je— se reía un poco apenado. Los dos se miraban a los ojos fijamente y Speed le quitaba los lentes a Aurora para dejarlo en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama — ¿Ya te lo he dicho? Tienes unos lindos ojos.

—Sí. Me lo dijiste como ochocientas mil veces— decía la pegaso sonrojada. No se quitaban la vista de sus ojos y se acercaban lentamente, pero antes de que se besaran, la yegua detenía su hocico con su pezuña —En serio, deberíamos dormir— agregaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

—… Es para vengarte de que siempre llego tarde ¿verdad?— decía el capitán fastidiado y se cruzaba de cascos.

—Puede ser, puede ser. Je, je. Además que nuestros hijos están dormidos, no quiero despertarlos— la pegaso le besaba en los labios a Speed y se acostaba en la cama —Bueno ¿Qué esperas? ¿La foto? Acuéstate conmigo— añadió la susodicha un poco suplicante. El pegaso suspiraba y se acostaba al lado de Aurora. Se arropaban con la sábana y la yegua lo abrazaba para ser correspondido por el capitán —Buenas noches, querido.

—Buenas noches, amor— Speed le acariciaba un poco su melena y le daba un beso en la cabeza, antes de que Aurora cerrara los ojos.

—Puede ser que mañana podamos dar una "conversada los dos" si llegas temprano, claro. A ver si así te animas— decía su esposa con una sonrisa traviesa sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Es en serio, cariño? ¿Es en serio?— el capitán suspiraba un poco fastidiado.

—Tú sabes que lo quieres y así estamos prometiendo tú, y yo. Je, je— abría los ojos un momento para verlo de reojo de forma burlona. El pegaso estaba fastidiado para luego cambiarlo a una sonrisa.

—Ok amor. Espero que cumplas tu promesa. Je, je— decía Speed.

—Je, je. Y tú la tuya— Aurora bostezaba —Hasta mañana, querido— se quedaba dormida con su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

—Hasta mañana, cariño— el capitán se quedaba dormido también abrazando a su esposa.

 **Mientras tanto en una ciudad**

Encima de una casa, estaba una silueta negra ya que no se veía por la oscuridad de la noche y la luna estaba tapada por una nube.

— ¿Cuándo dejaran de seguirme los inútiles guardias y la princesa inútil? Es como tener moscas volando en mis nalgas molestándome siempre y además no apesto— decía la silueta fastidiada mientras caminaba por el tejado y no hacía ningún ruido —Solo busco una cosa y ellos siempre metiendo sus narices en mis obras de arte— se detenía en seco y se quedaba pensativa un momento. Duraba un buen rato para luego dar una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes que eran afilados —Ji, ji. Tengo una ideaaaaa. Ji, ji… Vaya, sueno estúpida diciendo eso. Ji, ji. Bueno, pero primero tengo que hacer esto y ver si lo encuentro aquí— caminaba a la orilla del techo para seguir caminando esta vez por la pared y se detenía en una ventana pegando su cuerpo en ella —Ji, ji. Y él creía que yo solo pienso en comer y comer. Ji, ji, ji. Yo también tengo mi cerebrito. Ji, ji— tenía una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos eran amarillos intenso.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **La verdad me he tardado mucho, porque no sabía cómo empezar el primer capítulo, siempre los comienzos me cuestan.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Una investigación diferente a las otras

**Capítulo 2: Una investigación diferente a las otras**

Era de mañana en el hermoso reino de Equestria. La familia Galaxy estaba en el comedor desayunando sándwiches hecho por Aurora. Speed tenía puesto su armadura sin el casco. Comet tan alegre degustando su sándwich igual que Stellar, aunque estaba un poco seria.

Al terminar de comer, el capitán se ponía su casco, listo para ir a trabajar.

—Nos vemos, pequeño. Espero que te portes bien en la escuela. Je, je— decía Speed revolviendo la crin del potro azul.

—Ok papi. Yo siempre me porto bien— mencionó Comet riéndose un poco.

—Nos vemos, pequeña. Cuídate y cuida a tu hermanito de que no se meta en problema— decía el capitán dándole un beso en la frente de la potrilla roja.

— ¡Oye! Yo no me meto en problemas, si me porto bien— decía el potrillo fastidiado.

—Portarse bien con tus amigas, no cuenta— mencionaba Stellar con burla. Comet se molestaba.

—Ay no, no van a empezar a discutir, háganme el favor ¿sí?— decía Aurora con seriedad. Los potrillos miraban a otro lado, molestos. Speed suspiraba melancólico.

—Bueno amor, nos vemos— decía besando en los labios a la pegaso. El potro le daba asco.

—Ok, mi vida— Aurora le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero en eso, se acercaba a su oreja para susurrarle —Recuerda llegar temprano a casa o no tendremos esa "conversación"— se alejaba de su esposo para guiñarle un ojo algo coqueta. El capitán se sonrojaba un poco.

—Emmm. Si cariño— decía Speed nervioso.

—Papi— el pegaso miraba a Comet que lo llamaba — ¿Cenarás con nosotros?— preguntaba algo tímido. Su padre le sonreía.

—Claro campeón. Te prometo que esta vez, llegaré a casa temprano— decía el capitán con una sonrisa sincero. El potrillo lo miraba emocionado.

— ¿En serio, papi?

—Si, en serio— decía Speed acariciando su crin —Bueno, iré a trabajar. Nos vemos en la cena— se despedía el capitán mientras abría la puerta para salir volando por los cielos y su familia lo observaban como el pegaso se alejaba.

—Bueno pequeños, alístense para ir a la escuela— decía Aurora con un tono maternal. Comet fue a su cuarto alegre y Stellar no tanto.

 **Con Speed Galaxy**

El capitán volaba de forma anormal para llegar rápido a Canterlot.

—Muy bien Speed. Solo tienes que llegar temprano a casa— se hablaba así mismo —Es fácil. No creo que tenga mucho que hacer. Uno que otro papeleo y entrenar reclutas, supongo, pero yo lo haría rápido y con el culpable de las masacres, no creo que ataque ya que cada cinco días ataca. Así que no creo que…

 **Un rato después**

—… Ataque— decía Speed fastidiado. Estaba siendo acompañado por dos guardias y estaban frente de una casa. Había otros guardias que solo estarán para bloquear la entrada para que nadie entre sin autorización —… ¿Es en serio? ¿Atacó en menos de un día?— se preguntaba molesto de que llegue a casa tarde otra vez.

—Sí, capitán Speed hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos— mencionaba uno de los guardias.

—Sí. Solo que recibimos un comunicado de que se escuchó unos gritos, un alboroto dentro de la casa y después se dejó de escuchar— decía el otro guardia confundido. Suspiraba fastidiado el capitán.

— _Ok, ok… Aun puedo llegar a casa antes de la cena. Solo debo investigar rápido, ver los cuerpos y todo eso en tiempo record_ — pensaba el pegaso decidido —Muy bien, muchachos. Entremos de una vez para investigar esto. Más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos. Así que andando— ordenaba con autoridad mientras abría la puerta para entrar siendo seguido por los dos guardias.

 **Mientras tanto en la escuela de vuelo**

Stellar estaba observando algo alejada a todos los potrillos que volaban. La potrilla se entristecía y daba la media vuelta para irse, pero en eso, veía una nube en lo alto haciendo que se detuviera en seco. Observaba la nube que estaba algo alejada de la potra. Miraba un momento alrededor para que no la vean para luego extender sus alas y empezaba a aletear, aunque más que lo intente, no se despegaba del suelo, pero daba un pequeño salto y solo se iba para abajo.

Dejaba de aletear y miraba al suelo suspirando deprimida, pero al voltearse, se quedaba sorprendida al ver que un poco alejado, estaba Comet con sus dos amigas. Su hermano la estaba mirando para luego mirar a otro lado molesto.

—…— Stellar estaba confundida, pero luego miraba a otro lado un poco molesta y ruborizada de que la había visto intentar hacer eso.

 **Devuelta con Speed Galaxy**

Los dos guardias y el capitán, estaban examinando la sala y la cocina.

—Aquí no hay nada— decía Speed mirando la sala por los alrededores —Muchachos, vamos arriba. Puede ser que sucediera solo en los cuartos… como siempre— mencionaba el capitán para empezar a caminar hacia la escalera. Los dos guardias asentían con la cabeza para luego seguirlo.

Subían las escaleras. Al llegar arriba los tres, los guardias se ponían nerviosos por lo silencioso y tranquilo que estaba el pasillo, era un pasillo algo largo. Speed estaba con seriedad e inmutable y caminaba a la primera puerta que veía. Lo abría un poco para asomar su cabeza, estaba un poco oscuro, pero se notaba algo de la luz del sol atravesando las persianas que tenía la ventana. Se observaba que era un cuarto normal y no se miraba mucho. Así que abría la puerta por completo para quedarse sorprendido lo que veían y los dos guardias estaban temblando al ver lo mismo que el pegaso.

En el techo, estaba una yegua colgando por una cuerda en su cuello como si se hubiera suicidado y estaba meciéndose.

—Oh vaya, pobre yegua. Por lo visto, el mismo que ataca siempre, la colgó— Speed entraba a la habitación para revisar el cuarto que no había nada de sangre. Los guardias se quedaban en la puerta sin quitar la vista de la poni colgada.

—Bueno c-capitán, aquí no esta tan h-horrible como los anteriores— decía uno de los guardias nervioso.

—Sí, pero aun así, no hay que estar seguro— comentó el capitán con seriedad abriendo un poco las persianas para que se ilumine más el cuarto.

—Ok capitán… No creo que pase algo la verdad. Si solo son escenas y no te asustan, solo te asq…— el otro guardia fue interrumpido por la yegua que cayó al suelo boca abajo haciendo que sonara fuerte el golpe e hizo asustar a los dos guardias que estaban abrazados. Al ver eso Speed, solo rodaba sus ojos y se acercaba a la poni que estaba en el suelo.

El capitán iba a examinarla, pero en eso, veía algo en sus flancos.

—Aquí hay algo— decía Speed. Uno de los guardias iba a decir algo, pero fue callado por el capitán —Si dices algo estúpido, te lanzo por la ventana— agregaba con frialdad. El guardia se ponía nervioso. El pegaso miraba que en los flancos de la yegua, tenía un escrito en sangre como si alguien lo hubiera escrito en su carne, que decía en letras algo pequeñas:

 _Juguete defectuoso y no, no es tu pista, capitancito._

Speed se sorprendía un poco por lo que decía.

— _Bueno, era de esperarse de que la intento encontrar. Mmmmmmm—_ se quedaba pensando el capitán y miraba a los guardias — ¿Qué esperan? ¿La foto? Examinen el cuarto también— los guardias nerviosos asentían con la cabeza para empezar a examinar el cuarto. Speed examinaba a la yegua para ver si tuviera algo más que palabras en los flancos, pero no tenía nada más.

—C-Capitán, aquí no hay nada— decía uno de los guardias mirando por debajo de la cama.

—Ni en el armario, ni siquiera hay sangre— mencionaba el otro guardia cerrando el armario. El capitán se quedaba un poco pensativo.

—Bueno, salgamos y busquemos en las otras puertas— decía el pegaso saliendo de la habitación. Los dos guardias se apresuraban para seguirlo.

Speed caminaba por el pasillo para estar parado frente a una puerta, lo abría lentamente y veía que era el baño. No había nada fuera de lo normal, solo había un escrito en sangre en la pared del final del baño.

 _Error. Aquí no hay nada, ni pista, ni nada. Solo un baño común y corriente._

 _Si buscas una pista, pues inténtalo más tarde._

—Mmmmmm. Bueno, por lo menos, no hay asquerosidades como la anterior escena— decía con seriedad y salía del baño, sin darse cuenta que había un cuerpo de otra yegua con la cabeza casi decapitada ya que estaba colgando por un lado. Tenía la lengua afuera y los ojos abiertos, pero en blancos, con la cara de terror y estaba siendo sujetada por una toalla clavada en la pared de arriba de la puerta de dicho baño por unos clavos que le tapaba sus pezuñas y el vientre dejando sus cascos traseros afuera y la pared estaba con una gran mancha de sangre.

El capitán seguía a la otra puerta para abrirlo de una vez y observaba el lugar a oscuras, pero con una vela en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. No se veía mucho. Así que entraba mientras los guardias se quedaban en la puerta muy nerviosos.

Speed se acercaba a la vela para agarrarlo con un casco para examinarlo confundido y luego iluminaba la cama. Se quedaba sorprendido para ver las sábanas de la cama llenas de sangre hasta llegaba al suelo. Seguía el rastro con la mirada con la vela hasta mirar que salía de la habitación. Los guardias miraban abajo y se sobresaltaban al ver que pisaban un rastro de sangre para después quitarse de golpe a un lado.

— _… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso?—_ pensaba el pegaso con fastidio. Dejaba la vela en donde estaba para apagarlo con un soplido y salía del cuarto.

—C-Capitán ¿s-seguirás la sangre?— preguntaba uno de los guardias nervioso.

—No, que va. Seguiré la salsa de tomate que dejó los idiotas del restaurante de al lado— decía con sarcasmo para seguir la sangre que estaba en el suelo. Los dos guardias lo seguían un poco alejados. Seguían el rastro hasta llegar a unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba.

—Oh vamos ¿un ático? ¿Es en serio? Porque no mejor un sótano— decía el otro guardia fastidiado.

—Si quieres el sótano, está abajo cruzando el otro pasillo— mencionaba Speed con burla.

—Emmmmm. No, prefiero mejor el ático. Je, je— se reía nervioso. Los tres miraban la entrada del ático que estaba oscuro, aunque se veía algo que iluminaba un poco la entrada.

—Mmmmmm. Esto me recuerda un poco a una potrilla con la melena larga— decía el primer guardia pensativo.

— ¿Te refieres a la potrilla que sale de un pozo?— preguntaba el otro guardia.

—No, no me refiero a ella. Me refiero a una potrilla que sale de una pared.

— ¿De una pared? Yo no recuerdo a una potrilla que sale de una pared— decía confundido.

—Es verdad lo que digo y fue basado en hechos reales.

— ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?

—Mi tío. Lo vivió y todo.

—Tu tío está loco.

—No está loco hasta tiene una prueba.

—El mechón negro de su esposa, no cuenta.

Los dos guardias empezaban a discutir y Speed los escuchaba con una vena en su frente.

— ¡Se podrían callar de una vez!— les quitaba los cascos a los guardias para darle un zape con sus propios cascos.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay, oye capitán, solo tenía que decirlo, no golpearnos la cabeza— decía uno de los guardias sobándose la cabeza igual que el otro. El pegaso les devolvía los cascos y pasaba su casco derecho delantero en su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— _La verdad, prefiero quedarme en casa escuchando a mis hijos discutir—_ pensaba Speed y suspiraba fastidiado —Bueno, dejemos de tonterías y andando, no tengo digo no tenemos tiempo que perder— decía el capitán con seriedad, aunque se notaba un poco nervioso mientras subía unos escalones.

—Emmmmm. Qué tal si esperamos aquí por… seguridad— sugería uno de los guardias con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, sí, no es que e-estemos asustados, solo que para vigilar de que nada se mueva… ni la yegua— secundaba el otro nervioso. El pegaso rodaba sus ojos para luego negar con la cabeza.

— _Se salvaron de que la princesa Celestia está ocupada, porque si no, le hablaré seriamente de haberlos reclutado en la guardia—_ pensaba Speed fastidiado mientras subía al ático y al entrar, lo primero que veía era una vela en el suelo. Lo agarraba con un casco para ver adelante y sobretodo el suelo para ver el rastro de sangre. Caminaba por el lugar lentamente y veía unas cajas con polvo y telarañas por ahí. Era un sitio que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera, pero aun así, seguía caminando con seriedad hasta llegar al final del ático donde el rastro de sangre, se convertía en un charco grande, levantaba la vista e iluminaba poco a poco a un cuerpo de otra yegua más, estaba recostada a la pared con los ojos en blancos y se veía que tenía marcada su rostro de terror. Desde su pecho a su vientre, estaba abierto dejando ver su interior y el corazón estaba con una mordida a la mitad —Otra yegua. Mmmmm. Deben ser hermanas o son del otro barrio, o solo es la vecina de al lado— mencionaba con seriedad, pero por dentro, estaba deprimido por lo que les pasó a estas yeguas.

Speed empezaba a examinar por el lugar, a ver si encontraba algo que le indicara quien pudo haber sido el causante de las masacres, aunque era difícil ya que estaba muy oscuro y con la vela, no ayudaba mucho hasta tenía que mover a la yegua con un poco de desagrado. La empujaba para que cayera al suelo de cara para ver en cada sitio posible, pero en eso, recordaba a la otra yegua para luego decir.

—Por favor, no me digas que…— decía entre dientes mientras giraba su cabeza para iluminar con la vela, a los flancos de la poni que efectivamente, estaba un escrito en sangre.

 _Felicidades. Encontraste otro cuerpo. Siiiiii._

—En serio, que sádico y con problemas mentales tiene al hacer esto. A veces, siempre encuentro escritos en los flancos de las yeguas— decía fastidiado, pero en eso, veía algo entre las nalgas de la yegua — ¿Es en serio?— se fastidiaba y se ruborizaba. Lentamente acercaba su casco a "eso" y lo agarraba para ver que era una tarjeta blanca con un escrito rojo que decía.

 _Capitancito, eres bueno encontrando cosas_

 _No he visto a un poni tan valiente como tu ;3_

 _La verdad, no puedo creer que alguien le guste seguirme_

 _Es muy halagador que me siga alguien tan apuesto_

 _Como tú. Ji, ji._

—Por lo visto, esto me confirma que es una "ella". Vaya, encontré una pista… creo— Speed seguía leyendo.

 _Aunque no me gusta que estén merodeando_

 _Mis obras maestras_

 _Así que ¿sabes una cosa?_

 _Eso va a cambiar_

…

 _Va a cambiar…_

El pegaso se quedaba en silencio mirando la tarjeta para luego guardar la tarjeta en su armadura.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer aquí. Tengo que escribir mi reporte a la princesa para después ir a casa… Mmmmmm. Qué extraño. Estas escenas no es tan horrible o más como las anteriores. Mmmmmmm ¿Será que no tuvo más imaginación?— se preguntaba extrañado. Sin decir nada más, se iba de ahí dejando al cuerpo de la yegua. Bajaba del ático para encontrarse con los guardias que estaban parados temblando mirando a un lugar en específico — ¿Qué sucede, muchachos?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—P-pues, mire usted, c-capitán— decía uno de los guardias señalando con su casco a un lugar. Speed extrañado, miraba a donde señalaba y veía a la yegua que estaba antes en el cuarto. Ahora estaba en el pasillo de lado contra la pared.

— ¿Qué hace ella allí?— preguntaba Speed confundido.

—Pues capitán, estábamos vigilando, cuando de repente, la yegua muerta atravesó la puerta chocándose con dureza en la pared como si alguien la hubiera aventado— respondía el guardia nervioso.

—…— el pegaso miraba que la puerta de la habitación, estaba rota haciendo que lo que decía el guardia era verdad. Se acercaba a la yegua que estaba en el suelo para examinarla y se quedaba sorprendido al ver que tenía un escrito en su vientre con sangre que decía.

 _Va a cambiar, capitancito igual que esa princesa nalgona. Ji, ji…_

—… _Ok. Esto me preocupa—_ pensaba el capitán preocupado —Bueno chicos, vámonos. Cerremos la casa para que nadie entre de curioso y reportémosle a la princesa sobre esto— decía con seriedad para luego caminar por el pasillo. Los dos guardias fueron con el pegaso sin pensarlo dos veces pasando por un lado de la yegua.

Habían salido del lugar y Speed se quedaba impactado. Observaba que ya estaba anocheciendo.

—O _h no, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo he durado ahí adentro?—_ pensaba nervioso. Así que rápidamente ordenaba a los guardias que estaban ahí vigilando la zona que no dejaran pasar a ningún curioso por ahí para luego mirar a los dos guardias que lo habían seguido —Oigan, tengo que hacer algo importante. Así que ustedes repórtenle a la princesa sobre esto ¿entendido?

—Señor, sí señor— los dos hacían el saludo militar y se fueron del lugar. El pegaso suspiraba para empezar a volar y se dirigía a su casa rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta que era observado por una silueta negra que estaba en el techo de un edificio. Era la misma silueta.

—Ji, ji. Creo que puede ser que encuentre lo que estoy buscando. Ji, ji— decía para luego desaparecer del techo.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen review para saber que les pareció el capítulo, dejen su fav, follow y todo eso.**

 **No puse muchas escenas de los hermanos, porque no se me ocurría más nada, solo pensé en la investigación y todo eso.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Una extraña amiga

**Capítulo 3: Una extraña amiga**

Era de noche en Equestria. En la casa de los hermanos Galaxy, estaban los potrillos y su madre cenando. Comet se sentía triste nuevamente al ver un puesto vacío en la mesa, comía sin mucha ganas. Stellar seguía comiendo con un poco de seriedad y Aurora estaba cenando molesta.

— _Él me había prometido que vendría temprano. Cuando lo vea, le voy a…_ — pensaba la pegaso con una vena salida en su frente, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta de la casa que se abría de golpe. Los tres pegasos miraban a la puerta.

— ¡Ya llegué!— exclamaba Speed respirando agitado.

— ¡Papá!— gritaba el potrillo emocionado.

—…— la potra no decía nada. Solo se quedaba sorprendida al ver a su padre llegar casi temprano.

—Amor, si viniste— decía Aurora con una sonrisa alegre mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Pues claro que sí, mi vida. Te dije que vendría temprano y aquí estoy— comentó el capitán quitándose el casco para dejarlo en la entrada y se secaba el sudor.

—Sí. Lo hiciste— se acercaba la yegua lentamente al pegaso. Speed también se acercaba lentamente a Aurora —Lo has hecho, amor. Llegaste— decía con una sonrisa, pero que poco a poco, su sonrisa desapareció haciendo que el capitán se detenga en seco al ver la mirada de su esposa que lo ponía nervioso ya que estaba inexpresiva—Llegaste, llegaste— agregaba entre dientes.

—Emmmmm. Querida ¿estás bien?— el pegaso sonreía nervioso. Retrocedía un poco mientras la yegua se acercaba lentamente.

—Sí. Estoy bien. Solo que…— su mirada ahora era de furia — ¡Llegaste cuando terminamos de cenar!— gritaba furiosa. Speed aterrado, salió de la casa volando a toda velocidad siendo seguido por la furia de su esposa que volaba a la misma velocidad que el pegaso — ¡Regresa aquí para mandarte a dormir hasta el año que viene! ¡Hasta noqueado, estarás en la cena!

— ¡Amor, tranquilízate! ¡Lo siento si he llegado tarde… otra vez!— se intentaba disculpar el capitán mientras seguía volando como podía para que no le alcanzara Aurora.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo vas a sentir, vas a sentir el dolor que te voy a dar!— gritaba furiosa. Los dos volaban por el cielo a velocidades anormales mientras eran vistos por sus dos hijos que estaban en la puerta viéndolos con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

—Je. Y dicen que nosotros somos los que "discutimos" siempre— decía Stellar un poco burlona.

—Yo no discuto. Tú eres la que siempre discute, boba— mencionaba Comet mirándola de forma acusador.

—A mí no me vengas con eso. Tú siempre empiezas con tus berrinches de potrillo consentido— decía la potra enojada.

— ¡No son berrinches, boba!— el potrillo la miraba enfadado. La potrilla acercaba su cara a la de su hermanito.

— ¡Claro que lo son, bobo!— los dos tenían una chispa entre sus ojos mirándose enojados.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!— los hermanos discutían de nuevo. En el cielo nocturno, estaban Aurora y Speed que dejaban de volar al ver a sus hijos discutir en la puerta.

—Emmmmm ¿Qué tal una tregua... amor? Je, je— se reía nervioso el capitán. La pegaso lo miraba con seriedad y suspiraba fastidiada.

—De acuerdo... pero esta "discusión" no ha terminado— decía la yegua mirándolo con frialdad.

—O-ok querida— el semental sonreía nervioso.

—Ah, pero antes...— sin previo aviso, Aurora le daba un zape a Speed.

—Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntaba el pegaso sobándose la cabeza. Le había salido un pequeño chichón.

— ¿A mí me lo preguntas?— lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—... Ok, ok. Solo vamos por nuestros hijos, porque en cualquier momento se agarraran a golpes— el capitán seguía sobándose la cabeza mientras veía a sus hijos que aun discutían y parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaran entre sí.

—Sip. Vamos entonces— decía la yegua yendo a su casa seguido de Speed.

Después de detener la discusión de sus hijos, se metían de nuevo en la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Al estar dentro, el capitán tenía que cenar solo debido a que los demás ya habían terminado de cenar, aunque Comet estaba sentado a un lado de su padre esperando que terminara de cenar ya que quería jugar con el pegaso ya que su trabajo, no lo dejaba jugar con sus hijos, ni en las noches. Después de terminar de cenar, su esposa recogía los platos sucios mientras el capitán iba a la sala con el potrillo que daba saltitos de alegría, porque jugaría con su padre.

Mientras Aurora estaba lavando los platos y su hija la ayudaba secando los platos.

—Entonceeees ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?— preguntaba la pegaso con una sonrisa a Stellar. Intentaba hacer una conversación mientras le pasaba un plato mojado para que la potrilla lo secara con un trapo.

—… Bien. Lo normal— decía la potra con indiferencia.

—Oh, ok… ¿Hiciste amigos?— preguntaba Aurora aun sonriendo, pero tenía una mirada de preocupada.

—… Sí. Si hice una amiga.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama, hija?— preguntaba la pegaso con alegría.

—Una nube. Ella siempre me hace compañía— respondía Stellar con sarcasmo. La sonrisa de su madre desapareció para luego suspirar ya que conocía la actitud de su hija.

—Stellar, hija, debes intentar hacer amigos. No me gusta verte triste— decía la pegaso terminando de lavar los platos y se secaba las pezuñas con el trapo de la cocina.

—… ¿Por qué? Nadie quiere ser amiga de alguien que ni puede volar— comentó la potra con seriedad mientras secó el ultimo plato para ponerlo con los platos limpios.

—Oh hija, no digas eso— decía su madre agachándose y ponía una pezuña en un hombro de su hija —Yo sé que alguien querrá ser tu amigo o amiga, solo tienes que intentar ser más abierta.

—No tiene caso, mami. Si todo seguirá igual— contestaba la potrilla mirando a otro lado para que no la vea a los ojos ya que se le escapó una lágrima. Aurora se deprimía al escuchar lo que dijo, pero en eso, observaba desde la cocina a la sala como Speed y Comet jugaban con unos bloques legos. En eso, se le ocurría algo.

—Hija ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la sala y nos divertimos con tu padre y hermanito?— preguntaba la pegaso con una sonrisa maternal.

—…— Stellar se asomaba para ver la sala y veía al potrillo muy alegre —… … No… Mejor voy a mi cuarto… y así evito arruinar la diversión con otra discusión— decía la potra con la mirada baja mientras se retiraba de la cocina. Su madre la veía irse.

—… Ay, hija— Aurora se preocupaba mucho por su hija.

En una ventana de la casa, se observaba como la yegua se unía para jugar con su hijo también. La pegaso sonreía para no preocupar a nadie y también para no poner triste a Comet, pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta, eran observados por la silueta de una cabeza que se asomaba por la ventana viendo ese divertido momento.

—Ji, ji. Vaya, entonces el capitancito tiene familia. Ji, ji— susurraba la silueta observando el momento, aunque veía fijamente al potrillo —Vaya, vaya, tienes un mini capitancito. Awwwww. Se ve muy tierno. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita. Miraba ahora a su esposa —Wow. Que pegaso tan sexy me he encontrado. Ji, ji, ji ¿esa sensual pegaso no tendrá una mini sensualita?— se preguntaba mirando por la ventana hasta que veía a Stellar a lo lejos, que estaba viendo desde el pasillo a sus padres y hermano para luego bajar la mirada con tristeza e irse a su cuarto —Awwwww. Es también tierna, aunque se ve muy triste, pero eso no quita lo tierna. Ji, ji, ji. La verdad, tienes una familia muuuuuy encantadora, capitancito. Ji, ji, ji. Muy bien, muy bien. Ji, ji. Creo queeeee encontré al que buscaba. Ji, ji— sus ojos amarillos brillaban con fuerza al ver al potrillo que tenía una gran sonrisa alegre —Es más fácil domesticar a un potrillo que a un adulto, supongo. Ji, ji, ji— se reía con malicia y desaparecía de la ventana.

La noche transcurría, Comet se había quedado dormido encima de los legos y sus padres lo miraban con ternura. Así que su padre lo cargaba en su lomo para llevarlo a su cuarto para darle luego el beso de las buenas noches en su frente igual que su madre. Salían de su cuarto cerrando la puerta de forma sigilosa para después caminar por el pasillo e ir a su cuarto a descansar, pero al pasar por la puerta que conducía al cuarto de Stellar, Aurora se detenía en seco haciendo que su esposo se detuviera también. La pegaso abría la puerta un poco para asomar su cabeza y veía que la potra estaba acostada en su cama de lado dándole la espalda. Así que sin más, cerraba la puerta sigilosamente para no despertarla, pero no se daba cuenta que la potrilla, tenía los ojos abiertos con una mirada de tristeza.

Aurora suspiraba deprimida.

—No te pongas triste, cariño. Verás que nuestros hijos se llevaran bien, algún día— decía Speed poniendo un ala en su lomo.

—Eso espero, amor. En serio, eso espero— mencionaba la pegaso reanudando su caminata a su cuarto junto con su esposo y entraban para luego cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. El capitán se quitaba la armadura dejándolo a una esquina y veía a su esposa que estaba sentada por un borde de la cama. Fue hacia ella, se subía en la cama y la abrazaba por detrás.

—Cariño, no me gusta verte triste. Así que porque no tenemos esa "charla" para alegrarte un poco. Je, je— decía Speed con una sonrisa lujurioso. Aurora giraba su cabeza para verlo.

— ¿Ahora? Amor, recuerdo que todavía no terminamos esa "discusión"— comentaba la yegua molesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero alegrarte y quiero compensarte por haberme tardado, otra vez— decía el pegaso apenado —Además que con la "charla", te alegrarás y dormirás como un tronco. Je, je— agregaba el capitán quitándole los lentes a su esposa y lo dejaba en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Emmmm. Esto… ok… Bueno, tengamos esa "charla"… si, si tú quieres— decía Aurora de forma tímida y sonrojada, sin apartar la mirada de su esposo.

—Je, je. Esto es como volver a ser unos adolescentes por lo tímida que eras— comentó el pegaso acercando su rostro y la yegua hacía lo mismo.

—B-Bueno, las costumbres no se van así como así— mencionaba con un tono bajo.

—Sí, lo sé y por eso, siempre te he amado. Ruda y tímida a la vez— decía Speed sintiendo sus respiraciones muy cerca.

—Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?— Aurora entrecerraba sus ojos.

—Si… lo sé— dicho eso, los dos se daban un beso apasionado mientras el capitán la acostaba en la cama de forma delicada y empezaban hacer su acto de amor.

 **Un rato después, como casi la media noche**

En la ventana del cuarto de Comet, se veía la misma silueta. Se quedaba observando al potrillo un momento, estaba profundamente dormido en la cama.

—Mmmmmm. Podría, pero antes, quiero ver algo. Ji, ji— susurraba la silueta para luego volar a otra ventana. Veía a través de la ventana a Stellar que dormía en su cama, pero se observaba que tenía una expresión triste.

Así que de forma muy sigilosa, entraba por la ventana. Cuando entró, de golpe desapareció para aparecer en la cama, encima de la potra que dormía plácidamente, sin darse cuenta que estaba encima suyo.

— _Awwwwww. Que tierna se ve dormidita. Ji, ji. Pero lástima que tenga una carita muy triste. Creo yo que sé cómo alegrarla. Ji, ji—_ pensaba la silueta negra y con un "casco", la silueta movía el hombro de Stellar que poco a poco se despertaba. Abría sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que veía, eran los ojos amarillos haciendo que se asustara y antes de que gritara, la silueta le tapó el hocico con su "casco" que se parecía más a una garra.

—Shhhh. No grites. Despertarás a tus padres y hermanito. Ji, ji— susurraba la silueta con una risa infantil. Al ver que la potra no gritaría, le quitaba su garra de su hocico. Stellar no decía nada, pero temblaba un poco de miedo —Pequeña, no tengas miedo, no "muerdo". Ji, ji.

—… ¿Q-Quién eres?— preguntaba la potrilla nerviosa.

—Ji, ji. Solo soy una amigaaaa. Ji, ji— decía la silueta de forma infantil.

—… ¿Una amiga? … Emmmm. Yo… no te conozco y además que… no tengo amigos… No tengo a nadie… — comentaba Stellar con la mirada baja deprimiéndose.

—Owwwwww. Pobrecita. No pongas esa carita— con su garra, lo ponía bajo su mentón para que elevara su mirada —Yo sé cómo se siente estar solitaria.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba la potrilla sorprendida y miraba los ojos de la silueta.

—Sí, en serio. Ji, ji— su garra pasaba a su cabeza para acariciarla, pero sin darse cuenta que brillaba un poco su garra que casi no se notaba —… Sé cómo se siente que nadie te quiera. Sin amigos, que nadie quiera ser tu amigo por no saber volar, que tus padres presten más atención a tu hermanito que a ti. Es realmente muy triste, muy típico hasta cliché. Ji, ji.

— ¿Eh?— se confundió Stellar con lo último que dijo.

—Digo, digo, es realmente muy triste— se corregía la silueta con una gran sonrisa.

—P-pero ¿c-como sabes eso? Si no te conozco— decía la potrilla sorprendida.

—Ay pequeña, con solo ver tu mirada, es fácil de saberlo. Ji, ji. Ver a una potrilla tan solitaria y que pronto serás una quinceañera. Ji, ji.

—Oh… Emmm. Ya veo— decía Stellar un poco ruborizada y con sus pezuñas, apartaba la garra de la silueta.

—Ji, ji. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Quisiera saberlo de tu propio hocico. Ji, ji— mencionaba con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

—… M-me llamo S-Stellar, Stellar Galaxy.

—Awwwww. Qué lindo nombre, Stellar. Ji, ji. Oye para hacerlo de forma oficial. Ji, ji ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?— preguntaba la silueta. Al escuchar eso la aludida, se quedaba sorprendida.

— ¿T-tú quieres ser m-mi amiga?— preguntaba la potrilla sin poder creérselo que por primera vez, tendría una amiga.

—Pues claro, pequeña. Ji, ji. Tú y yo tenemos muuuchas cosas en común. Ji, ji. Entonces ¿Qué dices?— la silueta esperaba su respuesta.

—…— Stellar estaba insegura, se quedaba pensativa, pero la silueta le agarró el mentón para que la mirara a sus ojos. La potrilla notaba que brillaban un poco, le parecía lindos sus ojos ya que no podía apartarlos de ellos, era como si estuviera en trance. Los ojos azules de Stellar, cambiaban de color a amarillo.

—Dime ¿quieres ser mi amiga?— preguntaba de nuevo la silueta.

—… Sí… Quiero ser tu amiga— decía la potra con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Yay. Tengo a mi primera amiga viv… digo, tengo a mi primera amiga. Ji, ji, ji— la silueta la abrazaba contra su pecho. La potrilla se ruborizaba y le correspondía el abrazo. Duraban un ratito abrazadas hasta que rompían el abrazo —Bueno amiga, duérmete, porque es muy tarde para ti. Necesitas ser grande, fuerte y sensual. Ji, ji, ji— Stellar asentía con la cabeza y se acostaba. La silueta se bajaba de la cama para ir a la ventana —Nos vemos mañana, amiga. Ji, ji— decía mientras salía de forma veloz por la ventana, pero al hacerlo, los ojos de la potrilla volvían a la normalidad.

— ¿Eh?— Stellar pestañeaba confundida por lo que pasó, pero recordaba lo que dijo. Así que ponía su cabeza en la almohada y miraba el techo —… Tengo… mi primera amiga… — susurraba con una sonrisa algo emocionada y dicho eso, bostezaba cansada para luego cerrar sus ojos para dormirse, pero esta vez, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Mientras tanto, en una nube**

Estaba la misma silueta mirando la casa de la familia Galaxy.

—Mmmmmm. La verdad, esto no lo tenía planeado. Ji, ji— se reía apenada —Pero será divertido, antes de ir por mi juguete. Ji, ji— miraba la luna que estaba en lo alto y tenía una figura de una yegua en ella —… Tengo a mi primera amiga que no es una cabeza… Que novedad. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil para luego desaparecer del lugar como si fuera hecha de sombras.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen la gran tardanza, y también perdonen si es corto, pero esto fue lo que me salió XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. ¿Quién es ella?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es ella?**

En la mañana siguiente, los señores Galaxy y Comet estaban desayunando. Comían unos sándwiches y Speed solo tenía su armadura puesta. En eso, llegaba Stellar al comedor.

—Buenos días, papi. Buenos días, mami— saludaba la potrilla con una sonrisa.

—Buenos día, hija— le saludaba devuelta los dos con una sonrisa mientras seguían comiendo. Stellar iba a sentarse en la mesa al lado de Comet que seguía degustando su sándwich, pero algo les sorprendió a sus padres.

—Buenos días, hermanito— saludó la potrilla alegre y lo abrazaba sorprendiéndolo.

—Emmmm. Mami, Stellar me está asustando— decía el potro un poco ruborizado de que su hermana lo abrazara.

—Emmmm. Hija ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntaba Aurora sorprendida.

—Je, je. Pues claro que sí. Solo estoy saludando a mi tierno hermanito— Stellar seguía abrazándolo.

—… ¿Ves amor? Te dije que nuestros hijos se llevarían bien en algún momento— susurraba Speed a su esposa.

—Sí, pero fue demasiado pronto— murmuraba la pegaso sin creerlo.

—Creo que la princesa Celestia la iluminó para que se llevara bien con Comet— susurraba el capitán.

—Será. No tengo otra explicación— murmuraba Aurora.

—Hermana… por favor, suéltame— decía el potrillo avergonzado de que Stellar lo abrazara muy cariñosa.

—Je, je. Ok hermanito— la potrilla lo soltaba para luego sentarse al lado de su hermano y empezaba a comerse el sándwich con alegría. Los tres seguían extrañados por la repentina actitud de Stellar.

Después de desayunar, Speed se había puesto su casco y se despidió de su esposa, e hijos para luego irse de la casa a su trabajo como capitán mientras Comet y Stellar se preparaban para ir a la escuela. Cuando ya tenían todo listo, salían de la casa siendo llevados por su madre, como la otra vez. Su hijo en su lomo y la hija volando mientras se sujetaba de la cola de Aurora para no caer.

En un rato, ya habían llegado a la escuela de vuelo. La madre de los dos, se despedía dándole un beso en la frente, aunque Comet se fastidiaba que lo hiciera en público. Aurora se rió un poco por su actitud tierna para luego irse de la escuela dejando a los dos. El potro sin decir nada, fue a buscar a sus dos amigas mientras Stellar se quedaba en el mismo sitio mirando alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

— _… Todo lo que pasó en la noche… ¿solo fue un sueño o fue solo mi imaginación?... Pero… fue tan real… la sentía…—_ pensaba la potrilla, pero luego se sentaba para suspirar deprimida — _Entiéndelo Stellar, nunca tendrás amigos… ¿Quién querría ser mi amigo?… Lo que pasó, solo fue un juego de mi…—_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

—Hola— la potrilla escuchaba el saludo haciendo que elevara su vista para ver que había una potra pegaso de su edad frente suyo, su pelaje era amarillo, melena y cola rojizas, ojos amarillos y no tenía cutie mark. Ella la saludaba con una sonrisa.

—… H-Hola— le devolvía el saludo Stellar con nerviosismo.

— ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?— preguntaba la potrilla amarilla con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Emmm. Si, si quieres— decía la potra roja rascándose su casco delantero izquierdo con timidez.

—Oki. Gracias— sonreía y se sentaba a un lado de Stellar. La potrilla roja quería hablar, pero no le salía palabra alguna, aunque por suerte, la desconocida, rompió el hielo —Clara.

—… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?— preguntaba Stellar confundida.

—Clara, Clara Mind. Ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes. Ji, ji— se reía la potrilla con el nombre de Clara. Al escuchar eso la potra roja, no pudo evitar reírse un poco — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… S-Stellar Galaxy— se presentaba con timidez ya que era la primera vez que se presentaba a alguien más.

—Ooooohhh que bonito nombre, Stellar. Ji, ji, ji— decía Clara con una sonrisa.

—G-Gracias— se ruborizaba por el cumplido, aunque en eso, la potrilla roja se daba cuenta de algo —C-Clara ¿no tienes cutie mark?— preguntaba extrañada.

— ¿Qué? ¿esto?— la potra amarilla ponía una pezuña en su flanco izquierdo —Pffff. No lo necesito para ser "especial". Si todos nosotros o mejor dicho, tu…— con su pezuña, tocaba el flanco derecho de Stellar haciéndola sonrojar por ese acto de la potrilla —… Y yo— se tocaba su flanco ahora —Somos especiales. Ji, ji, ji.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntaba sorprendida.

—Si, en serio. No pienses eso de la cutie mark y todo eso, o sea vive la vida, supongo. Ji, ji, ji— la potra roja no podía evitar reírse por lo que dijo, pero luego dejó de reírse para mirarla y preguntarle algo.

—Por cierto, yo nunca te vi por aquí ¿eres nueva?— preguntaba Stellar curiosa.

—Pueeeees sipi. Soy nueva. Me ingresaron en esta escuela ayer para empezar hoy. No tiene sentido, pero no tiene sentido buscar el sentido. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía infantil.

—Oooookei— la potrilla roja no le entendía nada de lo que dijo.

—Ji, ji. Bueno, bueno, antes de que empiecen las clases ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco amiga?— preguntaba Clara con una gran sonrisa.

—… ¿A-Amiga?— Stellar se sorprendía por lo que dijo.

—Sí, claro. Te conocí y ahora eres mi primera, y única amiga de esta escuela. Ji, ji, ji. Pero dime ¿quieres que seamos amigas?

—Sí. Quiero que seamos amigas— respondía rápido con una sonrisa y tenía una mirada de ilusión.

—Yay— Clara se alegraba y abrazaba a la potra roja. La aludida se ruborizaba —Tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas del mundo— comentó muy alegre. Stellar sonreía un poco.

— _No sé si esto es un sueño, pero si es un sueño… que nadie me despierte—_ pensaba la potrilla roja alegre de tener esta vez, su primera amiga.

Las dos empezaban a conversar de cualquier cosa. Esa era la primera vez que Stellar hablaba con confianza.

 **Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Canterlot**

En un despacho, se encontraba Celestia sentada frente a un escritorio leyendo un pergamino. Estaba pensativa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante— decía la princesa mientras dejaba el pergamino en el escritorio. Por la puerta, entraba el capitán Speed y cerraba la puerta detrás de él para después ponerse frente al escritorio para darle una reverencia a Celestia.

—Buenos días, princesa Celestia.

—Buenos días, capitán Speed— devolvía el saludo la princesa con una sonrisa.

—Entonces princesa ¿encontró algo en ese gremio?— preguntaba curioso.

—Pues, no mucho la verdad, pero hay buenas noticias, conseguí la ayuda del maestro Gremory para que nos ayude con la investigación y así encontrar al asesino— decía con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, que novedad— contestó Speed algo sarcástico —Bueno, por lo menos tendremos más ayuda, supongo, aunque no estoy seguro si aceptar la ayuda de esos caza recompensas.

—Capitán, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y además que estamos atascados con la investigación ya que ni sabemos quién lo está haciendo— decía quejándose la alicornio.

—Ok princesa… Mmmm. Y por cierto ¿no tuvo ningún incidente allá?— preguntaba el pegaso con seriedad. La princesa al escuchar esa pregunta, se sonrojaba al recordar lo que pasó en el gremio.

—… … Emmmmm. No, ninguno. Solo conocí al hijo del maestro y su alumno. Ese alumno suyo es muy… encantador— decía Celestia con una sonrisa nerviosa y tenía un tic en un ojo.

—Oookei— el capitán tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca —Bueno princesa, me retiro. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Con su permiso— decía Speed dándole una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta e ir a la puerta, pero antes de que lo tocara, la princesa lo detuvo.

—Espera, capitán Speed— el aludido se volteaba para verla —Antes de que te vayas, he recibido el informe de los guardias que fueron contigo para ver otro asesinato, pero me dijeron que esa escena no era tan grotesca como las otras ¿eso es verdad?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Exacto, princesa. En esa escena cambió de ser grotescas y horribles, a escenas normales sin tener sangre por toda la habitación de forma exagerada.

—Ya veo. Mmmmm. Eso es raro. Es como si lo hubiera hecho otro poni— decía la alicornio pensativa con una pezuña en su mentón —Entonces capitán ¿encontraste una pista o no encontraste nada?— preguntaba curiosa.

—…— Speed se quedaba en silencio un momento. Recordaba que tenía la tarjeta que le dio ella, pero no estaba seguro si mostrársela o no ya que no era muy relevante, aunque de igual forma, sacó la tarjeta que lo tenía en su armadura para dársela —Esto fue lo que encontré, princesa— Celestia levitó la tarjeta hacia ella para leerlo con detenimiento.

—Mmmmmm. Vaya, por lo menos sabemos que quien hace esto es una "yegua" en teoría— la princesa seguía leyendo el escrito —Esto claramente es una amenaza a que dejemos de investigarla— bajaba la tarjeta, pero sin soltarla todavía —Aunque por lo visto, amenaza más a ti que a los guardias.

—Sí. Por lo visto, quiere que tenga miedo— decía el capitán con seriedad. La alicornio miraba un momento la tarjeta y luego a Speed.

—Capitán Speed, dime una cosa ¿quieres continuar con esta investigación?— preguntaba con seriedad, aunque por dentro se preocupaba.

— ¿Qué? Pues claro que continuaré hasta atraparla— respondía el capitán con determinación.

—Ya veo… — Celestia se quedaba mirándolo un momento, pero en eso, dejaba la tarjeta en el escritorio, se levantaba de su asiento para luego acercarse al capitán. Él la veía extrañado, pero de repente, fue recibido con un abrazo de parte de la princesa sorprendiéndolo mucho —Ok Speed, pero por favor, cuídate mucho ¿sí? Tengo miedo de que te pase algo con esa sádica asesina. Además tienes una familia y dos adorables hijos, y… y… y me asusta que te pase algo, y se queden sin padre… Yo perdí a mi hermanita al enviarla a la luna y yo no quiero perder a un buen amigo… por favor, prométeme que te cuidarás— Speed se quedaba estático por un momento y le correspondía el abrazo.

—… No te preocupes, Celestia. Tú sabes que sé cuidarme y una loca no se deshará de mi tan fácilmente— decía el pegaso mientras rompían el abrazo.

—Ok Speed, me alegra oírlo— respondió la alicornio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahora si me retiro. Nos vemos, Celestia— dicho eso, el capitán se retiraba saliendo por la puerta del despacho de Celestia. La princesa al verlo irse, suspiraba deprimida.

—Espero que te vaya bien, Speed— fue lo único que dijo para luego volver a sentarse en su escritorio y continuaba con su trabajo.

Ya había pasado la tarde. Aurora fue a recoger a sus hijos de la escuela y al llegar, Stellar le presentó a su amiga Clara que miraba a la madre de su amiga con una sonrisa infantil. La pegaso se alegraba de que su hija por fin tuviera una amiga en la escuela, aunque cuando Comet la miró, se ponía nervioso ya que no paraba de mirarlo.

El potrillo se subió en el lomo de su madre y la potra roja como siempre, agarraba la cola de Aurora. Las dos potrillas se despedían para luego la pegaso despegara de la nube para volver a su casa.

—Tienes una amiga muy encantadora, hija— decía su madre mientras volaba por el cielo. Stellar tenía una sonrisa alegre.

—Sí, mami y me agrada— comentaba la potrilla sin dejar de sonreír.

—A mí no. Me parece rarita— decía Comet sin importancia.

— ¡Comet!— lo regañaba Aurora.

—Mi amiga no es rarita— decía Stellar molesta.

—Eso es verdad. Por la forma que me miraba…— temblaba un poco.

—Awwww. Que tierno. No me digas que te enamoraste de su amiga, hijo— mencionaba Aurora con una sonrisa de ternura.

— ¡Mami!— exclamaba el potro ruborizado.

—Je, je, je. Solo bromeaba, hijo. Je, je— se reía la madre de forma bromista. La potrilla se le contagió la risa. El potrillo miraba a otro lado con los cascos cruzados molesto y tenía las mejillas infladas.

Después de ese día, Stellar pudo dormir mejor que nunca, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara. Transcurría la semana de lo más normal del mundo.

En la escuela, Las dos potras se habían hecho las mejores amigas. Cuando venían los bravucones esos para molestar a la potrilla roja, la potra amarilla la defendía, burlándose de lo patético, inútil, descerebrados, mediocres que eran los dos o tres de ellos haciendo que Billy se enfureciera, aunque intentaba ocultar sus ganas de llorar, porque no era para niños lo que dijo hasta Stellar se quedaba impactada con los ojos y boca bien abiertos.

Los días pasaban, se divertía mucho con su amiga, aunque cuando estaba en clase, la potrilla roja siempre estaba algo impaciente. Comet siempre estaba con sus dos amigas, Rainbow y Fluttershy, pero cuando el potrillo pasaba frente a Clara, a veces cerca, a veces lejos, la potra lo miraba fijamente haciendo que el potro se pusiera muy nervioso e intentaba ver a otro lado para no notar su presencia, pero era difícil, esa mirada pareciera que lo penetraba en su alma.

— _En serio… ella es muy rarita—_ pensaba Comet intentando ignorar a la potra amarilla.

También en esos días, Speed le pareció raro que no hubo más ataques o asesinatos. Eso lo aliviaba, pero a la vez, lo preocupaba.

Después de pasar unos días más, ya era un fin de semana. Stellar y Clara habían decidido hacer una pijamada, fue idea de su amiga y la potrilla roja estuvo de acuerdo, y la emocionaba de tener su primera pijamada en la vida. Solo le faltaba decírselo a su madre de que le diera permiso de hacer una pijamada en su casa.

Así que en la mañana, en el desayuno, la familia Galaxy estaba desayunando tranquilamente en silencio hasta que Stellar terminó de comer y rompió el silencio de forma tímida.

—Emmm. Mami.

— ¿Sí?

—Pues. Emmmm. Mi amiga y yo pensamos en hacer una pijamada y pues me preguntaba ¿si nos dejarías hacerla hoy aquí?— preguntaba muy tímida. Aurora la miraba con una sonrisa maternal.

—Claro, mi vida. Yo no le veo ningún problema— respondía su madre con la misma sonrisa.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias mami!— exclamaba la potrilla mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a abrazarla con emoción.

—Oh genial, vendrá la rarita— decía Comet con fastidio.

— ¡Comet!— lo regañaba la pegaso. La potra rompía el abrazo para mirar a su hermano.

—Mi amiga no es una rarita— defendía a su amiga.

—Si lo es.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

— _Vaya, habían hecho un tiempo record de días sin discusiones—_ pensaba Speed melancólico mientras terminaba de comer y miraba a su hija —Bueno Stellar, espero que te diviertas con tu amiga en la noche y lástima que no la pueda ver para saber quién es ya que creo que llegaré tarde del trabajo— decía un poco deprimido. Su hijo se deprimía y Aurora ya estaba acostumbrada. Stellar miraba a su padre.

—No te preocupes, papi. Clara vendrá aquí para irnos juntos a la escuela— decía con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, por fin puedo ver a tu amiga la que siempre hablas todos los días— comentó el capitán con una sonrisa.

—Sip. No creo que vaya a t…— fue interrumpida por unos golpeteos en la puerta — ¡Yo abriré!— fue a abrir la puerta con rapidez.

Después de unos segundos, regresaba la potrilla acompañada de Clara.

—Buenos díaaaas— saludaba la potrilla amarilla con su típica sonrisa.

—Buenos días— saludaban de igual forma a Clara excepto Comet que aún no terminaba de comer y la ignoraba.

—Hola, señora Galaxy. Hola a usted también señor Galaxy y hola Comet— solo le devolvían el saludo los mayores.

—Hola pequeña. Así que tú eres Clara ¿verdad?— decía Speed viéndola.

—Pues claro que sí, señor Galaxy. Ji, ji, ji— se reía un poco la potrilla amarilla.

—Ya veo. Es un placer conocerte, pequeña— el capitán se levantaba para acercarse a Clara y le revolvía su crin.

—Ji, ji, ji. Igualmente capi… digo, señor Galaxy— decía la potra con una gran sonrisa. El capitán la miraba fijamente, aunque al verla, lo dejaba confundido.

— _Qué extraño… Tengo la sensación de que la he visto en otra parte—_ pensaba Speed al verla, pero la potrilla no le prestaba atención ya que miraba fijamente al potro azul, aunque estaba de espalda y al potrillo le daba escalofríos por el lomo.

— ¿ _Por qué no me deja de mirar la rarita amiga de la glotona de mi hermana?—_ pensaba Comet incómodo.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Puede ser que después hablemos algún día. Je, je. Bueno, hasta luego, amor— el pegaso mayor se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un beso en los labios.

—Hasta luego, cariño— Aurora le correspondía el beso.

—Nos vemos pronto, campeón— el capitán le sacudía la crin al potrillo haciéndolo reír.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ok papi.

—Nos vemos, mi vida— decía Speed para darle un beso en la frente a su hija.

—Chao papi— se despedía con una sonrisa.

—Y espero volver a verte, Clara— decía con una sonrisa.

—Ji, ji, ji. Sipi. Yo espero volver a verte muy muy muuuuy pronto. Ji, ji, ji— se reía infantil la potrilla amarilla. El pegaso al despedirse de su familia y de la amiga de su hija, se ponía el casco en su cabeza para luego salir de la casa directo al castillo.

—Bueno, mis amores, alístense para llevarlos a la escuela— decía Aurora mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos sucios.

—Ok mami— decían los dos al unísono. Comet fue a su cuarto galopando igual que Stellar siendo seguida por Clara.

Después de un rato, ya estaban de camino a la escuela de vuelo. La potra amarilla volaba al lado de la potrilla roja que sujetaba la cola de su madre. No hubo conversación alguna, aunque Clara no dejaba de mirar al potro que trataba de ignorarla, lo cual era difícil. Al llegar, Aurora se despedía de ellos y se fue.

El día transcurría con normalidad hasta que llegó la noche, donde las dos potrillas estaban bien emocionadas. Clara estaba en el cuarto de Stellar y las dos se divertían, aunque la potrilla amarilla daba la iniciativa ya que como era la primera pijamada de la potra roja, así que no sabía mucho que hacer en esas ocasiones. (Parece Twilight, pero por lo menos no usa libros :v).

Clara sugirió algunos juegos que conocía hasta hubo una pelea de almohadas, o sea lo típico en esas pijamadas. Después de un rato, ya era muy de noche y las dos estaban acostadas en la cama. La potra amarilla estaba al lado de Stellar mientras las dos miraban al techo.

—Amiga ¿te divertiste mucho? Ji, ji, ji— preguntaba Clara girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

—Si amiga. Es mi primera pijamada y me divertí mucho. La verdad, es la primera vez que me divierto tanto, antes de que…— la sonrisa de la potrilla roja desaparecía.

— ¿Tanto, antes de qué?— preguntaba curiosa.

—N-nada. De igual forma, me divertí mucho— decía con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ji, ji, ji. Me alegro amiga— las dos se quedaban en silencio, pero en eso, la potra amarilla le agarraba una pezuña a la potrilla haciendo que se ruborizara por esa acción —Oye amiga.

— ¿Sí?— la miraba de reojo.

—Dime ¿Por qué siempre estabas muy triste?

— ¿Qué?— Stellar se sorprendía por la pregunta.

—A mí no me engañas. Antes de conocernos, siempre te vi tan triste, sola ¿Por qué lo estabas?— preguntaba Clara con tristeza.

—… Porque no tenía amigos, supongo y…— fue interrumpida por su amiga.

—Y también fue por tu tierno hermanito ¿cierto?— la potrilla roja abría sus ojos de sorpresa de que supiera eso.

—S-si ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntaba sorprendida.

—Pueees lo adiviné. Ji, ji, ji. Mmmm. Oye ¿quieres que tus problemas se resuelvan? Ji, ji— preguntaba la potra amarilla.

—Pues… si…— se entristecía.

—Entonces, pide tu deseo y yo te lo cumpliré. Ji, ji, ji.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba Stellar incrédula.

—Sipi. Solo di lo que siempre has deseado y te lo cumpliré. Ji, ji— Clara la miraba a los ojos y ella también lo hacía, pero los ojos de la potrilla amarilla brillaban con un amarillo intenso haciendo que los ojos de la potra roja cambiaran a amarillos y quedaba como si estuviera en trance —Solo tienes que decírmelo en el oído y cumpliré tu deseo. Lo que siempre quisiste. Ji, ji, ji— Stellar le hacía caso y se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo. Clara sonreía —Ok amiga. Ji, ji, ji. Te cumpliré tu deseo. Ji, ji, ji— le acariciaba su cabeza —Ahora duérmete linda. Duérmete tranquilamente y mañana tus problemas estarán solucionados. Ji, ji, ji. Yo me encargaré de eso. Ji, ji, ji. Solo duérmete amiga y no te despiertes hasta mañana— decía con una voz algo hipnótica y la potrilla roja la obedecía ya que poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Clara al verla dormida, le acariciaba una mejilla con una pezuña para luego darle un beso en su mejilla —Duerme bien, amiguita. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se bajaba de la cama para salir del cuarto.

.

.

.

Speed estaba en su escritorio con unos reportes de los guardias, pero estaba pensativo por otra cosa.

—Mmmmmmmm. No sé porque, pero esa potrilla se me hace muy familiar. Creo que la he visto en otra parte. Mmmmm— el capitán no sabía de donde la había visto. Así que sacudía su cabeza para ignorar eso y guardaba los reportes que estaban en su escritorio para poder ir a casa.

.

.

.

Clara daba saltitos por el pasillo en dirección a un cuarto en concreto. Iba a abrirlo, pero escuchó un sonido en la cocina. La potrilla con una sonrisa infantil, fue en dirección a la cocina y cuando llegó, veía que se trataba de Aurora que estaba tomando un vaso de agua y cuando terminaba, dejaba el vaso en el mesón, pero al voltearse, veía a la potra parada en la entrada de la cocina.

—Oh, hola pequeña ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? ¿No deberías estar dormida con tu amiga?— preguntaba la pegaso extrañada.

—Sí, debería. Ji, ji, ji. Peeero no tengo sueñito aun, aunque Stellar no pudo aguantar el sueño. Así que estoy aquí, caminando un poco para ver si me duermo— respondía Clara con su típica sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿quieres acompañarme en la sala? Yo tampoco tengo sueño y pues, estoy esperando a mi marido a que llegue— decía Aurora con una sonrisa.

—Ji, ji. Pues claro, señora Galaxy. No hay problema— comentó la potra alegre.

.

.

.

El capitán ya estaba volando por los cielos de Equestria en dirección a su casa y aún estaba pensativo. No sabía porque, pero esa potrilla estaba en su mente intentando recordar en donde la vio.

— ¿Dónde la vi? Estoy seguro que la he visto. Mmmmm— seguía volando mientras pensaba.

.

.

.

Aurora y Clara estaban sentadas en el sofá. La pegaso le había preguntado sobre sus padres y cosas así. La potra con una sonrisa, le contaba un poco de su vida. Le había dicho que sus padres murieron asesinados haciendo que la yegua se deprimiera por la pobre potrilla, aunque dijo luego de que fue adoptada por un poni que sería su nuevo papi. Que era simpático, la cuidaba bien como si fuera su propia hija haciendo que Aurora se alegrara por ella.

.

.

.

—Mmmmmmm. Creo que la he visto… ¿En una escena del crimen? Ella estaba de mirona como todos, o sea pasa algo y todos se quedan mirando como esperando que pasara algo o…— en eso, logró recordar de donde la vio y le impactó, era que no se lo creía para nada.

.

.

.

Aurora bostezaba con mucho sueño, pero aun así, trataba de estar despierta.

—Oye, señora Galaxy, debería dormir. Una pegaso tan bella como usted, no debería estar despierta tan tarde— decía Clara con su típica sonrisa. La pegaso al escuchar que dijera eso, la hizo sonrojar mucho, aunque con su pelaje, no se notaba mucho.

—Je, je. Sí, lo sé, pero quiero esperar a mi esposo. Creo que no tardará en llegar— mencionaba bostezando otra vez.

—Por favor, señora. Debería dormir. Su esposo no querría que estuvieras despierta tan tarde y con ojeras en sus lindos ojitos. Ji, ji, ji.

—No… Podré aguantar. He estado altas horas de la noche. Esto no es nada la verdad— daba otro bostezo. La potra la veía fijamente.

—… Señora Galaxy, mírame un momento— la pegaso curiosa, la miraba, pero la miraba fijamente a sus ojos. Los ojos de Clara brillaban a amarillo intenso haciendo que los ojos de Aurora cambiaran a amarillo.

.

.

.

—No… No puede ser cierto— decía Speed deteniéndose un momento en el cielo al recordar la última escena del crimen que había estado. Recordaba a la poni que estaba ahorcada, tenía los mismos colores que la potra amarilla, pero era mayor la que estaba colgada y ella era una potrilla, y sin cutie mark, aunque eran… casi iguales, muy iguales.

.

.

.

—Shhhh. Duerme linda pegaso. Lo necesitas mucho. Ji, ji— decía Clara esta vez teniendo el tamaño de una yegua adulta y una cutie mark de una flor roja sangre. Acariciaba la melena de la pegaso que estaba dormida en el sofá boca abajo con el rostro al frente. La pegaso amarilla le quitaba los lentes y se lo ponía en una mesa que estaba al lado del sofá. Veía un momento a Aurora dormida, aunque miraba fijamente su retaguardia —No sé porque hay muchas nalgonas en el mundo. Ji, ji, ji— acariciaba un poco uno de sus flancos —Duerme bien. Ji, ji, ji— dicho eso, fue de nuevo en dirección al cuarto que iba anteriormente.

.

.

.

—Esto… no tiene sentido… pero si ella… se supone que está muerta… Entonces ¿¡quién carajo está en mi casa con mi familia!?— exclamaba asustado y volaba a toda velocidad a su casa, a como le daba las alas.

.

.

.

La supuesta Clara, daba saltitos tarareando una canción hasta que se detenía frente a la puerta del cuarto.

.

.

.

El capitán volaba como podía por el cielo. El viento le pegaba al rostro del pegaso.

.

.

.

La pegaso abría la puerta dejando ver que era el cuarto de Comet. El potrillo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Ella se acercaba a la cama hasta estar a un lado y lo veía fijamente con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ji, ji. Perdiste… capitancito. Ji, ji, ji— sus ojos brillaban muy intenso.

Había pasado unos minutos y Speed había llegado a su casa. Entraba de un portazo a la puerta e iba a ver si su familia estaba bien, aunque cuando casi pasando de forma rápido por la sala, veía a Aurora dormida profundamente en el sofá.

— ¡Cariño!— exclamaba y fue hacia ella. Le sacudía su hombro para despertarla, pero no reaccionaba —Amor, amor despierta ¿Por qué no despiertas?— estaba alterado al ver que su esposa no despertaba para nada. Estaba asustado, pero ponía su casco en su pecho y se alivió que aún seguía viva, solo estaba dormida. Así que en eso, fue ahora directo al cuarto de sus hijos, primero fue el de Stellar al ser más cercana a esa supuesta amiga suya, pero al entrar, no veía rastro de esa potra, aunque igual fue con su hija e intentaba despertarla también, pero no reaccionaba —Pero bueno ¿Por qué no despiertan mi yegua y mi hija?— preguntaba muy confundido y asustado, pero rápidamente, salió del cuarto para ir al de Comet, aunque al entrar, se impactaba por lo que observaba.

En el cuarto, estaba todo muy silencioso. El capitán veía la cama y no estaba su hijo. Se encontraba desarreglada, aunque había manchas rojas como sangre y la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta.

El pegaso se acercaba lentamente en la cama y al estar frente de la misma, lo miraba en shock. Rezaba que esa sangre no fuera de su pequeño, aunque al mirar la pared que estaba pegado la cama de Comet, había un escrito.

 _Ji, ji, ji, ji. Fuiste muy lento, capitancito para descubrir la verdad. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Era muy fácil para saber que esa era yo. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Y además te llamas Speed ¿no?_

 _Se supone que eres muy rápido, pero llegaste unos minutos tarde. Ji, ji, ji, ji._

 _Y déjame decirte que ¡felicidades!_

 _Ya no habrá más discusiones. Solo tienes una hija que soportar. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Bueno capitancito, ya tengo lo que buscaba. Así que adiosito, ya no me verás más o nunca verás quien soy yo. Ji, ji, ji._

Speed al leer eso, se arrodillaba, estaba aún en shock, apretaba sus dientes con rabia y golpeaba el colchón de la cama con sus cascos.

—Todo este tiempo… esa desgraciada estaba aquí… haciéndose pasar como amiga de mi hija… La tenía aquí mismo y no la vi… y ahora mi hijo… mi hijo…— daba un grito de furia y golpeaba el colchón con una rabia ya que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se lo llevaran. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, lo hubiera evitado… Hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Seguía desquitándose con el colchón hasta que al dar otro golpe en el colchón, hacía que saliera una tarjeta blanca que estaba bajo las sábanas. El capitán al verlo, veía que era una parecida al que encontró en ese cuerpo. Así que rápidamente, lo agarraba con sus cascos y efectivamente, tenía un escrito en rojo.

 _Ji, ji, ji, ji. Si encuentras esto por casualidad,_

 _Pues tienes la oportunidad de recuperar a tu pequeñín. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Pero si no lo haces,_

 _Los asesinatos pararan_

 _Ya que yo me iré con tu hijito. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Pero si lo quieres recuperar,_

 _Pues ok. Ji, ji._

 _Así que… ¿Qué te parece un juego? Ji, ji._

 _Si quieres volver a ver a tu hijito,_

 _Tienes que encontrarme. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Aquí te pongo una pistita para que sepas en donde más o menos estoy._

 _Esto es como un juego del ahorcado. Ji, ji, ji, ji._

 _Aquí te lo pongo._

 _H_ _ _ _ W S_ _ _ _ S_

 _Aquí está. Complétalo, es facilito. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Pero eso sí,_

 _No quiero que te pongas de chismosito contándole a la princesa nalgona_

 _Y a tus inútiles guardias, porque si no,_

 _Ya es todo mío. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji._

 _Bueno, que tengas suerte, capitancito ;3_

Speed veía el escrito un momento con seriedad para luego apretarlo un poco con rabia.

—Descuida hijo, no descansaré hasta encontrarte y traerte sano, y a salvo. Haré que esa desgraciada pague por meterse con mi familia— decía el pegaso determinado y con rabia. Esa era su única y última oportunidad de encontrarlo o si no, perdería a su hijo para siempre.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado.**

 **La verdad les confieso que me costó hacer este capítulo y aquí está.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. El ahorcado

**Capítulo 5: El ahorcado**

Era de mañana en la casa de los Galaxy. Aurora se había despertado de su sueño profundo, pero al abrir sus ojos, se confundía al encontrarse dormida en el sofá y también en la posición que estaba. Así que se levantaba y veía borroso al no tener los lentes puestos. Con su mirada, buscaba como podía sus lentes, aunque con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que pudo ver algo en una mesa que estaba al lado del sofá. Los agarraba y se los ponía para ver con más claridad.

—… Ok ¿Qué pasó anoche? Ya que no recuerdo cuando caí dormida— decía la pegaso confundida al no recordar nada de anoche, pero en eso, escuchaba un pequeño ruido en donde estaban los cuartos. Así que empezaba a caminar a donde se escuchaba el ruido y veía que venía del cuarto de su hijo que estaba con la puerta abierta

Pensaba que Comet ya estaba despierto y estaría jugando algo que la hizo sonreír, pero al entrar, su sonrisa desapareció ya que estaba desconcertada, porque observaba solo a su esposo desacomodando las cosas de su hijo como buscando algo.

—Cariño ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba confundida. Speed al escucharla, se volteaba para verla con una sonrisa alegre. Se notaba que tenía ojeras por no dormir bien anoche.

—Amor, me alegro que estés bien— decía el capitán acercándose a su esposa y la abrazaba al saber que había despertado para luego darle un beso en los labios. Aurora se desconcertó más por lo que dijo.

—Emmmm. Estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?— preguntaba separándose del abrazo —Y a todo esto ¿y Comet?— preguntaba al no verlo en su cuarto. Su esposo no respondió, no sabía cómo decírselo, pero en eso, la pegaso se daba cuenta del escrito de sangre que estaba en la pared, empezaba a asustarse —Q-Querido ¿Dónde está mi hijo?— preguntaba alterada, pero Speed no respondía —… Speed Galaxy ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?— preguntaba de nuevo enojándose de que no le respondiera.

—… Es mejor que tomes asiento, Aurora… porque lo que diré… será duro…— respondió el pegaso mirando a otro lado conteniendo sus lágrimas. Aurora hizo lo que le dijo y se sentó encima de la cama.

—Ok… Dime ¿q-qué pasó con nuestro bebé?— preguntaba preocupada y temerosa. Speed daba un suspiro para luego empezarle a contarle lo que pasó sin omitir nada ya que ella conocía las investigaciones que hacía su esposo, porque siempre le preguntaba cada noche del porque llegaba tarde y cuando su esposa terminó de escuchar todo lo que dijo, empezaba a llorar desconsolada mientras era abrazada por su esposo que la consolaba acariciando su melena. El capitán se disculpaba muchas veces por no haber hecho algo.

Seguían abrazados hasta que una voz femenina los llamaba.

—Mami, papi ¿qué pasa?— preguntaba Stellar que se paraba en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano confundida al ver a sus padres dentro y veía a su madre llorando. Aurora rompía el abrazo para secarse sus lágrimas mientras Speed le respondía con una sonrisa forzada.

—N-nada hija. No pasa nada, no te preocupes— respondía su padre intentando ocultar su tristeza. La potrilla no estaba muy convencida de eso, pero al ver a su madre, le preguntaba.

—… Mami ¿Por qué lloras?— estaba muy confundida.

—N-nada… no pasa n-nada— decía la yegua con una sonrisa forzada e intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Stellar observaba alrededor y no veía a su hermanito. Además del escrito rojo de la pared haciendo que se sorprendiera hasta sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

— _… ¿No fue un sueño?… Ella de verdad… ¿lo hizo?...—_ pensaba la potrilla — ¿E-eso es s-sangre?— tartamudeaba señalando la pared.

—No pequeña, es solo…— la pegaso pensaba que decirle y se levantaba para acercarse a su hija —… Es solo un marcador rojo… Solo eso— mentía con una sonrisa forzada y le acariciaba su cabeza.

—Y-Ya veo…— decía algo nerviosa ya que sabía que Aurora le mentía.

—Ven hija. Vamos a la cocina para que me ayudes a hacer el desayuno ¿te parece?— preguntaba su madre. La potrilla no dijo nada, quería preguntar sobre su hermano, aunque no hacía falta saber lo que le pasó. Solo asintió con la cabeza y se volteaba para retirarse con la cabeza baja siendo seguida por su madre, pero ésta última, miraba de reojo a la cama de Comet con tristeza y se fue de ahí.

Cuando Speed veía a su esposa e hija irse, suspiraba deprimido y se sentaba en la cama mirando la tarjeta blanca que tenía la palabra para saber en dónde estaba su hijo. Por más que lo viera, no tenía idea de qué lugar era ese ya que no conocía ese sitio que empezaba por H y terminaba en S. Se quedaba un poco pensativo.

—Rayos, he estado en muchas partes de Equestria, pero no conozco este lugar, aunque no creo que sea parte de Equestria, porque si lo fuera, lo sabría… supongo— el capitán estaba frustrado al no saber que sitio era ese. Así que se levantaba de la cama para seguir buscando una pista o lo que sea.

 **Mientras tanto con Aurora y Stellar**

La madre estaba preparando unos sándwiches y su hija la ayudaba pasándole las cosas. Las dos no hablaban. Stellar no quería hablar ya que no sabía que sentir al no ver a su hermanito, si preocupación, miedo o… alegría de no verlo nunca más, pero su expresión se mostraba de indiferencia.

Las dos pegasos terminaban de preparar el desayuno. Aurora le pidió a la potrilla que llamara a su padre a desayunar mientras ella preparaba la mesa. Stellar sin mucho ánimo, fue a buscar a Speed para luego ir a comer juntos en la mesa. Al finalizar el desayuno, la pegaso mayor, recogía los platos sucios para ponerlos en el lavaplatos mientras la potra iba a su cuarto con la mirada baja ya que al ser sábado, no tenía clases. Así que decidió ir a su cuarto y su padre se tenía que irse al castillo al ser capitán de la guardia, aunque no quería ir, prefería seguir buscando para saber el paradero de su hijo. Tenía puesto la armadura ya que nunca se lo quitó desde la noche, agarraba su casco, pero lo miraba inseguro y pensativo. En eso, sentía una pezuña en su hombro.

—Querido, creo que deberías ir. Tu trabajo es muy importante al ser capitán de la guardia de Celestia— decía Aurora sabiendo lo que pensaba su esposo.

—Mi hijo también es importante amor… Además que con mi hijo secuestrado por esa asesina, no podría pensar con claridad en mi trabajo… y además no puedo decirle nada a la princesa— comentaba muy preocupado. La pegaso entendía lo que decía ya que se sentía igual.

—Entonces ¿Qué harás?— preguntaba su esposa curiosa.

—…— se quedaba pensativo un momento —Creo que iré y pediré unos días libres a la princesa Celestia para que no se preocupe, y no me haga preguntas para después seguir investigando— decía Speed con tristeza.

—Ok querido. Aquí te espero para que los busquemos juntos— habló Aurora con una pequeña sonrisa para luego darle un beso en sus labios. Su esposo le correspondía el beso para después romperlo.

—Ok amor— decía con una pequeña sonrisa. Se ponía el casco y abría la puerta, pero antes de partir, le decía a la yegua —Ahora vuelvo— dicho eso, emprendía vuelo para empezar a volar a toda velocidad por el cielo mientras era observado por Aurora que tenía una sonrisa triste y cerraba la puerta.

 **Con Stellar**

La potrilla estaba en el cuarto de Comet ya que aprovechó para ver el lugar. Stellar miraba alrededor, pero luego se quedó observando el escrito que estaba en la pared.

—… _No puedo creer que pasó esto de verdad…—_ pensaba inexpresiva mirando la cama donde una vez estuvo su hermanito — _Sigo sin poder creer que mi "amiga"… fuera capaz de hacer esto…_ — seguía pensando. Recordaba más o menos lo que pasó en la noche como si fuera un sueño. Su mente estaba confusa, pero aun recordaba como sus labios se movían solos para decir algo que estaba en su profunda mente. Ella no sabía que sentir al respeto con la desaparición de su hermanito —… Era muy lindo para ser cierto… ¿Quién querría ser mi amiga?...— se murmuraba así misma con la mirada baja y la melena tapándole los ojos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque sintió una pezuña en su cabeza, giraba un poco su cabeza para ver que era su madre que tenía una mirada de preocupación.

—Oye hija ¿estás bien?— preguntaba preocupada.

—… Sí. Estoy bien— respondió de forma inexpresiva.

—Me alegro…— las dos se quedaban en silencio por un rato hasta que Aurora habló — ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu cuarto y jugamos a algo?— preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Stellar la miraba fijamente.

—Sí, claro. De igual forma, no tengo nada que hacer. Solo mirar el techo hasta que llegue el Lunes para volver con mi miserable vida, sin amigos y solo una nube que me acompaña— decía indiferente.

— ¡Hija! No digas eso. Yo sé que tu vida mejorará y tendrás muchos amigos. Solo no seas tan dura contigo misma— hablaba su madre para luego abrazarla —… Así que vamos a tu cuarto y juguemos como fue hace tiempo cuando eras una pequeña potrilla— agregaba con una sonrisa maternal.

—… Ok— fue lo único que dijo para separarse de su madre y se retiraba del cuarto de su hermano. La pegaso suspiraba deprimida por lo que pasaba su hija. Antes de seguirla, miraba a la cama vacía y desacomodada —Mi pequeño, espero que estés bien…— decía con tristeza para luego retirarse del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 **Con Speed Galaxy**

Había llegado al castillo de Canterlot. Iba caminando por un pasillo hasta que llegaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Celestia.

Respiraba profundamente y tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante— se escuchaba la voz de la princesa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Así que sin más, abría la puerta para entrar y veía a Celestia que estaba revisando unos documentos, pero luego alzaba su vista para saber quién era y daba una sonrisa al ver a su capitán —Oh, buenos días, capitán Speed— saludaba al pegaso. El aludido le hacía una reverencia.

—Buenos días, princesa Celestia— saludaba devuelta Speed.

—Te dije que me tutees cuando estemos solos, amigo— decía con una sonrisa. Él se levantaba para devolverle la sonrisa.

—Ok Celestia. Solo que es la costumbre. Je, je— mencionaba rascándose la nuca apenado. La princesa se reía un poco. Iba a decir algo, pero en eso, notaba sus ojeras.

—Speed ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Has dormido bien últimamente?— preguntaba preocupada al verlo así. El pegaso ponía una expresión de seriedad.

—Pues para eso he venido Celestia. He venido para pedirle si me da unos días libres— cuando dijo eso, Celestia estaba sorprendida y dudosa ya que era raro ver a Speed que le pidiera eso.

— ¿Pasa algo, Speed?— preguntaba preocupada.

—… No, no pasa nada. Solo quiero pasar un tiempo con mi familia ya que el trabajo me está fatigando un poco— respondía el pegaso con una sonrisa forzada. La expresión de la princesa cambiaba a una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces, no veo problema alguno de que tengas unos días libre para que lo pases con tu familia y además, es buena idea para que te alejes un poco de estas investigaciones ya que hiciste mucho, y te lo mereces— decía sonriéndole.

—Gracias amiga— le agradecía con una reverencia.

—De nada, amigo. Tu sabes que me puedes pedir lo que sea… lo que sea— murmuraba eso ultimo Celestia con una sonrisa, aunque tenía un rubor en sus mejillas al decir eso.

— _Espera ¿a qué se refiere con eso?—_ pensaba Speed confundido —Bueno Celestia, me retiro.

—Ok Speed. Saluda a tu esposa e hijos de mi parte— decía con una sonrisa.

—Claro. Lo haré Celestia— habló con una sonrisa forzada. Daba media vuelta para marcharse, pero en eso, antes de abrir la puerta, se quedaba pensativo un momento. Sacaba la tarjeta que estaba dentro de su armadura, en donde estaba la palabra que debía saber para buscar a su hijo. Veía de reojo a Celestia que miraba un pergamino — _… Bueno, dijo que no podía decirle nada de que secuestraron a mi hijo… pero no dijo que podía ayudarme indirectamente—_ pensaba el pegaso algo inseguro. Daba de nuevo media vuelta mientras guardaba la tarjeta —Celestia— la llamaba. Ella bajaba el pergamino para verlo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues, tengo una duda sobre algo— decía mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues dime, yo con gusto resolveré tu duda— contestó Celestia con una sonrisa.

—Pueeees ¿conoce un lugar o una ciudad que tenga dos palabras? O sea que la primera palabra comienza con H y la segunda con S— al decir eso, la dejaba muy confundida.

—Emmmmm. No te entiendo ¿Puedes ser más específico?— preguntaba la princesa sin saber lo que decía. Speed al ver que no le entendía, se quedaba pensativo un momento y se le ocurría algo.

— ¿Me puedes prestar una pluma y un pergamino en blanco?— preguntaba el pegaso con seriedad.

—Sí, claro. Toma— decía Celestia pasándole con su magia un pergamino en blanco y una pluma.

Así que agarraba la pluma con sus dientes y escribía algo en el pergamino para luego pasárselo a la princesa. Ella levitaba el pergamino con su magia para ver lo que escribió. El capitán había puesto lo mismo que en la tarjeta o sea H_ _ _ _ W S_ _ _ _ S.

—Vaya. Je, je. Esto parece un juego del ahorcado— decía la princesa con una pequeña risita.

—Sí, pero bueno ¿conoce un lugar con esa palabra?— preguntaba Speed algo impaciente. La alicornio se quedaba pensativa viendo el pergamino.

—Mmmm. Creo que sí. Si mi memoria no me falla, conozco un lugar con ese nombre ¿por qué lo quieres saber?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Porque quiero saber. Tengo curiosidad— respondía el pegaso nervioso.

—Ya veo… ¿Esto te lo escribió un amigo o algo así?— preguntaba de nuevo.

—Si… algo así— decía algo apurado.

—… Ji, ji. No sé si darte el nombre así como así— hablaba con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntaba extrañado.

—Yo conozco el lugar, pero no será gratis— decía la princesa agarrando la pluma con su magia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me quieres cobrar?— preguntaba Speed sorprendido.

—No, no, no. Yo nunca te cobraría. Solo que... tendrás lo que quieres si juegas conmigo, o sea si juegas al ahorcado conmigo— decía con una sonrisa juguetona.

—… Emmmm. Celestia, no tengo tiempo para eso— mencionó con seriedad.

—Oh vamos, juega conmigo antes de que te vayas con tus días libres— decía la alicornio haciendo un puchero.

—… En serio, no tengo tiempo para jugar con usted, princesa— habló impaciente.

—Owwww. O-ok— la princesa bajaba sus orejas triste —La verdad, quería jugar algo al menos, ya que como mi hermanita está en la luna, pues no sé, quería jugar algo con mi amigo— decía con la mirada baja.

—…— el capitán al verla así, hizo que se sintiera mal. Así que daba un suspiro resignado —Ok Celestia. Juguemos al ahorcado— decía rodando sus ojos haciendo que la princesa levantara la vista alegre.

—Genial— contestó Celestia con una sonrisa —Bueno amigo, solo empieza a decirme una letra y trata de adivinar la palabra— ponía la pluma cerca del pergamino. El pegaso se quedaba pensativo.

—No lo sé ¿A?— decía cualquier palabra al azar.

—Je, je. Vaya, acertaste una— comentó la alicornio sonriéndole mientras anotaba la letra y le mostraba el pergamino para que lo viera.

—Mmmmm ¿P?

—Oh, lo siento. Te equivocaste— decía la princesa poniendo un palito debajo de la palabra, pero al hacer eso, de una forma extraña, se sentía extraño el pegaso.

— _¿Qué es esta sensación que estoy sintiendo?—_ pensaba extrañado —Mmmmm. C.

—No hay ninguna C, amigo. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita mientras ponía otro palito que sería su lomo, pero al hacerlo, sentía un escalofrío.

— _¿Q-Qué está pasando?—_ pensaba temeroso.

—Speed ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntaba preocupada ya que se había puesto un poco pálido.

—S-sí, estoy bien. Solo estoy pensando en otra letra. Je, je— se reía nervioso.

—Oh ok. Pues dime otra letra— decía con una sonrisa.

—Emmmmm ¿O?

—Sí. La pegaste— ponía dos O en una palabra. Speed se quedaba pensativo.

— ¿E?

—Je, je. Sí. Hay una E aquí— decía Celestia poniendo la letra en una palabra.

—… ¿M?

—Lo siento. No hay una M aquí— ponía otro palito que sería sus cascos delanteros haciendo que sintiera frío.

— _… ¿Qué carajo me está pasando?—_ pensaba temeroso. Miraba la segunda palabra un momento —… ¿D?— Celestia asentía con la cabeza y ponía la letra —Emmm ¿F?— la princesa negó con la cabeza y ponía otro palito, el que sería la cabecita haciendo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza _—Ok. No entiendo lo que pasa…—_ pensaba tembloroso.

—Speed ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto pálido— decía la alicornio preocupada.

—S-sí, estoy bien. Solo me estoy rompiendo la cabeza— mentía el pegaso con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ya veo… Bueno, te falta poco. Dale amigo, tu puedes— lo animaba con una sonrisa juguetona.

—… ¿Q?— la alicornio negaba con la cabeza.

—No hay ninguna Q y eso sería raro. Ji, ji. Vamos amigo, es fácil, solo piensa un poco— decía Celestia poniendo un palito que sería la soga. Speed abría los ojos de par en par al sentir algo en su nuca, le estaba dando escalofríos.

— _… Creo que debería dejar de fallar…—_ pensaba mirando un momento esa segunda palabra — _Bueno, está la H ahí, pero eso no significa que ya se haya usado, porque yo nunca lo dije… seré idiota—_ decía en su mente fastidiado—H.

—Sí. Te falta poquito, amigo— mencionó la princesa poniendo la letra —Creo que aquí se puede pronunciar la palabra. Es fácil. Solo busca la letra adecuada y ganas. Je, je— daba una pequeña risita.

—…— el capitán miraba pensativo el pergamino —Emmm… Ho… Ho… Ho… ¿Hollow Shades?— preguntaba confundido.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi semental!— exclamaba Celestia muy alegre, pero en eso, se daba cuenta en lo que dijo y se sonrojaba mucho —D-Digo ese es mi amigo. Je, je— se reía nerviosa y ponía las últimas dos letras. Al hacerlo, se sentía aliviado como si se hubiera librado de un peso. La princesa le daba el pergamino con una sonrisa, aunque no se le iba el sonrojo —Aquí tienes— el capitán lo agarraba con un casco para verlo —Fue divertido y entretenido al menos, espero que juguemos otro juego algún día. No sé, las damas, ajedrez, el crucigrama.

—Emm. Sí, sí. Será para otra ocasión— decía Speed con una sonrisa forzada. Miraba un momento el pergamino para luego mirar a la alicornio —Celestia ¿sabe dónde queda éste lugar?

— ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? Ese lugar está en ruinas hace mucho tiempo. No hay nada ni nadie la verdad— mencionaba la princesa extrañada.

— ¿En serio? Ok, pero quisiera saber, me da curiosidad éste lugar— mentía el capitán.

—Ok. Dame el pergamino para ponerte la dirección para que no se te olvide— decía Celestia con una sonrisa. El pegaso se lo devolvía para que empezara a escribir. Cuando lo hizo, se lo devolvió —Aquí tienes, amigo.

—Ok. Gracias Celestia. Ahora sí, me retiro. Que tengas un buen día, amiga— se despedía con una sonrisa para luego dar la media vuelta para irse.

—Gracias, igualmente— decía la princesa con una sonrisa para verlo irse por la puerta.

 **Un rato después**

Speed estaba saliendo del castillo, pero antes de emprender vuelo, le daba curiosidad algo. Sacaba la tarjeta de su armadura para verla un momento y se impactó por lo que veía.

Las dos palabras que estaban en esa tarjeta, estaba escrita con rojo y estaba el dibujito de un poni bajo de ella igual como lo hizo Celestia.

— _¿Qué carajo?—_ estaba impactado, o sea si hubiera fallado ¿Qué le pasaría? Pero sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de eso. Guardaba la tarjeta y rápidamente, emprendía vuelo para volar a toda velocidad a su casa para avisarle a su esposa que sabía más o menos donde estaba para luego prepararse e ir a buscarlo.

 **En la casa de los Galaxy**

Aurora y Stellar estaban sentadas encima de la cama. Su madre tenía en sus pezuñas un peluche de poni y su hija una fénix de peluche. Jugaban con ellos. La potrilla estaba sonriendo un poco por jugar con la adulta, algo que hacía tiempo que no jugaban juntas. Simulaban que hablaban los peluches hasta hubo una que otra risita ya que Stellar movía a la fénix de una forma que picoteara al poni.

El momento entre madre e hija podía seguir, pero fue interrumpido, porque su esposo había gritado.

— ¡Ya llegué!— exclamaba Speed desde la entrada. Aurora dejaba el peluche y le dirigía a su hija una sonrisa maternal.

—Ahorita vuelvo, pequeña. Hablaré con tu padre un momento y seguimos jugando ¿ok?— decía su madre sonriendo.

—Ok— fue lo único que dijo Stellar con una pequeña sonrisa. La pegaso se levantaba de la cama para salir del cuarto y la potrilla se quedaba mirando fijamente a sus peluches. Jugaba un momento sola mientras esperaba a su madre. Estuvo un rato esperando hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Aurora preocupada.

—Ya regresé— decía con una sonrisa fingida y también que tenía sus alforjas en sus costados.

—Genial ¿Ya podemos seguir jugando, mami?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Emmm. Lo siento, hija. Ahorita no puedo— decía su madre apenada. Al escuchar eso, la potra se entristecía.

—… ¿Por qué?— preguntaba deprimida.

—Porque bueno, tu padre. Emmmm. Salió de nuevo para buscar a tu hermanito— respondía con una pequeña sonrisa —Y yo debo ir también, porque estoy muy preocupada por él…

—… ¿M-me dejarás sola?— preguntaba Stellar temerosa y bajaba sus orejas.

—Por supuesto que no. Antes de que te des cuenta ya estaremos aquí y jugaremos lo que tú quieras ¿ok?— mencionaba la pegaso con una sonrisa maternal mientras le acariciaba su melena.

—Ok…— decía insegura.

—Ok hija. No abras la puerta a nadie. Cierra las ventanas y te dejé unos sándwiches por si no llego a la hora de la cena ¿escuchaste?— la potrilla asentía con la cabeza —Esa es mi niña. Bueno, me voy— su madre le daba un beso en la frente —Cuídate ¿ok? Tu madre regresará pronto— le decía con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de su hija. Stellar la veía caminar hacia la ventana, abría sus alas y antes de salir por ella, miraba a la potrilla preocupada de si debía dejarla sola, pero en una parte de su ser, le decía que su esposo necesitaría ayuda. Así que sin más, salía por la ventana volando y Stellar caminaba hacia la ventana mirando como su madre se perdía por el cielo por la velocidad que iba.

—… ...— bajaba la mirada —... Ahora sí, en definitiva… ... Estoy completamente sola— decía intentando contener sus lágrimas y cerraba la ventana para luego irse con la mirada baja.

Aurora volaba a toda velocidad por el cielo con la mirada seria recordando lo que le dijo su esposo, antes de que se fuera de nuevo para buscar esta vez a su hijo.

 **Flashback**

Los dos estaban en el cuarto. Aurora veía como su esposo enfundaba su espada.

—Por favor querido, déjame ir contigo. Yo quiero ir a rescatar a mi bebé— decía la pegaso con insistencia.

—Te digo que no. Puede ser muy peligroso. La que tiene a nuestro hijo, no es alguien normal y no hay que tomarla a la ligera— habló Speed con seriedad mientras se ponía su casco de nuevo.

—P-pero…— el pegaso se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en los labios.

—No te preocupes, cariño. En cuanto te des cuenta, rescataré a Comet y volveremos a ser una familia como siempre— decía con una sonrisa de confianza —Y además, Stellar estaría sola. Necesita la compañía de su madre— mencionaba y le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

—…— Aurora suspiraba resignada —Está bien, pero por favor, regresa a casa a salvo igual que mi hijo— decía muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes. Regresaremos sanos y a salvo— aseguraba el capitán con una sonrisa. Después estaban en la entrada despidiéndose con un beso para luego su esposa ver como se iba Speed a toda velocidad a un lugar desconocido.

—…— la pegaso miraba algo que tenía en su pezuña y era un pergamino.

 **Fin del flashback**

Aurora había agarrado el pergamino en donde supuestamente estaba su hijo.

—… Lo siento, Speed. Pero no puedo estar tranquila mientras mi hijo está en peligro… …— decía la yegua mirando con seriedad al frente —Además que… esa tipa se haya atrevido a jugar con los sentimientos de mi hija...— se empezaba a enojarse —Y que se haya atrevido a secuestrar a mi hijo... a mi bebé... ... Nadie... Nadie toca a mis hijos… — agregaba muy enojada mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad mientras seguía volando a toda prisa.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, aclaratorias, no sé cómo funciona eso de la escuela de vuelo, pero de igual forma, lo puse como sé o sea que los Sábados y Domingos son libres, es muy obvio... aquí :v**

 **Éste final del capítulo, estaba indeciso, porque pensaba como terminaría todo eso o sea pensar las posibilidades de si Speed va solo o que Aurora vaya también, tantas decisiones, pero bueno, a ver qué saldrá de esto o sea como siempre, a improvisar se ha dicho :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Sola

**Capítulo 6: Sola**

Stellar estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala. En el lugar, no había ruido. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj. Desde que se fue su mamá, se sentía más sola que de costumbre.

Ella miraba el suelo con tristeza y tenía las orejas bajas. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos de lo que había pedido, si iba a estar aún más sola, no hubiera dicho nada. También estaba deprimida de que la que sería su primera amiga hasta la consideró su mejor amiga, la engañara de esa forma secuestrando a su hermanito.

La potrilla alzaba su vista un poco para ver el reloj y veía que eran las seis, y media de la tarde. Stellar suspiraba con tristeza y se levantaba del sillón para ir a la cocina para buscar los sándwiches que le dejó su madre. Iba con la cabeza baja hasta caminaba despacio ya que no tenía mucha prisa para cenar.

Al llegar, observaba en el mesón de la cocina que había dos sándwiches entre dos platos y tenía un pedazo de papel en ella que decía:

 _Stellar_

La potra caminaba hacia allá y sacaba el plato que tenía encima de los emparedados para agarrar el plato con una pezuña para luego ir a la mesa. Dejaba sus sándwiches en ella y se sentaba en la silla, pero en vez de agarrar uno, se quedaba mirando esos sándwiches con tristeza y observaba alrededor. Los puestos vacíos donde estarían sus padres y Comet, aunque no lo quería admitir, extrañaba a su hermanito.

—…— miraba fijamente a donde se sentaba siempre el potro y en eso, le venía un recuerdo, un recuerdo que era el mejor día de su vida.

 **Flashback**

En una sala de espera de un hospital, estaba una potrilla roja de cuatro años sentada en un asiento, estaba muy aburrida.

—Owwww ¿Cuándo terminaran papi y mami?... Ya me quiero ir a casa— se preguntaba mientras tenía agarrado una barra de chocolate y se lo comía para calmarse.

Estuvo un rato esperando hasta que Speed aparecía por un pasillo, no llevaba su armadura ni casco.

—Stellar— la llamaba.

—¡Papi!— exclamaba la potra alegre. Se comía de un bocado lo que quedaba del chocolate para bajarse del asiento y galopaba hacia su padre —¿Ya nos podemos ir? Estoy muy aburrida aquí— decía dando saltitos. El pegaso se reía un poco.

—Je, je. Aún no pequeña— decía con una sonrisa y le acariciaba su cabeza.

—Owwww ¿Por qué no?— preguntaba Stellar haciendo un puchero.

—Porque te tengo una sorpresa, hija— al decir eso, la potrilla cambió su expresión a emocionada y daba saltitos.

—¿En serio, papi?— preguntaba con emoción.

—Je, je. Si, en serio. Solo sígueme y no te distraigas— decía Speed con una sonrisa.

—Ok papi— contestó con una gran sonrisa. Su padre daba media vuelta para regresar por donde vino mientras su hija lo seguía por detrás emocionada de saber que sorpresa era.

Estuvieron caminando por un pasillo hasta que el pegaso se detenía frente a una puerta y miraba a la potra que se paraba detrás de él.

—Hija, antes de entrar, te sugiero que no grites. Tu mamá está muy cansada y no quiere oír un escándalo ¿ok?— decía Speed con una sonrisa.

—¡Si papi!— exclamaba Stellar alzando la voz.

—Stellar Galaxy ¿Qué te acabo de decir?— preguntaba el pegaso con una ceja alzada. La potrilla dejaba de saltar y se tapaba su hocico.

—Ups. Lo siento, papi— susurraba apenada. Speed rodaba sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Entremos— al decir eso, el semental abría la puerta dejando pasar primero a su hija para luego entrar él detrás de Stellar y cerraba la puerta.

—Papi ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?— murmuraba la potrilla mirando alrededor emocionada, pero en eso, le llamaba la atención algo, era su madre que estaba acostada en una cama arropada por una sábana. Tenía una expresión de cansancio, pero con una sonrisa y además tenía algo en sus pezuñas, era una clase de bulto arropado por una sábana azul claro. Aurora miraba quienes entraron y veía a la pequeña con una sonrisa maternal.

—Hija ¿puedes venir un momento aquí?— preguntaba la pegaso con algo de dificultad. La potra se ponía a un lado de la cama y daba un salto para agarrarse del borde de la cama, y se subía como podía.

—Mami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas malita?— preguntaba Stellar curiosa.

—Je, je. Mas o menos— respondía con una pequeña sonrisa y miraba el bulto que cargaba —Hija, te quiero presentar a alguien— le acercaba ese bulto para que lo vea.

—¿Eh?— lo miraba confundida. Veía a un bebé potrillo arropado, su pelaje era azul oscuro y su pequeña crin era negra con una línea roja, estaba durmiendo plácidamente —¿Quién es?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Se llama Comet Galaxy, es tu hermanito— decía con una sonrisa maternal.

—…— Stellar pestañeaba muchas veces —¿H-Hermanito?— estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo su madre.

—Sorpresa— decía Speed detrás de ella y se reía un poco.

—…— la potrilla seguía con una expresión de sorpresa hasta que en sus labios formaba una sonrisa —¡Yay! ¡Tengo un hermanito, tengo un hermanito!— exclamaba dando saltitos de emoción en la cama. Por sus gritos y saltos, despertó a Comet de su siesta abriendo sus ojos que eran rojos. No lloró, solo estaba desorientado.

—¡Stellar! ¿Qué te dije de no gritar?— Speed la regañaba haciendo que dejara de saltar.

—Upsi. Lo siento, papi— decía apenada para luego sentarse al borde de la cama y veía al bebé —Holis, hermanito. Soy Stellar, seré tu hermana mayor— se presentaba con una sonrisa alegre. Comet la miraba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado y se chupaba un casquito —Awwww. Mami, es muy lindo— agregaba acercando su rostro con el de su hermanito. En eso, el bebé ponía su casquito libre en su nariz y se reía un poco, pero aun chupando su otro casquito.

—Je, je. Por lo visto, le agradas, Stellar— decía Aurora con una sonrisa.

—Yay. Mami, papi, es la mejor sorpresa que he recibido. Gracias— agradecía Stellar con una gran sonrisa.

—Je, je. Sabía que te gustaría, Stellar— decía Speed con una sonrisa alegre por su hija. La potrilla miraba a Comet.

—Hermanito, cuando lleguemos a casita, jugaremos mucho, mucho— mencionaba Stellar sin perder su sonrisa al ver a Comet que tocaba la nariz de la potra como si fuera un botón.

 **Fin del flashback**

La potrilla roja veía aun en donde se sentaba su hermanito y daba un suspiro de tristeza.

—…— Stellar agarraba uno de los sándwiches para empezar a comer, pero al dar una mordida del sándwich, habló después de tragar —Mami sabe hacer unos buenos sándwiches hasta son los mejores sándwiches del mundo— decía con una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir comiendo. En eso, le venía otro recuerdo al degustar los sándwiches.

 **Flashback**

En la cocina de una casa, estaba Aurora preparando un sándwich en el mesón teniendo a su lado a una Stellar de siete años parada encima de una silla y un par de libros para poder ver bien el mesón. La potrilla miraba fijamente como su madre preparaba el emparedado hasta que lo terminó poniendo el otro pedazo de pan arriba.

—Y listo— decía la pegaso con una sonrisa viendo su obra maestra —Así es como se hace un sándwich a la perfección, hija— decía con una sonrisa algo presumida.

—Wow ¿¡Puedo intentarlo!?— exclamaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—Je, je. Si hija. Puedes hacerlo. Solo haz como lo viste— decía Aurora de forma maternal.

—Ok mami— respondió Stellar mientras su madre ponía los emparedados cerca de ella, lechuga, tomates y otras cosas más —Mmmmmm. Primero esto— la potrilla agarraba un emparedado con sus pezuñitas y lo ponía frente de ella —Y luego… ¡chocolate!— ponía una barra de chocolate encima del emparedado.

—No, no, no, no hija. Así no es como se hace— decía Aurora quitando el chocolate del pan.

—Owwwww. Pero sería un gran emparedado. Emparedado de chocolate— comentó con una mirada de ilusión.

—Hija ¿Qué te acabo de decir?— preguntaba su madre viéndola con seriedad y una ceja alzada.

—Que no debo inventar estupideces, porque si no, terminará como el ventilador del techo— respondía Stellar algo fastidiada.

—¿Qué? No, bueno si, pero no era a lo que quería decir— decía la pegaso pasando una pezuña en su frente —Escucha, hay cosas que no se puede combinar, o sea un sándwich y un chocolate no se puede combinar, porque el chocolate es un dulce, un postre por así decirlo y comerlo dentro de un sándwich, te dará un dolor de pancita— explicaba Aurora con una voz suave.

—Oh vamos, mami. No creo que pase, solo sería un pan…— ponía una pieza del emparedado —… Y ¡chocolate!— exclamaba poniendo otra barra de chocolate, pero su madre se lo quitaba.

—No puedes poner el chocolate en el pan— le regañaba un poco.

—Owwwww— Stellar bajaba sus orejas tristes.

—Oh vamos, querida. Déjale que haga un sándwich de chocolate, o sea que experimente un poco— decía su esposo que estaba en la sala. La yegua rodaba sus ojos y sacaba su cabeza de la cocina para verlo. Estaba sentado en el sillón mirando a Comet que tenía como tres añitos y jugaba con unos bloques de colores. La potrilla se había bajado de la silla con cuidado para ponerse a un lado de su madre.

—Amor ¿Qué te dije sobre experimentar?— preguntaba con seriedad. Speed suspiraba fastidiado.

—No debemos inventar estupideces o si no, terminaremos volando por el ventilador— respondía el pegaso.

—No es a lo que me refería, idiota— decía fastidiada, pero en eso, veía a su hijo —Comet.

—¿Si mami?— se sentaba poniendo un bloque encima de otro bloque.

—Puedes decirle a tu hermana y a tu padre que es lo que siempre les digo— decía la pegaso con una sonrisa.

—Ha caso a mami y todo ira bie— respondía el pequeño siguiendo jugando.

—¿Vieron? Aprendan de mi hijo que él sí sabe a lo que me refiero— decía Aurora con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—… Hata que el malvado vetilado no devore a todo po potano mal— mencionó Comet sonriéndole a su madre de forma inocente.

—… Olvídenlo— decía la yegua suspirando frustrada con una pezuña en su cara.

 **Fin del flashback**

Stellar seguía comiendo, pero no podía evitar reírse un poco de ese día.

—Mmmmm. Un sándwich de chocolate. La verdad, ese invento es bueno… para mí— decía con una sonrisa apenada mientras terminaba de comer. Se quedaba un momento en la silla viendo el plato con migajas para luego ver el reloj que estaba en la pared. Solo pasó media hora. Daba un suspiro —Por lo visto, se va a tardar mucho…— se levantaba de la silla para agarrar el plato y lo llevaba al lavaplatos. Lo lavaba y al terminar, se regresaba al sillón y se acostaba de espalda mirando al techo —…

No había ruido alguno, solo el reloj que se escuchaba sus manecillas haciendo que empezara a preocuparse mucho. Se ponía de lado en posición fetal, temblaba un poco como de miedo. Se sentía muy sola y veía por la ventana el cielo nocturno.

—Mami, papi, regresen p-pronto… con mi hermanito— suplicaba en voz baja ya que era la primera vez que estaba sola en casa por el simple hecho de que su madre siempre estaba en casa mientras su padre iba a trabajar como capitán de la guardia. Además, odiaba admitirlo, pero hasta extrañaba la voz fastidiosa de Comet.

Había pasado un rato, desde que estaba en el sillón y no se movía para nada. Esperaba que su madre llegara y la consuele.

—… Rayos. Hubiera traído mi peluche…— susurraba temerosa. Así que empezaba a bajarse del sillón lentamente para ir a su cuarto caminando algo rápida. Al entrar, buscaba con su mirada algo hasta que la encontró en la cama. Caminaba hacia ella y agarraba con sus pezuñas a una fénix de peluche —Bien, aquí estas. Ahora…— en eso, se escuchó un trueno haciendo que se asustara y se escondiera bajo su cama teniendo su retaguardia fuera de la cama —Ok Stellar. Tranquila. S-solo fue un trueno— decía saliendo de la cama temblorosa y miraba a su peluche —Tú me protegerás ¿verdad Estela?— movía su cabeza para que asintiera —Gracias, pero creo que necesito más a-ayuda— mencionó mirando a sus peluches.

 **Un rato después**

Stellar estaba de nuevo en el sillón siendo casi rodeada por sus fénix de peluches. Tenía una colección completa de fénix que fue comprada a un buen descuento en tiendas.

—O-ok. Aquí está Estela, Spacial, Holy, Anivia, Dark C… no, este me da miedo— decía tirando el peluche al suelo —Muy bien. Aquí está también Ventus, Lucy, Pink, Pyro y otros más. Ok. Muy bien, amigos. Protéjanme de lo que sea ¿ok?— decía la potrilla temerosa, pero en eso, escuchaba otro trueno haciendo que se asustara y se cubría con los peluches —T-Tranquila. Solo fue otro trueno, solo fue eso… … ¿Por qué tuvieron que programar lluvia con truenos? ¿Precisamente hoy? ¿No pudo ser otro día cuando estuviera mami aquí?— se preguntaba sin dejar de temblar, pero en eso, escuchaba más truenos asustándola y se cubría con los peluches.

Había pasado unos minutos oyendo truenos sin parar hasta que de repente, se dejó de escuchar.

—…— Stellar sacaba un poco su cabeza de los peluches —¿Ya se acabó?— preguntaba temerosa, pero en eso, se escuchó un ruido de algo romperse haciendo que se asustara mucho y se escondía con sus peluches —¿Q-Qué fue eso?— preguntaba temblorosa al saber que el ruido había venido de su cuarto. Estaba asustada, pero con algo de valor, se bajaba del sillón teniendo a la fénix que se llamaba Estela en una pezuña para luego empezar a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación y al estar frente a la puerta, iba a abrirlo, aunque su pezuña estaba temblando, pero antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, se abrió de golpe asustándola y ponía a la fénix frente suyo como si fuera a protegerla, y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Stellar… soy yo…— decía una voz femenina que reconocía la potrilla, aunque su respiración era agitada. Stellar abría sus ojos lentamente y al tenerlos completamente abiertos, lo que veía, hacía que se impactara.

—¿M-M-Mami?

Continuará.

* * *

 **Cortar el capítulo de esta forma es satisfactorio :v okno XD La verdad, no quise describir nada o sea la verán en el siguiente capítulo, supongo.**

 **O sea tienen que saber que no me gusta poner escenas y poner otra escena o sea como decir, cortar la pelea para luego ver algo más relajado o algo así, pero yo tengo un problema, cuando me inspiro en una escena, no salto a otra escena, o sea seguiré y después pongo momentos antes o solo lo pongo en otro capítulo, quien sabe :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. La lunática Clara Mind (primera parte)

**Capítulo 7: La lunática "Clara Mind" (primera parte)**

Speed, el capitán de la guardia, había dejado la casa de su familia nuevamente para buscar a su hijo. Ya sabía dónde estaría, pero depende si la que lo secuestró no le estuviera mintiendo, aunque no le quedaba más opción.

El pegaso volaba a toda velocidad por los cielos hasta que tenía que bajar y pasaba por un bosque. Esquivaba los árboles que veía para no bajar la velocidad y cuando se adentraba aún más, se oscurecía más.

Después de unos minutos, había salido del bosque haciendo que bajara un poco la velocidad y aterrizaba en el suelo. Respiraba profundamente y veía con seriedad que había llegado a su destino.

Había llegado a una clase de pueblo abandonado, casas antiguas, su suelo era árido y no había nadie ni un alma. Observaba el cielo y estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche. El capitán miraba alrededor.

—Espero que Comet esté aquí— decía preocupado y empezaba a caminar adentrándose en ese pueblo —Mmmmmm— miraba las casas viejas y con el techo que pareciera que fueran a caerse en cualquier momento —No sabía que estaba este pueblo por aquí… Debo ver el mapa para saber si hay más pueblos ocultos por aquí— comentó pensativo. Seguía caminando hasta que se detenía al centro del pueblo. Observaba alrededor — ¡Comet! ¡Hijo! ¿¡Estás aquí!? ¡Dime algo!— gritaba, pero no había respuesta. El capitán pensaba ir a revisar las casas, pero en eso, notaba algo frente de él en el suelo, había algo escrito de color rojo.

 _Mira arriba._

 _Es algo que dirían siempre para asustar… o matar ¿verdad? Ji, ji, ji._

 _No sé porque los ingenuos leen cosas porque sí._

 _Si saben que les pasaran cosas malas por leer. Ji, ji._

 _¿Qué haces leyendo aun, capitancito?_

 _No sabes lo peligroso que es leer algo cuando te dice que mires el bendito cielo. Ji, ji, ji._

El pegaso sorprendido y sin mirar arriba, rápidamente se lanzó a un lado haciendo que algo se chocara contra el suelo y levantaba el polvo alrededor. Speed se levantaba y veía que fue lo que cayó.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?— se preguntaba confundido.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ay capitancito, sí que tienes buenos reflejos. Ji, ji, ji— al escuchar esa risita, rápidamente, el capitán desenfundó la espada y se ponía en posición ofensiva mirando con rabia a donde estaba el polvo levantado. Se disipaba hasta dejar ver a una pegaso amarilla que se estiraba y movía su cadera haciendo que suene sus huesos para luego mirar al semental con sus ojos amarillos —Ji, ji, ji, ji. Que alegría que hayas venido a jugar conmigo. Ji, ji, ji— daba saltitos alegres.

— ¡Tú, desgraciada! ¡Te exijo que me digas donde está mi hijo, asesina!— exclamaba con rabia el capitán.

—Ji, ji, ji. Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama— decía Clara con una sonrisa infantil mientras caminaba alrededor del pegaso moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro —Ji, ji, ji ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a una dama como yo?— preguntaba sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

—Que dama ni que ocho cuarto. Eres una asesina que mató a ponis inocentes sin razón— decía Speed sin apartar la vista de la loca yegua.

—Ji, ji, ji. No fue sin razón, capitancito. Solo buscaba a mi juguete, peeeero no lo encontré. Así que como no me servían, tuve que romperlos. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil sin dejar de caminar alrededor del pegaso.

— ¿Esto es solo un juego para ti, "Clara"? No solo asesinaste a ponis inocentes, también te hiciste pasar por "amiga" de mi hija para después secuestrar a mi hijo ¡Eso sí que no te lo perdono!— exclamaba apretando la empuñadura de la espada.

—Ji, ji, ji ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me culpas de eso? Tu hijita necesitaba una amiga y se lo concedí. Ahora le concedí otro deseo y es llevarme a su hermanito para que se sienta especial. Ji, ji, ji— decía Clara parándose frente de él dándole la espalda, pero aun mirando con esa sonrisa que hacía enfurecer a Speed.

—Grrrr. No te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!?— exclamaba con autoridad.

— ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?— preguntaba con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¡No estoy para juegos! ¿¡Dime dónde está mi hijo!? ¡Y si te entregas, puede ser que tengas un juicio justo, aunque seas una asesina en serie!— gritaba con furia.

—Mmmmmmm— la yegua ponía una pezuña en su mentón —Mmmmmmmmm. Nopi. Ese tierno potrillo es solo mío, ese es el juguete que buscaba. Si lo capturo de potrillo, podré disciplinarlo y será el juguete más perfecto cuando sea grande. Ji, ji, ji— el pegaso gruñía furioso y apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura —Son más educables que cuando son adultos, no se pueden adiestrar. Mmmmmm. O tal vez si y después al final, tendrá síndrome de Estocolmo y ni recordaran de ustedes. Ji, ji, ji— al decir eso, hacía que el capitán se enfureciera y se lanzara con la espada en alto para darle un tajo diagonal, pero Clara lo vio con su típica sonrisa y solo se echaba a un lado esquivando el ataque —Solo me amará y me amará como si fuera su mamita sexy. Ji, ji— Speed seguía dando tajos a la pegaso, pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad mientras retrocedía —Será divertido jugar con él. También podría enseñarle lo divertido de matar a una yegua y jugar con cabezas. Ji, ji, ji.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso a mi hijo!— gritaba furioso y daba tajos más rápidos haciendo que Clara tenga dificultad de esquivarlos, pero cuando iba a dar otro tajo, ella agarraba la espada con una pezuña sin mucha dificultad, aunque se cortó su pezuña, pero no le importaba que empezara a salirle un hilo de sangre — ¡No permitiré que lo conviertas en un asesino como tú!— el pegaso forcejeaba para que soltara su espada.

—Ay tontito, no será un asesino. Más bien jugará con sus juguetes, o sea todos son juguetes. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil. El capitán enfadado, le daba una patada en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera y soltaba su espada —Oye, más respeto. Eso ha "dolido". Ji, ji, ji— hacía énfasis en lo último.

—Pero te dolerá más, perra— decía Speed abriendo sus alas para volar velozmente tacleándola y la llevaba contra la pared de una casa.

—Ay, vaya. Ji, ji, ji. Sí que eres salvaje con una yegua. Ji, ji, ji— el capitán ya estaba harto de oír su risita. Usaba su puño libre para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero antes de que lo recibiera, lo detenía con su pezuña derecha —Ji, ji, ji ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, guapo? Ji, ji, ji— ponía su pezuña libre en su pecho —Ay verdad, estas casado— con una sonrisa maniática, hacía brillar su pezuña que de forma sorprendente, le lanzó un rayo de su pata que lo mandaba a volar, pero Speed se estabilizaba en el aire y se quedaba estático mirándola sorprendido. Bajaba la vista para ver su pecho que gracias a la armadura, solo se veía la parte chamuscada.

— ¿C-Como hiciste eso? Si eres una pegaso— decía sin poder creerlo.

—Ji, ji, ji. Soy más de lo que te imaginas, capitancito. Ji, ji, ji— se reía Clara infantil para luego extender sus alas —Y además que como estamos jugando a las peleítas ¡pues es mi turno! Ji, ji, ji— sin previo aviso, la yegua aparecía frente suyo.

— ¿Pero qué?— sin poder reaccionar, Clara le daba un puñetazo en la cara, en el pecho para luego dar una patada en toda la cabeza enviándolo al suelo haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza. El capitán se levantaba adolorido — _No pensé que ella sea tan fuerte… aunque no mucho que los golpes que me da Aurora—_ pensaba, pero en eso, tenía que lanzarse a un lado para esquivar un fuerte sentón de la pegaso, o sea se había agarrado las patas traseras y cerró sus alas para caer de flancos en donde estaba el capitán. Speed veía eso sorprendido — _¿Qué carajo?... Eso fue lo que me atacó antes… ¿Qué carajo ha comido esta muchacha?—_ pensaba impactado y además que cuando Clara se levantó del suelo, dejó una marca de sus flancos.

—Oh rayos. Fallé otra vez. Ji, ji, ji— decía la yegua con una sonrisa juguetona y se agarraba sus caderas, porque lo tenía adolorido, pero en eso, el pegaso aprovechaba volando a toda velocidad hacia ella para darle un tajo diagonal. Ella se daba cuenta de eso y se deslizó a un lado usando sus cascos traseros para esquivarlo. Speed seguía lanzándole tajos a Clara, pero no se quedaba quieta. Además que seguía agarrándose las caderas —Ji, ji, ji, ji. Por lo visto, estas muy inspirado ¿verdad? Ji, ji, ji, ji.

—Grrrrr. Dime ¿¡dónde está mi hijo!?— gritaba para lograrle por fin acertarle un tajo en todo su pecho haciendo que la pegaso retrocediera y miraba su pecho. Pasaba una pezuña en la cortada que salía un poco de sangre para luego ver su sangre en la pata para darle una lamida.

—Mmmmmmm. Dulce. Ji, ji, ji. Mi sangre es muy dulce. Ji, ji, ji— Speed la miraba con cara de "¿Qué carajo le pasa a su cabeza?" —Ji, ji, ji. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tu hijo está por aquí. Ji, ji, ji. En una de estas casas… posiblemente. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me estas mintiendo?— preguntaba desconfiado.

—Nopi. No miento. Ji, ji, ji, ji. Peeeeero si quieres llegar a él, tendrás que ganarme ¿no crees… guapo?— la pegaso le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que Speed le diera un escalofrío.

—Ok. Entonces no me contendré en ningún momento— decía el capitán con seriedad y sujetaba la espada con fuerza.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Pues adelante, capitancito. Ven por mí, no espera, mejor voy yo por ti. Ji, ji, ji— de golpe, aparecía frente suyo para darle un puñetazo en la cara y que tenía una sonrisa algo perturbadora, pero el pegaso lograba bloquearlo con un casco.

—Esta vez, no caeré en el mismo truco— decía el semental con enojo.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Así me gusta. Que un semental sepa excitar a una yegua— habló Clara con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que le dé un escalofrío en su lomo.

— _Es mejor encerrar a esta en un manicomio—_ pensaba Speed algo nervioso. Retrocedía igual ella para luego salir volando los dos entre sí. El pegaso no tenía intención de perder la pelea, estaba determinado en ganarla fuese como fuese.

 **Mientras tanto con Aurora Galaxy**

La pegaso roja iba volando a un ritmo moderado pasando a través de los árboles.

—Ok. Espero no haberme perdido y espero que estoy yendo bien, porque lo único que faltaría es que me perdiera— decía fastidiada. Seguía volando intentando ver en la oscuridad hasta que en un momento, veía algo de luz al frente suyo —Vaya, por fin saldré de aquí— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa y en unos segundos, logró salir del bosque y aterrizaba en el suelo al ver el solitario pueblo a lo lejos —Creo que estoy en el lugar correcto —estaba confundida. Caminaba un poco mirando el lugar, no veía ningún alma —Mmmmmm ¿Dónde está mi espo…?— fue interrumpida por un grito de dolor. Alzaba su vista para ver al pegaso a lo lejos en el cielo que se sobaba la cara por un golpe que le dio Clara. Ella al verlos, rápidamente voló hacia la primera casa más cercana para esconderse a un lado de ella.

Aurora se asomaba un poco para ver la pelea de su esposo contra la lunática.

—Ahí está Speed y…— ponía una expresión de enojo —… Y ahí está la malnacida que secuestró a mi hijo— decía entre dientes. La pegaso roja miraba alrededor buscando a su hijo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado — _¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hizo esa desgraciada a mi hijo?—_ pensaba enfureciéndose. Quería entrar en la pelea y darle bien duro a la condenada esa, pero algo le impedía salir de su escondite y era que estaba muy preocupada por su hijo. De repente, veía al capitán caer al suelo, pero pudo levantarse, aunque adolorido.

—… _Esta tipa de verdad… es fuerte y… desquiciada…—_ pensaba Speed algo cansado. La pegaso observaba a su esposo.

—… _Tengo que llamar su atención—_ Aurora miraba el suelo para encontrar algo y podía ver una piedra, pero al lado de ella, estaba una roca —…— ella sonreía de forma maliciosa.

Clara veía al semental con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji ¿Qué pasa, capitancito? ¿Te cansaste de jugar conmigo? Ji, ji, ji— preguntaba la pegaso amarilla riéndose de forma maniática. El capitán gruñía molesto, iba a lanzarse de nuevo hacia ella, pero antes de que emprenda vuelo, una roca golpeó su casco haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

—Auch… ¿Pero qué?... Eso sí que ha dolido… ¿Quién rayos me…?— Speed miraba alrededor y no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que quedó impactado al ver a su esposa que alzaba la pezuña como saludándolo — _¿Qué carajo hace ella aquí?... Le dije que se quedara con nuestra hija—_ pensaba y suspiraba frustrado — _Esta yegua es más necia que una mula—_ pasaba un casco en su cara y veía a la pegaso roja que tenía una sonrisa de "inocencia", pero en eso, se ponía seria para luego empezarle a hacerle señas con sus pezuñas casi poniéndolos juntos (decía: ¿Dónde está mi hijo?). Speed negaba con la cabeza y le apuntaba con su espada afuera del lugar (decía: lárgate). Aurora se molestó e hizo un puchero y le hacía más señas, y no eran señas bonitas. El capitán también le hacía señas con la espada de que se largara — _No seas obstinada por amor a Celestia—_ pensaba frustrado. Clara miraba eso muy confundida.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Estas discutiendo con tu amigo imaginario? Ji, ji, ji— preguntaba de forma infantil, pero en eso, la loca le dio por girar su cabeza para ver en donde estaba la pegaso roja, aunque ella al ver eso, rápidamente se escondía casi llegando por la parte de atrás de la casa para que no la enfocara. Speed miraba a la pegaso amarilla y luego a su esposa que ponía sus pezuñas juntas con una mirada tierna, y más si usaba lentes. Suspiraba resignado y Aurora alzaba sus pezuñas victoriosa. El semental dirigía su mirada con la lunática.

—… Muy bien, "Clara". No me rendiré. Me levantaré tantas veces hasta que te derrote y vaya a casa por casa hasta encontrar a mi hijo— decía Speed determinado.

—… _Oh ¿Está en una de las casas?... Mmmmm. Era obvio. No hay mucho aquí la verdad—_ la pegaso roja estaba pensativa _—… Ok. Tu distráelo mientras yo lo busco—_ pensaba Aurora haciendo unas señas a su esposo. Speed la veía de reojo y asentía con la cabeza. La pegaso antes de retirarse por detrás de la casa, le lanzaba un beso al aire y se retiraba. El capitán rodaba sus ojos y sonreía.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Eso sonó tan "valiente". Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Ok. Entonces…— Clara lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica —Tendré que arrancarte tus patas una por una— decía de forma perturbadora para luego ver que volaba a toda velocidad hacia él hasta parecía una estela amarilla. El pegaso rápidamente lo esquivó lanzándose a un lado para después emprender vuelo de forma veloz. Daba una vuelta para perseguir a la yegua loca con una velocidad de forma abismal. Clara giraba un poco para verlo de reojo y con una sonrisa infantil hasta seductora, se detenía de golpe haciendo que el capitán se impactara contra la retaguardia de ella para acto seguido salir rebotando hacia atrás, pero pudo estabilizarse en el aire para luego mirarla con sorpresa.

— _¿Qué carajo?... Come igual que mi esposa o que cosa—_ pensaba Speed sorprendido.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció mis flancos? ¿Son mejores que los de tu esposa o… que los de Celestia? Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía la lunática mientras agarraba sus flancos con sus pezuñas apretándolos un poco.

—… _Hubiera preferido que fuera… no sé, un asesino loco que explota cocinas o yo que se—_ pensaba un poco ruborizado al ver como meneaba sus flancos, pero sacudía su cabeza para luego apretar la empuñadura de su espada —Grrrrr ¡Si no vas a pelear en serio, entonces te mataré de una vez, desgraciada!— exclamó yendo hacia ella a alta velocidad para darle un tajo horizontal. Clara veía eso despreocupada y antes de que le diera el tajo, la pegaso lo bloqueó con la ¿cola? — ¿Pero qué?— antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se lo arrebató de sus cascos.

—Con armas no se juegan, tontito. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía infantil con la espada siendo agarrada de su filo por su cola.

— ¡Oye, regrésame eso!— exclamaba Speed agarrando la empuñadura e intentando quitárselo.

—Awwww. Amas mucho a tu espadita. Oki, te lo regreso— decía Clara con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados. La condenada soltaba la espada haciendo que se vaya hacia atrás, pero en eso, la misma cola, agarraba el cuello del pegaso deteniéndolo en el aire —Ji, ji, ji, ji. Pero con una condición… Siéntelos mijo, siéntelos— el capitán quedaba confundido por lo que dijo, pero su respuesta fue contestada cuando de golpe, la pegaso golpeaba la cabeza o el hocico con sus… flancos haciendo que diera un gemido de placer, pero para él, era de dolor —¿Verdad que son perfectos, capitancito?... Pruébalos… por este día… o noche son tuyos. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— golpeaba sus flancos con la cabeza del pegaso muchas veces como si fuera dándole nalgadas haciendo que gimiera mucho la lunática. Esa acción hizo que soltara la espada que caía al suelo y cuando iba otra vez, el capitán pudo poner sus cascos delanteros en los flancos de Clara para detener otro golpe. El pegaso estaba muy sonrojado y sudaba un poco —Ji, ji, ji ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Son mejores que tu nalgona? Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji.

—… … ¡A mí no me estés mamando gallo, desgraciada!— exclamaba furioso que soltó los flancos dando una vuelta para apoyar sus cascos traseros en los flancos de ella. La pegaso estaba confundida por esa acción, pero en eso, se impulsó volando a toda velocidad y llevándose a la lunática con él al estar sujetando su cuello.

— ¡Yupiiiii, que divertido!— exclamaba Clara volando sin esfuerzo.

— ¡A ver si con esto te quito la sonrisa de tu rostro!— gritaba muy furioso dando una vuelta hacia arriba para luego bajar de golpe haciendo que la yegua se golpee con fuerza contra el suelo por la velocidad que iba y soltó el cuello del pegaso.

—Auch… Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Eso fue divertido ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!— se reía de forma infantil y se levantaba como si nada. Speed se detenía para verla con enojo —Ji, ji, ji, ji. Ahora creo que es mi turnito. Ji, ji, ji, ji— sin esperar más, volaba a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba él con las pezuñas en alto —Ahí te va mi movimiento ultra megamente especial… Aytatatatatatatatatatatata— decía de forma estúpida mientras empezaba a lanzar puñetazos a lo loco contra el capitán, pero los movía tan rápido que parecía que tuviera más pezuñas.

— _¿Qué carajo?—_ pensaba sorprendido y tenía que volar hacia atrás para alejarse, y no le diera sus puñetazos hasta tuvo que ir de un lado a otro, pero sin dejar de retroceder. Gracias a que era veloz, lo ayudaba, aunque con algo de dificultad — _Ok. Esto ya se volvió ridículo—_ decía en su mente al escuchar sus estupideces. Así que le vino una idea… un tanto estúpida — _No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto—_ pensaba apenado. Se quitaba su casco y se lo lanzaba en toda la nariz de Clara deteniéndola de golpe haciendo que se llevara sus pezuñas a su nariz.

—Ay, ay, ay. Que dolor. Me voy a parecer a ese venado de la nariz roja— decía la pegaso teniendo la nariz roja.

—Pues más rojo estará, lunática— comentó Speed con seriedad y sin perder el tiempo, le lanzó un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que retrocediera en el aire.

—Auch…— Clara se sobaba su mejilla, pero veía al pegaso con una sonrisa de psicópata — ¿Con que esas tenemos eh? Ji, ji, ji, ji— sin previo aviso, le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara. El capitán retrocedía, pero enojado, le lanzó otro puñetazo dándole en toda su cabezota. Ahora empezaban a intercambiar puñetazos entre los dos, dándose en la cabeza, aunque se veía a Clara con una sonrisa marcada que era "algo" perturbador hasta no le importaba tener sangre saliéndole por la nariz. Seguían así hasta que de repente, la pegaso detenía los cascos delanteros del semental con sus pezuñas para que no los moviera. Se notaba hilos de sangre saliéndole de la nariz de la yegua, un ojo morado, moretones y el otro estaba igual.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡Suéltame!— exclamaba intentando forcejear para que soltara sus cascos, pero ella empezó a reír de forma desquiciada y empezó a darle cabezazos a Speed una, y otra vez en su frente hasta que dio un fuerte cabezazo para luego soltar sus cascos haciendo que vaya hacia atrás, aunque la pegaso no terminó ahí, fue hacia él para agarrarlo del cuello con una pezuña deteniendo su retroceso para después lanzarlo contra el suelo quedando boca abajo. Estaba muy adolorido y sentía como esa lunática se sentaba en su lomo para que no se levantara.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji ¡Esto fue divertido! Ji, ji, ji, ji. Pero en serio, dime ¿mis flancos son mejores que los de tu esposa? Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía de forma desquiciada. Algo que ya lo molestaba mucho.

— ¿Quieres saber?... ¿Quieres saber? Pues te lo diré… Los flancos de mi esposa…— sin que ella lo esperara, Speed le agarró la cabeza con sus cascos delanteros aun estando en el suelo. Estaba enojado —No se compara con los tuyos, estúpida, aunque… ¿¡Por qué rayos te cuento esto!?— la lanzaba contra el suelo con rabia al frente suyo con fuerza haciendo que se diera de espalda y le saliera un hilo de sangre de su hocico.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ya veo. Interesante. Son porque son tan enormes y firmes que hasta lo usas de almohada ¿verdad? Ji, ji, ji— decía Clara mirándolo de cabeza con una sonrisa pervertida.

—… _No solo es lunática, también es pervertida, zorra… por amor a Celestia—_ pensaba fastidiado mientras se levantaba adolorido, pero la pegaso se levantaba de un salto como si no le doliera y giraba su cabeza para mirarlo aun dándole la espalda

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Es una lástima que prefieras los de tu esposita, porque si hubieras dicho los míos, hubiéramos divertido mucho, revolcándonos en el suelo— decía con una mirada de lujuria mientras movía sus flancos de un lado a otro.

—… _Amor, apresúrate y encuentra a nuestro hijo… porque no creo soportar más pelear con esta lunática, pervertida… ya no sé qué más es…—_ pensaba frustrado y algo asqueado al entender sus insinuaciones.

Mientras dejamos a los dos, dándose coñazos. Vamos con Aurora que entraba en las casas por una vieja ventana y buscaba a su hijo por todo el lugar hasta desordenaba la casa, pero sin hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención de esa lunática. Luego iba a la siguiente, pero saliendo por detrás sin que la viera Clara para entrar al siguiente y al siguiente, pero sin señales de Comet. La pegaso desesperada, buscaba en una casa levantando cualquier cosa vieja o lo que sea hasta una piedra. Perdía la esperanza de encontrarlo hasta que al pasar por una sala polvorosa, vio una puerta en la pared al lado de la escalera de la casa que no había visto.

Fue a ella sin perder el tiempo, lo abría lentamente y veía que había escaleras que iban hacia abajo. Así que rápidamente, bajaba las escaleras volando. Estuvo un rato bajando hasta que aterrizó en el suelo. Miraba alrededor y solo veía un pasillo pavimentada, aunque con grietas por unos sitios. Poco iluminada ya que había bombillos en el techo, pero no iluminaban mucho y algunos parpadeaban. Empezaba a caminar por el lugar, pero sin bajar la guardia. No había ruido, nada, solo el sonido de sus cascos.

— _Vaya, el típico sótano aterrador o mejor dicho, el pasillo que te puede saltar cualquier cosa ¿Por qué no pudo ser mejor… no sé, una típica sala aterradora y ya?—_ pensaba fastidiada. Seguía caminando por el lugar, pero seguía sin ver señales de su hijo, ni siquiera de una puerta — _Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan largo—_ decía en su mente sorprendida hasta que en un momento, llegaba a una puerta al frente suyo, era de una madera degastada. Así que lo abría lentamente y hacía un chirrido para ver otro pasillo — ¿Es una broma?— estaba fastidiada, pero suspiraba resignada para entrar en el nuevo pasillo. Iba lentamente mirando a todas partes, veía peligro por doquier. Estuvo un rato caminando en ese largo pasillo hasta que al girar su cabeza a un lado, observaba algo escrito en la pared con sangre.

 _Estas muy cerquita de tu hijo._

La pegaso seguía caminando, pero veía otro escrito.

 _Ji, ji, ji, ji. Muy cerquita._

Aurora continuaba, pero para ver más escritos de esos en la pared.

 _Ya estás cerquita ¡tú puedes!_

 _Más cerquita de lo que crees._

 _Tan cerquita que ya lo puedes saborear._

 _Ahí está frente a tus ojitos._

… _Ah no, espera, más pasillos. Ji, ji, ji, ji._

Se molestaba que se burlara de ella y eso que eran solo escritos por la lunática.

 _No, en serio, estas cerquita._

 _Tan cerquita._

… _Tan CerQUitA._

… _¿Sabes? No sé porque, pero…_

 _Sabía que tú ibas a venir._

 _Porque es obvio._

 _Tan obstinada._

 _Terca._

 _Ji, ji, ji, ji. Aunque no me molesta…_

 _¡Nos divertiremos en grande! Ji, ji, ji, ji._

 _Nos veremos lueguito._

… _Nalgona rojita._

—Espera ¿Qué?— la pegaso se impactó lo que leyó — ¿E-Ella sabe que estoy aquí?… ¿C-como es posible e-eso?— se preguntaba algo temerosa —… O-ok. Mejor lo busco rápido y salgo de este lugar— rápidamente, alzó vuelo para volar de forma rápida por el pasillo para llegar a la salida rápido hasta que llegó a una escalera. Sin perder el tiempo, volaba por encima de los escalones. Seguía volando… seguía volando —Primero un pasillo largo y ahora, una escalera larga… lo que faltaba— continuaba volando velozmente hasta que en un momento a otro, llegaba a una puerta de madera algo desgastada y aterrizaba e iba a abrirlo, pero había otro escrito en el centro de la puerta.

 _¡Felicidades! ¡Encontraste a tu hijito! ¡Eres lo máximo! Ji, ji, ji, ji._

 _Aunque debí poner trampas ¿verdad?_

…

 _Nah, daba flojera la verdad._

 _Ya que puse benditos pasillos largos y escaleras largas._

 _Además que no pensé que llegaran tan rápido._

 _Si hubieran esperado hasta la noche de verdad._

 _Habría trampas por aquí. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Por lo visto, es tu día de suerte. Ji, ji, ji._

 _Y solo jugué un poco con tu hijito. Ji, ji, ji, ji._

— ¿¡Qué!?— exclamaba asustada de que le haya hecho algo a su hijo. Así que entraba rápidamente por la puerta para ver que era un cuarto viejo como cualquier casa de ese pueblo, pero luego su rostro se llenó de alegría al encontrar a Comet en la cama dándole la espalda —¡Comet!— iba galopando hasta estar a un lado de la cama —Por fin te encuentro, hijo— decía llorando un poco y lo agarraba para abrazarlo por detrás, y poniéndolo en su pecho —Ahora si ya podemos regresar a casa— agregaba con una sonrisa, pero en eso, miraba la cama un momento y se quedaba en shock al ver la sangre algo húmeda en la cama. Se empezaba a asustarse. Así que ponía a su hijo de nuevo en la cama sin tocar la sangre que había ahí para ponerlo boca arriba y lo que veía, la aterró mucho. Observaba una marca de una garrita en su pecho, se notaba que dejó de salirle sangre y además que respiraba con dificultad —Oh no…— se ponía una pezuña en su hocico poniéndose pálida y en eso, empezó a gritar a Comet — ¡Hijo! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Despierta mi vida! ¡Abre tus ojitos, por favor!— exclamaba asustada y lo agitaba un poco para que reaccionara hasta empezaba a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos.

 **P.V de Comet**

Tengo… mucho frío… ¿Por qué tengo tanto frío?... Como quisiera tener mi… mantita… y tener calorcito… pero ¿Por qué me duele el pecho?... Me arde… me arde muchísimo… …

En eso, sentía como alguien me agita… Quiero abrir los ojos, pero me cuesta y quisiera seguir durmiendo… Así que solo los abrí un poco para ver de forma borrosa a… mami.

Se ve preocupada… ¿Por qué se ve preocupada? No quiero que se vea así… Solo se ve así con mi tonta hermana… ¿y por qué llora?... No quiero que llore… no quiero verla llorar… Quise decir algo… pero de mi boquita… no ha salido ninguna palabra… Me cuesta estar despierto… hasta no me importa dormir sin mi mantita arropándome… Creo que fue mala idea acostarse tarde…

Mi mami me está diciendo algo… pero… la oigo lejitos… … Solo le sonrío un poco… Quiero levantar un casco… pero estoy tan cansado que me dormiría todo el día…

Empiezo a cerrar los ojos… de nuevo… Tengo tanto sueño… mucho sueñito… y lo siguiente que veo… es oscuridad… y frio… mucho frio…

 **Fin del punto de vista**

— ¡Comet! ¡Por favor hijo! ¡Abre tus ojitos, quédate con mami!— exclamaba Aurora desesperada al ver que el potrillo había cerrado los ojos. Así que sin pensarlo, lo empezaba a cargarlo en sus pezuñas —Tranquilo hijo… t-te llevaré al hospital… No te preocupes… te sentirás bien y jugaremos juntos de nuevo… Te lo prometo…— decía intentando no caer en llanto mientras salía del cuarto de esa abandonada casa volando bajo, pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta del frente sin importarle si estaba afuera la lunática, porque tenía que apresurarse. Alguien la intercepta en su camino haciendo que se asustara ya que se trataba de… Clara que la miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ji, ji, ji. No prometas algo que no puedas cumplir, mamacita. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil. La pegaso retrocedía y abrazaba a su hijo contra su pecho para protegerlo —Ji, ji, ji ¿Quieres ver algo de magia?— se ponía en dos cascos y movía sus pezuñas de forma extraña —Nada por aquí, nada por acá y ¡presto!— exclamaba sacando a Comet de detrás de su lomo haciendo que Aurora se impactara — ¡Ta da! Ji, ji, ji.

— ¿¡Q-Qué!?— la pegaso roja miraba sus pezuñas y veía que su hijo no estaba para luego ver a Clara que lo tenía en sus pezuñas — ¿C-como has hecho eso? Si tú no eres una u-unicornio— tartamudeaba asustada de que le hiciera más daño a su hijo, pero aun así, se ponía en posición ofensiva.

—Ji, ji, ji. Eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer magia. Ji, ji, ji— en eso, escuchaba la voz de Speed detrás suyo.

— ¡Suelta a mi hijo, ahora!— exclamaba el semental enojado con la espada en sus cascos ya que aprovechó para agarrarlo.

—Oh, ok. Si lo quieren, pues búsquenlo. Ji, ji, ji— la pegaso lunática, sostenía al potrillo frente suyo —Ahora lo ven…— de golpe, daba una vuelta de forma rápida —Ahora no lo ven— enseñaba sus pezuñas haciendo que se impactara el capitán y Aurora que estaba shockeada al no ver a su hijo — ¿Les gustó mi truco de magia? Ji, ji, ji— se reía burlona — ¿Quieren ver otro? Hasta puedo hacer que unos flancos sean enormes. Ji, ji, ji, ji— continuaba hablando. La pegaso roja no le prestaba atención, bajaba su mirada tapando sus ojos con su melena. Además que tenía un reflejo negro en sus lentes, apretaba uno de sus pezuñas igual que sus dientes y su cuerpo empezaba a rodearse de un extraño fuego rojo. Speed veía de reojo a su esposa y al verla, retrocedía un poco ya que estaba temeroso lo que pasaría ahora.

—Eres… una… ¡m**dita perra!— exclamaba Aurora furiosa. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y sin darle tiempo a Clara de reaccionar, fue recibida por un puñetazo en toda la mejilla que casi le daba la vuelta completa a su cabeza y la mandaba a volar hacia una casa atravesándola por una pared. La pegaso amarilla tenía la mejilla inflamada y estaba incrustada en la pared.

—Ok. Eso fue taaaan repentino. Ji, ji, ji— decía Clara como si nada. En eso, la yegua roja llegaba rápidamente para agarrarla del cuello y la sacaba de ahí de golpe para tirarla con fuerza al suelo que dejaba un cráter con su forma —Ji, ji, ji, ji. Vaya que si eres muy fuertecita. Ji, ji, ji. No me lo esperaba. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía la condenada esa. Aurora se enfurecía más.

— ¿Quieres ver magia?— preguntaba y metía una de sus pezuñas en su alforja que traía haciendo que Clara la viera desde el suelo lo que hacía sin quitar su sonrisa maniática. La pegaso roja sacaba sorprendentemente, una roca de dos metros y ella lo levantaba como si fuera una pluma.

—Woooow… Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— la loca se sorprendía la facilidad que lo cargaba.

— ¡A ver si te sigues riendo, m**dita sádica!— gritaba enfurecida y la aplastó con la roca, pero no se quedó ahí, la seguía golpeando con eso, aunque la yegua amarilla no paraba de reírse. Speed veía eso desde lejos ya que no se atrevía a acercarse. Él conocía como era su esposa, cuando se enfurecía de esa forma. No había quien la pare hasta que su oponente sea historia —Dime ¿¡dónde está mi hijo, perra!?— gritaba eufórica. Paraba de golpearla con la roca que tenía en sus pezuñas.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji ¿Por qué?... Tu hijo… estaría mejor conmigo que… contigo, nalgona roja…— la lunática tenía sangre en sus labios, moretones, raspones hasta heridas graves, parecía moribunda. Esas palabras hacían que se enfureciera más la pegaso. Con un golpe a Clara, rompió la roca, agarraba a la pegaso amarilla de uno de sus cascos traseros y empezó a volar con ella saliendo de la casa para luego azotarla contra el suelo con fuerza haciendo que escupiera más sangre.

— ¡Te lo repito! ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!?— gritaba Aurora muy furiosa que daba miedo.

—Ji, ji, ji… Eso a ti que… te importa… Puede ser que… tu hijo… esté "muerto"… Ji, ji— se seguía riendo la condenada esa haciendo que la furia de la pegaso roja creciera. Así que la azotaba contra el suelo con fuerza, una y otra, y otra vez sin descanso como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. El fuego que tenía en sus cascos, hacía que tuviera una gran quemadura en el casco trasero de Clara hasta que la lanzaba hacia arriba. Aurora se ponía en dos con un puño hacia atrás y cuando la pegaso amarilla caía, y se ponía al frente suyo, antes de que la loca tocara el suelo, le daba un puñetazo tan fuerte que se oía como rompía todos sus huesos y la mandaba a volar para estrellarse contra una casa donde estaba antes Comet. Con tanta fuerza que la dicha casa, se derrumbó de golpe cayendo encima de ella.

Aurora respiraba agitada de rabia. Speed al verla, se acercaba a ella lentamente mientras el fuego de la pegaso roja se iba. En eso, sentía un casco en su hombro. La yegua giraba su cabeza para ver a su esposo.

—…— la pegaso sin poder evitarlo, rompía en llanto y abrazaba a Speed con fuerza, pero él lo soportaba por ella y la consolaba. El capitán derramaba un par de lágrimas — ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi amado hijo! ¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasarle eso a mi pequeño hijo!?— exclamaba en llanto.

—No lo sé, amor… No lo sé— decía el semental sintiéndose culpable de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Los dos seguían abrazados mientras Aurora lloraba. Podrían estar todo el día así ya que con esos golpes, habría matado a la asesina, pero en eso, se escuchaba una risita que conocían muy bien haciendo que sus sangres se helaran —… No puede ser…— la pegaso con lágrimas en sus ojos, rompía el abrazo para voltearse y veía pálida a Clara, que se había levantado del suelo como si no sintiera dolor alguno.

La pegaso amarilla tenía la cadera torcida, un casco trasero fuera de su lugar igual que uno delantero y su cabeza, sorprendentemente, estaba a un lado colgándose como si se le fuera a caer y además, tenía su columna torcida.

—Ji, ji, ji ¿Sabes? Eres muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Ji, ji, ji— Clara mostraba una sonrisa algo perturbadora. Con una pezuña, se acomodaba su casco delantero dislocado y no mostraba dolor alguno —La verdad, me sorprendiste con esa habilidad tuya de envolverte en fuego… Ji, ji, ji— se acomodaba su casco trasero —Si tú puedes hacer eso, entoooonces tus hijos también podrían hacer eso ¿a qué si? Ji, ji, ji, ji— con sus pezuñas, los ponía en su cadera o flancos para luego escuchar los huesos y se lo acomodaba para que estuviera en su lugar para luego acomodarse su columna haciendo que diera un gemido. Los dos pegasos estaban en shock ya que las heridas que tenía, estaban desapareciendo —Ji, ji, ji. Entoooonces creo que elegí al indicado. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se agarraba la cabeza para ponerlo derecho y de golpe, se lo giraba de izquierda a derecha sonando el cuello. La pegaso amarilla los veía con una sonrisa infantil —Ji, ji, ji. Vaya, esto será más divertido de lo que imaginé. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía de forma infantil y sus ojos amarillos brillaban con intensidad.

Continuará.


	9. La lunática Clara Mind (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 8: La lunática "Clara Mind" (segunda parte)**

En Hollow Shades, donde era un lugar en ruinas y no había nadie ahí excepto dos pegasos y una pegaso amarilla. Los dos primeros eran Aurora y Speed que estaban juntos mirando en shock frente a ellos a la lunática extraña de nombre Clara Mind. La pegaso roja le había golpeado con una fuerza brutal y pensaban que estaría muerta, pero aún seguía ahí como si nada.

La yegua amarilla los veía con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Bueno ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién vendrá primero, ustedes o yo?— preguntaba señalándolos para luego señalarse a sí misma. Los dos aludidos al oír eso, se ponían en guardia.

—Amor, creo que deberías esconderte y dejarme que me encargue de esta m**dita psicópata— decía Speed con enojo, pero Aurora se negaba a irse.

—Ni pienses que haré eso. No voy a huir ni esconderme ¡Haré que esa hija de perra, pague lo que le hizo a mi hijo!— exclamaba la pegaso furiosa y sus cascos se envolvían de nuevo con un fuego rojo, y sin más, salía volando a toda velocidad hacia Clara. Su esposo intentaba detenerla.

— ¡Aurora, espera!— exclamaba el semental preocupado, pero ella hizo caso omiso e iba a darle un puñetazo a la pegaso amarilla que la esperaba despreocupada con su típica sonrisa. Antes de que recibiera el golpe, la lunática inclinaba su lomo hacia atrás de forma muy flexible haciendo que Aurora pasara por arriba de ella sorprendiéndola.

—Nopi, nopi. Ya tuviste la ocasión de golpearme a gusto. Ahora me toca a mí. Ji, ji, ji, ji— antes de que la pegaso roja reaccionara, Clara golpeó su estómago con su cabeza al estar arriba suyo, luego la agarraba de su cadera con su cola para azotarla en el suelo de espalda haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Aurora! ¡Serás una m**dita!— exclamaba Speed furioso y volaba a toda velocidad hacia la lunática teniendo su espada en sus cascos, pero en eso, Clara con una risita maliciosa, alzaba de golpe a Aurora con su cola y la lanzaba hacia el capitán que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que se chocó con su esposa haciendo que cayeran al suelo con Speed debajo de la yegua rojiza. Los dos aturdidos, se levantaban, aunque la pegaso roja estaba adolorida — ¿T-Te encuentras bien, a-amor?— preguntaba el semental quejándose de dolor.

—Si… pero ¡esa hija de yegua, no lo estará!— exclamaba furiosa mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba del mismo fuego rojo y volaba a toda velocidad hacia Clara.

—Awwwww. Que tierno. Vienes a darme un abrazo. Pues, aquí te espero con un gran abrazote— decía la pegaso amarilla con emoción con los brazos extendidos y cuando Aurora estaba a unos centímetros, de improvisto, Clara saltó haciendo que la yegua roja pasara de largo. Aurora se detenía para voltearse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la lunática la abrazó por la espalda aprisionando sus cascos delanteros —Siiiii. Este es el abrazo que siempre quise, siempre quise mucho cariño y amor de esta retaguardia. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— decía con una sonrisa infantil. Se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo.

— ¡Suéltame, m**dita pervertida!— exclamaba la pegaso roja furiosa y se liberaba del agarre haciendo que el fuego rojo sea más intenso e hizo que Clara se quemara la cara, vientre y cascos traseros. Sin perder el tiempo, Aurora le daba una fuerte bofetada a la pegaso amarilla al momento de voltearse haciendo que su cabeza girara sin parar para luego la yegua roja le daba un fuerte golpe en el pecho mandándola a volar en dirección a Speed que estaba esperando en el mismo sitio y al ver eso, voló a toda velocidad con su espada en alto e hizo un tajo horizontal cortándola por la mitad.

Salió sangre al cortarla haciendo que el rostro del capitán se manchara un poco de sangre. La parte delantera de Clara cayó al suelo con la cabeza hacia atrás y la otra mitad que era desde sus flancos o mejor dicho, su retaguardia junto con sus patas traseras, cayó al suelo lejos de su otra mitad y había un charco de sangre debajo de esas mitades. Speed aterrizaba cerca de su esposa y veía eso respirando algo agitado.

—… ¿Ya está muerta?— preguntaba Aurora calmándose un poco y el intenso fuego se bajaba un poco.

—… Sí. Creo que esta vez, está…— el pegaso fue interrumpido por una queja.

— ¡Oye, esa era mi retaguardia favorita!— exclamaba Clara que se acostaba como podía para acomodarse la cabeza para tenerlo al frente. Los dos aludidos estaban en shock de que siguiera viva.

— ¿¡Cómo carajo es posible que sigas viva!? ¿¡Qué rayos eres tú!? ¿¡Un poni zombi!?— gritaba el capitán sin poder creerlo.

—Esto no tiene nada de lógica— decía la pegaso roja sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Ay, que tontitos. Esto tiene una explicación, una complicada explicación que si se los digo, sus mentes explotaran con solo decir mi extensa y complicada explicación de todos los tiempos llamada explicación. Ji, ji, ji— decía Clara con una sonrisa infantil.

—… Ok. No sé qué eres tú, pero ¡te acabaré aquí y ahora!— exclamaba Aurora con rabia e iba hacia la parte delantera de la pegaso amarilla para darle un puñetazo. Clara tenía las alas, así que emprendió vuelo para ir hacia la yegua enojada a una velocidad anormal que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que le daba un cabezazo en el estómago, después la agarró de la cadera, o sea de los flancos de Aurora para dar una vuelta en su propio eje y la lanzó hacia arriba. La lunática había aparecido a un lado de ella.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Sí que tienes unos flancos de muerte. Te doy un ¡10!— Clara sacó un letrero de la nada con el número diez para luego golpearla en sus flancos para enviarla contra una casa que atravesó la pared —Nalgona, espera, déjame nalguearte más. Ji, ji, ji, ji— la pegaso amarilla voló hacia allá entrando por el hueco de la pared.

—Oh no, Aurora necesita ayuda— decía Speed con intención de ir a ayudarla, pero en eso, recibió un golpe en su cara haciendo que se moviera a un lado algo tambaleado y se sobaba su mejilla —Auch ¿Qué fue… eso?— preguntaba al ver quien lo golpeó y se sorprendió bastante al ver la retaguardia de Clara en sus dos cascos y que le apuntaba con una pata trasera hasta le hacía una seña. Si tuviera cuello, se entendería —… Ok. Esto ya es ridículo. Ahora ¿me está atacando su trasero?— estaba fastidiado. La parte trasera daba un salto para darle una patada voladora, pero el capitán lo esquivaba a un lado —No tengo tiempo que perder contigo— le lanzaba un tajo, pero esa retaguardia, se agachó para luego saltar hacia él y se volteó de golpe dándole con sus flancos en la cara que lo mandó a volar a un lado, aunque se estabilizó para aterrizar en el suelo algo forzado y miraba con enojo a esa parte —Ok. Ya me tiene hasta con dolor de cabeza con esta estupidez— agregaba Speed y volaba a toda velocidad hacia la retaguardia para darle un tajo, pero los esquivaba danzando como si fuera ballet haciendo que se enfureciera más.

Con Aurora. Ella tenía los lentes algo torcidos y estaba en dos cascos intentando darle a Clara, pero era difícil darle así hasta que cuando la lunática fue al suelo, la pegaso roja la pateó en toda la cabeza mandándola a volar fuera de la casa mientras que Speed le lanzaba tajos a la retaguardia. En un momento de furia, dejó de hacerlo para luego lanzarse a un lado de la parte trasera y le daba una patada en los flancos.

—Esto si es patearle el trasero al villano— decía con enojo y la mandaba a volar en la misma dirección que venía también la parte delantera de Clara que gritaba de emoción hasta que chocó las dos partes y caían al suelo levantando el polvo. Aurora salía de la casa respirando agitada.

—Awwwww. Gracias por devolverme mis flancos. Los extrañaba— el polvo se disipaba dejando ver como la pegaso amarilla se ponía frente su retaguardia para que se "junte" con la otra mitad y al hacerlo, de forma misteriosa, brillaba la parte cortada haciendo que desapareciera como si nunca fue cortada. Los aludidos se sorprendían por eso y Clara se levantaba del suelo estirando sus patas traseras —Me alegro tenerlos de vuelta. Estos flancos nunca los perderé. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se daba una nalgada.

—E-Esto es imposible… ¿Qué es esa tipa?— preguntaba Aurora impactada.

—No lo sé y yo creí que solo era una asesina sádica sexual que se excita matando a otros— respondió Speed estando en guardia. La pegaso amarilla los veía con su típica sonrisa.

—La verdad, les confieso algo. Ji, ji, ji— decía caminando por un lado moviendo su cadera y sin quitar la mirada de los dos pegasos —Me da envidia de que ustedes tengan una familia con dos lindos potrillitos— hablaba deprimida para luego sonreír de forma infantil mientras estaba caminando por detrás de ellos. Los dos no le perdían de vista —Ji, ji, ji, ji. Sería una lástima que sus padres ya no estén con esos retoñitos, pero no se preocupen. Clara Mind cuidará muy bien de los dos. Pensaba ir por el pequeñito y llevármelo, pero la potrilla no está mal hasta tendrá los flancos de su madre. Ji, ji, ji, ji— mencionaba deteniéndose frente a ellos.

— ¡Tú no tocarás ningún pelo de la melena de mi hija!— exclamaba Speed enojado.

— ¿Por qué no? No creo que regresen a casa y estarán tan solos… solos— decía la lunática sonriendo de forma perturbadora. La pegaso roja escuchaba atentamente lo que dijo.

—Espera un momento… Estas diciendo que… ¿mi hijo no está muerto?— preguntaba Aurora inexpresiva.

—Pues siiiiii, o sea yo nunca dije que está muerto. Solo dije que "puede ser", pero nunca dije que estuviera muerto. Solo está en un lugar tan oculto, tan oculto que nadie sabrá en donde está, solo yo. Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil Clara.

—… Dime ¿Dónde está?— preguntaba la pegaso roja apretando sus dientes.

— ¿Dónde está quién?— preguntaba la yegua loca poniendo su cabeza inclinada a un lado.

— ¡No te hagas la estúpida! ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo, desgraciada!?— exclamaba Speed enojado.

—Mmmmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativa con una pezuña en su barbilla —Nopi. No sé dónde está. Ji, ji, ji— al escuchar eso, hacía que se enfurecieran.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes, no te hagas la idiota!— exclamaba Aurora furiosa.

—En serio, no sé dónde está. Puede estar en cualquier lado, en el sótano, en la alcantarilla hasta bajo las sábanas. Ji, ji, ji, ji— Clara daba una risita burlona.

—Grrrrr— gruñía furiosa y salió volando a toda velocidad para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero la lunática lo bloqueó con un casco, aunque al tocar la pezuña roja, le rompió su pezuña amarilla. En vez de gritar de dolor, se reía maniática. Aurora le daba otro puñetazo, pero Clara lo bloqueó con su otra pezuña haciendo que se lo dislocara. La pegaso roja lanzó otros dos golpes y la lunática los bloqueaba con sus patas traseras haciendo que se rompan, y caía al suelo —Dime ¿¡donde está!?— gritaba furiosa mientras pisaba su cabeza con intención de aplastarla.

—… Donde está. Ji, ji, ji, ji— al escuchar eso, hacía que se enfureciera mucho. Alzaba su casco para aplastarle la cabeza, pero en eso, Clara rodó en el suelo por un lado haciendo que Aurora fallara el pisotón. La yegua loca se acomodaba sus patas traseras al golpearlos en el suelo para poder levantarse de un salto y sus pezuñas estaban colgando —Ji, ji, ji, ji. Que lenta. Debiste darme con tus flancos. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

— ¿Y por qué no con una espada?— preguntaba el semental que apareció detrás de ella. La aludida sin voltearse, sintió como la decapitaba y su cabeza caía al suelo rodando un poco mientras su cuerpo caía también —… ¡Yo sé que no estas muerta, estúpida!— exclamaba yendo a su cabeza y la agarraba con un casco para que lo viera. La cabeza se reía como lunática.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Ya no es sorprendente ¿verdad? Ji, ji, ji, ji. Esto es lo bueno de tener algo tan especial que me fue concedido. Ji, ji, ji, ji— no paraba de reír Clara.

—Grrrrr ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!? ¡Dilo ahora y puede ser que tengas un juicio justo por tus crímenes!— exclamaba el capitán furioso.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. No me vengas con esas estupideces de lo justo. Ji, ji, ji. Por cierto, mira detrás de ti, imbécil— decía la pegaso amarilla con una sonrisa infantil. El semental, al recordar el cuerpo, giraba su cabeza para ver como su cuerpo volaba hacia él con las pezuñas al frente para darle un doble puñetazo, pero en eso, Aurora golpeó el cuerpo con un puñetazo enviándola contra una pared de una casa.

—Ni se te ocurra a hacer eso— decía la pegaso roja con una expresión de fastidio. Speed le sonreía a su esposa, pero la cabeza al ver que se distrajo, le mordió el casco haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor. Sacudía su casco para que lo soltara hasta que la lanzó con fuerza y atravesó una ventana. El capitán miraba su casco que le mordió y veía la marca que le dejó, le salía un poco de sangre.

—Desgraciada yegua loca— comentó molesto sobándose el casco.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Esa cabeza sabe dónde está nuestro hijo— decía Aurora enojada.

—Ay, lo siento, mi amor. Dejaré que la próxima vez, se coma mi casco o me chupe la sangre como tal vampiro— comentaba Speed con sarcasmo. La pegaso lo miraba molesta.

—No seas exagerado. Te hubieras traído, no sé, una caja de cartón para encerrarla.

—Yo como voy a saber que esa cosa sigue viva, aunque le corte la cabeza. Yo no soy adivino, mija— decía el capitán molesto.

—Pues debería tener tu guardia, un protocolo en caso de una loca asesina que sea mitad zombi, mitad vampiro, mitad mutante y mitad teletubbies— mencionaba poniéndose más molesta.

— ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir!? ¡Así no funciona en la guardia! La única que puede hacer eso, es la princesa Celestia. Total, es su guardia y yo el capitán de su guardia— decía más molesto.

—Pero que princesa tan inútil salió.

— ¡Aurora!— en eso, su discusión fue interrumpido por una risita infantil.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Ay, que lindo. Este es el amor verdadero. Ji, ji, ji— los dos veían que de la casa, salía el cuerpo de Clara sosteniendo la cabeza con una ala —Owwwww. Lástima que no tenga pareja para discutir mi postre favorito. Ji, ji, ji— se ponía la cabeza en su cuello y la cortada desaparecía —O también discutir ¿Quién tiene los flancos más enormes de Equestria? Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil.

— ¡Ok, ya, suficiente!— exclamaba Aurora con rabia y se envolvía en un fuego rojo muy intenso — ¿¡Dime, donde está mi hijo!? ¡O te haré desaparecer de este mundo y esta vez, no usarás tus poderes extraños de esa regeneración culera, que ya me tienes harta!— gritaba toda furiosa.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Nopi. No es divertido decirlo, o sea yo soy una "asesina" y las "asesinas" no deben decir donde está tal cosa. Piensen, es como esa serie de criminales, pero deben tener el pack completo, un negro, un serio, una hacker, un listo que hable de cosas que tu ni entiendes, chicas sexys. Ji, ji, ji— los dos se quedaban confundidos —Bueno, bueno, no les diré nada. Tendrán que jugar más conmigo hasta que "nos" cansemos. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía como lunática y Aurora se enfurecía mucho igual que Speed —Ji, ji, ji ¿Saben algo? Me pregunto, porque dejaron a la pobre potrilla sola, a los dos tan solos. Ay, que triste. Estarán solitos en esa casa vacía hasta escucho su voz "¿Dónde está mami y papi?", pero no se preocupen, cuando esto termine, voy a su casa y los cuidaré como si fueran mis propios hijos, y jugaré mucho con los dos a los bloques legos. Vamos a jugar con los peluches. Esa linda potrilla tenía muchos. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

—…— el capitán se quedaba en silencio un momento al escuchar lo que dijo, se quedaba pensativo.

—Hacer pasteles. Tú sabías que el pequeñito le gusta las fresas. Ji, ji, ji. Ay no, espera, tú eres su madre. Así que debías saber eso o ¿nunca lo supiste? Pero que madre tan terrible resultaste ser. Ji, ji, ji, ji— al escuchar eso, la pegaso roja se enfureció mucho. Iba a lanzarse de nuevo, pero en eso, su esposo la detenía poniendo su ala al frente.

— ¡Speed ¿Qué pasa?!— exclamaba Aurora con rabia.

—… … Espera amor, solo un momento. Quiero estar seguro sobre algo— le susurraba a su esposa haciendo que estuviera confundida. El pegaso miraba a la lunática con duda —Te pregunto una cosa ¿sabes de verdad, donde está Comet?— preguntaba curioso.

—Claro, ni que fuera tan bruta. Ji, ji, ji— respondía Clara con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Segura que sabes dónde está? Por tu cara veo que no lo sabes— decía Speed con seriedad.

—Claro que si lo sé. Si yo fui la que hizo "magia"— habló la pegaso amarilla con un tono misterioso.

—Entonces dime donde está— decía el capitán.

—Oki. Está en… Espera un minutito— la lunática lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados —Ji, ji, ji, ji ¿Crees que voy a caer en esa psicótica al revés?— lo veía de forma acusadora.

—… Creo que querrás decir "psicología inversa", bruta— decía Aurora aun molesta.

—No soy bruta. Sabía que se decía así. Además, no les diré en dónde está, no les diré nada. Mi hocico es una tumba, es tan tumba que nunca, jamás de los jamases, les diré que está en el lugar donde lo secuestré— habló Clara con determinación.

—…

—…

—… … …— la pegaso amarilla se daba cuenta de lo que dijo —Upsie. Creo que hablé de más. Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil despreocupada. Los dos pegasos estaban sorprendidos.

— ¿Nuestro hijo estuvo en nuestra casa todo este tiempo?— Aurora estaba con cara de sorpresa.

—Ji, ji, ji. No todo el tiempo, si no después de hacer "magia". Ji, ji, ji, ji— decía la lunática sin parar de reír.

—…— el semental miraba a su esposa — ¡Aurora, vuelve a casa y llévate a nuestros hijos lo más lejos que puedas!— exclamaba Speed con autoridad.

—Espera ¿Qué? Pero amor ¿tú que harás?— preguntaba su esposa preocupada ya que sabía la respuesta.

—Yo me quedaré a distraerla ya que sabemos de ante casco que no la podemos matar ni detenerla. Así que vete ahora— decía el capitán con seriedad.

—Pero no puedo dejarte con esa psicópata— comentó Aurora temerosa.

—No te preocupes por eso. Solo apresúrate y huye con nuestros hijos. No quiero que ésta psicópata sexual los toque— decía mirando de reojo a su esposa.

—P-pero…— fue interrumpida por su esposo.

— ¡Vete ahora!— exclamaba enojado.

—…— la pegaso roja suspiraba resignada —Ok amor, pero por favor, cuídate.

—Claro, lo tendré en cuenta— decía Speed con un poco de humor mientras su esposa le daba un beso en la mejilla para después extender sus alas. Iba a emprender vuelo, pero en eso, escuchaban la risita de la pegaso amarilla.

—Awwwwwww. Que tierno, muy tierno— decía Clara sacando un pañuelo de la nada y se sacudía su nariz para luego botarlo —Pero déjame decirle que tristemente hay un fallo en su plan de ponis buenitos. Ji, ji, ji, ji. Es que yo… sigo aquí— agregaba volando a una velocidad anormal hacia los dos y antes de que reaccionaran, la lunática pasaba por el medio de los dos y los agarró del cuello con sus pezuñas como abrazándolos con sus patas delanteras, y los llevaba hasta llegar contra la pared de una casa —Ji, ji, ji. No te vayas tan pronto, nalgona roja. Si todavía no terminamos de divertirnos más a "fondo". Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil. Con su cola, acariciaba un flanco de ella.

—… Ya ¡me tienes arrecha con tus estupideces lésbicas!— exclamaba Aurora con furia y se envolvió de golpe con un fuego rojo intenso haciendo que los soltaran y caían al suelo. La pegaso furiosa, se levantaba con rapidez y le daba un puñetazo en toda la cara que la envió atravesando la pared de una casa. La yegua roja respiraba agitada. El capitán se levantaba y miraba a su esposa sorprendido, pero luego agitaba su cabeza.

—Amor, aprovecha y vete a casa cuanto antes— decía Speed con seriedad.

—No puedo, no puedo dejarte aquí con esa asesina pervertida— protestaba Aurora sin querer irse.

— ¡Podrías hacerme caso por una vez y vete! ¡Nuestros hijos te necesitan, Comet te necesita!— exclamaba empezando a molestarse por la actitud de su esposa.

— ¡A ti también te necesita, idiota! ¡No puedo irme sin ti!— exclamaba la pegaso molesta y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Pero si nos vamos los dos, ella nos perseguirán y no nos dejaran en paz. No podemos poner en peligro a nuestros hijos ¡Entiende por amor a Celestia!— exclamaba el capitán con frustración. Su esposa se quedó callada, sabía que tenía razón su esposo, si se irían los dos, los perseguirían y además que si no la podían matar de ninguna forma, entonces no les quedaba más opción —Así que vete, amor. Por favor y cuida mucho a nuestros hijos, te necesitan— decía dándole un beso en los labios. Aurora le salía una pequeña lágrima y le correspondía el beso para luego romperlo.

—Por favor, regresa a salvo, amor— decía la pegaso muy preocupada.

—Lo intentaré— habló con una pequeña sonrisa, porque no sabía cómo terminará.

En eso, de la casa donde se estrelló Clara, salía por la puerta como cualquier poni normal y se notaba unas quemaduras graves en la parte delantera, y más en las pezuñas.

—Oh vaya, me rostizó. Ji, ji, ji, ji— la pegaso amarilla miraba sus pezuñas quemadas y por curiosidad, las olía —Mmmmmmm. Huelo rico— le daba una lamida —Mmmmm. Está rico… Podría…— iba a darle una mordidita a su pezuña, pero lo alejó —No, ni que fuera tan loca. Prefiero comerme mis flancos. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía como lunática hasta que se detuvo al ver como Aurora volaba a toda velocidad alejándose de ahí, pero la pegaso roja la vio de reojo con rabia e impotencia y se alejó —Owwwwww. Se va. Tengo que alcanzarla. Ji, ji, ji, ji. No puedo dejar que llegue tan rápido. Ji, ji, ji, ji— las quemaduras desaparecían. Extendía sus alas para volar, pero en eso, Speed con rapidez, le daba una patada en la cara enviándola contra el suelo.

— ¡Sigo aquí por si no lo sabías, desgraciada!— exclamaba el capitán aterrizando en el suelo. La veía con seriedad y tenía la espada en alto. La lunática se levantaba como si fuera una marioneta y lo miraba con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—Oki doki. Por lo visto, tengo que acelerar las cosas o si no, los perderé para siempre. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— no paraba de reírse como desquiciada. Ponía sus pezuñas en sus flancos donde estaba su cutie mark, brillaba un poco y de forma sorprendente, se arrancó las cutie mark y su cuerpo brilló con una aura oscura —Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. No quería llegar a esto, quería seguir jugando y que me toques el trasero. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Peeeeeero tengo prisa, cariño… Tus hijos serán míos. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía sin parar. Cuando el aura oscura desapareció, Speed no evitó asustarse de lo que veía, había cambiado de forma.

— ¿Q-Qué rayos eres tú?— preguntaba el capitán retrocediendo un poco. Solo se observaba la silueta de la lunática. Se podía observar sus ojos amarillos y una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. No lo sé, tú dime. Soy asesina, depredadora sexual, monstruo, poni zombi, yo puedo ser lo que tú creas que soy. Los que los lectores creen que soy. Ji, ji, ji— alzaba su pezuña, pero se podía apreciar unas garritas afiladas —Lo siento, capitancito, pero es hora de terminar con nuestro jueguito. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía fuerte que daba un eco en ese pueblo abandonado.

 **Con Aurora Galaxy**

La pegaso volaba a toda velocidad pasando el bosque oscuro para llegar a casa cuanto antes, aunque tenía que esquivar árboles. No sabía cuánto tiempo su esposo la distraería. Así que no paró de volar en ningún momento, pero se empezaba a cansar rápido por el cansancio del enfrentamiento que tuvo. A pesar de eso, no se detenía para nada. Estaba muy preocupada por sus hijos y más por Comet. Cuando vio esa herida en su pecho, se había asustado mucho y teme que su hijo sufra o… muera.

Así que voló con fuerza sin importar el dolor que le diera sus alas. Ya había salido del bosque para poder volar en el cielo con más libertad, rapidez y sin preocupación de chocarse con un árbol. No era rápida como su esposo, pero lo intentaba como podía hasta que en un par de minutos, veía su casa.

—…— Aurora se daba cuenta de lo rápida que iba y se tardaría un poco en frenar, o sea cualquier segundo cuenta. Tenía prisa y no quería perder el tiempo. Así que se le ocurrió algo —… Estoy loca…— cambiaba un poco la dirección y volaba a una ventana de su casa con las pezuñas al frente. Cuando estaba cerca, cerraba sus ojos para atravesar la ventana y caía al suelo rodando un poco deteniéndose casi llegando a la puerta. Se quejaba adolorida y se levantaba lentamente. Tenía cortadas por su cuerpo por los vidrios de la ventana y se acomodaba sus lentes que estaban torcidos —Creo que no fue muy inteligente lo que hice. Debí tomar la puerta como un pegaso normal o al menos, tener una ventana de nube… No, eso dolería más— decía adolorida. Miraba alrededor para ver que era el cuarto de su hija. No la veía ahí, así que rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se detenía en seco a ver a una potrilla roja que se había asustado y cerró sus ojos para luego poner el peluche de una fénix llamada Estela frente suyo como si fuera a protegerla —Stellar… soy yo…— decía con una respiración agitada.

La aludida abría sus ojos lentamente y al tenerlos completamente abiertos, se impactó al verla.

— ¿M-m-mami?— estaba confundida, pero aun impactada al ver como estaba su madre con la melena desarreglada por la pelea con esa lunática. Esas cortadas en su cuerpo y mucho más.

—Sí, mi vida. Soy yo— decía Aurora con una sonrisa y caminaba un poco para agacharse, y la abrazaba —Me alegro que estés bien— agregaba aliviada y rompía el abrazo para verla.

—Sí, claro que estoy bien. Soy una potra grande, mami— habló Stellar intentando sonar madura haciendo que le diera un poco de risa a la yegua adulta.

—Sí, lo sé, pequeña— le acariciaba su cabeza. En eso, recordó a que venía también. Se levantaba rápido y caminaba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Su hija confundida, la siguió por detrás. Cuando la pegaso mayor llegó al cuarto del potro, lo abrió con rapidez. Observaba el cuarto, precisamente en la cama y ponía una pezuña en su hocico. Le salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos. La potrilla pasaba por un lado de su madre teniendo su fénix de peluche en su lomo para mirar a Aurora.

—Mami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntaba. En eso, miraba donde veía y se sorprendió al ver a su hermanito en su cama. Estaba acostado de espalda aun teniendo esa marca de garra en su pecho, pero se podía observar que estaba algo pálido. La yegua se acercaba con rapidez para poner su pezuña en su pecho para saber si aún latía su corazón y se alivió al sentir su corazoncito, aunque era algo débil. Agarraba a su hijo con sus pezuñas con delicadeza y lo abrazaba poniéndolo en su pecho.

—Mi hijo, mi pequeño, no te preocupes. Mami está aquí— decía saliéndole aun lágrimas de sus ojos por ver a Comet en ese estado. Su hija se acercaba a un lado de ella.

—M-mami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo llegó Comet a la cama?— preguntaba muy confundida ya que creía que estaba sola —Si yo estaba en la casa y nunca me di cuenta que estaba en su cuarto— su madre no le respondía. Solo rompía el abrazo y lo ponía en la cama suavemente. Stellar con curiosidad, se asomaba arriba de la cama y notó la herida que tenía asustándola —M-mami ¿Qué le pasó a m-mi hermanito?— preguntaba temerosa.

—…— Aurora miraba a su hija con seriedad. En vez de responderle su pregunta, le dijo —Hija, empaca lo que vas a llevar…

— ¿P-por qué dices eso?— preguntaba confundida.

—Porque nos iremos de aquí, de inmediato— respondió la pegaso roja con seriedad. No quería irse de su hogar, pero era necesario. Si quería que esa lunática no tocara a sus hijos, debían desaparecer del mapa.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Perdón la gran tardanza, pero le estaba dando más prioridad a otro fic para terminarlo, por eso me tardaba en escribir un capítulo de este fic y por supuesto que no lo abandonaré hasta terminar la primera historia de mis ocs… "Nuestras alocadas vidas" no cuenta :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	10. Lágrimas de dolor

**Capítulo 9: Lágrimas de dolor**

La noche seguía presente en Equestria con la luna en lo alto teniendo la figura de una yegua en la misma.

En Canterlot, no había casi ponis en las calles. Estaban tranquilamente dormidos en sus casas o unos daba una "caminata nocturna", pero había alguien en el castillo de la princesa Celestia que no podía conciliar el sueño ya que aún seguía leyendo documentos en su despacho y la que seguía en su labor, era la mismísima dueña del palacio.

La alicornio blanca estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con su cuerno brillando para ver en la oscuridad y poder leer con tranquilidad un documento que tenía levitando con su magia mientras daba un sorbo de café que estaba a un lado encima de la mesa.

Estaba leyendo con tranquilidad hasta que lo firmó y lo dejaba con los otros para luego dar un bostezo.

—Bueno, creo que con esto termino…— decía dando otro bostezo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco —Vaya que si fue muchos documentos… Je, je. Te salvaste que no estás aquí, hermanita. Si no sufrirías igual que yo con los pergaminos— agregaba algo bromista mirando a la luna por la ventana de su despacho que estaba en lo alto. Ella sonreía con tristeza al ver la luna y desviaba su mirada para retirarse de su despacho e ir a su habitación.

Sus pasos eran lentos y tranquilos por el pasillo. No había ningún guardia por el pasillo donde estaba. Celestia estaba con una expresión deprimida.

—… _Como te extraño Luna… Ojala estuvieras aquí… Bueno, al menos tengo a alguien que siempre me hace compañía cuando lo necesito…—_ pensaba la princesa al pensar en Speed ya que era el único que la trataba como una amiga en esos momentos de soledad que estaba pasando — _Oh Speed… Cuanto te extraño y eso que ni pasó un día. Ji, ji…—_ daba una risita. Cruzaba una esquina y un guardia que estaba patrullando, se reverenciaba al verla y ella lo saludaba para continuar con su camino — _¿Cómo estará? Mmmmmm. Supongo que pasándolo más tiempo con sus hijos y esposa, por eso me pidió días libres ¿no? Je, je. La verdad, lo necesita por todas estas cosas que está sucediendo en estos días que no tuvo descanso… Pobrecito… Y tengo la sospecha que Aurora lo está consistiendo. Je, je—_ se reía un poco al pensar en eso, pero se quedó pensativa haciendo que se sonrojara y sacudía su cabeza — _No Celestia. Eso está mal. El poni ya está casado, tiene hijos y sé que él no me ve de otra forma. Solo somos amigos… compañeros de trabajo… princesa y capitán… —_ bajaba la mirada con tristeza igual que sus orejas —… _Si Luna estuviera aquí… me molestaría con eso…—_ rodaba sus ojos para después lanzar una risita.

Había caminado un par de minutos hasta que llegaba a su habitación entrando y cerraba la puerta. Se quedaba parada frente a su cama y con su magia, se quitaba sus accesorios, como sus zapatillas, el collar y la corona mientras estaba pensativa mirando el balcón donde se observaba perfectamente la luna.

—… Mmmmmm. La verdad, hace tiempo que no visito a la familia Galaxy hasta me da curiosidad para saber cómo estarán los hijos de Speed… Je, je. La verdad, no es mala idea ir de visita para poder despejarme un poco de este trabajo y la investigación de la asesina… y así Comet se pondrá muy contento de verme. Ji, ji— daba una risita, a la par que se subía a la cama y se acostaba boca abajo con su mentón arriba de la almohada y con su magia, agarraba la sábana para arroparse —… Ya me imagino la cara de Speed cuando me vea en la puerta visitándolo… Espero que Aurora no sospeche nada de lo que siento, porque esa mirada suya que me penetra el alma… Supongo que sabe mi secreto con solo ver mis intenciones— le daba un pequeño escalofrío al recordar esa mirada seria y se ponía de lado en la cama para ver desde ahí, el cielo nocturno —Bueno, mejor me duermo y mañana voy a visitarlos, y así no me siento tan sola… En este castillo te persigue la soledad en donde vayas— mencionaba con un tono bromista, pero en eso, se ruborizaba —Ay Celestia, estás hablando sola. Alivio que no hay nadie viéndome o si no, me tacharán por loca. Je, je…— miraba a la luna desde su cama —Buenas noches, hermanita— se despedía para luego cerrar sus ojos y en unos minutos, se quedaba dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Celestia!

La alicornio se despertó de golpe por ese grito repentino que escuchó en su mente o sueño. Respiraba algo agitada y sudaba frio. Miraba alrededor con rapidez para luego respirar profundamente y así calmarse.

—Creo que fue solo un sueño— decía la princesa algo más calmada, pero teniendo una cara de preocupación ya que escuchó perfectamente una voz masculina. Se quedaba mirando el techo un momento, pero en eso, se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al balcón para ponerse frente al barandal, y observaba el astro nocturno preocupada —Porque tengo este mal presentimiento de repente… No. No creo que sea nada… Solo un mal sueño… Solo una pesadilla… — miraba fijamente a la luna —Creo que ya es hora de bajar la luna y darle una nueva mañana a mis ponis— hablaba y su cuerno empezaba a brillar para luego alzar un poco el vuelo haciendo que la luna se escondiera y diera paso al sol.

Había pasado un rato y Celestia ya se encontraba de camino para ir a un destino en concreto, después de desayunar y unas cosas más antes de irse, pero volaba con intranquilidad en dirección a la casa de la familia Galaxy.

— _¿Por qué_ _tengo esta sensación de que está pasando algo malo?... Espero que solo sea mi imaginación. Sí, será… solo eso—_ pensaba intentando calmarse y observaba que se acercaba a la dicha casa — _Je, je. Speed se sorprenderá que haya ido a visitarlo igual que su familia y el pequeño Comet, ya escucho su grito de alegría en toda la oreja. Ji, ji—_ decía en su mente —Además, así podría distraerme un… poco— se calló de golpe y se detenía en seco en unos metros de la casa. Estaba preocupada ya que lo que veía, era la puerta entreabierta, pero eso no la sorprendía, lo que la impactaba, era un hueco cerca del borde de la puerta como si alguien hubiera golpeado la puerta con su pata — _…_ Oh no… Espero que solo fuera que hubo una discusión y Aurora golpeara la puerta con su furia de siempre… Sí, debe ser eso— hablaba intentando tranquilizarse y se acercaba lentamente para aterrizar frente a la puerta.

Ponía su pezuña frente a la puerta y lo tocaba.

— ¡Speed, Aurora, soy yo, Celestia! ¿¡Está todo bien!?— exclamaba Celestia para que la escucharan, pero nadie le respondía. Estaba viendo cómo podía con un ojo por la puerta al estar entre abierta —Esto… ¿¡Puedo pasar!?— el silencio era lo único que escuchaba haciendo que se empezara a asustarse al no recibir respuesta —Speed, en serio, si me estas gastando una broma, no es gracioso… aunque Speed no es de gastarme broma. Yo a él a veces…— murmuraba lo último mientras intentaba ver el interior, pero en eso, sus ojos se impactaban al ver algo en el suelo y era… sangre.

La alicornio temiendo lo peor, abría la puerta lentamente haciendo que se escuchara un chirrido hasta que tenía la puerta completamente abierta. La susodicha caminaba a pasos lentos, pero se oía como pisaba agua y tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y su hocico estaba abierto de forma leve. Observaba alrededor temerosa.

— ¿Q-Que ocurrió a-aquí?— se preguntaba con una voz de asustada. Había agua en el suelo, una mancha de sangre en la pared de la sala, pero estando cerca del suelo, el sofá estaba volteado en el suelo y el sillón estaba en la cocina, y se podía notar que el agua venía de la cocina. La mesa del comedor estaba roto en el suelo igual que las sillas. La princesa estaba en shock al ver ese desastre, aunque se acercó a un estante y veía en el suelo, un portarretrato. Lo levitaba para verlo detenidamente y era la familia Galaxy abrazados sonriendo a la cámara. Estaba mojado y con el cristal desquebrajado en el centro. No podía dejar de ver la foto con angustia para luego mirar a todos lados con miedo — ¡Speed! ¡Aurora! ¡Comet! ¡Stellar! ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?— gritaba con desespero al no ver a ningún integrante de la familia. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Así que pensó en ir a las habitaciones para ver si los encontraba.

Dejó la foto en el estante para después ir con algo de prisa hacia las escaleras que iba a los cuartos de la familia, pero caminaba a pasos lento por los escalones hasta llegar a la cima. La verdad, no sabía que pensar con solo ver el pasillo ya que veía unas huellas de sangre de una especie de garras. Eso la alivió un poco ya que no eran cascos, pero las huellas iban por el pasillo, aunque también se desviaba a los cuarto de los potrillos hasta al final. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que había en el pasillo ya que frente a donde sería el cuarto de Stellar, estaba la cama completa fuera de su habitación pegada a la pared como si lo hubieran lanzado.

La aludida caminaba a pasos lentos por el pasillo y empezaba a llamar para saber si había alguien por ahí.

— ¡Comet, Stellar! ¡No tengan miedo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Su tía Cely!... Por favor, salgan— decía con miedo al no oír respuesta alguna de ninguno de los potrillos. Ella se acercaba al cuarto del potro que estaba la puerta normal, pero había una mancha de sangre en el suelo al lado de la cama de Comet, aunque la cama y la pared seguían como estaba, desacomodado y con el escrito en la dicha pared. La princesa curiosa al ver el escrito, se acercaba para poder leerlo. Lo leyó un par de veces y se impactaba — ¿Por qué Speed no me dijo que habían secuestrado a su hijo? Si me hubiera dicho, lo hubiera ayudado. Haría todo a mi disposición para rescatarlo, aunque no sea mi sobrino de verdad, pero lo consideré como uno igual que Stellar…— suspiraba con tristeza y se daba media vuelta para salir del cuarto e iba a la habitación de la potra, aunque tenía que pegarse un poco a la pared para poder pasar ya que la cama estaba en diagonal.

Entraba al cuarto y observaba un momento la habitación. Su vista se fijaba en la ventana rota donde había entrado Aurora, aunque notaba algo. Se acercaba a la dicha ventana y veía sangre en el vidrio de lo que quedó de la ventana, y en los trozos de vidrios que estaba por el suelo, además de una pluma amarilla atorada en un vidrio filoso.

—… No sé qué pasó aquí… Pero ¿De quién es esta pluma? No recuerdo que tuvieran un familiar con plumas amarillas…— hablaba pensativa al ver la pluma —… Espero que estén bien— decía preocupada para luego darse media vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero en eso, se ponía pálida al darse cuenta de un rastro de sangre en el suelo como si alguien hubiera sido arrastrado y se dirigía afuera de la habitación. Sus patas temblaban igual que sus labios, tenía miedo de seguir para descubrir de quien le pertenecía esa sangre.

Sin embargo, tomó algo de valor para salir de la habitación pasando a un lado de la cama y veía que el rastro se dirigía hacia la última habitación que era el cuarto de Speed y Aurora. Su corazón se detenía de golpe, se ponía más pálida de lo normal a su pelaje blanco ya que miraba una mancha de sangre de forma exagerada en la pared a un lado de la puerta del cuarto de los adultos y también en la puerta, por la parte de abajo y en el suelo, y además que la puerta estaba cerrada.

La princesa estaba en shock al ver eso y no era la única vez que vio eso ya que recordaba esa parte un poco a las escenas sangrientas que hubo en esos… asesinatos. Tenía miedo de ir y abrir esa puerta. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se empezaba a mover solo, a pasos lentos en dirección a esa puerta. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sus labios temblaban y sudaba frio la frente.

Solo se oía sus cascos de las zapatillas pisando el suelo. Iba lentamente hasta llegar al frente de la ensangrentada puerta. Estaba insegura si abrirlo, si ver lo que había dentro, pero con algo de valor y miedo, alzaba su pezuña derecha para después tocar la puerta y lo abría. Se escuchaba ese chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente hasta estar completamente abierta. Celestia no le hacía falta entrar para ver el rastro de sangre que estaba en el suelo y que la guiaba a la cama debido a que la luz del sol, brillaba dejando ver perfectamente a alguien que estaba en la cama haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera para la princesa. Se tapaba su hocico con una pezuña y sus ojos no tardaban en salirle lágrimas, a la par que sus ojos se habían achicados al ver quien le pertenecía esa sangre.

—N-no… no… no…— susurraba con una voz quebrada lo que observaba y a la vez, entraba a pasos lentos para acercarse a la cama. Quería negarse lo que veía. Quería pensar que era una pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo, pero cada vez que se acercaba, observaba esa realidad tan cruel para ella. Sus lágrimas salían sin parar rodando por sus mejillas.

Al llegar a la cama por un lado, caía arrodillada mirando en shock al cuerpo que tenía graves heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero lo que acabó con su vida, era un corte en su cuello que le arrancó un pedazo como si fuera hecho por una garra. La cabeza estaba de lado con sus ojos sin vida e hilo de sangre que le salió por su hocico.

—… Esto… d-debe ser una pesadilla… … d-debe serlo… debe serlo…— hablaba con una voz quebrada y con una pezuña, tocaba la mejilla del cuerpo para luego acerca su cabeza a la de él para poner su frente con la suya teniendo aun sus ojos llorosos y le besaba en su frente —… … Esto… no puede ser… real…— lloraba desconsolada y lo abrazaba sin importarle ser manchada de sangre, y se quedó ahí, en ese cuarto abrazando al cuerpo inerte del susodicho, la sangre y sus lágrimas se mezclaban.

La princesa Celestia, había perdido a un gran capitán, pero era más que eso, era un gran amigo, aunque para ella, era más que eso. Había muerto Speed Galaxy y nunca más volverá a verlo en vida.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Perdón por la gran tardanza del capítulo, pero me enfocaba en terminar otros fics antes de volver a publicar otro capítulo de este fic.**

 **Bueno, la verdad, este fic lo terminaré si o si ya que es un fic corto de pocos capítulos en teoría, no tendrá tantas cosas :v**

 **Por cierto, creo que nunca describí como era la casa de los pegasos, pero bueno, ahí está, tenía dos pisos XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 10: Sacrificio**

 **Momentos antes, en esa noche sombría**

La madre de los pequeños, estaba en su cuarto en un costado de la cama con Comet acostado al frente de ella y un botiquín a un lado de él. Lo estaba vendando en la parte del pecho después de desinfectarlo.

—Y listo. No soy una buena enfermera, pero al menos con esto resistirás hasta llegar al hospital, hijo— decía Aurora con una pequeña sonrisa dejando las cosas en el botiquín, pero en eso, veía a su hijo con tristeza y le acariciaba la cabeza. No reaccionaba. Seguía como dormido teniendo una respiración algo lenta —Descuida hijo, no dejaré que esa lunática toque un pelo de tu crin nuevamente— habló con decisión para luego agarrarlo con una pezuña y lo ponía en su lomo con cuidado, a la par que salía de su habitación para ir a la de su hija —Stellar ¿terminaste de empacar?— preguntaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Si mami, ya tengo lo esencial en tus alforjas— respondió la potrilla poniendo de ultimo a una fénix de peluche llamada Estela.

—… ¿Lo esencial? ¿Tus peluches son esenciales?— preguntaba su madre entrando al cuarto y se podía notar la cutie mark de la pegaso que era una alforja abierta que tenía un destello rojo saliendo de dicha alforja. Iba a su hija y le acariciaba su cabeza haciéndola reír un poco.

—Si mami. No puedo dejar a mis peluches abandonados aquí— respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

—Je, je. Ok hija— la yegua se ponía sus alforjas en los costados tapando su cutie mark nuevamente.

—Bien. Vámonos de una vez— decía Aurora con seriedad empezando a salir del cuarto seguida de Stellar.

—Pero mami ¿Qué pasa con papi? ¿No lo vamos a esperar?— preguntaba la potrilla curiosa.

—Tu padre estará con nosotros, hija. Nosotros nos adelantaremos y él nos alcanzará por el camino. Tu sabes lo veloz que es— comentaba la pegaso con una sonrisa fingida e insegura ya que no sabía si su esposo estarán con ellos ya que se había quedado a distraer a esa asesina lunática. Las dos ya estaban en la sala para ir a la puerta.

—Sí. Lo sé, mami. Sé que papi nos alcanzarán a donde vayamos, es muy veloz— decía la potrilla algo orgullosa, pero en eso, tocaban la puerta deteniéndolas a un metro de la puerta — ¡Papi llegó, mami! ¡Ahora podemos irnos juntos!— sonreía alegre e iba hacia la puerta con rapidez.

—… _Vaya, eso sí fue rápido… muy rápido… ya que con una asesina como ella, no creo que la haya vencido tan rápido o le haya dado el esquinazo y además… … ésta es su casa…—_ pensaba la yegua abriendo los ojos de par en par poniéndose pálida —¡Stellar, espera!— quería detenerla, pero fue tarde, la potrilla ya había abierto la puerta.

Se abría lentamente y la pequeña alzaba la vista sonriente para ver a su padre, pero lo que observaba, hacía que su sonrisa desapareciera para ser reemplazada por una de temor.

— ¿C-Clara?— miraba atemorizada a la pegaso amarilla, pero lo que la tenía asustada, era que tenía sus patas manchadas de sangre.

— ¡Hola amiguita! ¿¡Cómo estás!? Ji, ji, ji— saludaba de forma enérgica moviendo su pezuña derecha — ¿Cómo lo estás pasando? ¿Bien, chévere? Por cierto ¿está tu mami en casa? Es para que me entregue a tu hermanito y así cumplirte el deseo, aunque como me caes bien y tendrás un buen cuerpo en el futuro. Ji, ji ¿No quieres venir conmigo, amiga?— preguntaba acercándose un poco haciendo que Stellar retrocediera con miedo, pero antes de que la yegua lunática pusiera una pezuña dentro de la casa, la madre de la potrilla gritó.

— ¡No tocarás a ninguno de mis hijos!— exclamaba apartando de golpe a su hija de la puerta y cerró la puerta en toda la cara de la pegaso amarilla de un portazo para luego alejarse un poco de la puerta teniendo a Stellar a su lado con su pezuña en su pecho para que retrocediera, pero la pequeña abrazó el casco de su madre con temor.

—Oye, pero que grosera. No te enseñaron a no cerrarle la puerta en la cara a los ponis. Tendría que darte un escarmiento por ser una yegua muy malita— hablaba Clara con un tono infantil —Así que ábreme la puerta y se una buena yegüita ¿sí?

—… Stellar, toma a Comet y escóndete— decía Aurora con seriedad agarrando a su hijo con una pezuña para dárselo a su hija en su lomo con cuidado.

—Pero mami…— estaba muy dudosa de eso.

—Solo escóndete y no salgas para nada ¿ok? Sin importar si escuchas gritos, alboroto o lo que sea ¿ok?— mencionaba mirando a la puerta que se escuchaba como la lunática tocaba la puerta muchas veces.

—P-pero…

— ¡Escóndete Stellar, es una orden!— exclamaba su madre mirándola con enojo haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto, pero lo captó y asentía con la cabeza con rapidez para luego empezar a caminar algo rápida teniendo cuidado de que su hermanito no se cayera al suelo. Lo cargaba con algo de dificultad. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a la escalera, se escuchó la voz fastidiada e infantil de Clara.

—Jolín. Eres mala, muy malita que no me abres la puerta, señora Galaxy y eso que quería entrar como una yegua normal como todos. Pero ok. Si tu no abres la puerta, lo abriré yoooooo— habló con un cantico en lo último para luego no escucharse nada. La pegaso se tensaba y Stellar se quedó parada antes de subir el primer escalón, estaba curiosa, pero sin previo aviso, una pata atravesó la puerta sobresaltándola y más la adulta ya que su pata, era una garra y esa pata agarraba la manilla para abrir la puerta. Aurora miraba a su hija que estaba estática en el sitio.

— ¡Stellar, escóndete rápido!— exclamaba su madre con molestia, pero a la vez asustada haciendo que reaccionara la potrilla y subía las escaleras para esconderse.

—Oye, no seas ruda con ella. Solo quería unirse a la diversión. Deja que se divierta un poco. Ji, ji— decía la pegaso abriendo la puerta completamente dejando ver que las patas de la lunática, ya no eran cascos, si no garras.

—…— Aurora se ponía en una posición defensiva poniéndose frente a la escalera para que no vaya por sus hijos.

—Muy bien, yegüita. Fuiste muy mala igual que el capitancito. Ji, ji— daba una risita maniática mientras entraba a la casa lentamente con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—… ¿D-Donde está mi esposo?— preguntaba la pegaso roja tensa, pero a la vez preocupada. Temía lo peor.

—Mmmmmm ¿Tu esposito?— se quedaba pensativa con una garra en su barbilla deteniéndose frente a Aurora mirándola con una sonrisa lunática —Estará bien. Solo le di unas lecciones para comportarse con una dama como yo— decía de forma dramática poniendo una garra en su frente —Así que estará por ahí dormido o tal vez… muerto… lo que pase primero. Ji, ji, ji— se reía con sadismo.

—…— la yegua roja se empezó a enfurecerse por lo que dijo y antes de que la pegaso amarilla reaccionara, Aurora le daba un puñetazo en toda su mejilla derecha haciendo que la cabeza de Clara girara de forma caricaturesca hasta quedar su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Oye, eso es grosero cuando alguien está hablando— decía la lunática moviendo su casco como si la estuviera regañándola.

—… ¡Porque no te mueres, desgraciada!— exclamaba la madre de los pequeños agarrándola la cabeza, o sea la nuca y la lanzaba contra la pared con violencia haciendo que cayera al suelo con su cabeza al frente, aunque su cuello estaba hecho en espiral y tenía los ojos en espiral, pero ahí no acababa, la yegua roja agarró su cabeza para estrellarla contra el suelo con dureza —Porque… no… te… mueres… hija… de… tu… yegua…— decía cada vez que golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo desfigurando su rostro con fuerza y además que salía sangre de ella manchado el suelo, a la par que salpicaba a la madre furiosa, aunque no le importaba eso. Siguió golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, pero de repente, su cola agarró de forma desprevenida a Aurora de sus caderas y la lanzaba a otro lado de la sala dándose contra el sofá por la parte de atrás para después caer encima del mismo como si estuviera acostada. Se quejaba adolorida y se sentaba en el sofá.

—Oye, me arruinaste mi cara— decía Clara que levantaba un espejo poniéndolo al frente suyo siendo sostenido por una garra para ver su desfigurada cara —Mmmmm. Eso se puede arreglar— pasaba su garra por su rostro y de forma sorprendente, ya no estaba desfigurada — ¡Presto! ¡Esto si es magia! Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita, pero sin previo aviso, lanzaba el espejo hacia la pegaso roja dándole en toda la cabeza ya que iba a lanzarse desde el sofá para tomar impulso y darle otro puñetazo, pero ese golpe, hacía que perdiera el equilibrio y caía al suelo rodando, y a la vez, el sofá cayó de espalda. La susodicha rodaba por el suelo hasta chocarse contra un estante quedando de cabeza teniendo los ojos dando vueltas, pero en eso, caía algo del estante dándole en la cara haciendo que reaccionara y se levantaba lentamente mientras agarraba lo que chocó en su rostro. Al estar en cascos, veía que se trataba del portarretrato teniendo la foto de su familia al completo —Ay, qué lindo. Conmigo seremos la familia más divertida del mundo ¡Déjame darte un abrazote, nalgona rojita!— exclamaba abrazando por la espalda a la pegaso roja tomándola desprevenida y más que se puso encima de su lomo haciendo que se le cayera el portarretrato al suelo.

— ¡Suéltame, infeliz!— exclamaba con rabia intentando zafarse de su abrazo que la tenía bien agarrada.

— ¡Te quiero mucho! No ¡Te amo con todo mi corazonzote!— exclamó la loca sin dejar de abrazarla. Aurora agarraba las garras de Clara para apartarla como podía de su cuello.

— ¡Pues ama el techo, estúpida!— gritaba enojada para luego empezar a dar saltos haciendo que la yegua amarilla se soltara de su cuello dando rebotes en el lomo de la pegaso rojiza hasta que rebotó en los flancos de una madre furiosa para acto seguido darle una fuerte patada doble en su pecho que la mandaba a volar chocando contra el techo.

—Que techo de nube tan resistente. Ji, ji— daba una risita para después caer encima de la mesa rompiéndolo en el acto.

Aurora se iba hacia la lunática con rapidez teniendo una mirada de enojo total. Clara intentaba levantarse como si nada, pero en eso, la madre furiosa agarraba una de las sillas de la mesa y se lo rompía en toda su cabezota tirándola de nuevo al piso, agarraba otra silla y lo rompía también contra ella hasta que le rompía las sillas restantes en la cabeza, y se alejó de la lunática respirando de forma agitada. Veía como se levantaba como si nada.

—Ji, ji, ji… Ya no te quedan más sillas para golpearme. Awwwww. Es una lástima. Ji, ji, ji— se reía burlona Clara.

—…— la yegua roja miraba de reojo el sillón de la sala.

—… Oh rayos. Se me olvidó es…— la pegaso amarilla no continuó de hablar ya que fue recibida con el sillón que la mandaba a volar a la cocina que chocó contra el fregadero rompiéndolo en el acto haciendo que salga agua por el mismo.

— ¿No quieres recibir otro golpe de estos?— hablaba Aurora en la entrada de la cocina con el sillón en alto, lo levantaba como si nada. La yegua lunática estaba dándole la espalda con su cabeza dentro del fregadero para luego sacarlo y se notaba su melena mojada. Daba media vuelta y se veía como su melena le tapaba su rostro.

—Váyase a la broma. Soy la niña del aro— decía contenta de la vida, pero en eso, Clara voló con rapidez tomando desprevenida a la pegaso roja ya que la agarró de sus caderas y se la llevaba, a la par que soltaba el sillón cayendo dentro de la cocina. La yegua loca se reía de forma infantil chocando contra la pared junto con Aurora que daba un gemido de dolor y miraba con enojo a la aludida que la tenía agarrada contra la pared —"¿Dónde están tus hijoooooos?" Fue una buena actuación de la llorona ¿verdad que si? Ji, ji, ji.

—… La verdad, es una buena actuación. Serás una buena actriz— decía la pegaso roja con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡En serio!?— exclamaba echando para los lados su melena para que se viera su gran sonrisa.

—… Nooooo— respondió con burla y acto seguido, le daba un cabezazo en toda la frente haciendo que la soltara, y retrocedía sobándose la frente.

—Ay, ay, ay. Eres malita— decía con un tono infantil hasta le salía lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—… Si, lo soy… pero tú eres peor y necesitas recibir una gran tunda para que respetes a tus mayores…— decía con reproche.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues oblígame— hablaba desafiante, pero aun manteniendo su voz infantil.

—… Ok— antes de que la lunática reaccionara, fue recibida por un fuerte cascazo (cachetada) que dejó marcado su pezuña en la mejilla, pero no terminó ahí ya que fue detrás de ella y le daba un fuerte azote en todo sus flancos haciendo que saltara con sus pezuñas en su retaguardia.

— ¡Ay, mi traserito!— exclamaba con "dolor" y corría en círculo estando en dos cascos.

—… _No tengo tiempo para estar aguantándola… Tengo que aprovechar ya que está con sus payasadas_ — pensaba Aurora rodando sus ojos y se iba de la sala volando a toda velocidad hacia la escalera mientras la loca seguía con sus gritos exagerados hasta que paró sin dejar de sobarse sus flancos y veía la marca de la pezuña en sus flancos.

—Esa señora pega duro. Ji, ji— daba una risita infantil para luego observar en la dirección que fue Aurora.

.

.

.

En el cuarto de la potrilla roja, precisamente, abajo la cama, se encontraba la potra abrazando a su hermano menor que seguía inconsciente. Estaba temerosa, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Lo único que podía hacer era hacerle caso a su madre y esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Había escuchado ruido abajo, pero no quería desobedecer a su madre. Así que se quedó bajo su cama esperando a la yegua rojiza.

En eso, escuchaba como la puerta se abría de un portazo sobresaltándola y abrazaba con fuerza a Comet, y cerraba sus ojos por inercia. Oía como unos pasos de cascos se acercaba a su cama con algo de rapidez haciendo que temblara mucho de miedo. Rezaba que no la encontrara ya que creía que sería Clara, aunque no se daba cuenta que su cola estaba fuera de la cama.

—… _Que no_ _me encuentre. Que no me encuentre—_ pensaba asustada, pero de repente, escuchó una voz que la hizo sobresaltar del susto.

—Hija, menos mal que te encuentro aquí — decía Aurora agachada para poder ver bajo la cama. Cuando la potra se daba cuenta de que se trataba de su madre, la aliviaba un poco —Sal de ahí para irnos de una vez, antes de que…— la yegua fue interrumpida por una voz infantil en la puerta del cuarto.

—Siiiiii. Encontraste a tu hija. Felicidades. Ahora juguemos a otro juego ¿siiiii?— decía la pegaso loca con una gran sonrisa.

—…— Aurora le salía una vena marcada en su frente y con sus pezuñas, agarraba la parte baja de la cama y de forma imprevista, le lanzaba la cama completa hacia Clara que quedó con los ojos abiertos, pero tenía aun esa sonrisa en su rostro antes de ser llevada por la cama y se estrellaba contra la pared del pasillo.

—…— Stellar estaba impactada por como su madre lanzó su cama —… ¿E-Está muerta?— preguntaba temerosa.

—No. Esa loca aún sigue viva— decía la pegaso molesta y miraba a sus hijos, y rápidamente la tomaba para ponerla en su lomo —Sujeta a tu hermanito con fuerza igual tu pequeña ¿ok?— decía mirándola de reojo. La potra asentía con la cabeza y abrazaba con fuerza al potrillo mientras se agarraba con sus dientes la melena de su madre. La yegua extendía sus alas e iba a galopar para salir por la ventana rota que había hecho anteriormente, pero antes de que lograra saltar por la ventana, alguien le agarraba sus flancos haciendo que cayera al suelo con dureza aturdiéndola.

—Oigan ¿para dónde creen que van? Si aún quiero jugar con ustedes. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita maniática Clara teniendo sus pezuñas bien agarrados de las caderas de la yegua roja haciendo que sus garras se clavaran con fuerza haciéndola gemir de dolor y salía hilos de sangre en el proceso, aunque también su cuerpo brillaba como una aura amarilla. La madre de los pequeños intentaba levantarse, pero se confundía ya que no se podía mover.

— ¡Mami!— Stellar estaba asustada y veía a la pegaso loca con temor como la miraba con esa mirada de lunática.

—Ji, ji. Tranquila, amiguis. Tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho. Ji, ji— decía sin dejar de reír la yegua loca y sacaba una de sus garra para acercarla a la potrilla.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hija, desgraciada!— exclamaba Aurora con impotencia intentando moverse del suelo, pero no podía. No entendía del porque no podía moverse.

—Pero necesito que me des a tu hermanitooo ¿sí? Ji, ji— mencionó con un tono malicioso, pero Stellar se acurrucaba más a la melena de su madre intentando alejarse de su garra. La yegua roja desesperada, intentaba moverse con impotencia, pero nada. La potra paralizada de miedo, veía esa garra a centímetros de ella. Quería alejarse de la lunática, pero se le acabó el retroceso.

Clara casi iba a tocar a Stellar con su garra o mejor dicho a Comet que tenía abrazado… Aurora gritaba que se alejara de sus hijos, pero no podía moverse… Era inútil…

.

.

No podía hacer nada…

.

.

No podía huir…

.

.

Y no podía proteger a sus hijos de esa yegua loca…

.

.

.

Stellar estaba paralizada de miedo viendo como tocaría a su hermanito, sin saber las intenciones que tendría para él…

.

.

.

Se lo iba a llevar nuevamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si no fuera porque alguien le agarró la cola y arrojaba a la pegaso amarilla contra la pared del cuarto.

— ¡Aléjate de mis hijos y de mi esposa!— exclamaba una voz masculina muy conocida para Aurora ya que no podía ver atrás, aunque su hija le confirmó ya que gritaba alegre.

— ¡Papi!— Stellar estaba contenta. La madre estaba sorprendida, pero sonreía algo aliviada y mas que ya se podía mover para poder levantar su rostro, y giraba su cabeza para ver al recién llegado, aunque se pasmaba ya que Speed tenía las patas con graves heridas de garras, su armadura estaba bien destrozado, solo quedando la parte del frente y tenía una cicatriz de una garra en el ojo derecho ya que lo tenía cerrado. Respiraba agitado y levantaba la espada que tenía en un casco hacia Clara que se había levantado como si nada.

—Querido— decía algo alegre de verlo aún vivo. El capitán no contestaba, solo veía enojado a la yegua loca que lo miraba con burla.

—Vaya, no pensé que llegarías hasta aquí con esas feas heridas. Pensaba que estarías allá tirado mientras iba por tu familia para así lo vieras antes de que seamos toda una familia. Ji, ji— daba una risita infantil.

—…— no decía nada. Solo la miraba fijamente hasta que habló —Cariño, vete con nuestros hijos ahora.

—P-pero amor…— fue interrumpida por su esposo mientras se levantaba para verlo fijamente.

—Solo váyanse de aquí. Yo la distraeré cuanto pueda…— decía inexpresivo.

—P-pero…— la pegaso roja se negaba a irse ya que sabía lo que eso significaba y más por esas graves heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

— ¡Solo escúchame por una vez y vete! ¿¡Quieres!?— exclamaba mirándola molesto haciendo que se sobresaltara y bajaba las orejas tristes igual que Stellar, se deprimía al irse sin su padre. Mientras eso pasaba, Clara se comía unas galletas que sacaba de su melena mirando la escena.

—Esto es mejor que las novelas— decía la yegua loca masticando una galleta.

—Por favor cariño… Los amo y no quiero que les pase nada— hablaba con tristeza a su esposa e hija ya que su hijo seguía inconsciente —Así que váyanse… ahora.

—… …— Aurora cerraba sus ojos mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos —… Yo siempre te amaré, Speed— con dolor en su corazón, daba media vuelta y salía volando con rapidez por la ventana.

— ¡Papi!... ¡No nos dejes…!— la potra tenía los ojos vidriosos al ver cómo podía a su padre por la ventana como se alejaba más y más. Ella quería ir con él, pero no podía. No sabía volar y no sabría qué hacer en esa situación, y lo único que hizo fue… empezar a llorar, y sus lágrimas caían encima de su hermanito… Se culpaba por lo que pasó… Pensaba que todo era culpa suya.

.

.

.

 **De regreso a la casa**

—Oye ¿Quién te dijo que enviaras a la nalgona roja y a la potrilla de la nalgona roja afuera del juego?— preguntaba Clara con un berrinche y dejaba de comer para abrir sus alas ya que no quería perderlos por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, el capitán se ponía frente a la ventana en una posición defensiva ya que no pretendía dejar que persiguiera a su familia.

—No dejaré que vayas tras ellos— decía Speed con decisión, aunque sus patas temblaban mucho ya que parecía que caería en cualquier momento, pero aun así, se mantenía en casco por fuerza de voluntad de no caer hasta que su familia estuviera bien.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién me detendrá, tú? Ji, ji. Ay por favor, no me hagas reír. Apenas te mantienes en pie. Por qué no descansas y me dejas ir por ellos ¿te parece? Y después seremos una gran familia divertida. Ji, ji— daba una risita maniática.

—… No pienso descansar hasta que mi familia esté a salvo... y si los quieres, tendrás que pasar encima de mi cadáver— decía el pegaso con una mirada que irradiaba seriedad y no tenía pizca de miedo en sus ojos. Sabía lo que pasaría y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que su esposa e hijos estén bien.

—Ay, pero que dulce eres. Ji, ji— Clara ponía sus garras en sus mejillas y se ruborizaba —La verdad, pensaba que tú y yo podíamos ser algo más que "cazador", y "presa". Ji, ji. Pero bueno, si eso tengo que hacer para tener lo que quiero. Ok— tenía una mirada sádica —Pasaré por encima de tu cadáver una y otra vez hasta bailaré muy erótica en tu tumba. Ponis como tu… sí que son tan estúpidos. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía como desquiciada mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad… Speed sabía lo que le deparaba y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de su familia.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo… Me siento triste, porque maté a uno de mis ocs :,v pero bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar, porque es necesario y porque los que me conocen, sabrán como escribo, tragedias por todas partes XD**

 **Yo no soy de que salga un poder de repente y a lo OP, destruye al enemigo de una vez. Se equivocaron de persona XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. Nadie puede huir de la depredadora

**Capítulo 11: Nadie puede huir de la depredadora**

Por el cielo nocturno, iba volando de forma moderada Aurora teniendo encima de su lomo a Stellar con Comet siendo abrazado por la aludida.

Había pasado un rato desde que escaparon de la casa… y era la última vez que verían a Speed…

La potra tenía la mirada baja igual que sus orejas. Lloraba en silencio. Quería consuelo, pero pensaba que no se lo merecía por lo que había provocado.

—…— la yegua escuchaba los sollozos de su hija y la miraba de reojo —Hija, por favor, no llores. Ya verás que estaremos bien— decía con una sonrisa forzada. Su madre tampoco estaba mejor, pero tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos.

—… ¿Cómo q-que e-estaremos b-bien?... Por mi c-culpa, C-Comet fue secuestrado… P-por mi culpa, u-ustedes tuvieron que i-ir a b-buscarlo… Por mi culpa… papi tuvo que quedarse con e-ella… … Todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa— se repetía Stellar muchas veces sin dejar de sollozar.

— ¡Stellar! No tienes la culpa de nada. Son cosas que pasan, nada más. Tu como ibas a saber que la supuesta "amiga" tuya, iba a secuestrar a tu hermanito. Como ibas a saber que es una asesina. Nadie había previsto eso, cariño— trataba de razonar Aurora con la pequeña.

— ¿C-Como estas segura de que no es mi culpa?— preguntaba alzando su vista dejando ver que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se veía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Miraba a su madre aun sollozando —S-si no f-fuera porque q-quería una a-amiga al instante, n-no e-estuviera en n-nuestra c-casa… o t-también si no hubiera pedido ese d-deseo… no lo h-hubiera secuestrado…— sollozaba e intentaba secarse sus lágrimas.

—… ¿Deseo? ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?— preguntaba la pegaso con curiosidad teniendo una ceja alzada.

—… …— la potra miraba a otro lado con la mirada baja —Tu no lo entenderías… madre— decía con un tono bajo y algo fría, pero aun sollozando.

—…— Aurora no decía nada. Solo bajaba su mirada y ponía su vista al frente ya que sabía cómo era su hija. Nunca le contaba lo que de verdad le pasaba y no insistía en el tema.

Las dos estaban calladas. La potrilla se secaba las lágrimas con sus pezuñitas mientras observaba la luna en lo alto del cielo.

—… Mami… ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntaba Stellar curiosa.

—Pues, vamos a Canterlot, aunque quería hacer la parada en Ponyville e ir al hospital, pero tenemos que irnos lo más lejos de nuestra casa. Esa asesina nos encontraría— comentaba viendo que pasaba volando encima del dicho pueblo. No había nadie por las calles. Estaba desierta por las altas horas de la noche —Así que pensé que vayamos a Canterlot y así pedirle ayuda a la princesa Celestia. Sé que ella nos puede ayudar con el problema.

— ¿Con la tía Cely?— preguntaba la potra.

—Je, je. Si, con la tía Cely— decía sin poder evitar reírse un poco por la forma que llamó a Celestia. Para sus hijos, era normal llamarla así ya que la considerarían como su tía, porque a veces los visitaba y la princesa actuaba como cualquier yegua normal, y Celestia le agradaba sus hijos que jugaba con ellos. Eso o era para estar cerca de su esposo… algo que la molestaba un poco.

—Ok…— respondió de manera cortante haciéndola entristecer un poco, pero aun así, seguía volando en dirección a Canterlot.

Pensaba en tomar un tren, pero a esa hora, no estaría abierto y además que se tardarían mucho en llegar, y sería un gran riesgo. Así que pensó en ir volando hacia la capital, aunque estaba algo lejos para llegar volando.

—Mami ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?— preguntaba Stellar con la mirada baja.

—Claro, mi vida. Me puedes preguntar lo que quieras— respondió su madre con una sonrisa aun mirando al frente.

—… … No me quieres ¿verdad?— al escuchar eso, Aurora giraba su cabeza de golpe para verla impactada.

— ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?— estaba indignada de que pensara que no la quería.

—… Pues… ¿quieres más a mi hermanito que a mí?— hacía otra pregunta con tristeza.

—Stellar, yo quiero a ambos por igual. No pienses que amo más a uno que al otro— respondía dejando de volar por un momento para ver a su hija detenidamente.

—… ¿Segura, madre?... Porque me dejaste completamente sola en la casa cuando más te necesitaba— la potra alzaba su vista y se observaba que estaba molesta.

—Oh…— bajó de golpe las orejas de la pegaso al oír eso —Stellar, escúchame, puede ser que no fue una buena decisión de dejarte sola, pero entiende que…— fue interrumpida por la potrilla.

—No, tú entiende. Sé que Comet estaba perdido, pero yo te necesitaba… yo quería que tu estuvieras conmigo— comentó la potra bajando la mirada y parecía que iba a llorar de nuevo. Aurora se sintió mal por haberle hecho eso a su propia hija.

—… Stellar, yo…— en eso, fue interrumpida por un grito en la lejanía haciendo que les helara la sangre y sus ojos se achicaran.

—¡Las encontré!— exclamaba una voz infantil que venía volando a toda velocidad como si fuera un cohete y de forma imprevista, Clara se agarró con fuerza de los flancos de la yegua roja con sus garras, pero la pegaso loca dejó de volar haciendo que Aurora tuviera mucho peso haciendo que no pudiera volar bien en el cielo.

— ¡Suéltame!— exclamaba la yegua roja intentando sostener su vuelo, pero había mucho peso encima que no podía resistir y bajaba poco a poco. Para la pegaso rojiza, no sería un problema cargar a ese peso muerto, pero de forma desconocida, pesaba una tonelada. Stellar al ver a Clara, se asustó y se acurrucaba en la melena de su madre como buscando protección.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji ¿Creían que se iban a irse sin mí? Ji, ji, ji. Ay, no sean tontitas. No dejaré que se escapen de mí. Ji, ji, ji— se reía la pegaso loca colgada de los flancos de Aurora. La yegua roja se molestaba e intentaba patear a Clara, pero ella al ver las intenciones de la pegaso rojiza, se columpiaba hacia atrás para esquivar la patada para luego ir adelante —Wiiiiii. Que divertido— decía con un tono infantil columpiándose mientras esquivaba las patadas de la yegua.

—¡Suéltame!— exclamaba Aurora enojada meneando con fuerza su retaguardia para que la soltara, pero estaba bien clavada en ellos que tenía que volar ahora de un lugar a otro, pero la lunática parecía que fuera una muñeca de trapo ya que no se soltaba para nada.

—…— Stellar estaba temerosa y se agarraba fuerte de la melena de su madre para no caerse. Estaba pensando un momento en algo, pero le daba algo de miedo hacerlo, aunque si no lo hacía, no podría liberarse de esa loca.

Sin embargo, se quedaba pensativa en lo que haría. Para ella sería doloroso, pero era necesario hacerlo. Así que con cuidado y sin soltar a su hermano menor para que no se caiga, iba arrastrándose por el lomo de Aurora teniendo cuidado con sus alas hasta estar en sus costados para luego meter una de sus pezuñitas dentro de una alforja que llevaba su madre.

—Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lo pasas bien? Ji, ji. Si quieres, puedes pasar a mi lomo y nos iremos bien lejos los dos para que nos divirtamos mucho. Seríamos la mejor familia que tú siempre quisiste… Yo nunca te abandonaré… No soy como tu mami mala. Ji, ji— daba una risita infantil. Al escuchar eso la potra, se quedaba sorprendida y en silencio mirando a la loca.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntaba Stellar aun con la expresión de sorpresa.

—Pues claro que sí, pequeña. Yo te daré todo el amor que tus padres no te dieron. Ji, ji. Y yo nunca te ignoraré. A ninguno de los dos. Así que vamos y súbete a mi lomo… pero con cuidado. Ji, ji— la potrilla se quedaba callada mirando a Clara. Estaba reconsiderando lo que dijo.

— ¡Hija, no la escuches!— exclamaba su madre intentando deshacerse de la lunática esa, pero nada

—…

—… Por favor… hija… No vayas… — la voz de Aurora se quebraba al ver que no respondía, estaba asustada de que tomara la decisión de irse con ella.

—…

— ¿Y bien, amiguita? Vamos. Ji, ji— la potra no decía nada. Solo tenía sus ojos tapados por su melena, pero en eso, hacía una mueca en sus labios para luego mover su pezuñita dentro de la alforja hasta que sacaba un fénix de peluche —Awwwww ¿Quieres jugar con los peluches conmigo, amiga?— preguntaba con una gran sonrisa. La aludida miraba un momento a su peluche, era la fénix llamada Holy.

—…— Stellar miraba a Clara molesta y desafiante —Suelta a mi madre… m-monstruo— le lanzaba a la peluche en toda su cara haciendo que soltara uno de los flancos de Aurora para apartar a la fénix y se veía como caía.

—Oye, no me lo tires en mi ca…— fue interrumpida con otro fénix de peluche en su cara, era Dark Cloud y se lo quitaba de encima —Oye, te dije que…— no podía seguir hablando ya que fue recibida con otra peluche y otro, y otro sin dejarla hablar para nada.

—Eres mala… No pienso ir contigo… Suelta a mami ahora…— decía la potra sin dejar de lanzarle peluches en su cara haciendo que estuviera con una garra en uno de los flancos de Aurora hasta que le quedaba solo una fénix de peluche que se llamaba Estela —Ve amiga y protégenos del mal— agregaba lanzándole también a la peluche en su cara.

—…— Clara tenía una vena marcada en su frente y quitaba a la fénix de su cara para mirar encabronada a Stellar —Potra malcriada ¡Ahora ya verás!— exclamaba la pegaso loca enojada intentando agarrarla con su garra libre haciendo que Stellar se asustara y volviera al cuello de su madre.

— ¡Oye, no toques a mi hija con tus sucias garras!— exclamaba la yegua rojiza enojada e iba volando de forma veloz y se observaba que se dirigía en dirección a un bosque con la intención de que la soltara. Estaba yendo muy rápido y agitaba su retaguardia para que la soltara.

—Ok. Ya me estas cansando de que te agites mucho… Hay que bajarle un poco la… velocidad— decía Clara lo último con malicia y con su garra libre, brillaba un poco y antes de que reaccionara Aurora, fue recibida con un zarpazo en una de sus alas haciendo que diera un grito de dolor por esa acción e iba veloz hacia el suelo, pero en eso, la pegaso loca veía al frente aun colgada… una rama de árbol —Oh oh— sin poder hacer nada, fue agarrada por la rama haciendo que soltara el flanco de la yegua roja y giraba en dicha rama para acabar en el suelo con dureza terminando con la cabeza enterrada.

Aurora con miedo, no por ella, si no por sus hijos, intentaba planear como podía para poder aterrizar sin dañar a sus hijos, pero al tocar el suelo con sus cascos, caía al piso de cara y sus lentes caían al frente.

—Auch…— la pegaso roja gemía de dolor mientras se levantaba para sobarse su barbilla.

—Mami… ¿estás bien?— preguntaba Stellar que se había agarrado de la melena de su madre con sus dientes.

—Si hija…— contestó Aurora agarrando sus lentes para ponérselos, pero al hacerlo, observaba alrededor para saber en dónde estaba, aunque no tenía tiempo para eso. Así que empezaba a galopar para no perder el tiempo e intentaba huir de la yegua loca.

La yegua rojiza galopaba por un sendero que estaba en el oscuro bosque. No se oía ningún ruido, solo el sonido de sus cascos galopando y del viento frio de la noche. Huía cuanto podía para estar lo más lejos posible de esa lunática, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz a lo lejos erizando su pelaje. Sin embargo, continuaba galopando sin importarle nada más que la protección de sus hijos.

— ¡Yujuuuu! ¡Nalgona roja! ¿¡Donde estas tú!? ¡Muéstrate y juguemos a un juego en familia! ¡Ji, ji, ji!— gritaba Clara muy alejada de ella, pero la aludida sabía que tarde o temprano, los alcanzaría ya que si ya estaba ahí, sabía lo que le pasó a su esposo. Ella no podía llorar ahora, tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos y tenía que pensar en algo para que estuvieran a salvo.

Stellar se sujetaba de la melena de su madre mientras abrazaba aun a su hermanito para que no se cayera. Se angustiaba ya que no sabía lo que pasaría si ella los atrapaba. Estaba asustada, muy asustada hasta que notaba que la yegua roja empezaba a detenerse frente a un árbol que tenía un hueco en el centro.

—Ok. Aquí estarán a salvo— decía Aurora agarrando a su hija de su pelaje con sus dientes para dejarla dentro del árbol con su hermanito. No era profundo, pero era mejor que nada.

—Mami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos dejas aquí?— preguntaba su hija temerosa al estar dentro del hueco del árbol. Temía lo peor.

—Pues, porque quiero que ustedes estén a salvo y que esa asesina no los encuentren… Yo…— la pegaso se entristecía ya que no quería dejarlos, pero era la única opción que tenía —Escúchame hija, yo voy a distraer a esa lunática y la llevaré lo más lejos posible. Necesito que cuando veas que no hay peligro, salgas del árbol con Comet y regresa por el camino que vine sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegues al pueblo… lleva a tu hermanito al hospital para que lo atienda y pase lo que pase, escóndete junto con tu hermanito para que esa lunática no los encuentre jamás ¿ok?— decía con seriedad.

—P-pero eso significa que… ¿nos dejarás tú también?— preguntaba con sus ojos vidriosos de que su madre se vaya también y más que lo último que recordarían, sería la pequeña discusión que tuvieron las dos.

—…— suspiraba deprimida y miraba a la potra con una sonrisa maternal —Escúchame Stellar… no te mentiré. No sé si los volveré a ver, pero me aliviará de que estén a salvo ustedes dos— la potrilla se entristecía mucho y estaba a punto de llorar. En eso, Aurora ponía su pezuña en la barbilla de su hija para que lo alce y la viera mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su otra pezuña —Escucha, puede ser que ésta responsabilidad sea muy difícil o pesada para ti, pero… necesito que tu cuides a tu hermanito ¿ok? Comet contará contigo y serás la única que tenga en su vida… Sé su hermana mayor, cuídalo, protégelo y también… confíen del uno y del otro ya que necesitarán apoyarse del uno al otro como hermanos… Además, intenten no discutir tanto ¿ok?— agregaba con una sonrisa apenada. La potra sollozaba, pero aun así, asentía con la cabeza con tristeza.

— ¡Señora Galaxyyyyyyy, vamos aparece y juguemos un ratoooooo!— exclamaba Clara cada vez más cerca.

—Hija, no hay mucho tiempo y quería decirte de todo, pero… quiero que sepas y siempre recuerda esto… Yo siempre te querré. No solo yo, tu… tu padre hasta tu hermanito te quiere, pero a su manera... No pienses que nadie te quiere ¿ok? … Te quiero mucho, Stellar igual que Comet. Ustedes son mi orgullo y espero que… sean unos grandes ponis en el futuro— hablaba Aurora con los ojos vidriosos como si fuera una despedida.

—… Yo también te quiero mucho, mami— decía Stellar mirando a su madre con tristeza haciendo sonreír a la yegua.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Mami tiene que distraer a una lunática… Que Celestia los proteja— mencionó la pegaso con una pequeña sonrisa para luego tener una expresión seria y se retiraba del árbol para caminar por el sendero un poco para alejarse del árbol — ¡Oye, asesina! ¡Si quieres a mis hijos, pues ve por mí, hija de tu yegua!— gritaba con fuerza para luego empezar a galopar siguiendo por el sendero.

Stellar estaba abrazando con fuerza a Comet temerosa hasta que de repente, una silueta pasó de forma veloz frente al árbol sin darse cuenta de los pequeños.

La potra se quedaba un rato dentro del árbol ya que no estaba segura si ya podía salir o no, pero solo escuchaba silencio, aunque se oía el viento agitar las hojas de los árboles.

—…— Stellar asomaba un momento su cabeza por el hueco para ver en ambas direcciones. No veía a nadie. Así que agarraba a su hermano con sus pezuñas, abría sus alas para salir de un salto para luego planear con las alas y aterrizaba suavemente en el suelo. Cerraba sus alas para poner a su hermanito en su lomo para después empezar a galopar en la dirección contraria que tomó su madre. Se regresaba por donde había venido Aurora.

La potrilla galopaba sin parar. Estaba muy triste, angustiada, de todo un poco, pero aun así, no se detenía por nada en el mundo. Seguía galopando, se estaba empezando a cansar, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera si sus cascos le empezaba a dolerle por la galopada. Solo continuaba para hacerle caso a su madre, sin mirar atrás. Solo seguir hacia delante mientras unas gotas caían al suelo por donde pasaba la potra… Eran sus lágrimas que no podía contenerlo…

.

.

.

No solo estaría ella sola…

.

.

.

Estarían los dos completamente solos.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, que decir. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen su review como siempre.**

 **La verdad, estoy publicando los jueves este fic, lo estoy intentando. Este capítulo ya estaba listo hace tiempo y además que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, solo me falta revisarlo y lo publico el siguiente jueves.**

 **Voy a intentar publicar este fic los jueves y si no puedo, bueno, el siguiente día o el siguiente, o el siguiente, o el siguiente XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Pesadilla

**Capítulo 12: Pesadilla**

Era un día cualquiera en Equestria y más para una casa en los cielos que estaba pasando una batalla interesante en la sala de la casa.

—"Tu no podrás derrotarme. Yo, Dark Cloud, conquistaré al mundo con mi malvada cara para que todos nunca lo olviden. Mua, ja, ja, ja"— se observaba al fénix Dark Cloud levitado por magia y se oyó una imitación malvada que era de la mismísima princesa Celestia.

—"Ja. No lo creo, malvado. Nosotros te derrotaremos con el poder del amor y de la amistad"— al frente del peluche, estaba la fénix Estela que era movida por una potrilla roja de diez años y otros peluches más, que estaba detrás de la primera como en formación.

—"Pues, inténtalo"— el fénix oscuro hablaba desafiante con sus alas extendidas en el aire para parecer más "amenazante". La princesa estaba sentada frente a Stellar y sus peluches, jugaban, se reían, pero de repente, apareció un potrillo azul de seis añitos.

—Oye, ya termino tu turno. La tía Cely es mía— decía Comet enojadito abrazando un costado de la alicornio.

—No. Todavía no hemos terminado salvar al mundo del fénix oscuro— hablaba la potra molesta dejando sus peluches en el suelo y agarraba la pezuña de Celestia.

—Yo quiero que mi tía Cely juegue conmigo— el potrillo agarraba la cola de la princesa con sus casquitos estando en dos para jalarla.

—Oye ¿Quién te dijo que es tuya? ¡Es mía!— exclamaba la pequeña jalando la pezuña.

— ¡No, mía!

— ¡Mia!

— ¡Mia!

— ¡Mia!

— ¡MIA!— gritaban los dos pequeñines al mismo tiempo.

—Niños, por favor, tranquilícense. Jugaré con los dos, pero cálmense— decía Celestia con una sonrisa nerviosa y ruborizada al ver como los dos intentaban jalarla hacia ellos, pero no la movían para nada.

—Pequeños, por favor, compórtense frente a su tía… digo frente a la princesa— hablaba un pegaso adulto que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a sus dos hijos apenado.

—Ay tranquilo, Speed. Aquí no soy "princesa", solo la tía de dos revoltosos— decía la princesa con una sonrisa traviesa mientras brillaba su cuerno para levitar a los dos potrillos para que la suelten y los ponía en el suelo, a la par, se arrancaba dos plumas de sus alas para luego empezar hacerles cosquillas.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Tía, basta. Me haces cosquillas. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— decía entre risas Stellar que no paraba de reír.

—Ja, ja, ja. Tía. Ja, ja. Me portare bien, me portare bien. Ja, ja, ja— no dejaba de reírse Comet por las cosquillas que le hacía. No podían moverse, porque estaban paralizados por la magia de la alicornio.

—Sigo pensando que nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso de tener de tía… a la princesa— susurraba Aurora que estaba parada en la entrada de la cocina. Observaba con seriedad a Celestia que jugaba con sus hijos haciendo que la susodicha sintiera un escalofrío por esa mirada poniéndola nerviosa.

— Je, je. Esto…— paraba de hacerles cosquillas y los liberaba de su magia. Los dos potrillos respiraban agitados —Bueno pequeños, jueguen entre ustedes ¿sí? Yo tengo que descansar un poco y después jugamos los tres juntos ¿les parece?— preguntaba la princesa con una sonrisa maternal.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiii!— exclamaba los dos pequeños con emoción parándose de golpe para empezar a dar saltitos.

—Genial. Ahora diviértanse, mis sobrinitos— decía la alicornio acariciándoles las cabezas haciéndoles reír un poco para luego ir en dirección al sofá y se sentaba al lado del capitán, y daba un suspiro para luego mirar al pegaso —Me alegro que me hayas invitado a tu casa. La verdad, no es mala idea relajarse un poco lejos del trabajo que tengo. Leer, firmar, leer, firmar, saludar, sonreír la mayoría del tiempo— hablaba fastidiada mientras miraba como los dos potrillos jugaban con los fénix de peluche.

—Je, je, je. Sí, lo sé. Igual yo. No tener que soportar a esos novatos que no saben hacer bien las cosas— decía Speed con fastidio haciendo que diera una risita la yegua blanca —Y además, así pasamos un tiempo entre amigos— agregaba mirando a Celestia con una sonrisa.

—Sip. A mí me… gusta pasarlo bien contigo…— habló la alicornio mirando a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo.

—Sí, yo también— decía el semental con una sonrisa sincera.

—Y yo. Me gusta que pasemos el tiempo entre amigos ¿no creen?— comentó Aurora metiéndose entre la princesa y su esposo para sentarse entre ellos, y miraba a Celestia con una sonrisa alegre, pero su mirada era algo sombría.

—S-sí. Je, je— se reía nerviosa la princesa y miraba a los pequeños jugar, aunque de vez en cuando, observaba de reojo a Speed sin que su esposa se enterara haciéndola sonrojar mucho. Estaba claro que estaba enamorada del semental, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo y más que tenía una esposa e hijos… ¿Cómo le podía confesarle a alguien casado? Además que no quería perder su amistad por ese sentimiento en su interior y siempre tuvo que ocultar ese sentimiento lo mejor posible para que no sospechara nada… aunque él era algo despistado con esas cosas…

.

.

.

.

.

—Princesa ¡Princesa Celestia!— la alicornio reaccionaba y sacudía su cabeza. La aludida miraba alrededor y se daba cuenta que estaba en la sala destrozada de la casa de la familia Galaxy. Había guardias pegasos inspeccionando el hogar destruido. Ella miró al frente y se observaba que sujetaba con su magia, el portarretrato de los Galaxy que aún estaba el vidrio desquebrajado. Le había venido un recuerdo en su mente de uno de esos días que compartía con la familia junto con ese pegaso que le había robado su corazón —Princesa ¿está bien?— preguntaba un guardia que estaba a un costado suyo. La susodicha lo miraba con una expresión seria.

—Si… Estoy bien— respondió con un tono frio y volvía a poner el portarretrato en su lugar — ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron algo que nos pueda ayudar para encontrar a esa… asesina?— su voz era de odio contra la que había matado a Speed.

—No princesa. No encontramos nada. No encontramos si están los cuerpos de la esposa del capitán o de sus hijos. Solo tenemos la pluma que usted encontró. Nada más— respondía el semental algo nervioso por como lo miraba la alicornio.

—Ah. Que bien. La pluma no nos va a ayudar a nada, porque hay muchos pegasos con plumas amarillas… Y creo que si no están los otros, significa que los secuestró o que lograron huir— decía Celestia molesta.

—Entonces princesa ¿Qué hacemos ahora?— preguntaba el guardia sin saber que hacer aparte de no encontrar nada.

— ¿Qué van a hacer?... ¡Que busquen y encuentren algo útil que nos ayude a encontrar a esa malnacida, hija de su yegua madre! ¡No nos vamos de aquí hasta encontrar algo para encontrar a la asesina de mi capitán y saber dónde están los dos potrillos, y a la esposa de Speed! ¿¡Oíste!?— la princesa había usado su voz real que se escuchaba por toda la casa sobresaltando a los guardias por su repentino grito, aunque casi dejaba sordo al pobre guardia que estaba cerca de ella que estaba impactado. Por ese acto, hizo que se pusieran algo temerosos — ¿Qué esperan? ¿La foto? ¡Muévanse!— exclamaba con rabia respirando agitada.

— ¡S-Si, princesa Celestia!— contestó los guardias y rápidamente continuaron con la investigación buscando cualquier cosa… y más que tenían miedo de que su princesa se enojara con ellos.

—…— la yegua intentaba respirar profundamente para calmarse, pero sin quitar esa expresión de odio y enojo de su rostro. La asesina hizo algo que sacó de casillas a la princesa… le quitó al semental que más quería en su vida de soledad. La susodicha miraba un momento la foto de la familia —… Speed… te vengaré… Haré que esa desgraciada pague por lo que hizo…— habló con un tono de odio y furia. Tenía una meta en mente y era "atrapar" a esa yegua lunática.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido**

En un bosque oscuro, se encontraba caminando nada menos que Stellar Galaxy. Estaba sola en las penumbras del bosque, temblorosa mirando a todas direcciones.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Hermanito!— gritaba con miedo. Estaba asustada de no ver a ninguno de su familia, pero ninguno respondió por su grito. La potra seguía caminando por el bosque hasta que llegó a un claro y podía notar que desde el otro lado del claro, estaban sus padres dándole la espalda — ¡Mami! ¡Papi!—exclamaba emocionada y salía galopando hacia ellos, pero al estar a un par de metros cerca de los pegasos, se detenía en seco al observar en shock como las cabezas de sus padres se despegaban de sus cuellos cayendo al suelo rodando hasta quedar frente a Stellar que veía eso con miedo. Los rostros de las cabezas eran escalofriantes ya que tenían una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos bien abiertos —N-no... Mami… papi…— se le empezaba a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos.

 _Estas sola…_

 _Como tú lo pediste…_

La potra asustada, miraba a todos lados para saber de dónde venía esa voz que tenía un tono macabro, pero en eso, veía a los cuerpos de sus padres que seguían parados en el sitio sin moverse y eso que no tenían cabezas. Se podía observar como los cascos de los pegasos eran cortados igual que sus alas.

 _Estas sin padres y sin… hermanito…_

En un lado del claro, apareció de repente, Comet estando dormido en el suelo mientras una gran garra que aparecía en la oscuridad que estaba entre los árboles, lo agarraba y se lo llevaba dentro del bosque.

— ¡Hermanito!— gritaba llorando y se observaba como sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

 _No te preocupes…_

 _No te dejaré en la soledad…_

 _… Mi pequeña amiga…_

La potrilla se le heló la sangre ya que escuchó esa voz detrás de ella. Así que giraba su cabeza lentamente para quedar paralizada de miedo, al ver a una silueta negra con una forma que era escalofriante y más por esos ojos rojos que tenía.

… _Si TU… VenDRáS ConMiNGo…_

Stellar veía como alzaba una pata. Ella quería huir de ese lugar lo más lejos posible, pero sus patas no le respondían y no podía reaccionar, cuando la silueta movió su pata en dirección a la potra cubriendo toda la pantalla con oscuridad.

.

.

.

Stellar abrió los ojos de golpe y se había sentado con rapidez. Respiraba agitada y sudaba frio. Se notaba como temblaba un poco de miedo.

—…— la potrilla se daba cuenta que estaba sentada en una especie de cama. Así que miraba alrededor temerosa. Se encontraba como en una habitación y ella lo reconocía, y más al ver unos equipos médicos, y una cortina que estaba a un costado de ella que separaría de otra cama o paciente hasta escuchaba unos pitidos de una máquina del otro lado de la cortina, pero en eso, notaba unos vendajes en sus cuatro cascos, estaba confundida.

—Veo que ya despertaste, pequeña— escuchó una voz femenina sobresaltándola del susto y se acostaba de golpe ocultándose dentro de la sábana —Oye tranquila. No te haré daño— la potra dudosa, se empezaba a destaparse con inseguridad para poder ver quien le había hablado y era una yegua con un gorrito blanco con una cruz roja, era una enfermera que entró hace poco en el cuarto —No te asustes. Aquí nadie te hará daño ¿ok?— habló la enfermera con una sonrisa sincera.

—…— Stellar asentía con la cabeza con timidez haciendo que la yegua sonriera.

—Ok. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?— preguntaba la adulta acercándose a la cama.

—… S-Stellar…— respondía tímida.

—Qué lindo nombre, Stellar— comentaba con amabilidad.

—… … Emmmm… Disculpe… ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntaba con curiosidad y timidez.

—Pues, estas en el hospital de Ponyville, pequeña. Tú habías entrado al hospital, gritaste por ayuda y te desmayaste por cansancio. Debiste galopar mucho ya que te esforzaste mucho en llegar aquí— respondía la enfermera extrañada. La potra estaba en silencio mirando sus cascos, sentía algo de dolor, pero en eso, reaccionaba al recordar algo muy importante.

—Hermanito ¿¡Dónde está mi hermanito!?— exclamaba Stellar alterada al no saber dónde estaba.

—Tranquila, Stellar. Si te refieres al potrillo que venía contigo, está aquí— hablaba la yegua acercándose a la cortina que tapaba algo y lo corría a un lado para dejar ver poco a poco la cama, aunque cuando la cortina destapó por completo lo que estaba al lado de la potra. Observó que encima de la cama, se encontraba acostado, nada menos que Comet. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente y tenía un vendaje limpio en su pecho donde estaba su herida. Además que estaba conectado a una máquina que estaba a su lado que daba unos pitidos.

—…— la potrilla suspiraba aliviada —… ¿Cómo se encuentra?— preguntaba preocupada.

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Ese vendaje que tenía antes, lo ayudó un poco con esa fea herida y reemplazamos el vendaje que tenía por uno nuevo, aunque perdió mucha sangre y tenía el pulso bajo, pero pudimos lograr que se estabilizara. Así que no te preocupes…— decía la enfermera con una sonrisa calmada y miraba a Stellar —Dime ¿Cómo se llama tu hermanito?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—… C-Comet…

—Ok. Es un lindo nombre igual que el tuyo, Stellar— decía con sinceridad en su voz haciendo que la potra se ruborizara —Mmmmm— la yegua estaba pensativa —Dime ¿Cómo se hizo esa herida?— preguntaba haciendo que la aludida le temblara sus labios ya que no sabía que decir al respecto ya que no sabía si le creería o no.

—… L-l-lo hizo u-una… b-bestia— respondió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Una bestia? ¿Estaban en el bosque Everfree?— preguntaba la adulta sorprendida de escuchar eso.

—Emmm… Si…— respondía nerviosa.

—Pero ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo en ese bosque? ¿No saben que es muy peligroso y más para dos potrillos como ustedes?— preguntaba más como si la estuviera regañándolos, aunque Comet estaba dormido.

— E-E-Estábamos buscando algo… m-muy importante… pero cuando lo t-teníamos… se n-nos tiró una b-bestia desquiciada y pues… hirió a mi hermanito y yo lo agarré, y galopé… y el resto ya lo conoces...— medio mentía Stellar.

—Ya veo. No debieron entrar ahí. Es peligroso— hablaba la enfermera con seriedad.

—L-Lo siento…— se disculpaba bajando su vista igual que sus orejas. La yegua suspiraba y le acariciaba su cabeza.

—Tranquila, no estoy enojada contigo. Solo que es muy peligroso que dos potrillos estén paseando por ese bosque— decía con una sonrisa sincera. La potra alzaba un poco la cabeza y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios —Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Viven en el pueblo o en Cloudsdale?— preguntaba la enfermera —Es para saber y poder ir a buscarlos, y avisarles que están aquí. Deben estar muy preocupados por ustedes— agregaba haciendo que Stellar bajara su vista de nuevo y no respondía. La adulta observaba a la potra que seguía callada y cambió su expresión a preocupada ya que sabía lo que significaba ese silencio —Oh, ya veo… Discúlpame por haberte preguntado eso...

—…

—… Creo que ya debo irme para dejarte descansar— decía la yegua sintiendo lastima por los potrillos y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Lo abría, pero antes de salir, dirigía una mirada a Stellar —Que descanses y si necesitas algo, llama a cualquier enfermera que trabaja aquí ¿ok?— la potra solo asentía con la cabeza —Ok. Nos vemos— se despedía cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—…— la habitación estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba los pitidos de la máquina que estaba conectado su hermanito. Stellar veía a Comet dormido plácidamente —…— sin decir nada, se acostaba de nuevo en la cama y miraba un momento el techo, pero aún seguía pensando en lo que pasó en esa noche. Cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir, pero no podía evitar sacar una lágrima de uno de sus ojos que rodaba una de sus mejillas hasta que en unos minutos, se quedó dormida con una expresión triste.

Continuará.


	14. Huérfanos (primera parte)

**Capítulo 13: Huérfanos (primera parte)**

No se podía observar nada. Solo una inmensa oscuridad por donde viera. No se escuchaba nada, ningún ruido hasta que…

Se oyó el sonido de un latido de un corazón.

Era lo único que se escuchaba. Latía algo lento, pero cada vez que se oía ese sonido, la oscuridad se despejaba un poco del lugar. Dejaba ver una especie de habitación, aunque en la pantalla, se observaba alrededor oscuridad o una neblina oscura, menos en el centro dejando ver una cama donde estaba un potrillo acostado y estaba alguien encima de la cama parada en cuatro patas. No se veía bien a ninguno de los dos, pero si se podía escuchar lo que decían.

— ¿Q-Qué haces en mi cuarto, rarita y… por qué te ves más alta?— preguntaba la voz infantil de un potrillo con tartamudeo.

—Ji, ji. Porque me atacó la pubertad con fuerza que me dio de todo. Ji, ji— daba una risita burlona.

—Ay no, no se vale. Yo era el que quería crecer— decía el potro fastidiado.

—Ji, ji. No te preocupes. Yo sé que crecerás y serás un semental bien grande, y fuerte. Ji, ji.

—Tú que vas a saber y… ¿¡Podrías bajarte de mi cama!?— exclamaba molesto al verla encima de su cama con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que esté en tu cama, una yegua tan hermosa como yo?— preguntaba presumida.

— ¿Eh? No eres hermosa, mi mami es más hermosa que tú. Tú estás gorda y fea— respondió con fastidio.

—…— se notaría un tic y se veía — ¿Cómo que gorda? ¿Cómo que fea?...

—Tienes un trasero gordo como mi hermana y eres fea por ser una rarita— respondía sin vacilar.

—… Yo creía que teníamos algo especial. Nuestros ojos se habían conectado para algo muy especial— lloraba al estilo anime.

— ¿Algo especial? Lo único que hiciste fue mirarme raro— mencionó fastidiado.

—Ok… Ok… Entiendo cuando un poni no me quiere…— hablaba de forma muy dramática.

 _Latido con algo de fuerza._

—… ¿Ya puedes bajarte de mi cama y dejarme dormir?— estaba muy molesto mientras daba un gran bostezo.

—Okie. Puedes dormir con mucha tranquilidad… y no te preocupes, yo haré que tengas unos lindos y dulces sueños. Ji, ji.

— ¿Qué quieres decir a… eso?— preguntaba con voz baja al ver unos ojos amarillos que brillaban con intensidad.

 _Latía con fuerza._

—Duérmete, mi pequeño y guapo potrillo— se observaba una pata alzándose y le acariciaba su cabeza con ternura. El potro no reaccionaba, miraba esos ojos fijamente —Tu amiguita te cuidará muy bien y cuando despiertes, jugaremos mucho. Ji, ji.

 _Latía con fuerza y sin parar._

—…— la cabeza del potro se cabeceaba.

—Shhhh. Duerme tranquilo. Yo te llevaré a un lugar fantástico donde tú y… yo jugaremos mucho, muchísimo. Ji, ji— sin poder hacer nada, la pata de la silueta con risita lunática, cubrió la pantalla dejándolo todo a oscuras.

.

.

.

Un potrillo azul oscuro se despertaba de golpe haciendo que se sentara con rapidez mientras daba un pequeño grito para luego toser un poco y sujetaba con un casco, su pecho que no dejaba de latir con fuerza y la máquina hacía el sonidito muy rápido, pero después de unos segundos, se calmó y los pitidos bajaban su intensidad.

— ¡Comet! ¿¡Estas bien!?— exclamaba una voz femenina e infantil. El susodicho giraba su cabeza para ver a su hermana que se había despertado por su tos y el sonido de la máquina. Su hermana lo veía con preocupación.

—…— el potrillo miraba alrededor al darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa para luego mirar a Stellar — ¿D-Donde estamos? ¿Q-Qué es este lugar?— preguntaba algo asustado, pero no lo quería mostrar frente a su hermana.

—Estamos en el hospital, hermanito— respondió la potrilla destapándose de esa sábana para poder sentarse en el borde de la cama.

— ¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿D-Donde está mami y papi?— preguntaba mucho algo alterado mientras se escuchaba los pitidos con rapidez por su pulso acelerado.

—… Comet, tranquilízate… Ellos…— no sabía que responder a eso, pero de igual forma, se levantaba de la cama para ir a la de su hermanito algo adolorida de sus cascos.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿¡Donde están!? ¡Mami! ¡Papi!— gritaba tratando de llamar a sus padres con desesperación.

—Tranquilo. No tengas miedo. Estoy yo aquí… Cálmate— trataba de tranquilizarlo subiéndose a su cama para después abrazarlo, pero lo que pasó a continuación, dejaría cualquiera en shock.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES!— daba un grito desgarrador y sin previo aviso, la apartó dándole un puñetazo en su pecho.

Todo iba en cámara lenta. La potra salía volando de la cama lentamente teniendo una expresión de shock por el golpe. Se podía notar que el casco que la golpeó, estaba rodeado de un fuego negro.

Volvía la cámara a la normalidad y el fuego negro que tan rápido apareció, y de la misma forma, desapareció después de darle el golpe y Stellar chocó contra la pared haciendo que escupiera saliva, y algo de sangre para luego caer al suelo sentada de flancos, se había quedado inconsciente.

Comet respiraba con fuerza, con rabia, pero en eso, cambió su expresión a uno impactado y con miedo.

— ¡Hermana!— exclamaba aterrado y se bajaba de la cama, y al hacerlo, se quitó de golpe lo que lo conectaban a la máquina haciendo que hubiera un pi largo para poder galopar hacia Stellar — ¡Stellar, Stellar! ¡L-Lo siento… no fue mi intención… hermana!— exclamaba con los ojos llorosos y la movía de sus hombros intentando despertarla — ¡Stellar!— trataba de llamarla o hacía que se despierte, pero no reaccionaba. Por esos gritos, la puerta se abrió de un portazo entrando un par de enfermera con prisa, una de ellas era la que vino cuando la pequeña despertó primero. Estaban alarmadas por esos gritos, pero más al ver a los potros a un lado de la habitación y más a la potrilla inconsciente —Lo siento, lo siento…— se disculpaba muchas veces, se sentía arrepentido de haberla golpeado. Puede ser que siempre discutían por todo, pero en ningún momento, habían llegado a eso de golpear al otro o a la otra. Unos jalones de crines, era posible, pero golpear de esa forma, nunca.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntaba una de las yeguas alteradas e iba hacia los potrillos con prisa. El aludido miraba a la enfermera.

—Por favor… ayuda a mi hermana— sollozaba con los ojos llorosos y con la nariz, llena de moco.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, está todo bien…— la susodicha agarraba a Comet con sus pezuñas y lo abrazaba en su pecho —Tranquilo, tranquilo, está todo bien… Nosotras nos encargaremos de tu hermana— trataba de calmarlo acariciando su crin mientras se escuchaba su llanto y ocultaba su mirada en su pecho. La otra enfermera, iba con Stellar y la revisaba.

—Está bien, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su lomo y ahora… ¿tiene una quemadura en su pecho?— se preguntaba la yegua al ver una pequeña quemadura en su pecho.

—Qué extraño. Cuando los recibimos, no tenía ninguna quemadura— comentaba la otra enfermera sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del potrillo mientras su compañera, agarraba a la potrilla para acostarla en su cama con delicadeza.

—Sí, que extraño. Iré a buscar al doctor. Quédate aquí para cuidarlos ¿ok?— mencionó la enfermera abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

—Ok— respondió afirmativamente y veía como su compañera, salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella —Ya, tranquilo. Tu hermana estará bien— hablaba con un tono maternal al potro sin dejar de acariciar su cabecita mientras se sentaba en la cama que era de Comet para tratar de calmarlo, aunque él seguía llorando, porque se sentía culpable de golpear a su hermana.

 **Un rato después**

Stellar empezaba a despertarse y abría los ojos lentamente.

—… ¿Q-Qué pasó?...— preguntaba, pero hacía que diera un pequeño quejido por el dolor de su pecho. La pequeña lo veía para ver un vendaje.

—Me alegro de que despiertes, pequeña. Temía lo peor— la potrilla giraba su cabeza para saber quien habló y era la misma enfermera que vio cuando despertó por primera vez.

— ¿Qué?— estaba confundida.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?— preguntaba la yegua extrañada y Stellar respondió negando con la cabeza —Bueno, lo que pasó fue que oímos un ruido en la habitación y te vimos en el suelo con el pecho que tiene una pequeña quemadura— hablaba preocupada.

— ¿Quemadura?— preguntaba mirando curiosa su pecho vendado.

—Sip. No sabemos qué pasó y tu hermanito estaba contigo, se preocupó mucho por ti— respondía la enfermera con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba la potra roja sorprendida y observaba a la cama donde estaba su hermano menor que estaba acostado de lado viendo a su hermana, pero cuando escuchó lo que dijo la adulta, se ruborizó y se volteaba para darle la espalda.

—Eso no es verdad. No me preocupé por ti, tonta— mentía Comet estando apenado.

— ¿Seguro, pequeño? Hasta estabas llorando y todo— contratacó la yegua con un tono bromista haciendo que el potrillo se sonrojara mucho y se sentaba para ver a la mayor.

— ¡Yo no estaba llorando! Solo se me metió basuritas en mis ojos y me ardían— hacía un puchero muy molesto.

—Ok, ok. Solo bromeaba, pequeño— decía la enfermera acariciándole la cabeza. Él no respondió, solo se cruzó de cascos y miraba a otro lado —Bueno, dime Stellar ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntaba mirando a la potra y se acercaba a ella.

—Algo adolorida por delante y por detrás— se quejaba un poco de dolor la potrilla por el puñetazo en su pecho y por el golpe en su espalda.

—Ya veo. Bueno, con el tiempo ese dolor desaparecerá ya que no fue tan grave, aunque sigo sin saber, cómo terminaste golpeándote contra la pared— hablaba la yegua confundida. Stellar veía de reojo a su hermanito que la miraba también.

—…— giraba su cabeza de golpe para que no le viera su expresión que era entre tristeza y arrepentido de haber cometido eso.

—Bueno, dejaré que descanses ¿ok? Así que nos vemos más tarde— se despedía la yegua con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la habitación hasta que cerró la puerta detrás suyo. La potrilla observaba fijamente a su hermanito sin decir nada. El potro se acostaba en la cama en silencio dándole la espalda.

—… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? Recuerdo que… te abracé…— decía Stellar confundida ya que como fue un puñetazo tan imprevisto que no le dio tiempo para nada.

—… Nada. Olvídalo, tonta— fue lo único que dijo Comet.

—Ooookei…— la potrilla mayor rodaba sus ojos por la actitud de su hermanito y se acostaba en la cama mirando al techo.

—… … Stellar— la llamaba el potro sin voltearse.

— ¿Si?

—… ¿Me podrías decir… donde está mami y papi?— preguntaba con curiosidad, aunque no sabía porque, pero su corazón latía con algo de fuerza al preguntar eso.

—… Pues…— con algo de duda si contárselo o no, aunque debía hacerlo para que así supiera de ante casco. Así que le empezó a contarle lo que pasó, pero omitía algunas cosas que no debería saber cómo la pequeña discusión de su madre con ella, solo le contaba lo esencial para que Comet supiera lo que hizo Aurora por ellos igual que su padre, aunque sabría que el potrillo le diría que tuvo la razón sobre esa rarita y la culparía por eso.

 **En un pasillo del hospital**

Estaba caminando dos enfermeras que charlaban entre ellas sobre un tema importante que era sobre los potrillos que ingresaron hace poco.

—… Entonces ¿Cómo están los pequeñines que cuidas, amiga?— preguntaba la yegua a su compañera.

—Están bien, aunque siento lastima por ellos ya que… no tienen padres— respondía la enfermera con tristeza. Era la misma yegua que cuidaba a los pequeños.

—Ya veo. Entonces, son huérfanos ¿no?— sentía algo de lastima por ellos.

—Sip. Creo que debería ir al orfanato y decirle a la encargada del lugar para que los busque, y cuide de ellos hasta que una familia los adopte— contestó la yegua.

—Sí. Creo que deberías hacer eso, antes de que les demos de alta.

—Ok…— respondió simplemente ya sabiendo que hacer a continuación.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En la habitación de los potros, estaban acostados, la potrilla se encontraba viendo el techo en silencio, pero en eso, miraba de reojo a su hermanito que estaba dándole la espalda. No sabía si estaba despierto o no ya que lo que le contó ayer, solo hizo que Comet guardara silencio y se acostó sin decir nada, dándole la espalda para dormir, aunque ella perfectamente, pudo oír un llanto casi inaudible del potro.

Pero en esa mañana, ya no escuchaba su llanto pensando que estaba dormido, aunque no se daba cuenta que su hermanito, tenía los ojos abiertos mirando a la pared de forma inexpresivo. En eso, se abría la puerta de la habitación dejando ver que era la misma enfermera de siempre.

—Hola pequeños ¿Cómo amanecieron?— preguntaba la yegua con una sonrisa entrando y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

—Bien… y sigo algo adolorida— respondía Stellar sentándose en la cama para verla con una pequeña sonrisa.

—…— Comet no decía nada, ni se movía de la cama, aunque la enfermera echó un vistazo para mirar si estaba despierto el potrillo y la dejaba extrañada.

—Emmmm. Pequeño ¿pasa algo?

—…

—Está bien, mi hermanito. Solo que… … está fastidiado estar en un hospital, solo eso— mentía la potra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ya veo. Pues, la verdad, pronto se les dará el alta y pondrán estar en un lugar muy cómodo para que ustedes estén mejor, y no estén solos en las calles— hablaba la yegua con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntaba la potrilla confundida.

—Pues… señorita Holy Flower, puede pasar— decía la enfermera abriendo la puerta y en eso, entraba una unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve. Melena naranja con algunas líneas de color rosa. Cola color naranja. Ojos rosados. Cutie mark de una flor rodeado por una luz amarilla. Tenía una flor roja en su melena y un collar rojo.

—Hola pequeños ¿Cómo están?— saludaba la recién llegada con una sonrisa maternal.

—… Bien— respondió Stellar algo seca.

—…— Comet no respondía.

—Me alegro saberlo. Déjame presentarme, soy Holy Flower y soy la encargada del orfanato de Ponyville— se presentaba con esa misma sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Del orfanato?— preguntaba la potra sorprendida.

—Sí, pequeña. La señorita Holy Flower, está aquí para que la conozcan y porque ella los cuidará después de que les den el alta— hablaba la enfermera con una sonrisa.

— _... La verdad, no me sorprende. Bueno, somos aun potrillos y no soy mayor de edad todavía…—_ pensaba la potrilla algo fastidiada.

—Así es, pequeños. Me entristece mucho de que estén solos. Así que yo me haré cargo de ustedes hasta que una familia los adopte ¿ok?— mencionaba Holy con una sonrisa.

—…— ninguno respondió haciendo que se preocupara.

— ¿Les pasa algo?— preguntaba la encargada del orfanato preocupada.

—… No… Es que… le agradecemos mucho, pero no hace falta. Podemos cuidarnos solos…— respondía Stellar con una sonrisa fingida.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos a su suerte. Además, supongo que… tu eres la mayor ¿verdad?— la potra asentía con la cabeza algo nerviosa ya que la yegua blanca la miraba con seriedad — ¿Cuánto años tienes?— preguntaba haciendo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

—… Emmmm. 18— mentía y rezaba que se lo creyera.

—… ¿En serio?— preguntaba Holy con una ceja alzada.

—… No… Tengo 14— admitió la potrilla apenada. Era como que esa mirada, hacía que dijera la verdad.

—Stellar ¿verdad? No tienes que mentirme. Mentir es malo ¿ok? Aun eres muy joven para cuidarte sola o para cuidar a tu hermanito— hablaba la unicornio con seriedad haciendo que Stellar se fastidiara un poco por lo que dijo.

—…— Comet no había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había dignado en voltearse para ver a la yegua blanca. La aludida observaba al potro un momento y se acercaba a él.

—… Pequeño ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntaba Holy levantando una pezuña con la intención de tocarlo, pero en eso, se detenía al escucharlo hablar.

—… No me toques… Tú no eres mi mami… y mi mami dijo que no hable con extraños— decía Comet con un tono entre infantil e inexpresivo.

—Bueno, tu mami te educó bien. Pero no tienes que verme como una extraña, yo podría ser tu amiga, si eso te par…— fue interrumpida por el potro.

—No…

—Oye, yo sé que es duro este cambio para ustedes, pero podrían conseguir una nueva familia…— hablaba la unicornio intentando de convencerlo.

—No… Yo solo quiero a mami y a papi… No quiero a extraños…— contestaba sin mirarla.

—… Discúlpelo… Es que ha pasado por mucho y eso…— habló Stellar con tristeza ya que sabía del porque su hermanito se comportaba así.

—Oh. Descuida. Puede ser que al principio se tarde en adaptarse, pero después se acostumbrará hasta haría nuevos amigos— comentaba Holy con una sonrisa maternal y miraba de nuevo al potrillo —Sé que será duro para ti, solo si das una oportunidad, puede ser que te agrade ¿ok?

—…

—Bueno, tomaré eso como un sí, creo— la yegua blanca se alejaba un poco de la cama hasta estar al lado de la enfermera para mirarlos un momento —Bueno pequeños, me tengo que ir, pero en unos días más, los recogeré hasta que les dé el alta… ¿verdad?— la unicornio miraba a la enfermera algo dudosa.

—Sí. Te avisaré cuando les dé el alta a los pequeños— decía la aludida con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Así me siento más tranquila— comentó Holy aliviada y miraba a los potrillos —Bueno, nos vemos en unos días— se despedía abriendo la puerta con su magia y se retiraba de la habitación.

—Bueno pequeños, yo también me iré, pero una enfermera les traerá el desayuno para que coman ¿ok?— decía la enfermera con una sonrisa.

—… Ok enfermera— respondió solo Stellar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok. Nos vemos— se despedía la yegua saliendo de la habitación dejándolos solos.

—…

—…

—Debiste ser más amable con la señorita Holy Flower, Comet— la potra lo regañaba mirándolo desde su cama.

—Ella no es mi mami… Así que no me importa, boba…— respondió secamente.

—Pero Comet ¿recuerdas lo que dijo mami? Respecta a tus mayores, aunque sea una extraña, hay que hablarle bien— hablaba la potrilla a su hermano menor.

—… … Solo extraño a mami y a papi…— mencionó Comet que pareciera que iba a llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

—… Si… Yo también…— respondía Stellar deprimida por eso y en eso, la puerta se abría dejando ver a una enfermera con un carrito trayendo el desayuno de los dos potros.

.

.

.

Había pasado unos días, después de la visita de Holy Flower. En esos días, los potros no habían hecho mucho ya que seguían en la cama hasta que se curaran por completo lo que tenían, lo cual, no eran tan graves, pero las emociones como depresión o soledad, era lo que estaba latente en ellos, más para la potra que seguía viendo el techo.

La enfermera de siempre, venía a la habitación para hablar un poco, o sea intentaba hablar con los potrillos, aunque sus respuestas siempre eran de pocas palabras, aunque Comet no respondía para nada.

La yegua le entregaba sus comidas del día ya que se había ofrecido en llevárselos ella misma. También se curaba de los golpes que recibió Stellar y sus cascos ya no estaban adoloridos. Por el otro lado con el potro, el doctor le revisó el pecho al quitarle el vendaje y se miró que ya se había cicatrizado, pero era una fea cicatriz y Comet se deprimía al ver esa cicatriz, pero al potrillo, a veces sentía unos fuertes latidos y después se calmaba.

Comet nunca mencionó eso al doctor que lo veía para saber cómo estaba ya que quería salir de ese hospital.

Había pasado un día más y ya le habían dado el alta, aunque deberían esperar en la sala de espera a que lo vayan a buscar.

Stellar y Comet estaban sentados en silencio siendo acompañados por la enfermera. La potra se encontraba algo deprimida y el potro estaba inexpresivo, y llevaba un vendaje para tapar esa cicatriz. No habían dicho nada desde que salieron del cuarto. La yegua intentaba hablar un poco con la potrilla, pero solo respondía de forma cortante, aunque no importaba, al menos hablaba ella.

Había pasado media hora desde que estaban ahí hasta que apareció por la entrada, una unicornio blanca, era nada menos que Holy Flower. La susodicha caminaba en dirección a donde estaban los potrillos.

—Buenas tardes, pequeños ¿Cómo están?— saludaba la unicornio con una sonrisa maternal.

—… Bien— Stellar respondió de forma cortante, pero Comet no respondía, solo la miraba inexpresivo.

—No te preocupes, pequeño. Sé que cuando estés en el orfanato, harás mucho amigos, eso tenlo por seguro— comentaba Holy tratando de animarlo, pero solo giró su cabeza a otro lado fastidiado —… Emmmm… Bueno… Es hora de irnos, pequeños. Así que arriba y vamos a su hogar temporal— decía con esa misma sonrisa. Los potrillos se levantaban sin mucho ánimo.

—Bueno pequeños, fue un placer cuidarlos mientras estaban en el hospital. Así que cuídense y hagan caso a la señorita Holy Flower ¿ok?— hablaba la enfermera con una sonrisa. Stellar era la única que asentía con la cabeza ya que Comet miraba el suelo con fastidio de tener que ir con esa extraña mujer… digo yegua. La enfermera miraba ahora a la unicornio —Cuídalos mucho ¿ok?

—Pues claro que los cuidaré. No dejaré que les pase nada, ni… dejaré que huyan del orfanato— susurraba lo último por algo que pasó en el orfanato —Bueno pequeños, vámonos y hasta luego, enfermera— se despedía Holy mientras empezaba a caminar siendo seguido por los potrillos, aunque el potro no la quería seguir, pero su hermana le agarró el casco delantero derecho para que caminara haciendo que apartara su pezuña de ella muy molesto, pero aun así, siguió caminando ya que no le quedaba de otra y además… que Stellar iría allá, y no quería quedarse más solo de lo que ya estaba.

La enfermera se despedía de ellos hasta que observó cómo salían por la puerta del hospital hacia su hogar temporal.

Los tres aludidos caminaban por una calle de Ponyville. Los dos potros observaban alrededor como unos ponis hacían sus rutinas de siempre, como iban de allá para acá hasta que sus vistas se dirigieron a una familia que estaba a lo lejos y la casualidad que eran cuatro integrantes, el papá, la mamá y sus dos hijos que eran una hembra, y un macho. Veían como los dos potrillos estaban dando saltitos alegres al lado de sus padres, parecía que se dirigían al parque. Eso le daba un ataque de depresión a Stellar, pero a Comet, le daba enojo y sentía como sus latidos se hacían fuertes de nuevo, como esa ira se acumulaba en su corazón.

Sin embargo, el potrillo sacudió su cabeza y miraba a otro lado para no ver lo felices que eran.

Había pasado un par de minutos hasta que se detenían frente a un edificio.

—Bienvenidos al orfanato, pequeños. Éste será su hogar por ahora— hablaba Holy con una sonrisa mirando a los dos aludidos que observaban el edificio sin decir nada —Así que entren, no sean tímidos— agregaba acariciando las cabezas de ambos, aunque el potrillo lo apartó con fastidio.

—… Bueno hermanito, vamos— habló la potra con un suspiro de tristeza mientras empezaba a caminar entrando al orfanato seguido de Comet que suspiraba resignado y después la yegua Holy Flower que entraba al edificio, y cerraba la puerta con su magia.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Para los que no sepan, éste fic está entrelazado con otro fic que se llama "La vida de un caza recompensa" de mi amigo Brodek117.**

 **Lo que leyeron su fic, podrán ver que Brodek no describió a la yegua encargada del orfanato, nunca lo describió, pero como necesitaba una descripción, puse una de mis ocs que tengo de adorno para que actúe al menos en estos dos o tres capítulos, quien sabe XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	15. Huérfanos (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 14: Huérfanos (segunda parte)**

Por un pasillo del orfanato, iba la yegua blanca llamada Holy Flower caminando al frente de los dos potrillos que la seguían sin mucho ánimo.

Por el camino, podían notar algunos potros por los pasillos que observaban a los recién llegados con curiosidad y algunos murmuraban, aunque sus miradas los ponían incomodos, más para Comet ya que miraban fijamente donde estaba su vendaje hasta se fastidiaba que lo vieran por mucho tiempo.

—Sé que les gustará el lugar, Costará al principio acostumbrarse, pero después harán muchos amigos— decía Holy con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver el frente.

—…— los dos no decían nada a eso, solo seguían caminando ignorando esas miradas. El potrillo azul veía el suelo con fastidio, miraba de reojo a los potros que estaban a los lados del pasillo, pero alguien le llamaba la atención y era una potrilla verde que se le hacía muy familiar, y la potra que estaba como perdida ya que no sabía que pasaba hasta que vio a los recién llegados, y se sorprendía de ver al potro azul.

— _Espera ¿Ese no es el que estaba en el parque? ¿Qué hace aquí?—_ pensaba la potrilla sin quitar el ojo de encima de Comet. Las miradas de los ojos se habían cruzados, una era sorprendida y el otro inexpresivo para luego ver como el potrillo desviaba su vista al frente.

Después de un minuto, la unicornio se detenía frente a una puerta y lo abría con su magia.

—Aquí está donde será su habitación, pequeños— decía la yegua mirando a los dos hermanos con una sonrisa maternal. Los dos aludidos entraban al cuarto y observaban alrededor. Era una habitación simple con dos camas separadas, una mesita de noche y una ventana a un lado de una cama.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?— preguntaba Holy con esa misma sonrisa mirando fijamente en los potros. Comet no decía nada y su hermana no sabía que decir para no ser irrespetuosa.

—Emmmm. Está bien, muy… cómodo— respondía Stellar de forma tímida.

—Ok. Me alegro— la unicornio veía al potrillo e iba a acariciarle la cabeza, pero lo esquivó echándose un poco hacia atrás —Oh. Esto… creo que los dejaré solos para que se acomoden en el cuarto y elijan cual cama acostarse. También pueden salir a conocer a los demás potrillos y hacer amigos ¿ok?— la potra fue la única en asentir la cabeza —Ok. Vendré por ustedes cuando sea la hora de la cena, pequeños. Nos vemos— se despedía saliendo de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con su magia.

—…— Stellar caminaba un poco hasta llegar al centro del cuarto y se volteaba para ver a su hermanito que seguía en la puerta inexpresivo —Emmmm. Bueno Comet, éste será donde… viviremos de ahora en adelante.

—No. Yo quiero estar con mami… No en éste…— el potro miraba alrededor —… feo lugar, ni conozco a nadie, tonta— habló con fastidio.

—Sí, yo también quiero estar con mami, pero no sabemos si esa cosa aun persigue a mami o no…

—Esa cosa, es tu rarita amiga. Sabía que esa rara planeaba conquistar el mundo con su rara cara— decía caminando hacia una de las camas, la que estaba cerca de la ventana y se sentaba en ella.

—Ay, por favor. Aun estás molesto por eso— hablaba fastidiada.

—Sí. Es tu culpa por traer a esa rarita a casa— se cruzaba de cascos.

—Yo que iba a saber que tenía intenciones de hacernos daño— se defendía empezando a molestarse.

—A ti no te hizo daño, tonta, pero a mi si y ahora, me duele mi pechito por tu culpa— acusaba Comet enojado señalando con su casco a su pecho. Su hermana suspiraba para calmarse.

—Oye, yo no pienso discutir contigo de nuevo ya que nuestra mami, me dejó a cargo de cuidarte y todo eso, o sea recuerda de lo que te dije en el hospital— decía Stellar con algo de seriedad.

—…— se quedó callado un momento mientras se acostaba boca abajo en la cama —Si… lo recuerdo… pero no haré caso a una tonta— mencionaba con fastidio.

—Pues, ahora te aguantas ya que yo soy tu hermana mayor y debes hacer caso a lo que te diga— decía intentando ser autoritaria, aunque insegura.

—… Prefiero hacer caso a esa extraña que a ti— al escuchar eso, hacía que la potra mirara el suelo muy deprimida y sus orejas estaban abajo. Le había dolido esas palabras. El potrillo se acomodó en la cama para mirar a la ventana el hermoso cielo despejado.

—. ..— Stellar no decía nada, solo caminaba cabizbaja hacia la otra cama y se subía en ella para luego acostarse dándole la espalda a su hermano menor, miraba con tristeza a la pared, no tenía ganas de salir para saludar a los demás potrillos y además… pensaba que sería lo mismo que en la escuela de vuelo, o sea para ella, no cambiaría nada… eso era lo que pensó en su mente.

Había pasado algunas horas desde que llegaron al orfanato y aún estaban en sus camas acostados sin hacer nada. Comet seguía mirando fijamente por la ventana para ver que ya iba a ser de noche y Stellar tenía los ojos cerrados como intentando dormir un poco, aunque sin resultado.

En eso, se abría la puerta y entraba la misma unicornio que los miraba con una sonrisa.

—La cena está lista, pequeños— anunciaba la yegua, pero ninguno de los dos respondía, aunque se sentaban en sus camas sin mucho ánimo —… No me digan que estuvieron todo el día en el cuarto ¿verdad?

—… Si… La verdad, no hay mucho que hacer afuera— hablaba la potra roja deprimida y se bajaba de la cama.

— ¿Cómo que no hay nada que hacer afuera? Ustedes podrían ir afuera, hablar con los demás pequeños, hacer amigos, jugar con ellos— mencionaba Holy con una sonrisa.

— ¿Para qué?... Tenía amigas y ahora… estoy aquí… sin mami… sin papi… solo… con una tonta y una extraña…— hablaba por fin Comet con fastidio bajándose de la cama.

—Oye, escúchame, sé que lo dije muchas veces, pero sé que al prin…— la yegua se acercaba a él para poner su pezuña en la cabeza.

—No me toques— la interrumpió el potrillo esquivando su pezuña.

—Ok, ok. Lo siento por eso…— Holy bajaba la pata y lo miraba comprendiendo su actitud —Bueno, como decía, al principio será duro, pero después te acostumbrarás y tendrás muchos amigos— decía con una sonrisa maternal.

—Aja.

—Emmmmm. Esto… bueno pequeños, vamos al comedor para que cenen ¿ok? E intenten hablar con los demás ¿les parece?— preguntaba la adulta con esa misma sonrisa.

—… Emmmm. Lo… intentaremos, señorita— habló Stellar insegura.

—Yo no— fue la respuesta de su hermano aun fastidiado.

—Emmmm. Ok, al menos tu hermana es positiva en esto— decía la unicornio.

— ¿Positiva?... Toda su vida se la pasa tristona— hablaba Comet con frialdad.

—…— la potra roja bajó su cabeza deprimida.

— ¡Jovencito! Eso no es forma de hablarle a tu hermana mayor. Así que discúlpate con ella— ordenaba Holy Flower con una mirada severa.

—Tú no eres mi mami para decirme que hacer— habló el potrillo con una mirada desafiante hacia la yegua mayor y pasaba a un lado de ella saliendo del cuarto con una expresión de molestia. La unicornio iba a reclamarle, pero Stellar la detenía diciéndole con un tono triste.

—Déjalo… Mi hermanito no lo ha superado y siempre…— se quedaba callada con las orejas caídas. Holy se entristecía al ver a la potra tan triste y le acariciaba su cabeza.

—Ok. Está bien, pero debe mejorar su actitud— hablaba con un tono molesta.

—…

—Ven, vamos al comedor para que cenes— decía la yegua con un tono maternal y la pequeña asentía con la cabeza para luego empezar a salir del cuarto junto con la adulta.

 **Un rato después**

En el comedor, había muchos potrillos en la mesa cenando con gusto, aunque algunos charlaban entre ellos, pero otros jugaban con la comida.

En un cojín que estaba frente a un lado de la mesa, estaba sentado Comet con una mirada inexpresivo, veía el plato que tenía encima un sándwich. Al lado de él, estaba su hermana, también miraba el emparedado dándole recuerdos de cuando los hacía junto a su madre, era alegre, pero triste ya que no volvería a hacerlo con Aurora. En eso, se escuchaba la voz de Holy Flower que entraba al comedor levitando a la misma potrilla verde que tenía una expresión de fastidiada.

—En serio, Wisp. Deja de tratar de escapar, porque esto ya se vuelve rutina— decía la adulta mirando a la potra verde seria, pero ella no decía nada. La yegua la ponía en el suelo —Ve y cena con los demás, jovencita.

—… Ok— respondía la llamada Wisp sin mucho ánimo y caminaba hacia el comedor. La unicornio rodaba sus ojos ya que sabía de su actitud debido a que la potrilla verde siempre trataba de escapar casi un mes. Había escapado de forma exitosa una vez, porque estaba afuera, pero gracias a que la trajeron unos guardias, la cuidadora no le quitaba los ojos de encima frustrando sus escapes.

Los hermanos Galaxy estaban observando a la potra verde como caminaba sin prisa a la mesa para sentarse, aunque Comet desvió su mirada al sándwich y lo agarró con sus cascos para darle un mordisco ya que de igual forma, tenía hambre.

Le gruñía un poco el estómago de Stellar haciéndola ruborizar y agarraba el emparedado para empezar a comérselo también. Mientras Wisp, se sentaba en la mesa y veía el sándwich que ya estaba puesto en el plato, y suspiraba fastidiada. Iba a agarrarlo, pero en eso, notaba a los dos Galaxy comiendo en silencio.

 _—Quiero saber ¿Qué hace aquí? Si tiene madre—_ pensaba la potra verde extrañada, pero empezó a comer.

Comet y Stellar comían con tranquilidad hasta que una voz, les llamaba la atención.

—Entonces, ustedes son los nuevos ¿no es así?— los dos potros giraban sus cabezas a un lado para ver a un potrillo que caminaba hacia ellos. Los demás potrillos dejaban de hablar y veían eso, unos estaban fastidiados.

—Ay, por favor, Leo, no vas a empezar de nuevo— habló una potra de la mesa con fastidio.

— ¿Empezar con qué? Si solo quiero conocer a los nuevos— decía el llamado Leo deteniéndose a un lado de Comet —Hola, chico nuevo y chica nueva. Supongo que al llegar aquí, están perdidos ¿no es así?

—… Emmmm. U-un poco— tartamudeaba Stellar tímida con un tono algo bajo.

—Ya veo. Je, je. Bueno preciosa…— Leo rodeaba a los hermanos para ponerse al lado de la potrilla roja y se había ruborizado por cómo le dijo —Déjame decirte que en este lugar, yo mando aquí…

—No es verdad— hablaba uno de los potros.

—Todos obedecen al gran Leo— decía de forma presumido.

—Si, como no— decía una de las potrillas rodando sus ojos fastidiada.

—Si están perdidos, pueden acudirme a mí y yo encantado los ayudaré en cualquier cosa…

—Mentira— hablaba otro de los huérfanos.

—Pero con un pequeño pago por supuesto…

—Ay, que novedad— comentaba una de las potras.

—Pero tu preciosa…— Leo abrazaba a Stellar con un casco poniéndola sonrojada, aunque por su pelaje no se notaba.

Sin embargo, cuando hizo eso, los latidos de un corazón se escuchaban con fuerza y se veía como una neblina oscura en los bordes de la pantalla. La vista de Comet era fijamente a lo que hacía ese Leo, cuando tocó a su hermana.

Respiraba algo agitado y apretaba un poco con sus cascos al sándwich.

—Lo haría de gratis, solo por ti. Je, je— decía el potro que abrazaba a Stellar con una sonrisa malicioso.

—Emmmmmm ¿Gracias?— agradecía extrañada y nerviosa por como la miraba. Wisp que estaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, observaba la escena mientras daba otro mordisco al sándwich.

—Con eso confirma que le gusta las mayores— susurraba una potrilla a un lado de la potra verde.

—Sí, o sea no lo viste cuando está con la señorita Holy— murmuraba un potrillo que estaba al lado de ella.

—Si… Es un sucio— susurraba la potra con indignación.

—Pero lo haré con una condición, preciosa— hablaba Leo.

— ¿Y-y que es?— preguntaba Stellar confundida. En eso, el potro que la abrazaba, se acercó a su oído y le susurraba en el oído, pero por alguna extraña razón, Comet podía escucharlo perfectamente y lo ponía muy molesto cuando lo oyó.

—Que seas mi novia— susurraba el sucio ese haciendo que la potra roja se sonrojara mucho.

— ¿¡Q-Qué!?— exclamaba sorprendida de lo que dijo.

—Solo imagínalo. Tu y yo dueños de este lugar— decía Leo sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Que no es verdad— decía un huérfano fastidiado.

—Ay cállense. Ustedes nunca comprenderían esto ¿verdad preciosa?— comentaba el chico que no dejaba de abrazar a la hermana mayor de Comet, pero el potrillo azul, veía las intenciones de Leo cuando bajaba su casco, algo que lo molestaba mucho.

— _… Debería hacer algo, pero ¿qué?…_ — pensaba Wisp sin saber que hacer mirando el sándwich, pero en eso, se escuchaba un ruido haciendo que alzara su vista y veía sorprendida igual que los demás la escena, nadie se creían lo que observaban.

Se miraba a un Comet en una postura de lanzamiento y un Leo con el sándwich a medio comer del potro azul en toda su cara, y una Stellar con los ojos bien abiertos. Su hermanito tenía una expresión de enfadado total y sus latidos eran muy fuertes, pero después se calmaban un poco.

El lugar estaba en silencio observando ese sándwich echado a perder y Leo se quitaba el emparedado de su cara para dejar notar que estaba enfadado.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, idiota!?— exclamaba el potro que se iba a propasarse con la potra roja.

—Ups. Pensé que tenías una mosca fea en tu cara— respondía Comet inexpresivo.

— ¿¡Pero hacía falta lanzarme el sándwich en mi cara!?

—Era lo primero que encontré para tirártelo en tu feota cara— respondió con burla, pero aun teniendo ese tono infantil. Esa respuesta hizo que los huérfanos del comedor se empezarán a reír de forma baja igual que Wisp que no evitaba reírse por eso haciendo que Leo se molestara por eso.

—Serás un…— el potro bravucón se acercaba a Comet con una mirada enfadada y ponía su cara cerca a la de él que lo miraba inexpresivo sin miedo alguno — ¿Te das cuenta en lo que te metes, niño?

—Todos somos niños, payaso— la respuesta del potro azul hacía que los demás se reían otra vez excepto su hermana que lo miraba sorprendida.

— _Ok. La verdad, siempre nos fastidiamos del uno al otro, le he contado lo que pasó mientras estuvo inconsciente y pues, comprendo que esté enojado conmigo, pero… nunca lo he visto actuar de esa forma—_ pensaba Stellar sin poder creer lo que decía su hermanito y estaba temerosa de lo que podía pasar.

— ¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?— exclamaba Leo muy enojado.

—Lo que oíste, payaso— decía con la misma expresión.

—Escúchame bien, idiota. Aquí mando yo ¿oíste?— los huérfanos rodaban sus ojos por lo que dijo, no mandaba ni en su casa… si tuviera una.

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te felicite?— preguntaba Comet y aplaudía con sus casquitos de forma sarcástica —Si, viva, hurra— agregaba con sarcasmo haciendo que los demás se reían haciendo que se enfadara mucho.

—Ahora sí, ya verás, idiota— Leo tenía la intensión de golpear al potrillo azul. Stellar alterada, iba a detenerlo ya que su hermanito, era su responsabilidad y no quería que saliera herido, pero en eso, una voz femenina los detuvo.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntaba Holy que entraba al comedor con seriedad. Nadie sabía que decir.

—Emmmmm. Esto… solo estaba aquí saludando a los nuevos— mentía Leo con una sonrisa muy falsa — ¿Verdad amigo?

—… Si y que buen "saludo" nos diste— decía Comet rodando sus ojos.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, sigan cenando ya que casi es la hora de que vayan a dormir— hablaba la adulta caminando por el comedor y pasaba a un lado de la mesa.

—Esto no se va a quedar así ¿oíste idiota?— susurraba Leo mirando con enfado al potro azul.

—Ok, payasito— murmuraba con burla haciéndolo enojar y se retiraba de ahí para volver a su asiento de la mesa. Los huérfanos seguían comiendo ignorando lo que pasó, aunque Wisp estaba asombrada por lo que pasó, pero aun así, volvía a morder su emparedado.

—…— Stellar no decía nada, solo veía a su hermanito que estaba inexpresivo y al ver que su hermana lo miraba fijamente, giraba su cabeza a otro lado para no verla y tenía los cascos cruzados. La potra roja solo sonreía un poco para luego volver a comer su sándwich, sin antes dividirlo en dos y le daba la mitad a Comet ya que su emparedado estaba en el suelo. Su hermanito al ver eso, agarraba la mitad con mala gana y se lo empezaba a comer.

Después de la cena y la escena que se formó con ese Leo, los hermanos Galaxy ya estaban devuelta a su cuarto y se encontraban acostados en sus respectivas camas que eligieron al llegar. El potrillo azul observaba el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana y su hermana, miraba a su hermanito que estaba de espalda.

—… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntaba Stellar con curiosidad.

— ¿Hacer que, tonta?— preguntaba Comet sin mirarla.

—Lo que hiciste en el comedor…

—… Pues, lo hice, porque él es un bobo y un payaso— respondía el potrillo azul fastidiado.

—Ya veo… ¿y no fue por algo más?— preguntaba de nuevo su hermana.

—… No… No fue por nada más… … Ahora déjame dormir, tonta… Que tengo mucho sueñito— decía Comet bostezando de forma disimulado.

—Ok… Hasta mañana, hermanito— se despedía la potra roja dándole la espalda en su cama.

—…— Stellar esperaba que le dijera algo su hermanito, pero por lo visto, no recibió la misma respuesta que ella. Se entristecía y cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir un poco.

Comet no decía nada, seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando el cielo por la ventana. Estaba deprimido hasta que cerraba los ojos.

—Los extraño mami, papi— susurraba el pequeño y una lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos hasta que en un par de minutos, se quedó dormido profundamente.

Había pasado varios días, después de que entraron al orfanato. En esos días, era lo mismo para Comet, o sea se levantaba sin mucho ánimo o con fastidio, desayunaba, almorzaba, casi Leo se agarraba con él, pero Holy aparecía justo a tiempo para detener cualquier cosa sin que se diera cuenta, la encargada lo bañaba, cenaba y de nuevo a la cama. El resto del día, siempre lo pasaba en la cama. Holy Flower intentaba convencerlo de que saliera y jugara con los otros potrillos, pero se negaba o no decía nada para dar a entender que su respuesta seguirá siendo no.

Con Stellar, pues, pasaba esos días, deprimida. Al principio, se quedaba en el cuarto ya que no estaba segura si salir afuera, pero cuando la cuidadora, intentaba animarle a su hermanito sin éxito, animó un poco a la potrilla roja para que saliera. Lo hizo, pero se quedaba al margen viendo a los demás potrillos jugar. Quería jugar, pero con lo que pasó antes de llegar a ese edificio, su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Además ¿Cuál era la diferencia de intentar hacer amigos en el orfanato que en la escuela de vuelo? Pues, para ella seguiría igual, eso era lo que siempre pensaba.

Por otro lado, el bravucón siempre intentaba acercarse a la potra roja y siempre presumía de cosas que se inventaba para impresionarla hasta que un potrillo, pasaba a un lado de ellos comentando.

—Ni en sueños— Leo se molestaba por eso, pero cuando iba a dirigirse su mirada a su futura "novia", desapareció. Stellar siempre aprovechaba para escaparse de ese potro, aunque al principio, le gustaba que alguien le prestara atención, pero no era esa clase de atención que quería recibir. Además, era muy fastidioso, demasiado diría ella.

Esos días eran aun deprimentes para los dos hermanos hasta que uno de esos días, en la habitación de los Galaxy, estaba acostado Comet en la cama como siempre mirando a la ventana como si esperara algo. Tenía ese rostro inexpresivo.

Pasaba los minutos y no parecía que fuera a moverse de su posición, pero en eso, alguien abría la puerta y entraba a pasos lentos. El potrillo ni se molestó para ver quién era, solo siguió viendo el cielo. Los pasos del que entró, se detenía a un costado de la cama. No había sonido de ninguno de los dos hasta que se atrevió a hablar la que se atrevió a entrar al cuarto.

—Hola— saludaba una voz femenina e infantil. El potro giraba un momento sus ojos y veía que era nada menos que Wisp que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—… Hola— le devolvía el saludo algo cortante y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la ventana.

—Oye ¿no me recuerdas?... Nos vimos en el parque cuando tu comías un helado y me pasaste la pelota ¿lo recuerdas?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—… … Algo…

—Oh… ya veo…— decía la potrilla algo deprimida y lo miraba —… Por cierto, me llamo Wisp ¿y tú?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… … Comet— respondió secamente.

—Ok Comet yyyyy ¿Qué haces aquí? Si tú tienes una mamá. La vi en el parque contigo— comentaba extrañada.

—…

—…

—…

—… Oh… Tu mamá está…— Wisp estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba, pero fue interrumpida por el potrillo que la miraba enojado.

— ¡No digas esa palabra!— sobresaltó del susto a la potrilla que retrocedió un poco —Ella… n-no está muerta… N-no lo e-está… Ella vendrá p-por mí… S-siempre lo h-hace…— sollozaba un poco Comet y algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero intentaba secárselas con sus cascos.

—Oh, lo siento. No fue mi intención…— decía arrepentida.

— _Snif—_ el potro ponía su cabeza en la almohada para ocultar sus ojos. Wisp lo observaba con tristeza ya que lo comprendía y se subía a la cama para sentarse en el borde.

—Yo… te entiendo… y me alegra que pienses así… Mi mamá está muerta… y pues, me quedé sola con mi hermano… y aquí terminamos, pero… mi papá está por ahí, pero no sé dónde está… Pensé que nuestro papá vendría a buscarnos, pero nada…— hablaba la potra con tristeza.

—…— Comet giraba su cabeza a un lado para verla —… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?— preguntaba con algo de curiosidad.

—… Se fue. Fue a buscar a papá por su cuenta… pero no sé en dónde está y ahora estoy aquí… solita— respondía deprimida.

—… Debiste irte con él— fue lo que dijo el potro con seriedad.

—… Si, lo se… Debí hacerlo…

—…

—…

Los dos estaban callados. Ninguno de los dos no sabía que más decir, aunque Comet dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

—… Oye… Esa potra rojita ¿es tu hermana mayor?— preguntaba la potrilla con curiosidad mirándolo de reojo.

—… Si…

—Ya veo. Me alegro por ti que tu hermana aun siga contigo— decía Wisp con una pequeña sonrisa.

—… Sí, pero es una tonta…

—… Igual que mi hermano. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita.

—…

—…— la potra lo miraba un momento, más precisamente, su pecho —Comet ¿Qué te pasó ahí?— preguntaba acercando su pezuña al pecho del potrillo.

— ¡No me toques!— exclamaba de repente haciendo que la susodicha se sobresaltara por eso.

—L-Lo siento… No fue m-mi intención… pero dime ¿Qué te pasó en tu pecho?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—… Eso a ti que te importa— decía con frialdad, pero teniendo ese toque infantil.

—O-ok…— se quedaba callada miraba abajo mientras Comet se veía su pecho un momento y se fastidiaba mucho.

—…

—… … Emmmm. Comet ¿quieres escapar de aquí?— preguntaba la potra algo seria… aunque no se notaba mucho.

—… Si… Quisiera salir de aquí y buscar a mami— respondía algo deprimido.

—Pues… entonces ¿Por qué no nos escapamos juntos? Tú, tu hermana y yo, y así ustedes buscan a su mamá, y yo a mi papá, y hermano— comentaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—… …— no respondía. Solo se quedaba viendo la ventana inexpresivo.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba confundida.

—… Mi tonta hermana, no creo que quiera escapar… Es muy tonta y no sabe volar— respondió con algo de fastidio en su voz.

— ¿No sabe volar? Pero si es una pegaso— estaba extrañada.

—Sí. Por eso, es una tonta y gorda, y además que le hace caso a esa extraña…

— ¿Te refieres a la señorita, Holy Flower?

—Sí, esa extraña… Así que no creo que quiera escapar…

—… ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿Tú quieres escapar?

—… Te dije que sí, pero si mi hermana no se va, entonces, yo tampoco… Además que es posible que mami venga por nosotros al estar aquí… Eso es una de las cosas del porque quiero estar aquí, aunque no me gusta…— decía inexpresivo.

—Ya veo… Entiendo…— Wisp suspiraba deprimida —Creí que si tú y tu hermana vendrían conmigo, habría chance de escapar de este lugar ya que… yo sola no puedo… La señorita Holy Flower, me encuentra en cada escape que realizo… Es como si pudiera leer mi mente y todo eso…

—… Quieres tener alas ¿verdad?— preguntaba Comet curioso.

—Sí. Así vuelo por la ventana de un cuarto y ella no me atrapará esta vez— respondía la potra con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—…

—Bueno, ya que— su sonrisa desapareció y se bajaba de la cama para caminar a la puerta —Intentaré escapar de otra forma sin tener alas…

—… … ¿Y no quieres salir por esta ventana?— preguntaba señalando la ventana que miraba haciendo que la aludida se detuviera y se volteaba para verlo confundida.

—… ¿Salir por esa ventana?... Pero necesito alas…

—Pues… … te presto las mías— decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—… ¿E-en serio? Pero dijiste que no escaparías si tu hermana— comentaba muy confundida.

—Si… Pero solo voy y regreso. Además que quiero estirar mis alitas— decía el potro sentándose en la cama y mostraba sus alas abiertas.

—… Pero ¿sabes volar? ¿Verdad?

—Sip. Yo no soy mi tonta hermana— decía Comet algo presumido y se bajaba de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana, y volaba un poco para abrir esa ventana con mucho esfuerzo hasta que ya lo tenía algo abierto.

—Ok. Pues, entonces ¡vamos!— exclamaba Wisp con emoción de poder abandonar el orfanato de una buena vez.

El potro volaba hacia la potrilla y la agarraba de su lomo a su vientre para luego levantarla con algo de esfuerzo.

—Si eres pesadita ¿Qué comes? Pareces mi gorda hermana— decía levantándola como podía e intentaba estabilizar su vuelo.

— ¿¡Me estas llamando gorda!?— exclamaba enojada teniendo sus mejillas infladas y con un rubor en ambas mejillas.

—No, que va. Le llamo gorda a tu amiga— respondía sarcástico. Wisp lo miraba feo. Ignoraba su mirada y salía volando como podía por la ventana hasta salir afuera, volaba por los aires y la potra se emocionaba al estar volando.

— ¡Si, que divertido!— exclamaba con emoción ya que podía observar a los demás a muchos metros de altura —Como quisiera tener alitas como las tuyas… ¿No me la puedes prestar más a menudo?— preguntaba mirándolo con una mirada tierna.

—Consíguete las tuyas— respondió fastidiado.

—Owwwww. Está bien— se entristecía un poco y observaba el frente.

—Bueno, te dejaré en la mitad de la calle y tú te encargas de lo demás.

—Oki. Pues, adelante, va…— fue interrumpida por una voz que le heló la sangre.

— ¿¡A donde creen que van!?— gritaba Holy Flower desde la ventana que salieron. Los miraba molesta y además… no habían avanzado mucho que digamos.

—Oh rayos ¡Acelera que nos atrapa!— exclamaba asustada.

— ¿Tú crees que no lo hago? Pesas mucho…

— ¡No me digas gorda!

—Como sea. Además, creo que me atrapó…

—¿Cómo así?— preguntaba la potrilla extrañada, pero en eso, veía de reojo, una aura blanca en la cola del potro —Doble rayoooooo— la yegua los jalaba metiéndolos dentro del cuarto nuevamente.

 **Unos minutos después**

—Se puede saber ¿¡En que estaban pensando ustedes dos!?— exclamaba Holy estando frente a los dos potrillos que estaban sentados en la cama que era de Comet. Wisp miraba el suelo con tristeza, no por los gritos de la adulta ya que siempre los recibía, si no por otro fracaso de escape y el potro solo veía a otro lado fastidiado —O sea ¿trataban de escapar ustedes dos volando? Es que no han pensado que pudieron salir lastimados por eso— los regañaba bien fuerte.

—No nos íbamos a lastimar, si yo se volar— decía el potro con fastidio.

—Sí, pero tenías un peso que un potrillo pegaso no puede andar cargando y más al tener unas alas pequeñas en desarrollo— hablaba Holy mirando al aludido con seriedad.

— _… ¿Esa fue una indirecta para llamarme gorda?—_ pensaba la potrilla molesta.

—Además, entiendo lo de Wisp que trata de escaparte de cualquier forma, pero ¿tu Comet? Entiendo que te cuesta estar aquí y acostúmbrate, pero está mal hecho de tratar de fugarte del orfanato donde trato de cuidarte y que no te hagas daño, pequeño— decía la yegua con una voz maternal ya que se tranquilizó un poco.

—… No es mi culpa… Es que… ella es la culpable. Me obligó a que la cargara y todo— acusaba Comet a Wisp con un casco y la potrilla se indignaba.

— ¿Cómo que te obligué? Si tú mismo te ofreciste— se defendía enojada.

—Sí, lo hice. Solo para sacarte de mí cuarto que no me dejabas dormir— decía con fastidio.

—Eres un ¡traidor!— exclamaba la potra furiosa y se tiraba encima del pequeño con sus pezuñitas en su cuello intentando estrangularlo.

— ¡A… mi… no… me… toques!— gritaba entrecortado mientras se volteaba en la cama para estar encima de ella agarrándola de sus hombros y la golpeaba contra la cama. Los dos estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, si no fueran infantes y con ganas de matarse del uno con el otro.

— ¡Traidor!

— ¡Gorda!— se decían palabras insultantes entre ellos mientras giraban por la cama, pero de forma extraña, los latidos de Comet eran muy fuerte y los ojos de Wisp habían cambiado a uno de dragón. El potrillo los veía, pero no le importaba en absoluto ya que estaba concentrado en "darle" una "lección". Holy Flower intentaba tranquilizarlo.

—Niños, niños ¡Niños, ya fue suficiente!— exclamaba la adulta cansada de sus actitudes y los separaba con su magia, y los levitaba frente de ella separados, aunque se notaba que querían seguir agarrándose — ¡Ya basta!— al escuchar el grito, los dos se calmaban de golpe y miraban a otro lado molestos. Los latidos de Comet se calmaba teniéndolo normal y los ojos de Wisp volvía a la normalidad sin que se diera cuenta la yegua ya que aún seguían levitados. Holy suspiraba cansada —Escúchenme bien, pelear es malo ¿ok? Así que sean buenos y hagan las paces— agregaba con una sonrisa maternal.

—Me niego— los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo y se cruzaban de cascos. Suspiraba fastidiada.

—Ok. Entonces, si no se dan las paces, pues estarán en sus cuartos castigados ¿oyeron?— decía con seriedad.

—…— los dos seguían en la misma posición. No pensaban en hacer lo que la adulta decía.

—Ok. Pues, no quería hacerlo, pero como ustedes se comportaran así. Están castigados. Así que Wisp, ve a tu cuarto y Comet, no salgas del tuyo— hablaba Holy con seriedad mientras bajaba a la potrilla al suelo y ponía al potro en la cama.

—…— Wisp empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta enojada, pero en eso, observaba a Comet que tenía esa misma expresión — ¡Te odio!— azotaba la puerta al salir.

— ¡Yo más!— gritaba el potrillo para que lo escuchara.

—…— Holy suspiraba algo fastidiada y se iba a retirarse de la habitación —Comet, espero que este tiempo reflexiones de tu actitud ¿ok? Eres un potrillo mayor que ella y lo que hiciste, está mal— decía abriendo la puerta y veía de reojo al potro que no respondía. Solo se acostó y se tapaba con la sábana. La yegua suspiraba por su actitud y salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

—…— Comet estaba callado mirando a la ventana que estaba de nuevo cerrada, pero con un hechizo para que no la abra nunca, solo la unicornio y en eso, se volteaba para darle la espalda y cerraba sus ojos para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Había pasado unos días desde aquel incidente. Los dos potros seguían igual, no querían hacer las paces para fastidio de Holy Flower ya que tenía otro rebelde en el orfanato. Wisp dejó de intentar escapar, porque no había forma alguna de hacerlo. La única opción que le quedó fue irse volando, pero fue un fracaso total ya que ni sabía cómo la encargada se dio cuenta de eso.

Stellar fue avisada por la cuidadora de lo que hizo su hermanito y la ponía triste, porque creía que el potrillo se iba del lugar sin ella, como abandonándola y dejarla completamente sola. Intentó hablar con él del motivo, pero no quería decir nada, ni siquiera la verdad.

El potro seguía en la cama, pero esta vez, estaba sentado mirando a la ventana con inexpresividad. Su hermana no estaba con él ya que se encontraba como siempre mirando a otros potros jugar. Comet estaba así por unos minutos hasta que se cansó y se bajaba de la cama para ir a la puerta, y lo abría para sentarse recostado en el marco de la puerta.

En eso, pasaba como unos minutos estando en esa posición y escuchaba el sonido de unos cascos. Observaba que era Wisp que pasaba a su lado con una maleta en su lomo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?— preguntaba curioso el potro.

—Sí, me voy. Ya alguien me vino a adoptar, bobo— respondía la potrilla sin mirarlo mientras se iba caminando hacia la salida del orfanato —Así no tengo que verte más, traidor.

—… Me alegro, gorda— decía con fastidio. Wisp quería detenerse para tirarse encima suyo, pero sabía que debía irse. Comet la veía irse hasta que la perdió en un pasillo. No dijo nada más, solo suspiraba fastidiado y bajaba la cabeza con una expresión de enojo, pero en eso, observaba un pañuelo negro en el suelo del pasillo. Con curiosidad, se levantaba e iba hacia él y lo agarraba con un casco —Supongo que se le cayó a esa tonta— agregaba con seriedad. Pensaba por un momento en salir galopando para regresárselo, pero aún seguía enojado con ella y también que seguía castigado. Así que agarraba el pañuelo negro con sus dientes y se metía en el cuarto para luego tirarlo al suelo bajo su cama. Se quedaba mirando el pañuelo un momento para luego agarrarlo nuevamente y se subía a la cama, y lo ponía bajo su almohada —Bueno, el que se lo encuentra, se lo queda— habló algo burlón y se bajaba de la cama para sentarse de nuevo en el marco de la puerta para ver otra cosa que no sea la ventana o el cielo.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo se debió publicar mañana, pero quise publicarlo de una vez.**

 **Además que yo no puedo ser como Silver, o sea él publica todos los Lunes y yo publico todos los Jueves, y todo eso ya que lo que saben de la situación en Venezuela, me da un poco de miedo, se podría decir de tener el capítulo aun en la computadora o laptop y que se quede ahí por siempre o que se me pierda, o sea si pierdo un capitulo, me dará algo XD**

 **Por eso, es mejor preferible publicar cuando lo termine y lo corrija de una vez, y así no preocuparme por eso.**

 **Eso es todo los que quería decirles y aún no he empezado escribir el siguiente capítulo XD**

 **Nos leemos.**


	16. Diversión para una desgracia

**Capítulo 15: Un tiempo de diversión para una desgracia**

Había pasado una semana, después de que Wisp se fuera del orfanato. Los hermanos Galaxy intentaban variar un poco en el lugar, o sea Comet fastidiado de aceptar la realidad de que estará ahí por un tiempo, decidió salir por fin del cuarto cuando ya no estaba castigado y poder caminar por el edificio para observarlo mejor ya que no podía salir debido a que Holy le prohibió eso por el intento de escape con la potrilla verde, y no quería que escapara al estar afuera, pero podría salir si veía que se portaba bien, aunque en esos días, Leo, el bravucón del lugar, lo empezaba a fastidiar de una manera exagerada, pero el potrillo azul lo ignoraba ya que por lo visto, siempre fastidiaba a Wisp y ahora como no estaba, pasó a fastidiar a Comet, pero en ese día, todos se encontraban afuera menos él por obvias razones, así que buscaba que hacer mientras su hermana, estaba en el parque sentada a un lado de un árbol y observaba como los potrillos del orfanato jugaban con una pelota.

—…— la potra miraba fijamente a esa pelota que era pasada de potrillo a potrilla y viceversa. Solo lo observaba en silencio y en eso, le venía un recuerdo en su mente que tenía que ver con una pelota.

 **Flashback**

—Vamos hermanito, pasa. Vamos, pásala— decía una Stellar de seis añitos a un Comet de dos añitos. Estaban en la sala de su casa y el bebé pegaso, tenía una pelotita en sus casquitos y miraba a su hermana con la cabeza inclinada a un lado —Vamos Comet, pasa la pelotita… Solo rueda— hacía una seña de pezuñas hacia delante, aunque el bebé al ver eso, se reía —Oye, no te rías— inflaba sus mejillas molesta.

—…— Comet observaba la pelota con detenimiento.

—Si… Ya lo tienes, solo pas… Espera, no, no hag…— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su hermanito puso su hocico en la pelotita para chuparlo y lo llenaba de baba haciendo que Stellar se fastidiara —Ay no, no tiene caso— daba media vuelta para irse a la cocina molesta, pero antes de que diera dos pasos, recibió un pelotazo en la nuca —Auch…— se sobaba la cabeza y giraba su cabeza para mirar a su hermanito que se reía de forma infantil mientras aplaudía con sus cascos delanteros —… Mi hermanito es tan adorable— agregaba con sarcasmo y fastidiada de que el bebé se riera suyo.

 **Fin del flashback**

—… No sé qué hago aquí… mirando como juegan…— suspiraba deprimida y se levantaba del suelo —… Creo que volveré al orfanato y haré algo para pasar el tiempo…— decía con tristeza y se retiraba del lugar a pasos lentos.

Salía del parque para dirigirse al orfanato sin mucha prisa. Se encontraba cabizbaja y pensativa. Pensaba de nuevo en su madre, no sabía si estaba bien o no y recordaba las últimas palabras antes de que los dejara solos haciendo que se ponga depresiva.

Seguía caminando y cruzaba una esquina de esas calles del pueblo, pero al estar distraída, no se fijó que alguien iba galopando a toda velocidad y terminó chocándose con la potra roja haciendo que cayera al suelo, y se quejaba de dolor ya que el golpe que recibió en su cabeza, no era normal.

—Auch…— se quejaba con el que se chocó. La potra adolorida se sobaba la cabeza y miraba al responsable del choque. Era un potro casi de su edad como uno de 13 años, su pelaje era de color verde claro, su crin negra con rayas de verde claro, cola flameada de negro con el interior vede claro, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y no tenía cutie mark —¿Tienes la cabeza hueca o qué? Eso dolió mu…— se detenía al ver con quien se había golpeado, aunque la potrilla lo miraba molesta por lo que dijo —Este… Je, je. Perdón. No me fijé por donde iba— se levantaba y estiraba su casco para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Stellar lo apartó a un lado.

—No necesito tu ayuda para levantarme y el cabeza hueca aquí, eres tú…— decía molesta para luego levantarse sin más y se sobaba la cabeza un poco —Eres un idiota. Antes y no me lastimaste peor, pudiste enviarme al hospital por quedar descerebrada o algo así.

—En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención. Je, je, je— se reía algo nervioso junto con una sonrisa. Luego inclinó un poco la cabeza ligeramente, ella no lo notó, pero el potrillo veía detrás de ella a alguien haciendo que la expresión de su rostro volvió a cambiar y empezó a dar pequeños saltos notándose estar apurado.

—Por cierto ¿quién eres?— preguntaba Stellar al no reconocerlo y no se daba cuenta de lo apurado que estaba —Nunca te había visto por aquí. Te recordaría de ser así.

—Este… este… mira, no tengo tiempo para presentarme ni mucho menos para disculparme, pero luego me disculparé como es debido. Si quieres, te compro un helado, pero te juro que ahorita tengo que irme de ¡ya!— gritaba en lo último para después salir disparado cual rayo dejando confundida a la potra por su actitud, pero a pocos segundos después, pasó un pegaso adulto de color gris a toda velocidad.

— ¡No escaparás, m**dito mocoso!— gritó en persecución del potrillo estando muy enfadado — ¡Te haré pagar por lo que has hecho!— la aludida los veía perderse al cruzar otra esquina.

— ¿Oooookey?— fue lo único que dijo Stellar al ver todo eso, luego se giró y siguió caminando como si nada —Son raros. El idiota ese era raro, quizás deba olvidar lo que vi hoy— agregaba sin entender nada de lo que pasó.

Había pasado un rato y ya llegó al orfanato. Al entrar, saludó a la señorita Holy Flower que estaba barriendo el suelo con una escoba y la yegua le devolvía el saludo. La potra caminaba directo a su habitación a pasos lentos, pero al pasar por una puerta, escuchó un extraño sonido desde el otro lado. Ella extrañada, abría la puerta lentamente y asomaba la cabeza un poco para ver que era ese ruido, y lo que observaba, la dejaba algo sorprendida.

El lugar era el comedor, se encontraba vacío, pero en una esquina, estaba su hermanito con una pelota en su cabeza, la lanzaba hacia arriba usando su cabeza sin dejarla caer para luego lanzarla contra la pared haciendo que rebotara yendo a un lado, aunque logró galopar hacia el lado que iba para golpearlo y que rebotara contra la pared. Seguía jugando con la pelota sin darse cuenta que era observado por su hermana que había entrado y se quedó parada en la puerta aun sorprendida al verlo jugar ya que no jugó desde el accidente o desde que entraron en el orfanato.

Comet golpeaba la pelota haciendo que rebotara contra la pared, iba a golpearla, pero se le fue y rebotaba un poco por el suelo hasta que se detenía en los cascos de Stellar. El potro al ver a su hermana, no decía nada, solo miraba a otro lado fastidiado y ruborizado. La potrilla agarró la pelota con sus pezuñas.

—… Me alegra verte… al menos jugar y no estar encerrado en el cuarto— decía Stellar intentando bromear un poco, pero su hermanito no le respondía —… Esto… … ¿P-puedo jugar contigo, hermanito? No tengo nada que hacer… y no tendrías que jugar tu solito…— hablaba con nerviosismo, pero no recibía respuesta alguna haciéndola entristecer —… Ok…— ponía la pelota al suelo y la empujaba para que rodara hacia Comet chocando con sus cascos haciendo que el aludido mirara de reojo a la pelota —… … Yo… Lo siento…— bajaba sus orejas con tristeza y daba media vuelta para retirarse del comedor. El potro observaba de reojo como su hermana se iba.

—…

La potrilla roja estaba a punto de salir, pero en eso, fue recibida por un pelotazo en su cabeza.

—Auch…— se quejaba de dolor Stellar y se sobaba la cabeza ya que aún seguía doliéndole por el choque que recibió del raro que conoció. Se volteaba para ver a su hermanito que la miraba enojado.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, tonta?— preguntaba Comet con enfado.

—C-Comet ¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?— preguntaba la potra también enfadada.

—Pues, porque eres una tonta. Me interrumpiste mi racha de golpear a la pelota, pero tú me distrajiste con tu fea cara— se excusaba inflando sus mejillas.

— ¿Fea cara?— Stellar también inflaba sus mejillas enojada —Serás un bobo. La fea cara la tendrás tu— decía enojada con una vena saliéndole de su frente.

—Si, como no. No solo fea, también gorda— hablaba con burla.

—Grrr. Ahora si ¡ya verás!— exclamaba furiosa y agarraba la pelota para lanzárselo con fuerza a su hermanito que lo atajó con sus patas, pero fue tan fuerte que rodó por el suelo hasta chocar contra la pared haciendo que la potra se asustara de golpe por eso y galopaba hacia él —Hermano, hermano, por favor, lo siento, no fue mi intención— se disculpaba, pero Comet de forma inexpresivo, se levantaba lentamente y tenía la mirada tapada con su crin —Emmmmm ¿Hermano?

—…— el potro le pasaba la pelota dejándola confundida y se alejaba un poco de su hermana para luego alzar su mirada, y se veía, esta vez no con enojo, si no con una mirada desafiante —Vamos tonta, lanza la pelota. No tengo todo el día o será que ese lanzamiento fue una suerte y tú eres una debilucha— hablaba con burla.

—…— la potra miraba un momento la pelota y veía de nuevo a su hermano para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba, y lo golpeaba con su pezuña derecha para pasárselo a Comet que lo atajaba con su cabeza.

— ¡Ahí te va y espero que no falles, gorda!— exclamaba golpeando la pelota para que fuera en dirección a Stellar que lo atajaba con su cabeza, aunque le seguía doliendo, pero no tanto.

— ¡No me llames gorda, bobo!— exclamó y lanzaba la pelota para que su hermanito la atrapara con la cabeza.

—Te llamo como a mí me da la gana, gorda— decía el potro pasando la pelota hacia la potrilla.

—Eres un bobo, hermano— comentó Stellar pasando nuevamente la pelota.

—Tonta.

—Bobo.

—Gorda.

—Glotón.

—Tú lo serás más— los dos potros seguían pasándose la pelota yendo de un lado a otro. Esas expresiones de enojo fue reemplazado después de un ratito por una sonrisa de emoción ya que hacía tiempo que no jugaban así hasta le venía esos recuerdos de antaño cuando jugaban de esa forma.

Mientras ellos jugaban, eran observados por una yegua blanca que estaba en la puerta. Holy Flower sonreía al ver a los dos potrillos jugar, le alegraba por fin verlos jugar ya que le preocupó mucho que no jugaban desde que llegaron. Así que la unicornio se retiraba del lugar para dejarlos jugar con tranquilidad, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando escuchó algo romperse sobresaltándola del susto y se metía de golpe en el comedor para ver a los dos potros mirando a otro lado de forma disimulada. Alzaba su vista para ver una de las ventanas rota por una pelota y bajaba su mirada teniendo una expresión seria con sus cascos cruzados.

— ¡Él/Ella fue!— exclamaban los dos al mismo tiempo señalando al otro con un casco. La yegua se daba un facehoof.

— _Creo que es mejor que jueguen afuera y no adentro… para que no me rompan una ventana… Creo que debí levantar el castigo de Comet—_ pensaba Holy fastidiada ya que tenía que arreglar la ventana que se rompió.

Había pasado varios días desde entonces. Cuando los potrillos salían a jugar, los hermanos Galaxy también, pero jugaban por un lado del orfanato para jugar entre ellos solos y para no romper otra ventana.

Los hermanos se divertían mucho, creían que nunca se divertirían como antes, pero poco a poco sus lazos se empezaban a estrecharse, aunque seguían insultándose como si no se querían, pero era todo lo contrario.

Aceptaban la realidad de que estarían en ese orfanato por un tiempo hasta que alguien los adopte o que su madre los vaya a buscar, aunque esto último, estaban inseguros si irá a buscarlos. Así que intentarán pasar el tiempo para no estar encerrados en el cuarto todo el tiempo.

Holy Flower los observaba desde una ventana con una sonrisa al verlos divertirse, eso le alegraba mucho, aunque seguían los dos reacios con jugar con los demás potrillos.

Había llegado otra tarde en Ponyville. Los potros huérfanos del orfanato, salían como siempre a jugar y también los hermanos Galaxy, aunque estos últimos, salían de ultimo para ir al mismo lugar donde jugaban siempre.

Comet y Stellar se encontraban separados por un par de metros para pasar la pelota del uno con la otra. Estaban jugando por un rato hasta que cuando la potra roja le lanzó la pelota a su hermanito, se fue muy arriba.

—Ups.

—Serás tonta— decía el potrillo fastidiado y fue por la pelota que rebotaba hasta que se detenía en los cascos de alguien que fastidiaba mucho a Comet —Ay no, tu otra vez.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, idiota?— preguntaba nada menos que Leo y agarraba la pelota con un casco.

—Eso a ti que te importa. Ahora pásame la pelota. No estoy de humor para aguantar tus payasadas— decía con seriedad el potro azul.

— ¿¡Puedes dejar de decir eso!?— exclamaba el bravucón enfadado.

—No, payaso— respondió con seriedad.

—Grrr ¿La quieres? Pues, tómala— Leo lanzaba bien lejos la pelota enfadando mucho a Comet.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?— exclamaba con enojo y sus latidos volvían a ser fuertes.

—Porque me dio la gana, idiota— decía también enojado y ponía su frente con la del potro azul, y los dos se empujaban con sus frentes. Su discusión hacía que llamaran la atención de los demás potrillos y al ver eso, se acercaban un poco.

—Emmmmm. Chicos, por favor, tranquilícense— decía Stellar poniéndose entre los dos tratando de calmarlos.

—… Yo me tranquilizaré por ti, mi pegaso— hablaba el bravucón haciendo que la potrilla roja se fastidiara.

— _¿Desde cuándo me volví suya?—_ pensaba con fastidio.

—No sé porque estas con el idiota de tu hermano, si puedes unirte con el mejor de lo mejor— decía Leo con una sonrisa presumido. La potra rojiza iba a responderle con negación, pero su hermanito se adelantó.

—Mi hermana no tiene que ir con un payaso como tú y además, estábamos muy tranquilo jugando hasta que apareció tu cabezota— cuando dijo Comet eso, los potros que habían rodeado a esos tres, se reían haciendo que el bravucón se enfureciera más y su hermana estaba sorprendida de que la defendiera.

—Yo puedo estar aquí si me da la gana, niño— Leo tenía una mirada asesina.

—Pues, la extraña esa que nos cuida, nos dio una pelota para que juguemos mi hermana y yo— hablaba Comet sin acordarse del nombre de la encargada.

—Se llama Holy Flower— mencionó una de las huérfanas.

—Sí, esa misma— no le tomó mucha importancia.

—Pues, que mal que tu pelota se fuera ya que estabas haciendo perder el tiempo a la preciosa pegaso de aquí con tus cosas infantiles— decía Leo con desprecio.

—Emmmmm. Leo, sabes que somos potrillos y jugamos cosas infantiles ¿verdad?— decía uno de los huérfanos rodando sus ojos.

—Serán ustedes, porque yo prefiero cosas de adultos— comentaba con arrogancia el potrillo.

—O sea ¿Quieres ser un payaso?— preguntaba Comet con burla haciendo que los presentes se reían con fuerza, menos Stellar y Leo que este último, estaba que echaba fuego por el hocico, pero en eso, el bravucón observaba un momento el vendaje que tenía.

— ¿Tu que ocultas ahí? Ya que nunca te he visto sin ese vendaje— decía Leo sin quitar su vista de su vendaje.

—Eso a ti que te importa— el potro azul estaba con una mirada seria.

— ¿En serio? Pues, creo que si me importa— habló el bravucón con malicia y sin previo aviso, empujó a Comet haciendo que cayera al suelo y Leo no terminó ahí ya que agarró el vendaje del potro azul, pero él le agarraba los cascos de ese potrillo.

— ¡Oye, suelta mi vendaje!— exclamaba Comet enojado.

— ¡No, sé que algo ocultas! ¡Así que muéstralo!— exclamó Leo sin intención de quitar sus cascos del vendaje. Stellar y algunos potrillos intentaba que el bravucón dejara en paz al potro azul. Así que unos potros lo agarraban del lomo de Leo para intentar quitarlo de encima a Comet, lo jalaban hasta que hicieron que lograra soltarlo, pero con eso, también arrancó el vendaje del potrillo azul dejando a la vista su cicatriz.

Todos los potrillos miraban su cicatriz asombrados y algunos susurraban, aunque el potro azul los oían muy bien y se avergonzaba de su cicatriz e intentaba taparlo con sus cascos. Su hermana no sabía que hacer al observar eso.

—Así que eso ocultabas. Vaya, pero que fea cicatriz tienes. Je, je, je— se reía con burla el bravucón.

—… Regrésame el vendaje— decía Comet levantándose del suelo y lo miraba con rabia.

—Será que no. Es mejor que muestres lo que eres, eres un fenómeno igual que la llorona que se había ido. Ja, ja, ja— se reía Leo .

— ¡Dame el vendaje!— exigía el potrillo azul con enojo. Sentía los latidos con fuerza y palpitaban de forma rápida. Intentaba agarrar el vendaje que tenía el bravucón, pero el aludido al ver eso, lo empujó.

—No te daré el vendaje. Es más. Es mejor que te acostumbres a llevar esa fea cicatriz, porque no podrás ocultarlo nunca más— Leo agarró el vendaje y lo empezó a romperlo, aunque le costó lo suyo en romperlo.

— ¡No!— exclamaba Comet en shock al ver su vendaje rota en el suelo.

—Listo. Ya no tienes que ocultar lo feo que eres. Ja, ja, ja— se partía a carcajada el bravucón con burla.

—…— el potro azul respiraba de forma agitado y sus latidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte al escuchar esa risa que despreciaba mucho —… Cállate— susurraba con la crin tapándole los ojos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, idiota?— preguntaba Leo con burla. En eso, Comet se acercaba lentamente — ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear o vas a llorar? Je, je, je.

—Te dije que te… ¡calles!— exclamaba lo último el potro azul alzando su vista mostrando un brillo intenso en sus ojos rojos y su casco delantero derecho, se rodeaba de un fuego negro y sin previo aviso, sin que nadie lo esperara, Comet le daba un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara del bravucón y lo mandó a volar hasta chocarse contra un árbol con fuerza haciendo que gritara de dolor, y cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Por ese acto, había un silencio sepulcral. El potrillo azul respiraba agitado y el fuego negro desapareció de golpe. En eso, se daba cuenta de lo que hizo y empezaba a mirar alrededor para ver como los huérfanos estaban entre impactados, y con miedo por Comet ya que algunos retrocedían temerosos, menos su hermana que seguía parada en el mismo sitio en shock.

—…— el potro azul miraba un momento su cicatriz y le salía una pequeña lágrima en uno de sus ojos. De repente, empezó a galopar pasando entre dos potros que se hicieron a un lado de golpe por el miedo que sentían.

— ¡Comet, espera!— la potrilla roja intentaba detenerlo, pero hacía caso omiso ya que se había ido metiéndose dentro del orfanato haciendo que se entristeciera.

 **Un pequeño rato después**

En el cuarto asignado para los hermanos Galaxy, estaba Comet acostado en su cama con la sábana tapándole completamente. Se podía escuchar unos sollozos inaudibles. En eso, se escuchaba la puerta abrirse de su habitación, pero seguía en la misma posición sin querer ver quien entró.

—Hermano— decía la voz de su hermana que había entrado preocupada y se ponía en un costado de su cama.

—Vete, tonta… Déjame solo— habló Comet sollozando.

—Pero hermano…— iba a decirle algo, pero su hermanito la interrumpió.

—Vete… No quiero que nadie vea esta fea… cosa… No quiero que nadie me vea… Soy… un monstruo… Nadie me querrá…— se lamentaba bajo las sábanas.

—Hermano, por favor, no eres…— fue interrumpida de nuevo por una bola negra que le dio en su cara —Ay…— se sobaba su nariz y observaba a Comet que se había destapado. Tenía las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sin parar y llevaba una expresión de enojo.

— ¡Te dije que te vayas…!— respiraba con algo de dificultad —Vete… No quiero lastimarte… otra vez— susurraba lo último deprimido y volvía a taparse con su sábana.

—…— Stellar bajó la cabeza deprimida igual que sus orejas, pero en eso, veía lo que le había arrojado el potro y era nada menos que el pañuelo negro hecho bolita. La potrilla lo agarraba con una pezuña y al verlo detenidamente para acto seguido mirar a su hermanito dentro de la sábana hasta que se le ocurrió algo, aunque no sabía si resultará o no, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Así que se fue del cuarto con tristeza, aunque con algo de seguridad en su rostro de lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Un rato después, en otro lugar**

Era de noche en Ponyville. En las calles ya estaba casi vacío, solo uno que otro poni paseando por la noche. En las afueras del hospital, un poco a lo lejos, se observaba una silueta negra que se dirigía al edificio sin mucha prisa, pero se notaba un reflejo de un par de cristales por la luz de la luna.

Dentro del hospital, la recepcionista estaba sentada leyendo una revista ya que no había mucho que hacer hasta que poco a poco, una sombra aparecía, aunque la yegua estaba concentrada más en la revista que a lo que tenía en frente.

—Disculpe— hablaba la misma silueta con un tono alegre. La recepcionista alzaba su vista.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntaba la susodicha con un tono amable mientras bajaba la revista.

— ¿Estoy buscando a dos potrillos? Se llaman Comet y Stellar. El macho es azul y la hembra es roja, y la mayor es Stellar ¿están aquí?— preguntaba la recién llegada. La recepcionista se quedaba pensativa.

—Pues, la verdad, estuvieron aquí, pero ya se fueron. Fueron llevados hace tiempo al orfanato de Ponyville— respondía la yegua con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Gracias señorita— agradecía la misteriosa sombra y se empezaba a retirarse. La recepcionista la observaba irse, pero al verla detenidamente, habló.

— ¡Espera! Me puede decir ¿Quién eres…— pero antes de que completara la pregunta, la desconocida cerró la puerta detrás de ella saliendo del hospital —… tu?— estaba algo extrañada —Que extraña, aunque al verla, se parece mucho a la pequeña— hablaba consigo misma y sin darle muchas vueltas, volvió a mirar su revista en donde se había quedado.

Continuará.


	17. De alegría a desesperación

**Capítulo 16: De alegría a desesperación**

Había pasado un día después de lo ocurrido. Comet no había salido de la habitación, algo que extrañó a Holy ya que no quiso cenar ni desayunar con los demás y más que el potro se tapaba con la sábana ocultando su cicatriz que estaba a la vista de cualquiera, aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba a la encargada, le preocupó mucho la condición de Leo que quedó lastimado después de recibir un fuerte golpe como ese.

Fue enviado al hospital para que lo curaran y además, le había preguntado a los potros de lo que pasó cuando lo encontró así. Los huérfanos mentían diciendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurría en sus pequeñas mentes ya que no querían decir la verdad de quien golpeó al bravucón, porque uno, preferían quedarse callados. Dos, algunos se alegraban de que alguien le diera su merecido y tres, que tenían miedo de que Comet los golpearan por estar de chismosos.

Hasta que en la tarde como a las tres y media. En el cuarto de los hermanos Galaxy, el potro azul estaba en la cama arropado excepto su cabeza mirando a la ventana con tristeza. Se destapaba un poco para ver esa cicatriz de su pecho con enfado de tener esa fea cicatriz, pero en eso, la puerta de la habitación, se abría haciendo que se sobresaltara y se tapaba de nuevo para mirar de reojo a quien entró, y era nada menos que su hermana que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Él desvió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

—Hermanito— trataba de llamarlo Stellar.

—… Vete— fue la única respuesta de Comet de forma inexpresivo sin verla.

—Por favor, Comet. Tengo una sorpresa para ti— decía la potrilla con un tono algo alegre, muy raro de verse en ella. Al escuchar eso, el potro la veía extrañado ya que no se esperaba una sorpresa y más de ella.

— ¿Sorpresa para mí?... No me interesa— decía tratando de sonar que no le importaba.

— ¿Seguro? Porque a ti te gustan las sorpresas. Ji, ji— daba una risita.

—… … No me importa…— desviaba su vista a la ventana haciendo deprimir a Stellar, pero en eso, sus orejas que estaban decaídas, se alzaban de nuevo al escuchar a su hermanito —… Pero por curiosidad… ¿Qué es?— preguntaba con curiosidad mirándola de reojo, aunque intentaba no estar interesado.

—Oh. Solo siéntate y cierra tus ojitos— mencionaba con una sonrisa.

—Ay no, no quiero que me hagas cosas raras— hablaba Comet fastidiado de tener que hacer eso.

—Oh vamos, no es ninguna broma, si eso es lo que crees— decía de forma sincera sin dejar de sonreír.

—…

—Por favorcito… Es una sorpresa que te gustará— suplicaba Stellar poniendo ojitos de cachorritos.

—Oye, yo soy el que pone esos ojos— protestaba con fastidio.

—No eres el único que lo hace— decía con un tono bromista sin quitar esa mirada.

—…— suspiraba resignado —Ok… Ok…— se quitaba la sábana, aunque no le gustaba dejar a la vista su cicatriz y se sentaba en la cama.

—Muy bien— se alegraba mucho la potra —Ahora cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga— ordenaba con una sonrisa.

—Ok…— el potrillo rodaba sus ojos y cerraba sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo, no sentía nada, pero al pasar unos diez segundos, sintió como su hermana se subía a la cama para acercarse a él y acto seguido, recibió un abrazo de Stellar sorprendiéndolo mucho, aunque le estaba gustando el abrazo ya que hacía tiempo que no recibía un abrazo de ella. Sin embargo, seguía con los ojos cerrados. En eso, la potra rompió el abrazo, pero sentía que le colocó algo en su cuello.

—Listo. Ahora ábrelos— habló la mayor con el mismo tono alegre. Comet abría sus ojos lentamente para luego bajar la mirada y veía lo que tenía ahora en su cuello sorprendiéndolo mucho. Llevaba puesto una pañoleta negra atada a su cuello y que tapaba la cicatriz a la perfección. Se observaba algunas dobladas para que pueda ajustarse al pequeño.

—…— no sabía que decir hasta parecía que iba a llorar, pero se aguantó las ganas para no llorar frente de su hermana.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? Me costó mucho anoche en hacerlo bien y tuve una pequeña ayudadita de la cuidadora— comentaba la potra con una sonrisa tímida y esperaba su respuesta, aunque se ponía nerviosa por los segundos que pasaba y que no recibía contestación hasta que por fin rompió el silencio.

—… No me gusta…— el potrillo miraba a otro lado con seriedad y tenía los cascos cruzados. Esa respuesta, deprimió mucho a su hermana que bajaba la vista —… Pero tampoco está mal… Está… cool— Al decir eso, la potra alzó su mirada de golpe sorprendida. Comet estaba ruborizado y por lo visto, quería decir algo más, pero le costaba decirlo —… … … Gra-gra-gracias, boba— agradecía con un sonrojo sin mirarla.

—…— la aludida pestañeaba un par de veces ya que no creía lo que escuchaba haciendo que sonriera muy alegre —De nada, mi tonto hermanito— sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazaba contra su pecho con mucha alegría.

—Tonta, deja de abrazarme… No… respiro…

—Ups. Lo siento, hermanito— decía apenada soltándolo que tenía una cara más azul de lo normal.

—… Tonta— la miraba fastidiado y la susodicha se rascaba la nuca —… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Por qué hice que?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Esto— señalaba la pañoleta.

—Pues… como tenías que quitarte y ponerte otro nuevo vendaje, pensé en eso. Hacerte una pañoleta para que la señorita Holy Flower no tenga que ponerte otro vendaje y así no tendría que malgastar vendajes de forma innecesaria— explicaba su hermana con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo… … Para que sepas, lo mío era muy necesario, o sea no quiero que vean esta… cosa— decía lo último con tristeza mirando su pecho tapado por la pañoleta.

—Sí, lo sé y te entiendo, pero debes saber esto…— Stellar ponía una pezuña en su hombro —… Puedes confiar en mí. Yo soy tu hermana y yo siempre estaré para ti en lo que necesitas— sonreía con sinceridad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me defendiste del idiota ese?— preguntaba el potro refiriéndose a Leo.

—Pueeees… no era necesario y más al ser mayor que él, aunque si recibieras un golpe de ese tipo, ten por seguro que ese puñetazo que le diste, es como una caricia en su cara— comentó algo burlona.

—Ay, por favor, no inventes. Ja, ja, ja— se reía el potrillo por lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué? Es verdad y ¡deja de reírte!— exclamaba haciendo un puchero por cómo se partía a carcajadas su hermanito.

Su risa hubiera seguido, pero en eso, la puerta se abría de nuevo interrumpiendo su momento de hermanos. Los dos aludidos giraban sus cabezas para saber quién era y era Holy Flower que tenía una gran sonrisa de alegría.

—Pequeños, les tengo una gran noticia y sé que se pondrán muy contentos— comentaba la yegua con un tono alegre.

— ¿Y qué es?— preguntaba Stellar extrañada.

—Bueno, es mejor que la vean ustedes mismos, vengan— decía Holy Flower saliendo del cuarto. Los dos potrillos estaban confundidos por esa actitud. Así que los dos se bajaban de la cama para seguir a la unicornio. Comet no quería salir, pero le daba curiosidad eso.

Seguían a la yegua que estaba muy contenta, aunque el potro por una extraña razón, su corazón palpitaba con algo de fuerza, cada tres segundos, pero no era molesto. Los aludidos llegaban frente a una puerta.

—Pequeños, para que sepan, llegó una poni que los buscan y creo que se pondrán contentos cuando la vean— decía Holy con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba la potrilla sorprendida, pero a la vez su corazón palpitaba con rapidez ya que no sabía si sentir alegría o no. Le daba una ligera idea de quien podría ser, pero no estaba segura, aunque Comet era el más sorprendido y más que la unicornio empezaba a abrir la puerta dejando ver que era una clase de despacho, pero lo que les llamó la atención, hacía que sonrieran de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Mami!— gritaban los dos pequeños con mucha alegría al ver a una pegaso roja que era nada menos que Aurora. Estaba distraída mirando un cuadro hasta que escuchó el grito de sus hijos haciendo que los mirara con una sonrisa.

—Hola, mis pequeños— sin perder el tiempo, los dos potros galopaban hacia su madre y se lanzaban para darle un fuerte abrazo. La pegaso les correspondía el abrazo con alegría.

— ¡Te extrañé mucho, mami!— exclamaba Comet con los ojos vidriosos que parecía que iba a llorar y además, ignoraba ese fuerte latido que daba cada cinco segundos.

—Sí. Yo también te extrañé, mi pequeñito igual que a ti, hija— decía Aurora sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo también te extrañé, mami— Stellar sonreía muy alegre de ver de nuevo a su madre.

—No, yo la extrañé más— comentó el potro abrazándola más fuerte para no dejarla ir mientras miraba a su hermana molesto.

—No, yo— decía la potrilla inflando sus mejillas y abrazaba con fuerza a la pegaso adulta como posesiva.

—Yo.

—Yo.

—Yo.

— ¡Yo!— exclamaban los dos al unísono. La encargada del orfanato tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Pequeños, no discutan. Sé que los dos la extrañan mucho— la unicornio intentaba calmarlo, pero ni caso hacían.

—Je, je. Tranquila. No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada con esto. La verdad, esta es solo una discusión leve, imagínate la fuerte— decía Aurora con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya veo… _No me lo quiero imaginar—_ pensaba la yegua blanca con una sonrisa nerviosa _—_ Bueno señora Galaxy, necesito que firme unos papeles para que se los lleves, o sea es el protocolo de si una madre abandona a sus hijos y viene a reclamarlos, tiene que firmar unos papeles— mencionaba algo apenada.

—Ok. No tengo problema. Haré lo que sea para tener a mis pequeños devuelta— decía la pegaso roja con una sonrisa.

— ¡Siiiiiiiii!— gritaban sus hijos al unísono y saltaban con emoción haciendo que Holy sonriera ya que no los veía tan felices, aparte de jugar con una pelota.

Había pasado un rato debido a que Aurora tuvo que firmar unos papeles. Sus hijos no tenían que buscar sus cosas, si no traían nada. Excepto por la pañoleta que tenía Comet.

Después de eso, los tres pegasos salían por la puerta del orfanato seguido de la encargada que se paraba frente a la puerta.

—Adiós, pequeños. Fue un gusto haberlos cuidado— se despedía Holy con una sonrisa.

—Adiós, señorita Holy Flower— se despedía Stellar con una sonrisa y la abrazaba —Y gracias por ayudarme con el regalo— murmuraba.

—Je, je. De nada, pequeña— le correspondía el abrazo para luego romperlo y la potrilla se acercaba a su madre.

—… Adiós— el potro la abrazó de forma fugaz ya que se separó a los dos segundos y se iba con la pegaso adulta ruborizado haciendo que sonriera la unicornio.

—Adiós, pequeño. Pórtate bien— se despedía agitando una pezuña mientras los tres empezaban a alejarse del orfanato. Cuando Holy los veía lejos, entraba al edificio cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—… Entonces mami ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dónde viviremos? Ya que creo que nos quedamos sin hogar… y… y…— decía Stellar con tristeza y tenía los ojos vidriosos, porque le costaba decir lo siguiente. Su madre ponía su ala sobre su hija.

—Tranquila, mi pequeña. Podemos superar juntos lo que sea ¿ok?— comentaba Aurora con una sonrisa maternal y la potrilla la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok mami…

—Mami ¿Dónde viviremos ahora?— preguntaba Comet con duda.

—La verdad, conseguí un lugar para que podamos vivir con tranquilidad y… podamos divertirnos mucho sin que nadie nos moleste— respondía la pegaso haciendo que se alegrara mucho su hijo.

— ¿¡En serio!?— el potro daba saltitos de emoción.

—Si, en serio. Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Así que ya saben que hacer— decía Aurora con una sonrisa deteniéndose y se agachaba para que Comet se subiera en su lomo, pero al hacerlo, se sentía raro por un momento y más que su latido seguía igual, aunque lo ignoraba. Stellar agarraba la cola de su madre con sus pezuñas mientras extendía sus alas. Cuando la adulta se levantaba, empezaba a emprender vuelo para comenzar a volar en una dirección en concreto.

La pegaso volaba a un ritmo no tan rápido para que sus hijos no cayeran. Los potrillos estaban en silencio mirando por donde iba su madre, pero para la potrilla, era raro, porque Comet siempre hablaba para no aburrirse.

—Comet ¿te pasa algo?— preguntaba Stellar curiosa.

— ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien, tonta… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— el potro fingía estar fastidiado.

—Pues… estas callado— decía de forma simple y su hermanito se quedó callado por un momento.

—Solo… no sé qué decir— comentaba alzando sus hombros.

—Pues… habla de… tu pañoleta. Mami no dijo nada al respeto con eso— sugería su hermana con una sonrisa.

—Ah verdad. Es cierto— decía el potrillo con una sonrisa —Mami ¿has visto mi pañoleta?— preguntaba moviendo un poco su pañuelo que tenía en el cuello.

—Sí, lo he visto— fue lo único que respondía Aurora sin mirarlo.

—Me queda genial ¿verdad mami?— presumía Comet la pañoleta que le regaló Stellar.

—Sí. Está genial, aunque te tapa esa maravillosa cicatriz que te dejó— al escuchar eso, dejaba confundido a sus hijos.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada— eso los dejó muy confundido.

—… Ooookei— el potro se quedó callado, pero en eso, miraba a su hermana de reojo —…— empezaba a arrastrarse por el lomo de su madre hasta estar literalmente encima de sus flancos para poder hablar con la potra —Hermana…

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba Stellar extrañada.

—Pues… si… creo… Es que no se… Tengo esta rara sensación de que… estamos mal— respondía rascando su nuca apenado.

— ¿Cómo así?— estaba confundida.

—Pues… no sé. Desde hace semanas, mi corazoncito se volvió loco y a veces quería salir de mi pecho por cosas raras— explicaba un poco haciendo que sea más confuso de lo normal.

— ¿Qué?

—No se explicarlo, pero no sé. Siento que estamos mal.

—Ay, por favor. Estuvimos en el orfanato aun con la esperanza de que mami viniera por nosotros y dices ¿Qué estamos mal?— comentaba confundida.

—Sí. Sé que suena loco o que me lo estoy inventando, pero mi corazoncito no deja de golpear… … Tengo miedo— decía Comet temeroso.

—Oye, no tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí y si pasa algo, te protegeré ¿ok?— mencionaba con una sonrisa sincera. El potro la miraba un momento y no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

—… G-Gracias— Stellar sonreía alegre al oír eso, pero en eso, observó en donde estaban sobrevolando. Hacía unos segundos que estaban encima de un bosque tétrico.

—… Mami ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?— preguntaba la potrilla dudosa.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Vamos a un lugar muy divertido donde podemos ser una familia feliz y nadie nos molestará— respondía Aurora con una sonrisa alegre.

—… Pero mami ¿Dónde es ese lugar?— preguntaba ahora Comet ya que sus latidos eran más seguido.

—Un lugar muy divertido y con muchos jueguitos para que no nos aburramos. Je, je— respondió con una risita.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta— decía el potro algo temeroso.

—Vamos a un lugar muy, pero que muy divertido— comentaba con una gran sonrisa sin mirarlo.

—… Hermana…

— ¿Si?

—Mami me está asustando— se ponía temeroso.

—… Mami ¿A dónde vamos? O sea ¿Qué lugar místico vamos para divertirnos hasta el cansancio?— preguntaba la potrilla de una forma para que la entendiera.

—Pues, vamos a un hogar de una muy querida amiga— respondía Aurora sin dejar de sonreír.

—… ¿Y quién es… esa amiga tuya?— preguntaba Stellar empezando a ponerse temerosa.

—Ay, que tontita eres hija. Si tú sabes quién es…— la pegaso giraba su cabeza lentamente dejando ver sus ojos que los dejaba sorprendido —… Es tu sexy y mejor amiga— agregaba con esa misma sonrisa, pero perturbadora y tenía sus pupilas como un punto en sus grandes ojos.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!— daban un grito los dos al mismo tiempo y acto seguido, la potrilla no pudo evitar soltar la cola de su "madre" como por reflejo y caía en caída libre.

— ¡Espera hermana, no me dejes!— exclamaba Comet dando un salto con la intención de volar, pero Aurora, se volteaba con rapidez abrazándolo contra su pecho — ¡Oye, suéltame!— trataba de forcejear contra el abrazo de la adulta, pero lo abrazaba con fuerza que era imposible soltarse de su agarre.

— ¡Comet!— Stellar se alarmaba e intentaba volar para ayudar a su hermanito, pero como era siempre, solo hacía que planeara, por más que lo intentara, no podía volver arriba.

—Oh vaya, bueno, la verdad, mi ama solo me dio la prioridad de llevarte conmigo, hijo. Je, je. Mi hija no es prioridad, solo es opcional. Así que bueno, te llevaré conmigo, mi pequeño ya que nuestra ama, nos está esperando— comentaba Aurora con la misma sonrisa sin soltar a su hijo, aunque el potro forcejeaba con más fuerza hasta se rodeaba un poco de esa llama negra, pero la adulta lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que sus movimientos sea menores —No, no, no, mi ama me dijo que estas incontrolable con eso ya que te había prestado un poquito de su poder para que despertaras ese poder que guardas en tu interior. Je, je.

—Espera ¿Qué? Esto es ¿por su culpa?— preguntaba Comet dejando de forcejear por un momento sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

—Pues, algo así, pero no te preocupes, cuando volvamos con ella, te puedo "adiestrar" para que controles ese podercito que tienes, mi pequeño y así seas un buen juguete para mi ama ¿no es genial? Serás el juguete favorito de mi ama— respondía su "madre".

— ¿Juguete? ¿Acaso no puede escoger un muñeco o un peluche?— preguntaba el potro confundido.

—Pues, no es esa clase de juguete. Cuando crezcas, lo entenderás. Je, je. Bueno, vámonos. Nuestra ama, te espera— decía Aurora con alegría y daba media vuelta para retomar el vuelo hacia una dirección en concreto.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero ir contigo, ni con esa rarita! ¡Suéltame!— gritaba el potrillo forcejeando nuevamente.

—Tengo que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores y en especial, a tu ama— la adulta empezaba a volar.

— ¡Hermana, auxilio!— pedía ayuda Comet mientras se alejaba de su hermana que había tratado de volar, pero nada hasta que llegó al suelo. Stellar veía alarmada como su "madre" volaba y empezó a perseguirla galopando en la tierra. Escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de su hermanito.

— ¡Espera, no te lo lleves!— exclamaba la potra asustada mientras daba saltos para volar, pero no podía. Sus alas no querían volar, siempre bajaba lento al suelo. Sin embargo, lo intentaba y lo intentaba, pero seguía con el mismo resultado haciendo que Stellar sintiera impotencia y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos por no poder volar — ¡Vamos, estúpidas alas, quiero volar ahora!— le gritaba a sus propias alas siguiendo saltando para volar, pero aterrizaba como siempre y observaba que se alejaba más, y más. Además, que en el suelo, tenía que esquivar algunos obstáculos como rocas y arboles —Por favor… quiero volar— se le salía unas lágrimas de sus ojos —Quiero volar… ¿Por qué no puedo volar?— lo intentaba y lo intentaba agitando sus alas, pero siempre caía al suelo y los veía algo lejos. Sus cascos ya le dolían de tanto galopar, pero aun así, no se detenía por nada —… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo volar?...— se preguntaba así misma con sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y lo seguía intentando, pero nada de que vuele —… Le prometí que lo protegería… Le prometí que lo cuidaría…— sollozaba y daba otro salto para intentar volar, pero volvía al suelo —Se lo prometí… … … Pero ¿Por qué no vuelo? … ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?— se preguntaba tantas veces llorando mientras ya casi los perdía de vista —… No… No quiero romper esa única promesa que le hice a mi hermanito… No quiero… No quiero… No quiero…— su expresión cambiaba poco a poco a una de enojada con lágrimas en sus ojos — ¡Vamos, estúpidas alas, elévame! ¡Quiero estar arriba! ¡Quiero volar como un pegaso normal!— se gritaba así misma dando saltos tras saltos agitando sus alas, pero nada. En eso, observaba al frente, un barranco, pero su vista, se centró en la roca que sobresalía del suelo con una punta al final estando encima del barranco.

Así que galopó con todas sus fuerzas que le daba sus pequeños cascos hacia allá. Dudaba de si hacerlo, pero al escuchar de nuevo, aunque sea un poco inaudible, el grito de socorro de su hermanito que casi no escuchaba, esas dudas desapareció y pensó en intentarlo.

—Vamos, por favor. Vuela… Quiero volar ¡Quiero volar!— gritaba con enojo tocando con sus cascos la roca y cuando llegó a la punta, juntó sus cuatro patas juntas y daba un salto con sus alas agitando con fuerza hacia abajo.

.

.

.

Sin previo aviso, fue disparada como un cohete hacia el cielo. Daba un grito de miedo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esa velocidad.

—¡Por Celestiaaaaaaa!— Aurora giraba su cabeza para saber que era ese grito y se sorprendía al ver a su hija yendo hacia ella y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, fue golpeada con un cabezazo en todos sus flancos haciendo que diera un grito sorpresivo y acto seguido, soltaba al potro haciendo que cayera.

Stellar salió rebotando hacia atrás aturdida, pero al escuchar el grito de ayuda, sacudía su cabeza para ver a su hermanito cayendo. Alterada fue volando hacia el potro con rapidez y lo cogía con sus pezuñas en pleno vuelo abrazándolo.

—... Hermanito ¿estás bien?— preguntaba preocupada, aunque Comet tenía los ojos cerrados y los tapaba con sus casquitos —Comet, ya no estás en peligro. Puedes abrir los ojos— agregaba rodando sus ojos. El aludido se destapaba sus ojos y los abría, pestañeaba un poco confundido viendo a su hermana —… Sabes que puedes volar ¿verdad?— sonreía burlona.

—… Emmmmm. Si… Solo que… quise que me rescaten para no tener que hacer nada— mentía mirando a otro lado ruborizado. La verdad, se le había olvidado por el susto del momento, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de una cosa y miraba sorprendido a la potrilla —Espera… ¿E-estas volando?— preguntaba con sorpresa.

—… Creo que ¿sí?— respondía nerviosa ya que también le sorprendía que pudiera volar.

—No puedo creerlo ¡Puedes volar, hermana! ¡Por fin vuelas!— exclamaba su hermano con una sonrisa alegre de ver a su hermana volando y se alegraba también.

—Si ¡Por fin puedo volar!— exclamó Stellar emocionada — ¡Por fin puedo volar! ¡Por fin puedo…! … Ay, olvídalo ¡Me estoy cayendo!— el momento que era de felicidad fue interrumpida, porque estaba descendiendo como era siempre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo volaste por unos minutos y ya? Ay, pero que soso. Yo hubiera volado mejor— decía Comet con burla.

— ¡Cállate!— gritaba ruborizada por la pena que sentía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?... Y por cierto, nuestra no mami, está yendo hacia ¡nosotros!— gritaba lo último asustado. La potra alarmada miraba hacia atrás para ver como la pegaso adulta volaba hacia ellos. Por el susto, a Stellar se le cerró sus alas y caía en picada mientras gritaban los dos de miedo.

— ¡Potrilla malcriada! Cuando te agarre, te daré tu tunda por golpear a tu madre en los flancos. Eso lo hace solo la ama y también si lo ordena, mocosa. Así que se buena potrilla y frena para atraparlos— decía Aurora molesta persiguiendo a su hija que casi la alcanzaba.

—¡No, no te lo daré!— exclamaba la potrilla alzando su vista hacia arriba de forma desafiante y al estar a pocos centímetros del suelo, abría sus alas justo a tiempo para planear para esquivar a su "madre" que se chocó contra el suelo dejando un cráter con su figura.

La potra aterrizaba para luego poner a su hermanito en su lomo para empezar a galopar de nuevo. Aun le dolía, pero resistía ese dolor para no ser atrapado por su "madre" o por la lunática. No sabían quién era, si era su "madre" real o no.

— ¡Debemos huir de ella, pero muy lejos!— exclamaba Stellar pasando por unos árboles del bosque Everfree y tomaba otro camino a la que iba Aurora para intentar salir de ahí.

— ¿Pero adonde iremos? … Yo no pienso volver al orfanato para después que me sapee el idiota de Leo de que yo lo golpeé— decía Comet fastidiado.

—No. Yo no pensaba en volver al orfanato… Solo vayamos a cualquier lugar para que no nos encuentren— decía la potrilla saltando encima de una gran roca para planear encima de un barranco y aterrizaba sin problema para luego seguir galopando.

—Pero ¿Qué tal si vamos con la tía Cely? Ella nos puede ayudar— mencionaba el potro con una sonrisa alegre.

—Comet, está muy lejos ya que tendría que regresar a Ponyville, pero además, que no se en donde estoy. Estábamos alejándonos del pueblo en todo momento. Así que no creo que podamos volver, sin perdernos en el intento— explicaba un poco su hermana frustrada.

—Oh genial. Lo que nos faltaba— decía Comet fastidiado y se acostaba en el lomo de Stellar, pero en eso, escuchaban la voz de su "madre" haciendo que se alteraran.

— ¡Niños, vengan aquí ahora mismo! ¡No es tiempo para jugar! ¡Tenemos que ir con nuestra ama cuanto antes!— gritaba Aurora algo cerca de ellos.

—Oh rayos. Tenemos que escondernos o nos atraparan— comentaba Stellar alterada y miraba alrededor con rapidez.

— ¡Ahí! En ese tronco viejo y feo— decía el potro señalando un tronco caído que tenía un hueco en los dos lados. La potrilla al ver eso, galopaba hacia allá y se detenía en un costado para bajar a su hermanito de su lomo, y los dos se metían dentro del tronco hasta estar en el centro del mismo —… ¿Aquí no nos encon…?— fue interrumpido por su hermana que le tapaba su hocico con una pezuña.

—Shhhh. No hables— susurraba la potra temerosa.

— ¡Hijos! ¿¡Donde están!?— gritaba la pegaso adulta y se escuchaba como aterrizaba cerca del tronco.

—… Hermana… ¿Ella de verdad es mami o no?— preguntaba Comet con un murmuro y temeroso.

—… La verdad, no se… Pero creo que si lo es, o sea he escuchado muchas veces que dice "ama" y pues, hizo que sacara una teoría y fue que está siendo controlada por Clara— susurraba Stellar con tristeza. En uno de los huecos del tronco, se veía los cascos de su "madre" ya que se había parado ahí poniéndolos nerviosos, aunque las palpitaciones del potro eran fuertes y constantes.

—Oh no… Tenemos que ayudar a mami— murmuraba preocupado.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que hagamos eso? Tú sabes que mami es fuerte y si nos ve, se acabó, porque tú lo viste que te abrazó y no te pudiste escapar— susurraba la potra deprimida.

—P-pero… no quiero que mami esté así.

—Yo tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada en nuestra situación y no sabemos cómo ayudarla— admitió la potrilla en voz baja haciendo que su hermanito se pusiera triste, porque sabía que tenía razón, no podían ayudarla.

En eso, observaban como los cascos de Aurora dejaban de verse en el hueco del tronco haciendo que suspiraran aliviados, pero su alivio desapareció cuando un fuerte golpe, partió el tronco cerca de donde estaba Stellar asustándolos mucho.

—Así que aquí estaban, hijos— decía Aurora asomando su cabeza por el hueco haciendo que se asustaran.

— ¡Muévete, Comet!— exclamaba la potra asustada empujando a su hermanito para que avanzara.

—Oigan, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tenemos que volver— decía la pegaso despegando del suelo para luego estar en la salida donde iban a salir los dos hermanos haciendo que se detuvieran y retrocedían un poco.

—Oh no ¿Qué hacemos, Stellar? Estamos atrapados por nuestra mami loca y ahora nos entregaran a esa otra loca que es muy rarita, y no quiero estar con esa rarita de nuevo— se alteraba el potrillo asustado de no saber qué hacer.

—Emmmmm…— su hermana trataba de pensar en algo con rapidez hasta que se le ocurrió algo y era lo único que podía hacer —Empuja el tronco. He visto que hay una bajada por aquí— decía Stellar empezando a empujar el tronco. El potrillo asentía con la cabeza y hacía lo mismo que su hermana haciendo que el tronco rodara un poco, pero al hacerlo, el tronco cayó rodando cuesta abajo.

— ¡Hijos! ¿¡Para donde creen que van!?— gritaba Aurora algo lejos. El tronco rodaba sin parar hasta que chocó contra un árbol partiendo a la mitad al tronco y los dos potrillos salían disparados para luego rodar un poco hasta detenerse en un suelo recto.

—… Esa no… fue tu mejor idea… tonta— decía Comet con los ojos dándole vuelta y trataba de levantarse tambaleado —Ay… me duele mis alitas.

—Lo siento… Era lo único que se me ocurría— comentaba Stellar levantándose mareada. La crin de los dos estaba desordenado y sucio por la rodada. La mayor sacudía su cabeza para luego ver arriba de la colina para ver como su "madre" bajaba volando y muy enojada —Oh no, rápido, vámonos— agarraba a su hermanito que aún seguía aturdido y lo ponía en su lomo para empezar a galopar en una dirección sin rumbo fijo. Le dolía sus cascos aun y eso hacía que no fuera tan rápida y en cuestión de segundos, podría atraparlos si no hacía algo cuanto antes, pero en eso, escuchaban algo cerca como un silbato de un tren.

Eso les llamó la atención y ella salía galopando en la dirección donde escuchaba ese silbato esquivando unos árboles hasta salir definitivamente del bosque para ver unas vías del tren a unos metros de ellos y observaban un tren que estaba a lo lejos, pero se acercaba con rapidez. Stellar no pensó mucho y galopaba hacia las vías como podía.

En eso, se veía que del bosque también salía Aurora que aterrizaba en el suelo. La adulta observaba a sus hijos yendo hacia la vía y miraba por un momento a un tren que se acercaba rápidamente, y antes de que tuviera la intención de ir por sus hijos, ellos habían pasado las vías justo a tiempo de que el tren pasara tapándolos por unos momentos. La pegaso con rapidez, volaba hacia allá, pero cuando el tren, destapó en donde se suponía estuviera sus hijos, ya no había nadie.

— ¿Eh?— estaba confundida y aterrizaba en el otro lado de las vías mirando alrededor confusa de no verlos, aunque su mirada se dirigía al tren que se alejaba mucho de ella —Oh, mi ama se enojará mucho conmigo— decía al ver alejarse el tren.

 **Dentro del tren**

En un vagón vacío, estaban en un asiento los dos potrillos mirando por una ventana a su "madre" que estaba a lo lejos, pero notaba que estaba viendo el tren haciendo que suspiraran aliviados para luego sentarse con algo de tranquilidad.

—… ¿Adónde iremos ahora, Stellar?— preguntaba Comet sin saber para donde irían ahora ya que no podían volver al orfanato, no podían ir con su tía Cely, ni podían ir con su madre controlada por una lunática.

—… No lo sé, Comet… No lo sé— respondió Stellar bajando su mirada con tristeza ya que tampoco sabía adonde irían ahora. Solo dejarían que el tren los llevara a un destino desconocido.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Me costó hacer el capítulo, pero lo logré. La verdad, esta parte esperé con mucha ansias de hacerlo, pero tenía que pensar mucho de… como salen del orfanato y todo eso. Así que improvisé un poco para no quedarme estancado por aquí, supongo.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	18. Un hospedaje por una condición

**Capítulo 17: Un hospedaje por una condición**

A lo lejos, se observaba a un tren yendo a un destino desconocido bajo la luz de la luna para los dos pequeños que no sabían a donde iban.

En el vagón del tren, estaba Stellar pegado a la ventana mirando el paisaje con tristeza. Se encontraba pensativa para saber que hacer ahora, aunque no sabía ya que ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad. Ahora con su madre controlada por una lunática, debía cuidar a su hermanito para que no le pasara nada, porque con solo huir de Aurora, le daba a entender que "Clara", aun lo buscaba y solo a él.

En eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Comet con una voz algo inexpresiva.

—Entonces ¿no sabes a dónde vamos?— preguntaba el potro sentado a su lado mirando fijamente a la puerta del vagón que estaba desde el otro lado.

—Ni idea. Pensé en ir y preguntarle a alguien, pero recuerdo que entramos como polizones. Así que mejor me quedé tranquila— respondía la potrilla rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Ya veo… … Hermana…

— ¿Si?— lo miraba curiosa.

— ¿Tú crees que mami vuelva a ser la misma?— preguntaba Comet deprimido por todo lo que pasó anteriormente.

—… Creo que sí, pero no sé. Debe haber una forma, pero por ahora, no tengo nada…— respondió con la misma expresión que su hermanito.

—Ok…

—Hermanito… ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Pues… mi corazoncito ya no está loquito... por ahora— respondía pasando un casco en su pecho.

— ¿Por ahora? ¿Te ha pasado muchas veces eso?— preguntaba su hermana curiosa.

—…— el potro se quedaba callado por un momento y miraba a Stellar fijamente —… Sí. Muchas veces, desde el hospital…— confesó bajando su cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes?— preguntó como un regaño y a la vez, preocupada.

—Porque creí que no era importante, pero siempre cuando me enojo o tenga ganas de golpear a alguien, o que alguien me toque, me pasa o también cuando fue lo de mami como si me estuviera diciendo algo… La verdad, no sé lo que pasa… No sé porque me pasa esto… No sé dónde salen este fuego negro… No se…— contestó Comet mirando sus pequeños cascos sin saber lo que eran.

—… Pues, recuerda que mami nos habló de lo especiales que somos y nos los mostraría cuando seamos mayores, porque sería un gran descontrol eso a corta edad... y por lo visto, tiene razón. Acabas de mandar al hospital a Leo— decía recordando esa parte.

—Ese tipo se lo merecía por estar molestándome…— se cruzaba de cascos mirando a otro lado molesto.

—Sí, pero eso está mal. Dañar a otros, no está bien, aunque se lo merezca— explicó un poco la potrilla poniendo lentamente una pezuña en su lomo y lo acariciaba para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—…— en eso, el potro recordaba algo haciendo que se pusiera mal.

—Hermanito ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba extrañada al ver su semblante y él la miraba un momento.

—… Lo siento…— se disculpaba arrepentido con las orejas bajas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?— preguntaba confundida.

—Porque, por mi culpa, te lastimé en el hospital cuando estuve molesto de que quería a mami— respondía con la cabeza baja.

—…— Stellar se entristecía al verlo así y lo abrazaba con un casco —Hermanito, no te preocupes. Ya pasó. No tienes que ponerte así. No te guardo rencor ni nada de eso— mencionaba con una sonrisa sincera y Comet la veía aun con la misma expresión.

— ¿Por qué no? Deberías estar muy molesta conmigo por lastimarte…

—Sí, debería, pero no lo estoy. Tu eres mi hermanito y yo siempre te apoyaré, y te ayudaré en lo que sea. Aunque mami no esté, yo estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas— comentaba la potrilla con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que cuando el potro la miró, sonreía un poco —Bueno… ven, vamos a tratar de dormir. No sé qué hora es, pero supongo que ya es tarde— agregaba apenada. En eso, Comet daba un bostezo.

—Creo que tienes razón. Ya pasó mi hora de dormir— decía algo somnoliento acostándose de panza y ponía su barbilla en el asiento, y se acurrucaba contra su hermana ya que seguía abrazándolo con un casco. Stellar sonreía por eso y extendía un ala para intentar cubrirlo un poco para luego acostarse en la misma posición, y ponía su barbilla en el asiento.

—Buenas noches, hermanito.

—… Buenas noches, hermana— al decir eso, el potro cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormido a los pocos segundos. La potrilla se acurrucaba más a él para que no le diera frio y cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir en esa noche. A pesar de lo que pasó, se había quedado dormida en un par de minutos dejando que el tren los llevara a un destino desconocido.

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido**

En el sitio, parecía un salón del trono abandonado, donde no había nadie, pero por una destruida puerta, entraba nada menos que Aurora caminando con pasos firmes hasta posicionarse cerca del trono y se ponía firme.

—Ama, lo siento. Los he perdido y más, a mi hijo— decía la pegaso con una sonrisa como si estuviera alegre, pero no era así. En el trono, había una silueta negra que no se podía distinguir por la oscuridad del lugar, aunque si se distinguía sus ojos amarillos.

—Ay, qué bien. Tu pudiste huir por días de mí, pero ¿no puedes atrapar unos simples potrillos?— preguntaba con un tono infantil estando molesta.

—Lo siento, ama. Lo he intentado, pero escaparon en un tren— respondía aun con la misma expresión.

— ¿En un tren? ¿Y por qué no fuiste a alcanzarlo o mejor, por qué no destruiste el tren?— preguntó curiosa.

—… Porque usted no me lo ordenó— al escuchar eso, se escuchó que la silueta se daba en su cara con su pata.

—Genial. Bruta, me tenía que salir. Yo podría haber ido disfrazada de ti, pero estaba tan cansada, daba mucha flojera por el costo que me dio en atraparte que dejé hacerlo a ti. Sería muy fácil para ti, aunque por lo visto, no lo fue. Que fácil ni que ocho cuarto— decía "Clara" fastidiada.

—Lo siento, ama— se disculpaba de nuevo Aurora con una reverencia que tocaba su barbilla en el suelo.

—Ay, Aurorita ¿Qué haré contigo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué mis esclavas salen algo tontitas?— se preguntaba con fastidio —Ok. Nalgona, dame la espalda y levanta esos enormes flancos que tienes. Te castigaré por bruta.

—Como ordenes, ama— la pegaso roja se levantaba y daba media vuelta para darle la espalda con sus flancos en alto para esperar su castigo.

—Okie. Después de eso, ve a donde lleva esas vías del tren que viste, pero esta vez, no irás sola ya que estarás acompañada por dos lindas niñas y creo que el pequeño Comet, se emocionará mucho de verlas ¿verdad niñas?— preguntaba con sus ojos apuntando a una esquina oscura. Se podía observar a dos siluetas pequeñas muy conocidas y solo se notaba sus ojos junto con sus pupilas achicadas.

—Si ama— respondían las dos potrillas con un tono obediente y la silueta mayor, daba una risita con malicia, pero en eso, se quedaba callada un momento.

—… En serio, creo que debo comprarme un bombillo para iluminar este lugar. Está muy oscurito y alguien se podría hacer daño. Ji, ji— se reía de forma infantil. Su risita se podría escuchar por todas esas ruinas como si fuera un eco.

 **Devuelta con los protagonistas**

Ya estaba amaneciendo por el horizonte y el tren seguía su rumbo. Dentro del vagón, estaban los dos potrillos profundamente dormidos y abrazados que para cualquiera le daría ternura hasta que de repente, el tren se detenía poco a poco hasta detenerse completamente y sonaba el silbato haciendo que Stellar empezara a despertarse para luego sentarse, y estiraba sus pezuñas para dar un bostezo.

— ¿Qué fue ese sonido?— se preguntaba restregándose sus ojos mientras observaba por la ventana y veía que ya se había detenido el tren. Así que se espabilaba para mover a su hermanito —Comet, despierta. Tenemos que bajarnos.

—… Solo cinco minutitos más, mami— decía el potro durmiendo de nuevo.

—Comet, Comet. Tenemos que irnos ya— mencionaba la potrilla algo alterada, pero Comet no pensaba en abrir los ojos o a levantarse —Ok, ok. Supongo que te sacaré yo misma— agregaba con fastidio levantándose en el asiento para tomar a su hermanito para montarlo en su lomo y se bajaba del asiento para trotar rápidamente a una de las puertas que estaba abierta para salir del vagón que le daba los rayos de sol.

—Ok, ok. Me levanto, me levanto— decía Comet fastidiado tapando sus ojos con un casco por el brillo del sol y se bajaba de su hermana para restregarse sus ojos para poder ver con más claridad en donde estaba —… Hermana ¿En dónde estamos?— preguntaba desorientado.

Los dos estaban en lo que parecía la estación del tren y observaban el pueblo desde ahí. No era un pueblo igual que Ponyville, pero se notaba lo pacifico que era.

—No tengo idea…— Stellar también estaba confundida —Mejor bajémonos de aquí y le preguntamos a alguien del pueblo— sugirió la potra y su hermanito estaba de acuerdo. Iban hacia una escalera que estaba en esa estación para bajar.

—Stellar ¿Qué pasa si… nos vuelven a meter en un orfanato?— preguntaba el potro deteniéndose antes de que bajara la escalera. La susodicha se detenía estando con una pezuña casi tocando los primeros escalones para bajar y giraba su cabeza para mirar a su hermano menor inseguro.

—No te preocupes, Comet. Solo preguntemos por el lugar y evitemos hablar sobre que estamos solos, y eso— hablaba Stellar en voz baja sonriéndole con un poco de confianza.

—O sea tenemos que ¿mentir? Mentir es malo. Siempre nos dice mami— decía muy dudoso.

—Sí, lo sé y a mí no me gusta, pero tenemos que hacerlo para no volver al orfanato de Ponyville o nos pongan en otro orfanato. No pienso estar de orfanato a orfanato, porque eso hará que esa loca o nuestra mami controlada nos busquen, o sea sería obvio buscar en un orfanato. Así que bajemos, preguntemos que lugar es este y buscamos un escondite para que nunca nos encuentren ¿ok?— sugería haciendo que Comet asintiera con la cabeza de que estaba de acuerdo y dicho eso, los dos bajaban por la escalera para empezar a adentrarse al pueblo.

Caminaban mirando alrededor con curiosidad, o sea los edificios y los habitantes del lugar. La potra no sabía a quién preguntarle y más que se sentía algo nerviosa por una obvia razón. Mientras el potrillo giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que su vista se enfocaba en una potrilla rosa con dos coletas en su melena. Se encontraba sentada frente a una casa mirando algo que sostenía en sus pezuñitas con tristeza. Le daba curiosidad, pero al estar distraído, se chocaba con una yegua que pasaba por ahí haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—Oh, lo siento, pequeño. No te había visto— se disculpaba la poni apenada, aunque Comet no decía nada por lo tímido que era con ponis nuevos y más si eran mayores.

—No se preocupe… señorita. Está bien ¿verdad hermanito?— le preguntaba a su hermano y él asentía con su cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Menos mal— decía la yegua aliviada.

—… Por cierto, una pregunta… ¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?— preguntaba Stellar curiosa.

—Oh. Se llama Sire's Hollow, pequeña— decía la adulta con una sonrisa.

—… _Ni sabía que existía este pueblo—_ pensaba la potra al oír su nombre —Ya veo. Gracias, señorita— agradecía con una pequeña sonrisa y le hacía una seña al potrillo para continuar caminando, pero en eso, la poni los detenía.

—Espera— con solo escuchar eso, se detenían nerviosos de que supiera que venían solos —Si son nuevos en el pueblo ¿Dónde están sus padres? No deberían estar aquí sin un adulto— comentaba la adulta acercándose a los pequeños que se ponían más nerviosos de lo usual.

—Esto… nuestros padres…— la potra no sabía que excusa decirle, estaba de lo nervios.

— ¡Están allá!— exclamó de golpe su hermanito señalando con un casco, uno de los edificios que parecía una tienda —Me están… digo nos están comprando algo— agregaba dándole un pequeño golpe a su hermana para que reaccionara.

—Sí, si mientras ellos nos compran algo, nosotros exploramos este pueblo que ni sabía de él y después nos iremos al siguiente pueblo— mentía Stellar con una sonrisa nerviosa. La yegua los miraba detenidamente poniéndolos muy nerviosos ya que no sabía si caerá con eso o no hasta que finalmente, les sonreía.

—Ok. Entonces, disfruten del pueblo, pequeños— decía la poni empezando a retirarse y dejaba a los dos potros solos haciendo que se aliviaran un poco de que se lo creyera. Comet veía a su hermana un momento.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que nos íbamos?— preguntaba extrañado. La aludida lo miraba pensativa.

—Pues… para que nuestra mami controlada, crea que no estamos aquí, o sea puede ser que siga las vías del tren y se tope con el pueblo. Debemos pasar desapercibido como si nunca pisamos este pueblo ¿entiendes?— explicaba la mayor para que lo entendiera.

—Sí, entiendo, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Si nos ven— decía señalando algunos ponis que caminaban o hacían sus rutinas por el pueblo.

—Pues…— la potra observaba alrededor para saber que hacer hasta que miró un edificio que parecía una biblioteca al tener un dibujo de un libro en la puerta —Vamos allá y busquemos un lugar para escondernos sin que nadie se dé cuenta. En una biblioteca, nadie se daría cuenta al ser muy silencioso— agregaba con una sonrisa.

—Oh, genial. Pasamos a vivir de un orfanato a una biblioteca— decía Comet fastidiado.

—Solo muévete, hermanito. Deprisa para que no nos vean nadie más— comentó Stellar posicionando detrás del potrillo y lo empujaba con su cabeza para que caminara.

—Ok, ok. Yo puedo caminar solo— habló ruborizado de que lo empujara y más, cuando había ponis en las calles que los podían ver.

Los dos pequeños caminaban al edificio y antes de entrar, la potra le hacía una seña de guardar silencio. Él suspiraba fastidiado y asentía con la cabeza. Así que entraban a la biblioteca muy sigilosos para no llamar la atención de nadie, aunque al entrar, veían a una yegua en la entrada que sería la bibliotecaria sentada frente a lo que sería el "mostrador" leyendo un libro y tenía gafas de lectura.

Stellar miraba a Comet y le hacía una seña. El potrillo fastidiado, siguió a su hermana pasando sigilosamente frente a la yegua ya que como el "mostrador" era grande, no podía verlos. Así que continuaban caminando sin hacer ruido alguno, aunque el potro se detenía por un momento al ver un libro en un librero que se titulaba "1000 bromas para hacerle a tu hermano o hermana mayor". Le daba mucho interés hasta pensaba en ir por el libro, pero su hermana lo detenía con una pezuña mirándolo seriamente y le hacía una seña al frente.

Comet rodaba sus ojos con fastidio y caminaba al frente de ella ya que la potra no quería perderlo de vista y lo echara a perder todo. Seguían caminando hasta que se encontraban en un lugar donde los libreros eran altos y formaban un semi círculo, y había una mesa circular en el centro. Stellar observaba eso y agarraba a su hermanito con un casco para luego meterse bajo la mesa.

—Ok. Aquí nos esconderemos hasta que cierren la biblioteca— susurraba la potrilla algo aliviada de esconderse en un lugar sin llamar la atención de nadie ya que… literalmente, no había nadie a esa hora en la biblioteca, solo la bibliotecaria.

— ¿No pudo ser mejor en otro escondite?— preguntaba el potrillo fastidiado de estar bajo una mesa.

—No. Así que ya cállate o nos descubrirán— murmuraba la potra mirándolo molesta.

—A mí no me callas, gorda— susurraba Comet molesto.

—Si puedo. Soy tu hermana mayor y deja de hablar— murmuraba para que se callara.

—Yo hablo, si quiero— susurraba enojado.

—Comet, no quiero volver a discutir contigo. Nos podrían escuchar— murmuraba algo preocupada de que alguien los escuchara.

—Pffff— fue lo único que hizo el potrillo antes de quedarse callado.

Estuvieron un rato bajo la mesa, muy aburridos, más para Comet que hacía ruido con su lengua, pero su hermana lo callaba con un "Shhh" para fastidio de él hasta que se quedaban completamente en silencio al ver a una potrilla rosa pasando por un costado de la mesa. Era la misma que vio el potro. La potra de las coletas, no prestaba atención a nada ya que estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que ponía el libro que cargó en su lomo en la mesa y se sentaba frente de ella para abrir el libro.

—Al menos estos libros, harán que me distraiga un poco— decía la recién llegada con algo de tristeza en su voz y empezaba a leer el libro sin mucho ánimo, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz desconocida para ella, aunque parecía un susurro algo inaudible, pero se oía bien.

—Oh, genial. Lo que nos faltaba— susurraba Comet con fastidio.

—Shhhh— su hermana lo callaba.

— ¿Eh?— la potrilla rosada miraba alrededor confundida, pero no veía a nadie. Se rascaba la cabeza extrañada, aunque escuchó luego un pequeño estornudo bajo la mesa llamándole la atención.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer el payaso por una vez?— preguntaba Stellar molesta.

—Lo siento. Es el polvo— se disculpaba apenado. La pequeña lectora bajaba la cabeza inclinándolo por un lado para ver bajo la mesa y se sorprendía de lo que observaba.

—Je, je. Hola— saludaba la potra roja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Ah!— daba un grito sorpresivo llamando la atención de un semental que estaba algo lejos de la mesa. Era un unicornio, su pelaje era morado algo oscuro, sus ojos eran marrones, crin y cola de color verde oscuro con una línea más clara en medio. Su cutie mark era parecía como una pequeña llama con chispas ascendentes.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi pequeñita? ¿Por qué gritas?— preguntaba el susodicho preocupado por ese repentino grito. La potra rosada había alzado su cabeza para verlo, aunque miró de forma disimulada bajo la mesa.

—Por favor, no le digas que estamos aquí, por favor— suplicaba la mayor nerviosa y Comet también estaba nervioso de que los delataran.

—Emmmmm. Nada, papá. Solo que… me impresionó este libro. Wow— decía la potrilla rosada mirando con un asombro fingido al libro que leía.

—Je, je. Ok, mi angelito. Lea lo que quieras. Si me necesitas, estaré por allá— mencionaba el semental acercándose a ella y la abrazaba con un casco mientras señalaba a una parte de la biblioteca. Su hija asentía con la cabeza.

—Ok papá— dicho eso, su padre la soltaba y se retiraba. Cuando ya estaba lejos, bajaba su cabeza para ver a los dos "intrusos".

—Uf. Gracias por no delatarnos— agradecía Stellar con una sonrisa aliviada.

—De nada, aunque ¿Por qué están bajo la mesa?— preguntaba la potra rosa confundida.

—Estooooo…— la potrilla pegaso estaba dudosa si decirlo o no, pero su hermanito rodaba sus ojos por lo indecisa que era.

—Nos escondemos— lo dijo sin más.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntaba la pequeña unicornio extrañada.

—Porque… nos persiguen— confesó Stellar con tristeza.

— ¿Los persiguen? ¿Quién?

—Pues… es una historia muy complicada que rompería tu inocencia y además, nos escondemos para no ir de nuevo al orfanato— hablaba la potra roja con nerviosismo.

—Esperen ¿no tienen padres?— preguntaba la potrilla rosa sorprendida.

—Emmmmm. Tenemos una mami, pero…— se quedaba callada y Comet no decía nada, solo bajaba su cabeza.

—…— la pequeña unicornio miraba sus expresiones y no preguntó más sobre eso para que no se enojaran con ella —Pero… ¿Por qué se esconden bajo la mesa de la biblioteca?— preguntaba de nuevo confundida.

—Pues… aparte de lo que te dije, también nos escondemos para que nadie nos recuerden como si nunca pasamos por aquí y eso… También para vivir un momento en la biblioteca hasta que sepamos que hacer después— respondía la mayor con sinceridad, aunque insegura.

—Ya veo…— la potrilla rosa se quedaba pensativa con una pezuña en su barbilla hasta que se le ocurrió ya que sonreía alegre. Veía eso como una oportunidad de tener compañía por algo que le pasó a ella hacía unas semanas debido a que su único amigo, se había ido del pueblo a Canterlot —¿Qué tal siiiii se quedan en mi cuarto? Hay espacio— decía con una sonrisa.

—No. Me pegarías tus pio…— hablaba el potro, pero su hermana le tapaba el hocico con una pezuña y sonreía nerviosa.

—Lo que mi hermanito quiso decir, es que no queremos ser una molestia y no queremos que te metas en problemas por nuestra culpa— decía Stellar con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

—Yo no tengo ningún problemita— en eso, la pequeña unicornio se metía también bajo la mesa y juntaba sus pezuñitas frente a ellos —Por favorcito, estarían mejor en mi cuarto, o sea ¿Cómo comerán?— preguntaba haciendo que el potrillo quitara el casco de su hermana para hablar.

—Sí, hermana ¿Cómo comeremos? ¿Libros?— preguntaba Comet con sarcasmo.

—Emmmmm. Esto…— la potra no sabía cómo responder a esas preguntas ya que no se le pasó por la mente eso, solo pensaba en esconderse, más nada.

—También que tengo hambre desde ayer— decía ruborizado al escuchar su estómago gruñir igual la de Stellar que se sonrojaba, aunque no se notaba por su pelaje.

—Entonces… ¿Vienen?— preguntaba con una sonrisa la potrilla rosa.

—… Está bien. Tú ganas. Iremos contigo— respondió la mayor resignada.

—Siiii— se tapaba su hocico para callarse —Digo genial. Solo esperen un momento para alistarme— decía la pequeña unicornio alegre y salía bajo la mesa, aunque a lo pocos segundos, asomaba su cabeza ruborizada —Me llamo Starlight Glimmer ¿y ustedes?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Yo me llamo Stellar Galaxy y él es mi hermanito, Comet Galaxy— se presentaba la potra roja con una sonrisa y señalaba a su hermanito al presentarlo. El pequeño solo alzó su casco como un saludo.

—Ok, Comet, Stellar, esperen aquí. Ahorita regreso— decía la llamada Starlight y su cabeza salía de la mesa.

—… Hermana ¿Estas segura de esto?— preguntaba Comet dudoso.

—Pues… como dijeron ustedes dos, que íbamos a comer— respondía la mayor apenada.

 **Un rato después**

—Nos vemos, papá. Yo iré a la casa a leer… en mi cuarto— decía Starlight poniendo un libro frente a la bibliotecaria para que lo sellara mientras hacía una seña a sus dos nuevos amigos para que pasaran bajo el "mostrador", a la par, que estaban distraídos los ponis y más el padre de la pequeña unicornio ya que acomodaba un libro.

—Ok, mi angelito ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— preguntaba el semental mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Emmmmm. No gracias. Solo es hacia mi casa. No me voy a perder— respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ok, mi pequeñita. Cuídate— se despedía su padre, aunque se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Ok papá. Suéltame. Tengo que irme— decía apenada. El unicornio la soltaba y la aludida agarraba el libro que se iba a llevar para luego salir de la biblioteca. La pequeña unicornio miraba alrededor ya que no veía a los pegasos.

— ¿Dónde están?— preguntaba Starlight al no verlos.

—Estamos aquí— respondía Stellar. La aludida giraba su cabeza para mirar que estaban escondidos al costado del edificio, aunque no mucho la verdad.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Casi nos ven— replicaba Comet molesto.

—Lo siento, pero mi papá no me dejaba ir. Je, je— decía la potrilla rosada rascándose la nuca apenada —Ok. Mi casa es por aquí. Síganme— agregaba empezando a caminar y los dos pequeños pegasos la seguían, aunque a distancia para que nadie sospechara nada mientras pasaban por el centro del pueblo hasta llegar a la casa de Starlight. La pequeña unicornio entraba, pero los dos potros hermanos, miraban alrededor para que nadie los mirara para luego entrar a la casa con rapidez y se cerraba la puerta —Bienvenidos a mi hogar. Bueno, mi cuarto es por aquí.

Ella los guiaba hasta su cuarto y entraban, aunque el potrillo se paraba frente a la puerta al observar como era su cuarto. Algo femenina para su gusto, pero había una cama cerca de una ventana, unos juegos de mesa ordenados en el rincón, unos libros encima de una mesita y unos peluches.

— ¿No podemos vivir mejor en una caja de cartón?— preguntaba fastidiado.

—No. Así que entra— su hermana le agarraba un casco y lo metía dentro de la habitación para cerrar la puerta.

Starlight iba hacia su cama y dejaba el libro encima de él para después mirar a sus invitados con una sonrisa.

—Pueden ponerse como… si fuera su cuarto ¿ok?— hablaba con alegría dando unos saltitos.

—Ok, aunque no queremos molestarte con esto— decía Stellar de forma tímida.

—No tengo problema. En serio. Mis cosas, son sus cosas. Ji, ji— daba una risita emocionada, pero en eso, se detenía para cambiar su expresión a una dudosa como si no sabía si decirles eso —Pero… con una condición…

— ¿Condición? Pero no tenemos dinero— comentó la mayor con nerviosismo de que una potrilla unicornio los venga a chantajear.

—No, no quiero dinero… Quiero… Quiero… Quiero que sean mis amigos— decía Starlight bajando su mirada.

— ¿Tus amigos?— la aludida asentía con la cabeza.

—Yo… sé que es un poco rarito… y más que apenas nos conocemos hasta sonaría desesperada… pero de verdad, de verdad, quiero que sean mis amigos ¿sí? Por favorcito— decía la potra con una mirada de súplica.

—…— los dos hermanos no sabían que decir hasta que Comet habló.

—Pues… me muero de hambre. Así que tráenos algo para comer y seré tu amigo— decía con fastidio.

— ¿¡En serio!?— exclamaba Starlight con alegría.

—Si, en serio. Así que tráenos comida. Tengo haaaambre— se quejaba el potro.

—Ok. Enseguida se los traigo— decía la pequeña unicornio emocionada y salía galopando de la habitación.

—… Comet— su hermana lo miraba con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? Ella quiso traernos y que seamos sus amigos. Así que debe traernos comida, o sea tengo mucha hambre— decía el potro ruborizado cuando su estómago gruñía.

—Glotón— pero en eso, su estómago también gruñía haciendo que se ruborizara.

—Je, je ¿ves, tonta? Tú también apoyas mi idea— habló con burla y la potrilla roja miraba a otro lado ya que no quería admitir que tenía también mucha hambre.

 **Unos minutos después**

Starlight había regresado con un plato de galletas y dos vasos leche para luego tirar los libros de la mesita que tenía, y los ponía ahí.

—No es mucho y pues, mi papá y yo ya habíamos almorzado. Así que es lo único que había por ahí— admitía la pequeña unicornio apenada e insegura por algo.

—… Pues ¡trae para acá esas galletas!— exclamaba Comet agarrando el plato de golpe y lo ponía en el suelo para comer de a dos.

— ¡Comet! ¡No comas como un salvaje y come lento, y agradécele al menos a Starlight de que nos trajera algo para comer!— exigía su hermana molesta por su actitud.

—…— el potrillo alzaba su vista dejando ver migajas en sus mejillas —Gracias…— agradecía fastidiado mientras mordía una galleta con más calma.

—Discúlpalo. Es que lo único que comimos ayer, fue sopa y fue en el almuerzo— la potra roja se rascaba la nuca apenada mientras agarraba una galleta para darle una mordida.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes. Pueden comer lo que quieran, aunque creo que debo decirle a mi papá que haga el doble de comida para mí y así traerlo, y compartirlo con ustedes— comentaba la potrilla rosa con una sonrisa.

—Espera un momento ¿estas segura de eso? O sea no pensará ¿qué sea raro que ahora comas el doble?— preguntaba la mayor insegura.

—No te preocupes. Solo diré que tengo mucha hambre y mi papá no dirá nada. La verdad… me consiente mucho. Así que eso… no es nada— respondía Starlight con una sonrisa apenada.

—Pero no quisiéramos ser una molestia para ti. No queremos aprovecharnos de ti o de tu papá— decía Stellar apenada.

—No, no, tranquila. No me molesta que mis nuevos amigos estén aquí y además, podemos jugar mucho y más que ahora estoy de vacaciones. Las clases empezarán en unos meses. Así que podemos jugar lo que sea— comentaba la pequeña unicornio emocionada e iba hacia la mesa donde estaban los juegos de mesa.

—Hermana ¿estas segura de esto? Está un poco rarita— hablaba Comet dudoso al comerse una galleta.

—Pues, se ofreció y que más nos queda. Era esto o morirnos de hambre. Solo nos quedaremos por un tiempo hasta saber cómo lo resolveremos solos— comentaba su hermana tomando un sorbo de su vaso de leche.

—Sí, supongo, aunque creo que me acostumbraré a esto— decía el potro con una sonrisa alegre al ver las galletas que quedaban. Iba a comerse otra, pero en eso, Starlight regresaba con un juego de mesa en sus pezuñas.

— ¿Quieren jugar "dragones y trampas" conmigo? Es muy divertido hasta se puede jugar de tres— mencionaba emocionada.

—…— Comet giraba su cabeza lentamente para mirar a Stellar haciendo que la susodicha sonriera de forma forzada —Prefiero vivir en la biblioteca... porque eso no es nada cool.

—No hables como Rainbow, Comet— comentó la potra pegaso con fastidio.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Me costó en hacer el capítulo, porque no sabía cómo hacer la parte de ese pueblo. Como no estoy muy familiarizado y sería nuevo para mí lo de este pueblo, aunque no se mostró mucho :v**

 **Iba a ser más largo, pero quise dejarlo hasta aquí.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	19. Encerrados

**Capítulo 18: Encerrados**

Era de noche en Sire´s Hollow. Los pocos habitantes que vivían en el pueblo, se iban a dormir, excepto tres pequeños que estaban en una habitación terminando de jugar un juego de mesa.

—Genial. Gané de nuevo— decía Starlight con una sonrisa emocionada alzando sus pezuñas arriba.

—Sí. Viva— comentó Comet sarcástico y aburrido con esos juegos de mesa.

—Vaya, eres muy buena— Stellar intentaba ser amable ya que también estaba aburrida con eso.

—Gracias. Je, je. Por cierto, les dije que mi papá si me haría comida extra, o sea siempre me hace un sándwich en la cena, pero esta vez, exageró y me hizo cuatro— decía la potra rosa rascando su nuca apenada.

—Ya veo y te lo agradecemos mucho. En serio ¿Verdad Comet?

—…

— ¡Comet!— exclamaba Stellar no tan fuerte mirando molesta a su hermano menor.

—Sí, sí, sí. Gracias por la comida y por esta colchoneta— habló fastidiado refiriéndose por la colchoneta que la pequeña unicornio había sacado de su armario en caso de que sus amigos durmieran en su habitación.

—De nada— decía Starlight ruborizada por la pena que sentía. En eso, miraba algo, más precisamente, el costado de la potra roja —Por cierto, es linda.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues, tu cutie mark— respondía con una sonrisa la pequeña anfitriona. Al oír eso, los dos hermanos se quedaban con los ojos bien abiertos. Stellar sentía entre nerviosismo y emoción. Giraba su cabeza lentamente para ver sus flancos y una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios ya que observaba que tenía una cutie mark de una estrella fugaz.

—Oh, por Celestia… Díganme que esto no es un sueño— decía la potrilla roja conteniendo su emoción. En eso, su hermanito le jaló la melena —Auch… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— se quejaba por el jalón de pelo.

—Para que sepas que no estas soñando— respondía Comet con una sonrisa travieso.

—P-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo salió mi cutie mark? Yo nunca me di cuenta de eso— se levantaba su hermana entusiasmada y no evitaba dar vueltas para ver su cutie mark.

—Mmmmmm. Eso explica el pequeño brillo que vi cuando me recataste de… ella— mencionó sin pronunciar la palabra "mami", para no responder preguntas que haría la pequeña unicornio.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Shhhh— Starlight le tapaba su hocico para que no gritara —Papá está en casa, no hagas ruido— decía preocupada.

—Lo siento— se disculpaba Stellar para luego mirar molesta a su hermanito — ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— preguntaba enfadada.

—Porque yo no estoy al pendiente de tu gordo trasero, hermana— respondió fastidiado.

—Pero debiste verlo en el vagón o decirme algo— se quejaba molesta.

—Pueeeeees, no hacía caso a eso, hacía más caso a "ella" que cualquier cosa…— con solo decir eso, la potra pegaso entendía un poco ya que en esta situación, no se debía emocionarse por una cutie mark. Había otras cosas en mente.

—Ya veo…— Stellar miraba un momento su cutie mark y se sentaba en el suelo deprimida. La verdad, siempre había pensado que cuando obtuviera su cutie mark, la primera que se lo iba a mostrar, sería a su madre haciendo que se entristeciera mucho.

—Oigan ¿Quién es "ella"?— preguntaba la unicornio curiosa.

—Que te importa— respondía el potrillo con fastidio.

—Comet. No le hables así.

—No, no importa. Déjalo así. No debí meterme en asuntos que no me importa…— Starlight bajaba la mirada igual que sus orejas. La mayor quería decir algo para animarla, pero no tenía nada. En eso, la pequeña poni de las coletas miraba la ventana —Vaya, ya es tarde. Mejor vamos a dormir y mañana seguimos jugando— agregaba levantándose mientras guardaba el juego de mesa con los demás.

—Ok. La verdad, fue un día un poco "agitado"— comentó la potra roja acostándose en la colchoneta.

—Sí. Ya tengo sueñito— el potrillo bostezaba somnoliento y miraba a su hermana — ¿En serio no tienes otra colchoneta?— preguntaba con fastidio.

—No. Lo siento. Es la única que tengo y la usé cuando… un amigo dormía aquí— respondía Starlight con un tono triste, pero lo disimulaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí y además, te dije que ¿en dónde quieres dormir? ¿Con Starlight o conmigo? Y dijiste conmigo muchas veces por obvias razones— decía Stellar con burla.

— ¿Cuáles razones?— preguntaba la potra rosa extrañada. Comet iba a responder, pero la potrilla roja le tapó su hocico con una pezuña para fastidio de éste.

—Nada de que debas preocuparte. Je, je— se reía un poco con nerviosismo y el potro le quitaba su pezuña de su hocico fastidiado.

—Ok— Starlight estaba confundida y se dirigió a su cama para luego subirse en ella —Yo no tengo problema en compartir mi cama. Mi cama, es su cama también— decía sentándose para verlos con una sonrisa.

—No hace falta. En serio. No hace falta— comentó Stellar nerviosa.

— _Ésta está rarita… ¿Por qué todos son raritas ahora?—_ pensaba Comet con fastidio acostándose a un lado de su hermana.

—Ok. Entonces, buenas noches, amigos— se despedía la pequeña unicornio sonriendo y apagaba la lámpara que estaba a un lado de su cama para dejar el lugar a oscuras.

—Buenas noches, Starlight. Comet, dile las buenas…— no terminó de hablar al escuchar los ronquidos de su hermanito haciendo que rodara sus ojos fastidiada y se acostaba para tratar de dormir igual que Comet. Además, Starlight se acurrucaba en su sábana cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa, porque tenía tantas ganas de que sea mañana para jugar con sus nuevos amigos que se hizo.

—…— Stellar abría un momento los ojos y giraba su cabeza para mirar sus flancos, a la vez, que los levantaba un poco para ver mejor su cutie mark — _Vaya, no me esperaba para nada que tuviera mi cutie mark después de tanto tiempo… y aun así… no me siento feliz por eso…—_ pensaba y bajaba sus flancos para luego mirar a otro lado — _… Yo quise mostrárselo a mami… a papi… y restregárselo a mi tonto hermanito… … ¿Por qué tuvo que salir ahora?... Pero ¿Cuándo salió? … Lo que recuerdo es que… volé y golpeé a mami con mi cabeza en todo sus flancos… Pero ¿Qué significa?... ¿Qué soy buena estrellando mi cabeza en el trasero de alguien o que cosa?...—_ ponía su cara contra la almohada que le había dado la pequeña unicornio — _No quería que saliera ahora… … Hace que me sienta peor…—_ decía en su mente con tristeza y trataría de dormir, aunque se ponía a pensar que hacer ahora. No podían quedarse toda la vida encerrados en el cuarto de una potrilla.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, las potras ya se habían despertado menos Comet, estaba muy rendido. Stellar iba a seguir durmiendo, pero no podía debido a que su querido hermanito le estaba pateando sus flancos mientras dormía.

—Starlight, en esta noche, dormiré en tu cama— decía la potrilla roja fastidiada y alejada del potrillo que seguía pateando al aire.

—Ok, pero ¿Qué crees que está soñando?— preguntaba la aludida curiosa al ver a Comet.

—Seguramente, pateándome el trasero— respondía rodando sus ojos y la pequeña unicornio contenía su risa por lo que dijo.

—Que graciosos son. En serio ¿tú y Comet se comportan así siempre?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—No siempre… Bueno, la mayoría de las veces, pero no siempre… Son cosas de hermanos, supongo— alzaba sus hombros.

—… Ya veo… Sería grandioso tener un hermanito…— sonreía triste.

—No tanto, porque estarás en toda la vida discutiendo y agarrándote a golpes con tu hermano o también que te mete en lio por culpa del renacuajo este— decía con fastidio, pero al decir eso, Comet se despertó y se sentó de golpe mirando a su hermana con enojo, a la par, sobresaltaba a las potras por su repentino despertar.

—Yo no soy un renacuajo, gorda tonta— mencionaba el potrillo enojado.

— ¿A quién le dices gorda tonta, enano maleducado?— Stellar lo veía molesta y le daba un coscorrón para que respecte.

—Auch… mi cabecita…— el potro se sobaba su cabeza para ver a su hermana molesto —… ¡A mí no me pegas, gorda!— le daba una patada en sus flancos.

—Ay… ¡A mí no me estés pateando, enano!— exclamaba para darle otro coscorrón.

—Ahora si ¡ya verás!— exclamó Comet lanzándose encima de Stellar y empezaba a ver Starlight una nube de polvo escuchando golpes sin parar. La pequeña tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y se preocupaba.

—Amigos, por favor, paren o si no mi papá…— fue interrumpida por un toque de puerta.

—Mi angelita ¿está todo bien? Escucho un ruido extraño dentro— decía su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta asustándola y observaba como movía la manilla. Así que rápidamente, se bajaba de la cama para luego galopar hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta, pero antes de que abriera más la puerta, su hija empujó la puerta o mejor dicho, se daba contra la puerta cerrándola de nuevo.

— ¡No, papá! ¡No entres!— exclamó alterada y asustada de que descubriera que escondía dos potrillos en su habitación.

—Mi dulcecito ¿Sucede algo?— preguntaba preocupado por Starlight mientras se sobaba su nariz ya que se dio contra la puerta por el brusco cerrar de la misma.

—Emmmm… Esto…— intentaba saber que decir —Mi cama está desarreglada y no quiero que entres a ver ese desastre… Oh, por Celestia, pero que horrible quedó mi cama— decía muy dramática y exagerada.

—Oh… Esto… Ok, mi angelito. Tu siempre pensando en el orden. Esa es mi hijita. Adelante. Esperaré aquí hasta que termines— decía su padre con alegría y orgullo.

—O-Ok, papá… Ahorita termino— la pequeña unicornio temerosa, galopaba hacia la colchoneta que se peleaban los dos hermanos… Como ahora ya no tenían a nadie que impedía que se agarraran a golpes, pues, se daban con furia hasta que Starlight tomó un lado de la colchoneta y empezaba a "doblarla", o sea enrollándolo junto con los pegasos atrapándolos ahí.

— ¡Oye!— se quejaban los dos al estar inmovilizados dentro de la colchoneta.

—Lo siento, amigos, pero tengo que esconderlos, pero después los sacó. Se los prometo— decía la potra unicornio con nerviosismo metiendo la colchoneta con potrillos incluidos dentro del closet y lo cerraba para luego acomodar con rapidez su cama para que crea que lo estuvo acomodando de verdad — ¡Ya puedes entrar, papá!— avisaba sentándose encima de su cama y al decir eso, el unicornio abría la puerta para entrar y observaba a su hija que sonreía nerviosa.

—Vaya hijita, acomodaste bien tu camita— decía con una sonrisa alegre acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla con ternura —Esa es mi hijita, tan ordenada.

—Ya papá. No es para tanto— decía Starlight rodando sus ojos, pero aun estando nerviosa.

—Pues, claro que es para tanto. Solo mira esa arreglada— su padre rompía el abrazo para ver su cama. Ella suspiraba algo fastidiada —Por cierto ¿Qué fue esos gritos que escuché? Pareciera que hubiera más ponis aquí— al escuchar eso, se ponía muy nerviosa.

—E-E-Esto… Eso era…— observaba su cuarto con rapidez hasta que veía sus peluches — ¡Mis peluches! Y pues, hablé con… muchas voces… y eso— ya no sabía que más decir.

—…— ese silencio la preocupaba ya que pensaba que no se lo iba a creer, pero después de un minuto, él sonreía acariciándole la cabeza —Ok, mi vida. Siga jugando con tus peluches— sonreía y se empezaba a retirarse de la habitación aliviándola un poco, pero ese alivio desapareció al ver la cabeza del unicornio asomándose en la puerta —Hijita ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?— preguntaba con curiosidad y la pequeña unicornio asentía con la cabeza —Ok. Ahorita regreso, mi angelito— dicho eso, se iba cerrando la puerta detrás de él todo feliz y ella suspiraba aliviada de que no hiciera muchas preguntas. En eso, escuchaba como tocaban la puerta del closet. Starlight se bajaba de la cama para ir a la puerta y lo abría para ver como salían Comet, y Stellar con rostros fastidiados.

—Si me encierras de nuevo, me voy a dormir en la biblioteca— se quejaba fastidiado el potrillo.

—Sí. Discúlpame, pero yo igual— decía la potra roja con fastidio. Estaban encerrados en el cuarto, pero no toleraban en estar encerrados mucho más profundo… O sea dentro del closet.

—L-Lo siento, amigos, pero ustedes peleaban y necesitaba que se escondieran… Lo siento— se disculpaba la pequeña unicornio bajando su mirada igual que sus orejas. Stellar al verla, se sentía un poco mal.

—No te disculpes. Fue nuestra culpa de llamar su atención— decía arrepentida la mayor.

—… Yo no tuve la culpa de nada— comentaba Comet molesto.

—Comet…

—Pfff. Ok, ok, también tuve la culpa, pero mi hermana tuvo más culpa que yo— decía fastidiado mirando a su hermana y la aludida rodaba sus ojos. No pensaba discutir de nuevo con él, porque era un caso perdido y más que necesitaban pasar desapercibido en el pueblo.

—Bueno, como sea. Nosotros evitaremos pelear mientras estemos aquí ¿verdad Comet?

—…

— ¡Comet!— lo miraba enojada.

—Sí, si, como sea. Si nos das de comer, estamos bien— mencionaba rodando sus ojos y miraba a otro lado molesto.

—… Ok. Me alegro… pero mejor escóndanse de nuevo ya que mi papá, traerá el desayuno— comentó Starlight con una sonrisa tímida. Al escuchar eso, los dos sin replicar, se escondían de una vez bajo la cama para no encerrarse en el closet haciendo que la potra rosa se apenara de haberlos encerrado en contra de su voluntad.

Después de un rato, volvió el padre de la pequeña unicornio dejando el desayuno en su mesita para luego abrazarla con ternura y se retiraba de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Los dos hermanos, salían debajo de la cama para acercarse a la mesita y Starlight compartía su desayuno que eran panqueques. Algo que fascinó a los dos jóvenes Galaxy.

Había pasado un gran rato cuando terminaron de desayunar. Los potrillos jugaban otro juego de mesa para pasar el tiempo para fastidio de Comet, pero era un juego de mesa diferente… al menos. Almorzaban, jugaban otro juego de mesa, cenaban y dormían. También se duchaban en ese día de lo sucio que estaban, o sea tenían que esperar que el padre de Starlight no estuviera en casa para ir al baño para bañarse bien… bien fría.

Los días pasaban en sus encarcelamientos… digo en la habitación de la pequeña unicornio. La anfitriona hacía lo que podía para traerles los tres platos del día, agua y entre otras cosas para que no se vayan ya que el potrillo daba la excusa de ir a dormir en la biblioteca, porque no aguantaba esos juegos de mesa que jugaban cada día.

Pero también, jugaban con los peluches que estaban en la habitación y a veces, Comet no quería jugar otro juego de mesa y se ponía a mirar por la ventana pensativo, deprimido y fastidiado, porque su madre estaba controlada y se encontraba encerrado en ese cuarto como si fuera un prisionero.

La verdad, el potro no se molestaba que la pequeña unicornio le diera comida o galletas por la merienda, pero estar cada día con lo mismo, era frustrante para él, pero también lo sentía su hermana de estar encerrados ahí, aunque pensó que era lo único que podía hacer por ahora hasta que pensara en un plan o que esa lunática con su madre hipnotizada dejaran de buscarlos. Solo tenían que resistir, aunque costara estar encerrados por un año.

Sin embargo, en uno de esos días, Comet miraba por la ventana al pueblo en donde estaba. Era muy pacífico y quería salir afuera para jugar con una pelota, y no estar encerrados ahí hasta no sé cuándo saldría de esa habitación.

Se encontraba pensativo, pero en eso, notó algo que lo alarmó y bajaba su cabeza de golpe, aunque en unos segundos, asomaba un poco la cabeza para observar nuevamente lo que miró.

—Shhhh. Stellar… Stellar— el potro miraba de reojo a Stellar que jugaba con los peluches junto a Starlight. El juego fue interrumpido por su hermanito para luego mirarlo extrañada.

— ¿Pasa algo, Comet?— preguntaba, pero Comet no respondió y le hacía una señal de que se acercara. La potra roja confundida, dejaba el peluche que tenía en sus pezuñas para acercarse a su hermanito. El aludido le señalaba un lugar con su casco, sin embargo, cuando la mayor observaba lo que señaló el potrillo, se alarmó y se ocultó al lado de Comet para luego asomar un poco su cabeza para ver afuera. La pequeña unicornio se confundía por el comportamiento que tenía el dúo.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí… mami— susurraba el potro temeroso con su corazón palpitando nuevamente con fuerza. Observaba que cerca de la fuente del pueblo, estaba su madre Aurora que le hablaba a una yegua que pasaba por ahí.

—Supongo que está preguntando por nosotros— murmuraba la mayor nerviosa.

— ¿Tú crees que haya funcionado que nosotros nos escondiéramos y nunca salir?— preguntaba Comet con nerviosismo.

—Pues… veo que niega con la cabeza… Eso es una buena señal. Significa que no sabe en donde estamos— respondía Stellar al ver que la yegua negaba con la cabeza y la pegaso roja se iba alejándose de ella para acercarse a alguien más.

—Eso espero… aunque es rarito. Hasta ahora ¿aparece aquí buscándonos, mami? Yo creí que ya apareció hace días… y no hoy— susurraba su hermanito confundido.

—Si… Es raro…— murmuraba la potrilla mirando a su madre hablándole a otro poni con esa sonrisa en su cara.

—Oigan ¿Qué ven?— preguntaba Starlight estando en el medio de los dos viendo por la ventana. Los dos aludidos se sobresaltaban por su repentina aparición y le tapaban el hocico.

—Shhhhh— la callaban nerviosos mientras miraban afuera, pero en eso, notaban que Aurora giraba su cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos. Asustados, se agachaban y obligaban a la pequeña unicornio a agacharse bajo la ventana, antes de que la yegua adulta los viera.

—… Hermana ¿Ya dejó de vernos?— preguntaba el potro temeroso y sentía como esas palpitaciones eran cada vez más fuerte.

—…— Stellar asomaba un poco la cabeza para ver por la ventana mientras aún seguían tapando el hocico de Starlight que estaba confundida por lo que pasaba —Pues, ya dejó de ver aquí y va hacia la biblioteca.

—Vaya, menos mal que no dormimos en la biblioteca— decía el pequeño aliviado. Había dicho muchas veces que preferiría estar encerrado en la biblioteca, pero ahora se aliviaba que no lo estaba.

—Si… Menos mal— la mayor se aliviaba también. En eso, la pequeña unicornio movía los cascos de los dos para que la dejaran hablar.

—Oigan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué actúan raros tan de repente?— preguntaba Starlight confundida.

—Por nada— respondió Comet algo calmado.

—Si, por nada. Solo que vimos a la que nos persigue. Solo eso— decía la potrilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh… ya veo…— la pequeña unicornio se ponía temerosa ya que temía que sus amigos se fueran tan pronto y no quería que se vayan.

Había pasado un rato estando en la ventana mirando afuera.

— ¿Ya se fue?— preguntaba el potro algo temeroso.

—Pues, no salió de la biblioteca aun… Supongo que se quedó a leer un libro o algo— respondía su hermana extrañada ya que desde que entró a la biblioteca su madre, no había salido de ahí.

—Ok…— eso no lo calmaba mucho ya que su corazón no dejaba de palpitar para nada.

—… Si quieren, puedo ir a la biblioteca y ver lo que hace— decía Starlight con una sonrisa alegre. Los dos aludidos la miraban fijamente poniéndola algo nerviosa.

— ¿Harías eso por nosotros?— preguntaba la mayor insegura.

—Sip. Lo haría por mis amigos— respondía la pequeña unicornio dispuesta a hacerlo.

—…— Comet no decía nada, solo la veía dudoso.

—No se… ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?— preguntaba insegura y la potra rosa asentía con la cabeza —De acuerdo. Te lo agradeceríamos mucho ¿verdad Comet?— el aludido solamente asentía con la cabeza.

—Ok. No me tardo— decía la potrilla rosada muy contenta y salía disparada del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—…

—…

La aludida regresaba a su cuarto apenada.

—Esto… ¿A quién tengo que ver?— preguntaba Starlight con una sonrisa apenada. Los dos hermanos rodaban sus ojos de lo despistada que era.

 **Un rato después**

Los dos hermanos Galaxy observaban por la ventana a la pequeña unicornio que caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca.

—No estoy segura si fue buena idea enviarla…— decía Stellar insegura.

—Ella se ofreció, hermana y estamos aquí encerrados para pasar desapercibido como tu dijiste, y eso es lo que estamos haciendo— comentaba Comet mirándola un poco fastidiado.

—Ok, ok. Solo espero que no le pase nada…— aún no estaba segura, pero de igual forma, veía a Starlight a punto de entrar en el edificio, sin embargo, se detenía un momento para ver donde estaba su casa, más precisamente, a la ventana.

— _Tengo que hacerlo… Tengo que hacerlo o si no, mis nuevos amigos se irán para siempre y me quedaré sola de nuevo…—_ pensaba algo deprimida, pero con decisión, miraba al frente y entraba a la biblioteca.

La potra se detenía en la entrada para buscar a la yegua que le dijeron que viera. En eso, la bibliotecaria que estaba acomodando unos libros en un estante, la miró y la saludaba con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Starlight— movía su pezuña de un lado a otro.

—Hola— saludó devuelta con algo de timidez y empezaba a caminar en la biblioteca. Observaba de forma disimulada alrededor para buscar a la pegaso hasta que se detenía en seco cuando giró su cabeza a la izquierda para ver a nada menos que Aurora sentada frente a una mesa leyendo un libro — _Supongo que es ella_ … _aunque su parecido es igual a Stellar y sus ojos a los de Comet_ — pensó mirándola de forma disimulada mientras iba a un estante para agarrar cualquier libro, pero sin quitar un ojo de la yegua roja.

Agarraba uno y se regresaba por donde vino mirando de reojo a la madre de los potrillos que no quitaba su vista del libro que se titulaba:

 _Como disciplinar a tus hijos_

La potra siguió caminando, pero al no ver a donde iba, se chocó con un estante haciendo que cayera algunos libros llamando la atención de Aurora que bajaba el libro para observar a la potrilla extrañada.

—Acabo de acomodar esos libros— se quejaba la bibliotecaria al ver algunos libros en el suelo.

—L-lo siento… Yo los acomodo— decía tímida dejando el libro que agarró para agarrar los otros y los ponía en su lugar hasta usó su magia para levitar el último libro con algo de esfuerzo ya que su lugar estaba alto hasta que lo puso en su lugar —Listo. Ahí tienes, señorita bibliotecaria— agregaba con una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias, Starlight— agradecía la yegua para luego volver con su trabajo. Starlight se iba a retirarse, pero antes pensaba en agarrar el libro aleatorio que agarró, aunque no lo veía en el suelo. Sin embargo, una voz detrás suyo la sobresaltó.

— ¿Buscabas esto, pequeña?— preguntaba Aurora que estaba detrás de ella con el libro en una pezuña. La aludida se volteaba para ponerse muy nerviosa.

—S-Si, señorita…— respondió con nerviosismo. La pegaso la miraba con una sonrisa y veía un momento el libro.

—Mmmmm. "Las curiosidades de un lobo plateado sobre un grupo de héroes" ¿Esto lo vas a leer?— preguntaba extrañada.

—S-Si…

—Ay, por favor, esto es basura, pequeña. A nadie le interesa saber lo que diga un pulgoso lobo— decía Aurora tirando con desprecio el libro hacia una papelera que estaba cerca y lo metió completito —Deberías leer este libro. Es perfecto para una potrilla linda como tú— agregaba sin dejar de sonreír dándole otro libro. La pequeña observaba la portada que decía.

— ¿"Los gatos son amor, los gatos son vida"?— preguntaba extrañada por el título.

—Sip. Eso aprenderás que los gatos, son el futuro de la nación— respondía Aurora con alegría.

—Emmmmmm. Gracias, supongo… Lo leeré cuando pueda— decía dudosa, pero tenía que irse con un libro o sospecharía. Daba media vuelta para retirarse.

—Ok. Hasta luego… Nos vemos… Starlight— se despedía con esa misma sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?— giraba su cabeza de golpe para ver a la adulta sorprendida ya que nunca le dijo su nombre.

—Dije, nos vemos— sacudía su pezuña.

—Emmmm. Ok. Nos vemos…— Starlight reanudaba su retirada sin antes decirle a la bibliotecaria que se llevaría el libro que tenía en sus cascos y salía algo perturbada de la biblioteca.

 **Mientras tanto, los dos potros Galaxy**

Los dos pequeños observaban por la ventana y aun no veían señales de la pequeña unicornio.

— ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?— preguntaba Comet fastidiado.

—No lo sé y espero que no le haya pasado nada— respondía Stellar preocupada.

—Al menos que esté igual que mami ahora— decía con fastidio, pero en el fondo, se sentía inseguro.

—No, no creo, porque la única que podría hacer eso, sería "Clara" y mami no tiene poderes mentales para controlar a alguien ni nada por el estilo— aclaraba la mayor insegura.

—Eso espero o si no, ya seremos raritos también— decía con algo de burla. En eso, observaban a Starlight saliendo de la biblioteca —Por fin. Creí que se la comieron los libros— rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

—…— la potra roja suspiraba aliviada al verla bien.

En unos minutos, la pequeña unicornio entraba a su cuarto con el libro en su lomo y cerraba la puerta.

—Ya llegué, amigos— decía con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Starlight— mencionaba Stellar acercándose a ella y la abrazaba sorprendiéndola un poco ya que no esperaba su afecto. Desde que estaban ahí, no había recibido un abrazo de ninguno de los dos —Me tenías preocupada, amiga.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba Starlight sorprendida y la mayor rompía el abrazo para verla con una sonrisa.

—Pues, claro que si hasta mi hermanito se preocupó por ti— respondía con algo de burla haciendo que la pequeña unicornio mirara un momento a Comet.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— exclamaba ruborizado y giraba su cabeza a otro lado para no verlas. Su hermana daba una risita, pero Starlight se ruborizaba apenada.

—Entonces, dinos ¿viste a la yegua?— preguntaba la mayor con curiosidad.

—… Emmm. Sí, la vi. Estaba leyendo un libro— respondió dudosa.

—Ya veo, pero ¿nada más?

—No. Solo eso… aunque hay algo que no entiendo— decía Starlight con duda.

— ¿Y qué es?— preguntaba Stellar curiosa.

—Esa yegua… ¿Por qué es idéntica a ti?... ¿Es tu madre?— preguntó con curiosidad haciendo que los dos pequeños se quedaran en silencio.

—… Pues… si…— la potra roja respondió mirando a otro lado con tristeza.

—… Espera ¿ustedes están huyendo de su madre? ¿Por qué?— estaba muy confundida.

—Es… complicado de explicar y es mejor que no sepa que estamos aquí ¿ok?

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Que no lo sepa y ya… No queremos que sepa que estamos aquí… Como dijo mi hermana, es complicado de explicar. Así que no preguntes más— respondió el potrillo mirando a la pequeña unicornio con fastidio.

—… O-Ok… Ya no preguntaré más… Lo siento…

—No, no te disculpes… Solo que es algo que no tenemos una explicación ahora mismo— decía Stellar tratando de que entendiera lo que hablaba.

—Ok…— fue lo único que dijo y se acercaba a la cama para dejar el libro en ella. El potro observaba eso.

—Te mandamos a ver a mami y ¿te traes un libro?— preguntaba curioso.

—Pues, tenía que hacerlo para pasar desapercibida en la biblioteca y no crea que solo vine a ver si está una yegua, y además, la bibliotecaria siempre me ve sacando un libro. Así que debí hacer eso sí o si— respondía Starlight apenada.

—Ya veo…— Comet volaba hacia su cama y veía el libro — ¿Un libro de gatos?... ¿No te pudiste conseguir algo mejor?— preguntaba con burla.

—Pues… me gustan los gatitos ¿a ti no?— preguntó la pequeña unicornio con curiosidad y también cambiando de tema para que no sepa que se lo dio su propia madre ya que no sabía que reacción tuvieran si supieran eso.

—Pues, a mí también me gusta… Son tiernos…— respondió mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

— ¿En serio? A mí también. Son tan tiernos y adorables. Quería tener un gato, pero papá me dice que sería mucha responsabilidad… y eso— decía Starlight fastidiada —Emmmm ¿Quieres leerlo conmigo después de la cena?— preguntaba con timidez.

—Bueno, ya que— alzaba sus hombros sin mucho que hacer mientras Stellar miraba por la ventana a la biblioteca para saber si su madre ya había salido, pero nada, dejándola insegura.

Había pasado un gran rato y los pequeños ya habían cenado para luego los dos pequeños potros se sentaban en la cama para leer el libro mientras la mayor, seguía observando a través de la ventana.

No había señales de Aurora haciendo que se extrañe, pero pensaba que podría haber salido cuando dejó de mirar por la ventana cuando cenó o al estar despistada por unos minutos, sin embargo, seguía mirando por la ventana por si la encontraba.

 **Un rato después**

Stellar seguía mirando por la ventana hasta que escuchaba unos pequeños ronquidos detrás de ella haciendo que girara su cabeza para observar con mucha ternura la escena que presenciaba.

En la cama, los dos potrillos se encontraban dormidos casi rozando sus cabezas entre si y el libro estaba boca abajo en la cama teniéndolo en las pezuñas de Starlight. La potra roja con una sonrisa, se acercaba a ellos y le quitaba el libro lentamente para no despertarlos para luego cerrarlo, y lo ponía encima de la mesa. Después agarraba la sábana con sus dientes para arroparlos.

—Descansen— susurraba sin dejar de verlos, pero no se daba cuenta que alguien los observaban por la ventana y no se veía quienes eran, solo sus ojos, sin embargo, se notaba que eran siluetas pequeñas y que tenían alas pequeñas.

—Debemos avisarle a la nalgona que ya los encontramos— susurraba la silueta de los ojos rosa.

—Si… pero igual tendríamos que esperar… Nuestra ama nos ordenó no llamar la atención y no… romper nada— murmuraba la silueta de los ojos verdes.

—Sip… Pueden estar encerrados, pero no para siempre… En cualquier momento, tendrán que salir y ahí… los atrapamos.

—…— la silueta de los ojos verdes, miraba fijamente al dormido Comet y asentía con la cabeza —Bueno, busquemos a la nalgona de nuestra ama— decía para luego las dos volar en una dirección desapareciendo de la ventana, antes de que la mayor girara su cabeza de golpe a la ventana ya que creía oír algo. Se acercó por un momento para observar afuera, pero no veía nada.

—Creo que me iré a dormir. Supongo que mami se fue mientras no veía— susurraba alzando sus hombros para ir a la colchoneta sin antes apagar la luz para luego acompañar a los pequeños en el mundo de los sueños.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, que decir. La cutie mark de Stellar, iba a ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, pero como no veía donde ponerlo, pues, lo puse aquí y también que Comet no está al pendiente del trasero de su hermana XD y también que Stellar con todo lo que pasaba, ni le importaba mucho la cutie mark.**

 **Antes de que pasara todo esto, si le importaba, pero ahora, ya no. Hay que entender eso :v**

 **Ahí está su cutie mark, pero le falta un detalle que no dije. Los que saben de mis ocs, lo sabrán :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
